Love Ink
by mustlovertp
Summary: After a tragic accident 5 yrs ago, she never thought she'd see him again-let alone be loved by him, inked by him... Rated M for Language & Lemons Tattward/AH/canon pairings
1. Prologue

**A/N: Finally...I have been working on this story for a while, and I think it's ready for public scrutiny now...I need to thank xXKiwiCullenXx-she might as well be a co-author of this story; I could not have done it without her. Speaking of without...Her story WITH OR WITHOUT YOU has been nominated in 3 categories at . Go read her story, then vote! (voting starts on 5/22)**

***I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**This story is rated M for language and lemons-leave if you aren't of age!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I'm sitting here on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore. I really should be studying the book that's lying next to me, but I can't concentrate. I just saw a guy run by down at the waterline who looked just like _him..._but different. The sight of him brought back all those memories I had tried so hard to forget. Forks, 5 years ago.

My parents had been arguing, again. My father was the Chief of Police and my mother was a lawyer with offices in Forks and Port Angeles. Needless to say, she worked a lot. He wasn't much better. When Dad wasn't working, he was fishing or hanging out with his friends down in La Push.

Their argument started about dinner not being ready and turned into them yelling about the faults they found in each other. I couldn't listen anymore and sought out the only refuge I had at the time. Alice.

Alice and I had been friends since she and her family had first moved to Forks when we had been in junior high. Her cousin, Elizabeth, was a year ahead of us and her brother, Edward was two years ahead of us.

I hadn't seen Alice much outside of school since the accident a couple of months ago. Edward and Beth had been at a party in Port Angeles. Edward had lost control of the car and crashed into some trees. Elizabeth had been killed instantly. Edward walked away with barely a scratch. The Cullens had been in turmoil since then, mostly because of Edward and the guilt he carried.

Edward. I think I had been in love with him ever since the first time I saw him. I had gone to their house shortly after meeting Alice and he was in the yard helping his dad. His shirt was off and his sweaty torso glistened in the sun when it peeked out from behind the clouds. I was young and he was the first boy that had stirred those kinds of feelings in me.

As I got to know him better, I found out that he was a a nice guy. Thoughtful and kind, loyal to his friends and family. He played sports and did well in his classes. Edward was your all-American golden boy. All the girls wanted to be by his side and the boys wanted to be just like him. He was charming and funny and ridiculously beautiful. And though I kept it to myself, I was one of those girls who wanted to be at his side.

Edward was always nice to me. He talked to me in and out of school. Some of the girls were jealous of me because he didn't avoid me like he did most of them. Little did they know, it was all for nothing. Edward saw me only as Alice's friend, another sister at most. I wasn't sure which was worse. There were times, like when we ended up at the same party or a dance, when Edward would ask me how I was or why I didn't have a boyfriend. He had a different look in his eye and I felt this humming sensation from him being so close to me. I think he may have been drinking when that happened, but the interest he showed in me and the feelings those encounters conjured were overwhelming and left me giddy.

Alice decided that she and I were going to be best friends the first day we met. She walked up to me and introduced herself and just insinuated her little petite self right into my life. I always thought we made quite a pair. Alice was perky and lithe. Her dark hair setting a deep contrast with her pale skin. Her eyes were always sparkling and she was friendly with everyone.

I was quiet and reserved and often felt like Alice was my go-between with all the other kids. She helped bring me out of my shell. I soon began to appreciate my plain brown hair and pallid skin. I finally felt like I belonged, that I was part of the crowd, not just a by-stander. She knew me like no one else did and accepted me and my screwed up family without question. This was why I ended up on her doorstep that night.

As soon as I stepped up to the door, I heard a crash from inside. I rang the bell, but no one answered. I tried the door and found it was unlocked so I went in and followed the noise.

I saw Edward standing in front of his piano with pieces of a chair dangling from his hands. He was breathing heavily and I could literally see the anger rolling off of him. He dropped the chair and punched a nearby wall. I gasped and he turned to look at me.

"Edward, what's wrong? What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to calm my shaking voice.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped at me. I'd never seen him like this before and it scared me.

"I...I was looking for Alice," I sputtered. "I rang the bell and heard a crash. Um, the door wasn't locked, so I..."

"Alice isn't here. She went to dinner with mom and dad," he said quietly.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just go upstairs and wait then. Are...um...are you going to be okay? Do you want some help cleaning this up?" I asked him. I was a little afraid to leave him alone.

"No Bella. Just go upstairs," he sighed. Edward ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the mess he had made.

I got upstairs and went into the spare bedroom. After my parents' fight and witnessing Edward's breakdown, I was on overload. My parents had planned my life out for me. They had decided where I was going to college and what kind of career I was going to have. Ironically enough, they had both decided that I was going to be a lawyer.

I had been researching schools on the west coast for a couple of months now and had decided that oceanography or marine biology was what I wanted to do. I loved the ocean and wanted to be somewhere warm. My parents were unaware of my plans.

I jumped when I heard the door open. Edward walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm really sorry you had to see me like that Bella. Are you alright? Why are you here?" he asked.

He was aware of my parent's incessant arguing, as this was far from the first time I had shown up here like this. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had told me that I was welcome in their home anytime after a particularly nasty fight a couple of years ago.

I told Edward about the argument and how it was getting harder to listen to. I told him about their plans for my future and how I felt trapped by it all. I was more concerned about him, though.

"How are you, Edward?" He looked at me for a few minutes and I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. The next thing I knew, he was in tears and talking about Elizabeth. He was bent over with his head in his hands. "What was that about downstairs?"

"Just letting out some frustration," he said. Then I saw him bring a bottle to his lips and drink. Alice had told me that he had started drinking and was not even trying to hide it from his parents.

"Was it about Beth?" I asked hesitantly. He and I had never directly talked about the accident. I could tell it was eating him alive.

"Yes," he answered quietly. I waited for him to speak, not wanting to push him.

"It was all my fault, Bella. I'm such a terrible person. Beth is dead because of me." Edward sighed heavily.

"Edward, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault," I said trying to console him.

"You don't understand, Bella," he said harshly. He took another drink. "I was _angry_. I was so angry, I wasn't paying attention. I was yelling at her and came up on the curve too fast. _I_ was driving. _I_ wasn't paying attention! _I_ killed her!" he hissed.

"Edward..."

"NO Bella! Beth already had a shitty life. Do you know why my parents adopted her?" I nodded, but he continued anyway. "Both of her parents were drug users and alcoholics. She was neglected and abused by them. My parents gave her a chance. A new life." He took another drink. "I took it away from her," he sobbed. I rubbed my hand over his back, trying desperately to comfort him. "It should have been me," he whispered.

"Edward, don't say that," I was in tears now, too.

"Beth will never grow up, never go to college. She'll never get married or have babies," he cried.

"Edward, it was an accident. It was terrible and tragic, but still just an accident," I pleaded with him.

"But I was mad. I didn't want to leave and I was pissed at her. She threatened to call my dad to come get her and that pissed me off even more. I told her what a pain in the ass she was when we got in the car and sped off towards home. If I hadn't been so mad, maybe I would have slowed down sooner. It should have been me, not her. How the hell I escaped with barely a scratch I don't know."

I had no idea what to do. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. He laid his head on my shoulder and I felt his body shake as he cried.

"I've never told anyone that Bella. Please don't say anything," he whispered.

"I won't," I whispered back. I thought carefully about what I would say to him. I felt like this would be the only opportunity that I would have and I needed to get through to him.

"Edward, were you trying to hurt Beth?" I asked. I felt his head shake. "No, you weren't. It was an accident. You need to stop blaming yourself. I truly believe that everything, both good and bad, happens for a reason." I paused for a moment. "You won't be able to survive this if you keep torturing yourself."

I moved away from him and took the bottle from his hands and sat it on the table. I placed my hands on either side of his face. He was in such anguish. Edward lifted his eyes to mine.

"Beth would want you to continue on, live the life you still have. She wouldn't want your life to be over, too. You've got to find a way to get through this, otherwise it will consume you. No one wants that, Edward. It would kill your parents and Alice if they lost you, too." I took a deep breath and failed at stopping the tears running down my face. "It would kill me," I whispered.

I watched his eyes as the meaning of my words clicked in his head. The little bit of light that the small bedside lamp gave off allowed me to see the intensity that burned in his beautiful green eyes. Even though they were bloodshot, I clearly saw the realization set in.

Edward pulled me tighter to him and pressed his lips to mine. I had never been kissed before, but instinct took over and I kissed him back. A whimper slipped from me and Edward leaned against me, pushing me back onto the bed.

He had a hand twisted in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. I felt his tongue against my lips and gasped. As soon as our tongues met, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. A warm rush came over my body and our kissing turned from soft and sweet to something more. Deeper. All hesitation was left behind. When we needed air, Edward moved his lips to my hair and neck.

"Bella, I've wanted to do that for so long," he said quietly.

"So have I, Edward," I confessed.

He looked surprised for a moment then crashed his mouth back to mine. I scratched softly at the nape of his neck and got lost in him. When we were gasping for air again, he rolled to his back and I curled into his side. A few minutes later, I listened as his breath evened out and he was asleep. I watched him for a few more minutes before realizing that I didn't want anyone to find us like this.

I struggled a little to get out of his embrace and immediately felt like getting back into his arms. I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before grabbing the bottle of liquor. I ran downstairs and put it back behind the bar. I found a bottle of water and sat it on the bedside table and then went to Alice's room.

Alice got home about an hour later and found me on her bed. We talked for awhile about my parents before going to sleep. She looked at me strangely once or twice and I swear she knew what had happened between Edward and I. She never said anything about it, though. I awoke the next morning to find out that Edward was gone. His parents asked me if I had seen or spoken to him and I only confessed to having seen him. His clothes and some personal items were gone. He didn't even leave a note.

A few weeks later, Alice and I started our Junior year at Forks High. No one had heard from Edward, he had never called. His parents were beside themselves with worry. I never told anyone about what had happened the night before he left. A small part of me worried that he left because of me.

Three months before summer vacation, the Cullens finally heard from Edward. He was in California. Apparently, he slowly made his way to San Diego and decided to stay there. Right after school let out for the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen announced that they were moving, to be closer to Edward.

The day they left, I almost asked Alice to pass along a message to Edward. I decided against it. I'd always hoped that he'd contact me, but he never did. I convinced myself that he didn't want to hear from me. He probably wanted to put everything about Forks behind him, including me.

My parents had me applying to college's that were mostly on the east coast. I applied on my own to schools on the west coast. I knew they wouldn't figure it out. Actually, they weren't aware of much as they had been arguing almost non-stop and if not arguing, they were working.

Most of the letters I got from colleges were acceptance letters. When I got one from the University of California, San Diego, I was thrilled. The Scripps Institution of Oceanography was there and they were one of the most prestigious research centers in the world.

I was getting a sizable scholarship and a two year dorm allowance. When I went to break the news to my parents, I found them in another bitter argument. I decided to wait for a better time. It turned out, there never was a better time. They knew that I had been accepted to NYU, which was their school of choice. They just assumed that I was going there. I didn't give them a reason to believe otherwise. They had set up a checking account for me to handle all the fees for applications, so they had no idea.

My parents had never talked to me, they talked _at_ me. It was times like those that I wished Alice was still around. We had lost touch though, after she moved to California. I didn't even know if she still lived there.

It was a few days before I was scheduled to leave for college when the worst fight I had ever witnessed broke out between my parents. They didn't notice me passing by them to load my luggage into my car. I wrote them a note and grabbed the last of my things and walked out the door. Without looking back, I headed to California.

I was able to move into my dorm room early. My roommate wasn't there yet, so I picked the side I wanted and took a few days to get settled in and familiar with the campus. I went out looking for a part-time job and after three days of doing nothing but filling out applications, I was hired at a little coffee shop just off campus.

My roommate moved in the weekend before classes started. Jessica was the perky, cheerleader type and never stopped talking about her boyfriend, Mike. I had my doubts as to whether we would get along, but she was nice enough and we did get along well.

I heard from my parents, specifically my mother, every couple of weeks. When they had realized what was going on, they were livid. They threatened to come get me until I reminded them that I was eighteen and they weren't paying for a damn thing. I heard about how I had made a mess of my life and what a huge mistake it was not following their plan. It was during one of those rants when I decided that I didn't have to listen to it anymore. The first time I hung up on my mother, I was ecstatic. Jess and I made a couple of calls and went out to celebrate.

We were walking along the sidewalk close to the beach when I saw a tattoo shop. I grabbed Jessica and ran into Midnight Sun. One of the guys working there, Joe, helped me decide on a small pair of wings. It would be a constant reminder of my freedom and that my life was mine to live as I saw fit. I had Joe put the tattoo on the inside of my right wrist.

I went to class, worked and studied. I went out with my friends and even had a few dates. I tried to lose my virginity with one of them but he was too drunk and passed out on me. The guy was a dick anyway.

Life was good, though. My classes were going well, and even with the occasional harassing phone calls from my mother, I was enjoying myself. Before I knew it, my sophomore year was coming to a close. I got a letter reminding me that my dorm allowance was almost over and I would need to find a place to live.

I was talking about it to my friend from class a few days after I received the letter.

"Bella, one of my roommates is moving out this weekend. Why don't you come take a look? It's a great house, it's right on the beach," she said. My good friend...a beach house...what was there to think about?

Rosalie gave me directions and we made plans for me to go take a look at the house, which is two days from now. I sighed and looked down the beach at the guy who looked like Edward. I've come a long way in the five years since I've seen him, but I still can't get him out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Let me know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the awards are at avante garde (dot) com. As always, my thanks to xXKiwiCullenXx, anyone who reads and/or reviews and to **Stephanie Meyer-who owns Twilight****

**Rated M for L & L-adults only please **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I followed the directions to Rosalie's house and had to double check the address, because there was _no way_ this was the right place. Holy shit! I wasn't going to be able to afford this! It was a really nice house. There was a well manicured front lawn, a two car garage and the other houses around were just as beautiful. Rose's home was white with a soft, deep blue trim. It looked like something you'd see in a magazine.

I got out of my car and knocked on the door. It opened while I was fumbling around in my purse looking for my phone. Hearing a gasp, my eyes shot up.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA?"

"ALICE?" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" Before I got all the words out, her arms were wrapped around me.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" she asked as she bounced on her toes.

"Rose told me that there was a room available and I'm here to look at it," I said laughing.

Alice hadn't changed much. She had gotten just a little taller, but was still a spitfire. Her hair was cut differently, shorter, and her features had matured from being a teenager.

"Come in. Wow, I can't believe this. How are you? I missed you so much!" Alice said.

Alice and I hugged again and looked each other over. Rose walked in and looked at us like we had each grown an extra head.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Bella and I are old friends. We lived in Forks together," Alice explained.

"Really? Huh. Small world," Rose muttered. "So, this calls for a celebration. Margaritas, anyone?" she asked, clapping and rubbing her hands together.

We followed Rose into the kitchen and when she had made up a pitcher, we went to the patio. The view was spectacular. The blue-green ocean, nearly white sand and a blue sky dotted with a few small clouds. Beautiful.

Alice and I both apologized for losing touch with each other. I told her about going to UCSD and how I met Rose. We talked a bit about our classes and our jobs. I really didn't have much to say about my parents, so I let her dominate the conversation about hers.

Carlisle was working at a local hospital in the surgery department and then spent a couple of days at a free clinic. He was considering leaving the hospital and running the clinic. Her mom Esme had an interior design business that was doing well. Alice worked there part-time while she went to school. She wanted to design clothing and eventually have her own store.

She hadn't brought up Edward yet, and I nervously wondered if everything was alright with him. I casually tried to bring him up. It would be completely natural to ask about him. After all, he was the reason they moved here in the first place.

"So, what about your brother?" I asked.

"Edward? Oh, he's fine," she shrugged. "Edward is...Edward," she sighed.

_Well, what the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"Alice, I haven't seen you guys in five years. What do you mean?" She had to give me more than that!

"Bella, Edward changed when he left. He just isn't the same. He's quiet and reserved and just _different_. I mean, he shows up and he talks but..." she trailed off.

"But what Alice?" I was a little surprised by the spark of worry that her statement brought on. Rose gave me a quirky look.

"He's not all there. It's like a part of him is missing. It's gotten a little better over the past couple of years. He works with my boyfriend at a tattoo shop. They actually just bought it from the owner about six months ago. Oh, Bella. I can't wait for you to meet Jasper. He's tall and blond and has some delicious tattoos. He still has a southern drawl that makes you melt..." I stopped listening to her. I was really only interested in hearing about Edward. What she said concerned me.

I had hoped that when he left, he would find himself. Find some peace, some happiness. I briefly wondered if he even remembered me.

"So Bella, do you actually want to see the room?" Rose asked, chuckling a little.

"Bella, you've GOT to move in with us!" Alice screeched.

"Christ, Alice. Let her see the damn room first." Rose rolled her eyes at me.

The room was perfect. It was big and had it's own bathroom and best of all...it was at the back of the house and had a balcony with a great view of the ocean. There was no freaking way I was going to be able to afford this.

"Okay, how much?" I asked.

"$650 a month," Rose replied.

"How in the hell is it only $650?"

"This house belonged to my grandparents. It's paid for, so the rent we all pay covers some of the taxes, the lawn care and the utilities. We pitch in for groceries and whatever is left from the rent is used for a house fund."

"What is a house fund?" I asked.

"Things we want for the house, parties, anything extra," Rose shrugged.

I looked at her then Alice and wondered how I fell into this. I would be crazy not to take it.

"Done," I said. "When can I move in?"

Between work and exams, it had taken me almost two weeks to get moved in. I had gotten Jess and Mike to help. Mike's friend Eric had a truck that he let us use, so it was pretty easy. Alice insisted that we have a party to celebrate. I had a meeting with one of my professors about an internship that I wanted so I left Alice to plan the party.

I walked into the Marine Sciences building knowing what I was about to face. My professor, Dr. Black, gave me the creeps. He was a flirt and thought very highly of himself. I had to endure it for the time being because he was key to me getting the internship. It was with his wife, Dr. Leah Clearwater.

"Dr. Black?" I called out. His office door was open a crack and I heard someone moving around inside.

"Just a minute," he said a tad urgently.

A couple of minutes later, a student I had seen around the building before, opened the door and walked out straightening her shirt._ Hope you get an A._

"Bella, right on time," Dr. Black said, smoothing his tie.

"Hello, professor," I said, my best fake smile in place.

"Bella, we aren't in class. Call me Jacob. Or Jake, if you prefer."

_I prefer asshole, but that won't get me my internship!_

"Jacob," I smiled tightly. "You said there were some papers I needed to fill out?" I said, trying to move things along.

"Yes, let me find them." He shuffled through some papers on his desk. "Here we are." He held them up. "You just need to sign these and it's pretty much a done deal. Leah is really looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm looking forward to meeting with her, as well." I signed the papers and handed them back to Jacob. His hand brushed against mine when he took them from me and I saw him smile.

"I'm all done here. Do you want to go across the street and get some coffee?" he asked.

_Ugh_.

"Sorry, I just moved and have a ton of things to do," I said dramatically.

"Some other time then, Bella. I'll get these sent in and you'll be hearing from Leah soon," he smiled.

"Great. Thanks for all your help, professor." I gave him a small wave and got the hell out of there. I felt like I needed a shower.

I got home and headed for the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I ran into a wall that wasn't there when I left.

"Hey there," a voice boomed. I looked up and saw what, or rather, who I ran into.

This guy was huge. And cute. He had short brown hair that looked like if it was longer, it would probably be curly. He had the cutest dimples I'd ever seen on a grown man.

"Sorry Bella. This is Emmett. We work together at Happy's." Rose sighed.

Rose worked at a bar called Happy's while she put herself through school to be a psychologist. It was a laid back place that catered to the younger crowd that didn't like the club scene.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Emmett made sure that I was steady before he let go of me.

"You too, Emmett. Are you the bouncer?" I laughed.

"I do a little bit of everything there. My uncle owns the place. I usually tend the bar, though." He smiled and winked at me. "When I'm not trying to get Rosie here to go out with me, that is. She keeps turning me down. Maybe you can talk to her?" he smirked and walked past me.

"Rose?" I said. She just looked at me as if to say 'what'. "Are you stringing that poor guy along?"

"No. I just haven't decided yet if he's worth my time." She sniffed and followed after Emmett.

I found Alice out on the patio surrounded by papers and writing furiously. She was deep in party planning mode.

"Need any help?" I asked, startling her.

"Damn Bella! Make some noise. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she laughed. I poured myself a glass of iced tea from the pitcher on the table and sat down.

"Do you want to be in charge of the food?" Alice asked me. "Rose is taking care of the liquid refreshments and I'm handling the decorations and activities. Do you have your guest list ready yet?" She was talking a mile a minute and her eyes were dancing.

"Alice, you really need to lay off the caffeine. Yes, I have my list ready." I decided to bite the bullet and ask her what had been weighing on my mind since this whole party thing started.

"So, are Jasper and Edward going to be here?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible. At least I thought I did. Alice gave me a suspicious look.

"Jasper will be here. Edward hasn't confirmed yet," she said, still eyeing me. I just nodded.

"What did he say when you told him about me?" I was getting a bit braver.

"I didn't."

_Huh?_

"You didn't tell him that I moved in here?" I asked, incredulous.

"No. I actually didn't tell him anything about you. I thought I'd let it be a surprise," she said smugly.

What is that phrase? Fuck my life. I was nervous enough about seeing him and he doesn't have any idea that I'm even around. Shit.

I don't know why I'm so freaked out, though. He confided in me. We kissed. He left.

He probably hoped he'd never see me again.

The party was only a couple of days away and I was nervously looking through my closet. I still didn't know if Edward would show up because Alice refused to tell me. I swear she could see right through me.

I had clothes thrown all over my room trying to figure out something to wear. I didn't want to look like a 'bar girl' but I still wanted to look sexy. I knew I was making too much out of this. I was getting myself all worked up and he probably won't even be here. Or worse. He would be here and not give me a second look. I took a deep breath and chose a pair of jeans and a tank top. Comfortable, yet a little sexy. I could do this!

I put all my clothes away and sat out on the balcony. I still hadn't heard from Dr. Clearwater and it was making me a little nervous. I really didn't want to go see Professor Black again if I didn't have to. I wondered if she had any idea what a sleaze she was married to.

I heard laughing and a door slam. It sounded like Rose and she wasn't alone. I hoped she would give Emmett a chance. He seemed really nice and by his attitude, I was sure he could handle her.

I still hadn't met Jasper. Alice said that they stayed pretty busy down at the tattoo shop. Maybe Edward would be too busy to come. If Jasper was coming, and they were so busy, he'd have to stay, right?

"Jesus, Bella. What in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked myself.

I tried to put Edward and all my worrying out of my mind. I needed to get up and go to the store in the morning. I had a lot of food to prepare, starting tomorrow.

I mixed up some dips and made a few different appetizers. We decided to grill hot dogs and turkey dogs. I baked a huge batch of cupcakes on a lark. I figured that some people would want dessert. I tried to convince myself that it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I knew Edward used to love them.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked, coming from upstairs. I closed the photo album that I was looking at while the cupcakes baked.

"I think that I should be asking you that, Em." I arched an eyebrow at him. He at least had the decency to blush. "They're called cupcakes and they're for the party. Stay back!" I laughed.

"Come on Bella! Just one. Pleease?" he begged. Damn, if he used that face on Rose, no wonder he was upstairs last night.

"One." I pointed a finger at him. He scrambled over and grabbed a cupcake. He barely had the paper off before he shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh... these are so good," he said as crumbs fell out of his mouth. "Is that like a secret recipe or something?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Yeah, Emmett. Me and Duncan Hines. Very secret, don't tell anyone."

"Well, they're still great Bella," he laughed.

"Thanks Emmett," I smiled.

Rose joined us a few minutes later and saw my photo album. She snatched it up before I could stop her.

"Oh my God," she said dramatically. I looked over her shoulder and saw a picture from the summer before the accident.

Edward, Alice, Beth and I were at the lake. It was one of those where we were all smooshed together, hamming it up for the camera. We had a lot of fun that day. It was one of those days that Edward seemed especially interested in me. I remembered some of the girls from school were there, parading around in their bikinis trying to get his attention. It didn't work.

"Em, look at this. Look at Edward," Rose said.

"Why? What's wrong with Edward?" I asked. Rose shot me the same quirky look she got whenever we spoke of him.

"Nothing is wrong with him, Bella. It's just that I've never seen him without any ink." Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, look how skinny and pale his ass is!" Emmett laughed.

I don't know why I hadn't thought about Edward having tattoos, he worked as a tattoo artist after all. It only made sense that he had some of his own. I was kind of looking forward to seeing what he had.

The next day passed quicker than I thought possible and guests were already showing up. I knew a lot of the people there and made my way around to talk to everyone. The music was loud and the food seemed to be a hit. The people were all over the first floor and outside on the patio as well. Emmett had set up the volley ball net and a few people were playing.

Alice found me and was nearly jumping out of her skin.

"He's here, Bella. Come on." _Here we go._

She dragged me through a group of dancing bodies and my nerves were on high alert. He's here and I'm about to see him again. She finally stopped and I found that I was holding my breath. I looked around and didn't see Edward.

The man standing in front of me was tall and blonde. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt that contrasted sharply with the ink that was visible on his arms. He had a soft smile and kind, bright blue eyes.

"Bella, this is Jasper." It took my mind a minute to catch up.

Not Edward. Jasper. Okay... I gathered myself and smiled, trying not to look disappointed.

"Hi Jasper. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled at me.

"So, you're Bella. It's great to finally meet you." Somehow it didn't sound like he was talking about just the past few weeks since Alice and I had reconnected.

"Um, Bella?" Alice said. I looked at her and she had a devious little smile on her face.

"What Alice?" Her smile got bigger and she pointed over my shoulder. I turned around and froze.

Edward.

Ho-ly Shit. It took me all of two seconds to recognize him as the same guy I saw running on the beach over a month ago. He was tan and tattooed and more gorgeous than I remembered. And he was walking towards me. Shitshitshit. What do I say to him?

"Edward, you remember Bella, right? From Forks?" Alice asked him. I swallowed hard, waiting to hear him speak. He stared at me for what felt like an eternity.

"Yeah, I remember Bella. How've you been?" he asked me. His voice poured over me like warm honey.

"Good. You?" was all I could say. I am such a loser!

"Good," he nodded. "You live in California now?" He made me weak in the knees. I could see what looked like flames peeking out around his collar and some kind of tribal tattoo around his right bicep. I fought the urge to peel his shirt back for a closer look.

"Actually, I live here. As in Alice and Rose's roommate." His eyes bulged and he gave Alice a look that I never wanted to be on the receiving end of. He seemed to collect himself some before speaking again.

"Oh really? Well, uh...it was great seeing you again. I guess I'll be seeing you around." He cleared his throat. "There is someone I need to talk to. If you'll excuse me." I watched him as he disappeared into the crowd.

What in the hell was that? It felt like I had been slapped in the face. I turned and saw Alice and Jasper exchange a look. She looked at me biting her lip and shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly, the room became too small. I had to get out of there. I couldn't breathe. I stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed the first full bottle I saw. I passed by a blur of people and made it upstairs to my room before the tears started.

I felt like such a fool. I built Edward up so much in my mind and wanted so much for him to be happy to see me. He acted like he didn't even know me. I fumbled with the cap on the bottle and quickly took a drink. After making sure my door was locked, I threw myself on my bed and cried. It was mostly humiliation that I was feeling, but I was supremely disappointed, too. The music was loud enough downstairs that I was sure no one would hear me. I screamed into my pillow and just let the tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you think Edward is a dick? No? Let me know...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, I broke down and got a Twitter account...to follow Twilight of course! (authors, stories, awards, other crazy people like me...) (at) mustlovertp-if you would like to follow me, though I probably won't have much to say. lol**

**Thank you for reading Thank you Kari-my rock, pre-reader, collaborator and all around great woman.**

**Rated M for a reason...**

***SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

EPOV

Alice just wouldn't let this party shit go. She said that I just HAD to be there. It was on a Friday night which was one of our busiest times. Jasper assured me that closing up one night wouldn't hurt and convinced me to go.

My sister bugs the fuck out of me, but she throws a great party. After grabbing a bourbon from the bar, I made my way around the room, speaking to as few people as possible. I smiled and was polite, but didn't hold much of a conversation with anyone.

I found Emmett and talked to him for a few minutes when I noticed Jasper trying to get my attention from across the room. He and Alice were talking to a fine looking girl with long dark hair. When I got a little closer, I saw my sister point at me and the girl started to turn my way. I felt my stomach tighten and the hair on my arms stood on end. There had only ever been one person that affected me like that. Bella Swan.

No. Fucking. Way.

Bella was here, standing right in front of me, looking scared shitless. It wasn't the first time I had put that look on her face. Shit! What the hell do I say to her? Sorry I cried like a pansy and unloaded my shit on you? Sorry I attacked your lips the last time I saw you?

Alice was talking, asking if I remembered Bella. Jasper had a shit eating grin on his face that I was just about ready to smack off. That fucker knew about Bella and how I felt about her, and knew she was going to be here! He just made it to the top of my shit list.

When Bella told me that she was Alice's new roommate, I almost choked. I gave Alice a look to let her know that she was joining Jasper on my list and quickly got the fuck away before I embarrassed myself any further. I really didn't want to be rude to Bella, but I had been blindsided and my mind was blank. All I was thinking of was the last time I saw her. I could still remember the way she tasted when I kissed her.

I hid in the crowd and watched as Bella fell apart. Was she really that affected by me? I had to hold onto the chair I was sitting in to stop myself from going after her. Maybe I should have.

I sat there for a few more minutes then left for the studio. I wasn't going to open up, but I needed to be alone. My phone rang and while I really didn't want to talk to Jasper, I answered anyway. He had some explaining to do.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Where the fuck are you Edward?" he asked.

"Why the fuck didn't you give me a heads up, Jasper?" I sneered.

"Dude, you've talked to me about this girl for years and you leave? What the hell?"

He was right. But I was in no mood to discuss it at the moment. I just wanted an explanation and I clearly wasn't going to get one tonight.

"Fuck you, Jasper."

I heard him mumble 'whatever' as I hit the end button.

When I got to the shop, I slipped in the back door. Being so close to the beach, there were always people around the front of the place and I didn't feel like having to deal with anyone else tonight.

I grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge and fell onto the couch by the office. Bella fucking Swan. She was the reason I left.

Well, not _the_ reason. She said some things to me that night that really made me think. She told me that if I didn't find a way to deal with my shit, I would lose myself. Bella said it would kill what was left of my family. And it would kill her.

I had pined away for this girl almost since I met her. My friends at the time convinced me to stay away. Something about her being my sister's best friend and it being a bad idea. Taboo or some shit. So I kept my distance only to find out the night before I left that she had felt the same way about me.

While she never came right out and said so, I was a smart guy and I could read between the lines. Plus, she kissed me just as hard as I kissed her.

As soon as I woke up that night, I was missing her. Bella was so soft and warm. She made me feel like there was something right in my life after all. She had gotten up at some point and gotten rid of the whiskey I was drinking, looking out for me. Typical Bella. Not that I cared at that particular time, though. I didn't try to hide my drinking from my parents.

I lit a cigarette and leaned back against the couch and watched the smoke curl above my head and remembered making the decision to leave. I didn't want to drag any of them down with me. So I just left. It was hard enough dealing with the guilt I felt over Beth. There was no way I could deal with destroying the rest of my family. Or Bella.

I left with no particular destination in mind and found myself in Oregon when I finally stopped to rest. I stayed close to the coast and took my time as I traveled south. I wallowed in my guilt for the first month or so before I started looking for a reason.

Why?

It took me a few months to come up with the answer to that. It really was simple. There wasn't one. At least there wasn't one that I was going to find. Beth died and I did not. I would always carry a certain amount of guilt, I don't care what anyone said. I was pissed that night and I am certain that if I had been in control of myself, I would have been in better control of the car.

I thought of Bella's words about Beth wanting me to live and I knew she was right. Beth was always an optimist. I found that surprising after the shit her parents put her through. She should have been fucked up beyond repair and in therapy. But she wasn't. She blossomed when we took her in. She was like a plant that just needed some water and a few hours in the sun.

I got myself to a place where the I could handle the day to day shit without running for cover. I landed in San Diego and met Jasper as I sat on the beach drawing what would become my first tat. He walked past me and then turned around. He admired the sketch and we got to talking.

He told me where he worked and asked if I ever had thought about that line of work for myself. It had never occurred to me. Before the accident, I was on track to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor.

I ran my hand over my side where I had a permanent reminder of my cousin. Jasper had taken my drawing and etched it onto my skin. It was the first tattoo I had gotten and the final step of me letting it go.

I followed Jasper to Midnight Sun and have been there ever since. He and Joe taught me everything they knew. I took to inking quickly and found that I really enjoyed it. I had always had a knack for drawing and it just morphed into designing and laying down tats.

Jasper and I became good friends. He had a way of looking at life that I found refreshing. He held no expectations of people and just accepted everyone for who and what they were. 'Life happens, you just have to roll with it', he had told me after I told him my story. Shortly after that, I called my mom.

After a few months, they decided that they needed a fresh start and joined me here in San Diego. My mom wanted me to move back in with them when they found their house, but I was perfectly happy sharing a place with Jasper. At least until he met my sister. She was still in her senior year of high school when they moved here so they kept things as 'just friends' for the most part until she graduated. There were some days that I regretted introducing them.

Like the day she brought up Bella in front of Jasper. He noticed my reaction when Alice said something about getting a letter from her. Later, after Alice went home, I told him about Bella. I admitted that I loved her but that I was in no shape to pursue anything with her. I almost called her, but figured that she was probably in college and I had no way of reaching her. There was no way I was going to call her fucking parents. I hated them almost as much as Beth's.

Over the next couple of years, Jasper and Alice tried setting me up with a few girls. There was one that I ended up spending a reluctant drunken night with, and a couple of other random hook-ups, but nothing with any meaning or consequence. It seemed like I always compared all the girls to Bella. None of them measured up. So I focused on learning my craft and honing my skills.

Six months ago, Joe decided that he wanted to retire. Jasper and I pooled our funds and bought Midnight Sun from him. Joe never advertised the business and had gotten lazy about the whole thing. We knew, that with a little effort, we could improve it. We'd done some advertising and upgraded some of our equipment and so far things were going great. We were at a point where we needed to hire a couple of people. We needed someone else to ink and probably someone to run the counter, at least part-time.

I stood up from the couch and pulled off my shirt. Staring back at me was my life in ink. I had designed all of them and they were all a piece of my life. Each one planned and perfected before they were put on my skin.

The dead yellow rose along my left side was the first. Beth's name was written on the stem. One of the thorns had a drop of blood dripping off it. My second belonged to Bella. It was only her initial and no one but Jasper knew what it stood for. In fancy script, I had a B inked over my heart. She was the one that got through to me. I figured it would always belong to her, anyway.

I had Cullen inked vertically along my right ribs and a tribal tat around my right bicep. I just liked the look of that one. The newest one was across my upper back and shoulders. The flames represented me coming through the fire that had been my life after the accident.

I pulled my shirt back on and got another beer. Goddamn, Bella looked good tonight. I always thought she was pretty, but fuck if she isn't all grown up now. The first thing I noticed was her hair, it was longer and just as beautiful as I remembered. The second thing was her fine looking ass in those jeans she was wearing.

I laughed at myself. I ran away like a pansy and just left her standing there. If she didn't hate me before, she probably did now. I wouldn't blame her. It was a dick move and the more I thought about it, the more I hated myself. What the fuck was I thinking?

All I could do now was apologize, if she'd let me. Now that I was getting used to the idea of her being here, I could prepare myself. Not that it mattered. She probably didn't even think about me after I left 5 years ago, anyway. Bella had to have a boyfriend. A woman that fine had to have a man in her life.

I could just be her friend. Knowing that she was here, I wouldn't be able to stay away. I'd like to at least apologize for acting like such an ass. I couldn't see how I'd be able to avoid her, especially if she's living with Alice. I looked down at my ringing phone.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered hitting the green button.

"Yes Alice?" I answered.

"Shit Edward. I'm sorry. I thought you'd be surprised. What the hell was that all about anyway? It took me half an hour to figure out that Bella locked herself in her room," Alice sighed.

"I was surprised Alice. That's what the hell it was about. You fucking blindsided me and I froze!" I snapped.

"Yeah, Edward. I was there. The question is WHY? I don't get it," she said loudly.

I looked up and saw Jasper coming through the door. He took my phone and spoke to Alice.

"I do get it, honey. I'll talk to him." He hit the end button and handed me my phone.

"Sorry man. I really thought that would go better than it did," Jasper explained.

"Yeah, well it was more like crash and burn or FUBAR and whatever other old movie reference you can come up with! Seriously Jasper, what the fuck were you thinking?" I stopped and stared at him for a minute. "Did you see her after I left?"

"No. Alice and I finally found her locked in her room. Ali was able to get her to open the door and let her in. I sat in the hall and waited. I couldn't make out much of what they said, but Bella was crying a lot." Jasper winced as he said that. "Don't let this go too long, Edward. You need to talk to her. Bella knew she might see you tonight, but we apparently misjudged just how much she was looking forward to it. What you did tonight crushed her."

"Fuck!" I yelled, tugging at my hair.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. There wasn't anything I could do tonight. I had no idea when Jasper left, but when I woke up a little after eight in the morning, I was alone. I cleaned up in the bathroom and left to get some coffee.

I got out of my car and walked up to the beach house. I was fully prepared to have the coffee I brought thrown in my face. I knocked on the door and Rose answered it a few minutes later.

"Perfect," she muttered. "Are you here to finish her off?" she asked as I walked by her.

"Fuck off Rose. Is she up yet?" I growled.

"No Edward. I have something to say to you." Rose stood there in her fuzzy slippers and robe with her hands on her hips. If she didn't looked so pissed, it might have been funny.

"Now, I know that I don't know you very well, but then again, who does? You've kept to yourself for as long as I've known you. Bella doesn't need that. She's sweet and ballsy, tender and tough all at the same time. But, she wears her heart on her sleeve and she doesn't need you stomping all over it. She puts up with enough shit from her mother. She doesn't need any of yours."

I narrowed my eyes at Rose. I knew everything that she said was true, but who the fuck was she to tell me about Bella? I heard a gasp and turned to see a sleepy but surprised looking Bella staring at me.

"Hey," I said. _Fucking idiot._

"Hi," her voice trembled. Bella still looked a little freaked out. She sighed then turned towards Rose. "I got this, Rose. Thanks. You can get back to Emmett," she said.

"Um, Bella, I'm really sorry about last night. I was just surprised to see you," I said. We stared at each other for a minute. I had no idea what to say to her. Bella's hair was rumpled and her eyes were puffy. She looked apprehensive at first then her expression softened to something else.

"Is that coffee?" Bella asked smiling, pointing at the bag in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you're thinking...(pretty please? with Rob on top?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing Thank you Kari, as always...**

**Rated M for L & L**

***SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

BPOV

Edward handed me the bag with the coffee in it and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to sit out on the patio?" I asked, assuming that he was staying.

"Sure," he said and followed me out.

I sat down and pulled the cups out of the bag. I looked in the bag and chuckled. I turned it over dumping the huge amount of cream and sugar that was at the bottom onto the table.

"I didn't know how you drank your coffee," he said with a shrug.

I took two creamer cups and a sugar packet. Edward handed me a stir stick and I mixed it together in my cup. This was fricking awkward.

"So..." we both said at the same time.

"Go ahead," I told him.

"Okay, I will. But only because I feel that I owe you an explanation," he said. "No one said anything about you being here and I was really surprised to see you last night. My mind was a blank and I really didn't want to embarrass myself or you. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I let him squirm for a minute before saying anything. Part of me wanted to hug him and the other part wanted to rip his ass.

"Well Edward, you did. It really isn't all your fault, but it still hurt," I explained. I wasn't going to say anything about it being my fault as well because of all the expectations I had put on seeing him again.

"You don't have to work today?" I asked him.

"Yes, actually I do. I have an appointment at eleven so I can't stay long." Edward was fidgeting and stacking the creamer cups. He seemed as nervous as me.

"Alice filled me in some. She said you and Jasper own the tattoo shop you work at?"

"Yes. We bought it about six months ago," he said nodding his head. Yeah, this was awkward as hell.

"What are you doing here? Working? Going to school?" Edward asked.

"School. I just finished my sophomore year. I'm waiting to hear if I'm being accepted into an internship at Scripps."

"Doing...?" he asked.

"Marine biology."

"I remember that you always liked the water," he said quietly.

I sighed as I looked at him. This was getting ridiculous.

"Edward? Look at me please." He picked his eyes up from the table to meet mine.

"What are we doing? Are you even happy to see me?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"Yes, Bella. I am extremely happy to see you." I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "What about you?"

I smiled at him and wondered if he would be able to comprehend just how glad I was to see him.

"I'm very happy to see you. I've missed you," I confessed and reached out to touch his hand. He caught it and gave me a squeeze.

"Tell me about the shop. Or parlor? Are they still called parlors? What do you call it?" I laughed.

"Actually, Jazz and I call it the Midnight Sun Ink Studio." Edward smirked.

"Wait...Midnight Sun?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" I shook my head some and lifted my wrist.

Edward gently grabbed my wrist to take a closer look. He raised his eyes to mine without letting go.

"I got that at Midnight Sun about a year and a half ago," I half whispered.

"Wow. Do you remember who did it?" Edward asked.

"It was Joe." Edward smiled.

"When was it done?"

"Late November," I told him. "Before Thanksgiving," I added. I remembered because it was going to be my first away from home and I was looking forward to it. "Why?"

"I rarely take any time off, Bella. So I was probably around when you got it." Edward was getting quiet on me.

"Hey," I said poking him with my other hand, "I actually saw you a few weeks ago. Do you run on the beach?"

"I do. A few miles most mornings. Sometimes early evening," he smiled. It was still one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

"I didn't know it was you though. I just thought it was someone that looked like you," I shrugged.

"Sounds like a sign, if you ask me."

Edward and I both turned our heads to look at Alice. She had on that devious smile she wore last night at the party.

"No one did ask you Alice," Edward growled. "You and I still need to have a talk." He pointed a finger at her. Alice rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"Go easy on her Edward. She meant well," I said.

"What kind of plans do you have today?" Edward asked me.

"Just party clean up, but I'm thinking about skipping out on it," I smiled, looking over my shoulder to see if Alice heard me.

"Um, I'd a... really like to talk to you some more. I was kind of wondering if you might want to come down to the studio?" Edward asked me nervously.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" He chuckled a little at me.

"No Bella, I really wouldn't mind." He stood up taking hold of my hand. "I've got to get going, but when you're ready, just come on over." Edward pulled my hand forcing me to stand, and pressed it to his chest, right above his heart.

"Okay. I will." I told him softly. I really wanted to talk to him about that last night we had in Forks. He bent his head and brushed his lips over my fingers before letting them go and walking around the side of the house.

Not a minute later, Rose and Alice were all over me, talking a mile a minute.

"STOP!" I yelled. "One at a time please. I do have a headache from whatever it was that I was drinking last night. Not to mention all the crying." That seemed to do the trick. They both calmed down and took a seat. Now they just stared at me. "What?"

"Bella, what was all that? I mean, you two had always been friendly, but I feel like I'm missing something. That was pretty intense last night." Alice had a concerned look on her face.

I figured that I could tell her the gist of what happened the night before Edward left. I would never betray him, though. I just had to pick my words carefully.

"You remember the night before he left, right?" Alice and I nodded to each other. Of course she remembered. "Well, he confided in me that night. He was really upset and just needed to talk. You were out to dinner with your parents and so...he and I...talked." Alice scowled at me. "Don't look at me like that. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything and I swear he didn't say anything to me about leaving. I would've said something if he did, Alice." Her face softened some, so I continued.

"Um, then we a...kind of said that we liked each other after that."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Alice asked. She was still pissed.

"We kissed. More than once. Oh hell, we made out in the guest room," I sighed.

"I can't believe you never said anything," Alice said shaking her head. "I knew something was up with you that night. I just had no idea it was Edward." Alice's brow furrowed.

"So Edward confided in you, made out with you, then left?" Rose asked. "Is that what happened?"

"Basically. Yes."

"And he never contacted you after that?" Rose said looking at me then Alice.

"No. I never heard from him. Last night was the first time I've spoken to him in five years."

"Well shit Bella," Alice sighed. "No fucking wonder that last night was such a train wreck. God, I'm sorry," she said reaching out and taking my hand.

"Okay, now that the air is clear, what happened just now?" Rose asked excitedly.

"It was terribly awkward at first, but after we talked some, it got better and I have to say that it left me feeling...optimistic."

"About...? What?" Alice asked.

"Life. Things. Edward." I shrugged. "Speaking of, it appears that I now have plans, so if you bitches want some help cleaning, we need to get to it." I stood and smiled at them.

EPOV

That went better than I expected. I figured I'd be wearing the coffee I brought and be on my way within five minutes of seeing Bella. Had she been any other woman, I probably would have.

Even all sleep rumpled, she still was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. Things were tense there for a while. I wasn't uncomfortable necessarily, just nervous. I was really glad that Bella didn't bring up that last night in Forks.

I don't think that I'm ready for that conversation just yet.

I got to the studio just as Jasper was unlocking the door. I gathered my things and started setting up my station for my appointment.

"So?" Jasper said. He was standing a few feet away from me just looking at me.

"So what?" I said continuing with what I was doing.

"I see that you're still in one piece so she must have accepted your apology," he laughed.

"Then what is it you want to know?" I asked, unfazed by his humor.

"Christ Edward. Why are you being such a prick?"

"First of all it's none of your business. Second, if any of you fuckers would have just said something, I wouldn't have had to apologize!" I yelled.

"How many times am I gonna have to say I'm sorry? What the fuck do you want, my first born?" he yelled back.

"I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that," I snapped.

I left Jasper standing there and went to the back room. I was still pissed about not being told, but I was more upset with myself. I had latched onto Bella's hand like a lost little boy. We only had a few minutes together five years ago, and there I was practically all over her. I am fairly sure that she isn't harboring the same kinds of feelings that I am.

I stepped out the back door and lit a cigarette. The only explanation I had for myself was that I really didn't have much physical contact with anyone. I felt this intense connection with her back then that came rushing back to me when I saw her. I just wanted to envelop myself in Bella.

"Fuck it," I muttered. I guess if she didn't come by, I'd know that I scared her off. I snuffed out my cigarette and tossed it in the can we kept by the back door.

After washing my hands, I grabbed a new box of gloves and walked back to my station. I saw Paul walk by the front window, so I went to meet him. This guy was hardcore. Today was the second session on a piece that would eventually cover most of his left leg. It was practically the only virgin skin he had left.

"Hey Paul. How's it going, man?" I said offering my hand.

Not only had I inked him before, Paul was key in restoring my Chevelle. He owned a repair shop; his specialty was classic cars.

"Awesome. Emily's about ready to pop. Hopefully not today, though!"

"You ready to get started?" I asked him. I squirted some sanitizer on my hands as he got situated on the table. I sanitized and shaved the skin on his leg and called Jasper over to help set the stencil.

"Hey Jasper!" Paul yelled. "Hit the music." We normally had something playing in the studio and had an eclectic collection of CD's. Jasper put in one that he had made. It was a mix of a few different groups. The bass was kicked up enough so you could feel it.

I had been working on Paul for about an hour when I heard the bell hanging on the front door. I actually felt her before I saw her. It was that same stomach tightening, skin prickling feeling. Jasper's voice confirmed for me that it was her.

"Hey Bella. How ya doing?" he asked her.

"Great, Jasper. Alice wanted me to tell you that she was going to bring you some dinner by later."

I looked up and saw her watching me. "Hi," she said.

"Hi Bella. Make yourself comfortable. You can sit over here or, if you'd rather not watch, there's a couch on the other side of the counter."

"Okay. Do you mind if I look around?" she asked.

"Nope. Go ahead."

I watched her out of the corner of my eye until she left my line of vision. I saw her admiring some of the art on the walls. Some were pictures of the work that had been done here. A lot of them were just drawings of our own designs, though.

"Did you guys draw all this?" Bella was pointing towards the wall of art.

"Uh, yeah. We did," I said quietly.

"You and Jasper are very talented," Bella said, sitting in the chair across from me.

"Thank you. I've got a book behind the counter with my latest work." Shit! Now I sound like an arrogant prick.

I turned my head to see what she was looking at and chuckled.

"Why is there a pole in the middle of the room?" she asked quizzically.

"This place used to be a strip club about 20 years ago. Joe liked it and never took it down," I laughed.

"Okay. Interesting," she giggled.

I got back to work and watched as she continued looking around the studio.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" she asked. I pointed her in the right direction and watched her as she passed me.

"Dude, who is that?" Paul asked when Bella left.

"An old friend," I said, bringing my eyes back to my work.

"Uh-huh," he snorted. "You need to relax. Take a deep breath and chill the fuck out. Even I could feel the tension between you two!" Paul laughed.

Bella came back out and I decided to try again. I never had a problem talking to her when we were kids.

"How are your parents, Bella?"

"Selfish, interfering, overbearing and generally a pain in my ass," she laughed humorlessly.

"Some things never change, huh? So tell me about how you ended up here in San Diego."

Bella told me how she basically went behind her parents' back and applied to UCSD, then left right under their noses.

"My mom still calls to bitch at me every few weeks, but I haven't talked to my dad in over a year. I think he gave up on me," she said sadly. I watched her eyes cloud over with sadness, then it passed just as quickly as it came. I figured I would try and steer the conversation to something happier.

"Tell me more about this internship." I watched as she lit up. It made me smile.

"I'm hoping that I'll get the intern position that Dr. Clearwater is offering. Her husband is one of my professors and he helped me get on the short list. He's a dick, but Dr. Clearwater is one of the most sought after researchers at Scripps. If I get it, it will be most of my grade for next year and I'll only have to carry two other classes. Plus, it will pretty much guarantee me a position Senior year as well."

"What area do you want to work in?" I asked.

"Mostly research. I'm really interested in the problem of noise in the oceans. All the ships and various machinery disrupt communication between whales. It disorients them and wreaks havoc on their migration patterns, among other things. Reproduction is affected and that already takes long enough. We'll end up losing species before they can be replenished. Of course, there are a lot of other things that affect them, but the noise problem is what I'd like to focus on."

I had stopped inking Paul to watch Bella as she talked with so much passion. It was fascinating. Her cheeks were flushed and she was waving her hands around. I was mesmerized.

"Sorry," she said. "I know that I go a little overboard when I talk about it."

"Don't be. I want to save the whales now," I smiled. I heard Paul chuckle then clear his throat.

"Alright, Edward. Kick it into third, brother. I've got a very pregnant wife at home," Paul said.

"Kick it into third? What does that mean?" Bella asked, taking a closer look. I turned up the speed on my irons and got down to business.

"It means to turn the power up and work faster. Usually only seasoned customers can handle it. It can be intense," I explained.

"Oh. Well maybe I should stop distracting you. Where did you say that book of yours was?"

"Under the counter, second shelf on the right." I watched her walk past me and Paul spoke again.

"An old friend my ass," he scoffed.

I had a couple more customers after Paul left. Small things, nothing that was too time consuming. Bella and I continued to get reacquainted. I asked her about school and she wanted me to explain everything I was doing. Alice did bring dinner by the studio, but she brought enough for all four of us.

We usually stayed open until midnight on Friday and Saturday, taking our last customer at ten. Jasper was locking up while I put the equipment into the autoclave. Bella and Alice were cleaning up our mess from dinner.

"We're going to go," Bella said. "Can I have your number?" she asked handing me her phone. She was biting her bottom lip and rocking on the balls of her feet.

I smiled and punched in my number, then called it so I'd have hers.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Bella. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too, Edward. I had a great time. See you later." I watched as she and Alice got into Bella's car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love to hear what you think about this so far...**

**Thank you Kari-you know this is as much your story as it is mine.**

**Rated M for L & L**

***SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

BPOV

Hanging out with Edward at the studio was great. It was also enlightening. I watched Edward as he dealt with his customers. He was professional and completely at ease and in his element. When he talked to me or even Alice, I could almost see him pull back. The tension eased as the day progressed, but I understood a little better what Alice had tried to tell me.

Edward was extremely talented, I discovered. The art on the wall was nothing compared to what he had drawn in the notebook I looked at. He could draw anything. There were plants and flowers, animals and birds, abstract things like tribal designs and shapes. I saw a few things that made me think I'd be getting a couple more tattoos myself.

Sunday was spent cleaning and doing laundry. Rose and I hung out and watched a movie then I went to bed. The weekend had exhausted me. My ringing phone woke me at eight a.m. I knocked it off the table trying to grab it. Then I fell out of bed trying to reach it. Today was going to be fun.

"Hello?" I said after seven rings.

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Jackie, Dr. Leah Clearwater's assistant. I'm calling to set up a time for her to meet with you. How is 1:30 today?" Jackie sounded very professional but a little on the bitchy side, too.

"That would be fine. Where will the meeting be?" I asked.

"In her office at the Institute," Jackie said curtly.

"Thank you. I'll be there at 1:30."

I jumped out of bed and danced around the room. I wanted to tell someone, but I knew Rose was still sleeping and Alice was at Jasper's. I opted to make some coffee and get in the shower instead.

I ran a few errands and made it to the Institute by 1 pm. I knew from talking to other interns that if I got a call for a meeting, then it was practically a sure thing. There had only been a few instances when that didn't happen. It was usually due to personality conflicts or someone just being an ass. Those things shouldn't be an issue, but I was still nervous.

I sat outside Dr. Clearwater's office until I was called in. She was seated behind a desk that was strewn with papers and binders. Her jet black hair had fallen across her face as she stood and bent over the desk collecting binders.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you. Have a seat." She had moved in front of her desk and leaned back against it. She held out the binders to me. "Can you tell me what these are?" she asked.

I opened the first one and looked it over, then I did the same with the other two. I took a few minutes to make sure I knew the information they held.

"The first one details Southern California's seabirds, mainly Petrels, Shearwaters and Gulls. It shows where and when they are most likely to be found."

"The second has graphs of the migratory and breeding patterns of the same birds. The third one documents the increases and declines of those birds over a 10 year period."

"Very good. Thank God my husband didn't send me another one of his groupies! The position is yours and the project we'll be working on deals with those sea birds. We'll be collecting fecal and blood samples to test for bacterial infections and other abnormalities. The binders you have are just the starting point. Any questions?"

"Well, first, I'd like to thank you Dr. Clearwater. I really appreciate this opportunity. Second, when do I start and what kind of hours am I expected to work?"

"Call me Leah, please. Sundays and Thursdays you'll almost always have off. Your hours are somewhat flexible. You are required to have 20 hours a week and that will not be a problem, I assure you. We'll be going out 3 days a week for sample collecting then coming back to the lab to catalog the samples, to start. Any other tasks that come up you will be able to either use the computers here or your own."

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Next Tuesday. Be here at 6 am. Remember to dress accordingly. Do you have a wetsuit?"

"No, but I'll get one." I stood up and offered my hand. "Thank you again."

"Thank you. See you Tuesday, Bella."

I skipped out of the building and out to my car. I was on cloud nine and this time, I was telling someone. I drove straight to Midnight Sun. I was a little apprehensive, but Edward was who I wanted to share this with first. It was a strange feeling. I felt this connection to him, maybe because of the secrets he shared with me.

I glanced in the window before opening the door. Jasper looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bella," he said, before going back to work on his customer.

"Hi Jasper, is Edward here?" I was acting like Alice, all bouncy and shit.

"He's out back. Go ahead, you can go back there. It's through that door." He pointed the way for me.

I walked into what looked like a storage area with a door leading outside. I didn't want to just bust out there on him, so I knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, he opened the door.

"Bella." He looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Should I have called first?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised to see you. What's up?" he asked smiling. I had to remember that this was Edward I was dealing with. Emotionally and socially stunted.

"I got the internship! I start next Tuesday." I was bouncing again.

"That's great Bella. What are you going to be doing?" Edward asked.

"Collecting fecal and blood samples from sea birds."

"Uh, you mean...you're collecting bird shit?" I watched as Edward fought the grin that took over his face.

"Yes. It's very important when looking for sickness and abnormalities," I defended.

Edward cleared his throat then spoke. "Congratulations, Bella." He still looked amused. He put his hand at the small of my back and led me out into the studio. "That's really great. What kind of hours do you have to put in?"

I told Edward all about the position and the days and hours it would entail. I mentioned that I needed to go by the coffee shop and get my hours adjusted. I hoped that Dan wouldn't be a problem. I normally worked Tuesday's to cover his day off.

"Do you ever have a day off Edward?" I asked. I had never seen a sign with the studio's hours listed.

"Sundays. If we ever get someone else in here, I might be able to take another day off," he shrugged.

"I told you to hire Seth. That kid has natural talent and did a great job on the practice skins," Jasper said from across the room.

"Yeah, maybe we will," Edward muttered.

"Practice skin?" I said with a grimace. "What the hell is that?" Edward laughed at me.

"We use synthetic skins. They're rubber, Bella. I've got some over here." I followed him to the wall that had a mirror on it. Next to it were chest high built in drawers. He pulled one open and tossed something at me. It was rubber and had a glossy coating on it, but it was just rubber.

"Well that's a relief. I had images of real skin being used," I giggled.

"Have you had lunch yet?" I asked, after Edward put the skin away. "I know it's late, but I was too nervous to eat before my meeting."

"I could eat," Edward said, smiling. "Jasper, you got things here? We're going out."

"Yep. See ya'll later," Jasper said with a smirk.

Edward took my hand and led me around back where his car was parked. My jaw hit the ground.

"Is this yours?" I asked as Edward unlocked my door and opened it for me.

"Yep." He could barely contain his smile. It was painted a dark metallic blue and was all kinds of sexy.

"It's a..."

"1968 Chevy Chevelle," I finished.

Edward's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. He seemed at a loss for words for minute. He closed his mouth and licked his lips. His eyes looked a shade or two darker.

"Hmm. Well, I like it." Yeah, that was an understatement. I wasn't someone who is usually impressed with things like cars, but damn! Sex on wheels is what it really was.

Edward moved around the car and got behind the wheel. A sexy car for a sexy man. Nothing wrong with that.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"How about Crowleys Bar and Grill? They have great sandwiches," I suggested.

"Okay. I haven't been there in a while."

EPOV

Holy fucking hell. Bella knows cars. I found that hot as hell and actually felt my pants tighten a bit. I watched her get into my car and immediately thought that she belonged there. I watched her cross her beautiful legs and run a hand over the dashboard before closing the door and walking to the driver's side. I discreetly adjusted myself before getting inside the car.

We drove the 10 minutes to the restaurant in relative, but comfortable silence and parked. Bella was still glowing from getting the internship and I loved seeing her so happy.

We were seated by this douche bag that made sure that no part of Bella went overlooked. I had to clear my throat to get his attention. I gave him a pointed look and he took our drink orders and left in a hurry.

"What was that all about, Edward?" Bella asked when he left. She moved in the booth so she was sitting closer to me.

"He was being rude." I really didn't want to explain that I was feeling a little territorial.

"Uh-huh." She didn't look completely convinced with my answer but let it go. "Tell me how you got into tattooing," she said as she looked over the menu.

"Jasper found me sitting on the beach drawing. He liked what he saw and we talked about it. I went with him to the studio and liked the vibe of the place. It just felt right. I watched while he inked someone and decided to get my first tat." I ran a hand over Beth's rose. "After that, I was hooked. I learned everything I could and practiced. A lot," I laughed.

"How many do you have?" Bella asked. Our waitress showed up and took our order.

"So?" she asked after the waitress left.

"Five." I watched as she looked me over, probably wondering where they were. While I don't go out of my way to hide them, I don't have them to impress anyone, either.

"Tell me about them." Bella ran her fingers over my bicep where the tribal tat was, tracing it. I felt it through my entire body.

"I can really only show you one." Bella arched an eyebrow at me. "I don't think this establishment would appreciate me taking my shirt off."

"You never know," I heard her mumble as she dropped a slice of lemon in her tea.

"The first one is here," I ran my hand over it. "It's a rose. The tribal you've seen and I have Cullen along my other side." I pulled my collar away from my neck. "This is the newest one. The flames run across my upper back and across my shoulders," I finished, letting go of my collar and straightening it.

"You said five. Where's the fifth one?" she pressed.

"It's over my heart." I dropped my eyes to the table, not wanting to meet hers.

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking," she asked quietly.

"I have the initial of someone special there." I hoped she'd leave it at that.

"Oh. OH! Like a girlfriend's. Shit, Edward. Do you have a girlfriend? I never even asked." Bella looked completely flustered.

"No, I don't. The initials belong to someone who helped change my life, Bella. She was never a girlfriend." Yet. I hoped, anyway.

Our food showed up and thankfully we moved on to different topics. We talked about her internship and Bella said she needed to buy a wetsuit. I might have to tag along on that shopping trip. Bella in a tight wet suit? Yeah. I'm there.

I told her about some of the crazier people we'd had in the studio and the ridiculous images they wanted on their skin. Bella told me about what made her want to get the tattoo on her wrist.

"Do you think you'll ever get more?" I asked. The thought of being the one to ink her made my skin break out in goosebumps.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it," she said. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could do that, would you?" she said playfully.

Fuck me. Bella was flirting with me. I looked her in the eye and gave her my tested and trademarked grin.

"I just might, Bella." She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Bella!"

I turned my head to see who was interrupting us. This guy stood about 6 feet tall and had dark hair. He was dressed in casual business clothes. His polo shirt even had a little animal on the front.

Who the fuck is this guy?

"Professor Black. Hi." Bella didn't appear too happy to see him. I watched as he laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Bella wiggled her shoulder to get out of his grip.

"I told you to call me Jake." He turned his eyes to me. "Hi, I'm one of Bella's professors. And you are?" he asked me with a big smile on his smug face. I was about ready to get up and pop this fucker in his smiling face.

"This is Edward." Bella gave me a pleading look. "My boyfriend." I tried to mask my reaction because that shocked the shit out of me. Not that I had a problem with it.

"Boyfriend. Hmm." His smile faltered. "So Bella, how'd the meeting go?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you. I start next week."

"Great, great. Glad I could help. I'll let you two lovebirds get back to your meal. See you around Bella."

I watched him strut off, eyeing every woman he passed.

"So that was your dick professor?" I asked, completely unimpressed by him.

"Yeah," she snorted. "He's a real piece of work, huh? Hey, thanks for that, by the way. The guy freaks me out and that just kind of popped out."

"No problem, Bella." No problem whatsoever.

Bella insisted on paying because she invited me to lunch. I tried to argue, but gave up. I drove us back to the studio and she left for home. I had an appointment to get ready for so Jasper sat and talked to me while I got set up.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" he asked with a smirk. Jasper fucking smirked at everything.

"Yes," I said a little unwillingly. "Just don't ever do that shit again," I warned.

We talked about the business and about Seth. I told Jasper to go ahead and call him. I don't know why I was putting it off. We needed the help and if nothing else, Jasper wanted more than one day off a week.

Jasper and I kept busy with customers for most of the day. I was getting ready to lock up when I saw Bella's car come to a screeching halt out front. She ran to the door I held open for her and I saw that she was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I pulled her inside and locked the door. I led her back to the lounge and sat her down. "Hey," I said softly "what is it?" Jasper handed me a box of Kleenex and stepped back.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine," she sniffled. I crouched down in front of her, making us level.

"Bullshit you are. What happened?" She looked at me with her sad eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

"My mother called...and...she said..." Bella stopped speaking closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them again. "I'm sorry. Neither of the girls were home and my mother made me so angry. I cry when I get angry. I'm okay now. I'm sorry for bothering you." She started to get up and I held her down.

"Just sit. I'll be right back," I told her. I went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth wet with cold water and picked up a bottle of water on my way back. I handed her the water and pressed the cloth against her face.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" Bella sighed deeply and gave me a small smile.

"We got into a huge argument about the usual stuff. She basically called me a failure among other things and then told me she was coming to see me."

"Renee is coming to San Diego?"

"Yes," Bella hissed.

I heard the back door close and knew that Jasper had left. I moved to the couch and sat next to Bella. I wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. The warmth that spread through my body damn near knocked me out. I was sure that I couldn't stay away from her any longer.

"Bella?" I didn't know if this was the right time or not, but I needed to get this out there.

"Hmm?"

"There are some things I need to say, and I'm just wondering if you're willing to listen. I really need to apologize to you again."

"Edward, I thought you knew that you can tell me anything. Besides, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for leaving like I did." Bella lifted her head to look at me. I watched as she realized what I was talking about. "I'm not sorry for anything else that happened, though."

"Oh Edward, things were so hard for you back then. I wish you would have said good bye, but I really do understand why you left." She paused for a moment. "I'm not sorry about anything, either." Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself into me.

"I need to show you something." I gently pushed her away from me. I didn't know any other way than to just pull my shirt off. Bella's eyes widened some then seemed to darken as she looked over my chest and sides. She reached out and touched the 'Cullen' that was closest to her. Bella put her hands on my shoulders to turn me, allowing her to see the flames on my back.

"Wow," she whispered. "That is...beautiful. She ran her fingers over that one, too. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. Her touch was warm but it still made me shiver.

I turned and opened my eyes. She looked at me for a moment and smiled. I took her hand and ran her fingers over my heart.

"This one is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me your thoughts...and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/alerting! I appreciate each and everyone of you! **

**My girl xXKiwiCullenXx has a wonderful story With Or Without You which is up for a few awards at avantegarde (dot) com. Go read it! You won't regret it. Voting starts on 5/22. Follow her on Twitter under the same name. (or me, though I don't use it a lot...same name)**

**This story is rated M for language and lemons...I know that some of you are underage...tsk tsk...**

****SM owns Twilight (if you didn't already know that...where have you been?)**

**PS: the URL's for responding to reviews aren't working, so I have been PM'ing to respond-if you don't allow PM's-Thank you too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

BPOV

"Mine?' I looked into Edward's eyes. They were shining, bright and green.

"Look," he said.

I only saw fancy script at first, then I saw it. Oh my God. My eyes shot up to his. I could see his apprehension.

He thought I wouldn't like it?

"Edward," I whispered "I...I don't know what to say. Why? When did you do this?" My eyes filled with tears.

"I told you that it was for someone special. Someone that helped me change my life."

"I don't understand." My heart was thumping and the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach.

"That last night in Forks, you said some things to me that made me think. Things that made me want to change. Things that helped me change. I needed to memorialize that."

I ran my finger over the B on his chest. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, Edward." It was hard for me to stop looking at it. "I love it," I said quietly.

"Really?" He sounded relieved. I giggled.

"Yes, really. Why here?" I ran my finger over the letter. I heard Edward breathe deeply and looked up at him. His brows furrowed and he wet his lips.

"Because I love you. I think I've always loved you."

"You love _me_? Really?" I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Yes, really." Edward chuckled.

"Edward, only two people have ever told me that before. Rose and Alice."

I was flattered, in awe, and elated. I knew that I was in love with him before he left. And now...I had another chance.

"That's a shame Bella, because you are the best person I know." Edward slid his thumb across my cheek. "I don't expect you to say it back or anything. I just really needed you to know." I rested my head against his shoulder. "You are the only person who really knows me. I trust you. I've told you things that no one else knows. I never thought I would ever get another chance with you, and I refuse to let any more time pass without at least telling you." I sat up so I could see his face.

"I trust you too, Edward. That's why I can tell you...I love you, too. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I reme..." My words were cut off by Edward's lips.

He pressed them softly against mine, moving slowly. The tingle it created ran through me. I climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around him. He leaned back against the couch, bringing me with him. Our lips moved a little faster. I allowed my tongue to caress his lower lip. I needed to taste him, I'd waited so long already. Edward groaned and I felt is tongue reach out for mine.

We melded together like we hadn't missed the last five years with each other. He moved a hand to my head and tangled his fingers in my hair, gripping it gently. His other hand ran a circuit from my shoulder to my hip and back again. I had to break away to breathe so he moved his lips over my jaw and down my neck. His lips were so soft and it gave me chills when they ghosted my ear.

"You taste even better than I remember," he whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

His lips found mine again and we continued kissing like teenagers, touching and exploring. How long we stayed wrapped up in each other, I have no idea. We slowed down from open wet kisses to small sweet pecks. I laid against Edward's chest running my fingers over his skin. He played with my hair and I probably could have fallen asleep if his phone hadn't rung.

Edward juggled me a little so he could dig his phone out of his pocket. "Alice," he muttered.

"Hi Alice. What's up?" Edward smiled and ran his finger across my bottom lip.

"Calm down. She's right here." I knew she was looking for me. "Yes, she's sitting right...here," he smirked at me, still sitting in his lap. I held out my hand for the phone.

"Hi Alice."

"Are you alright? I got home and looked for you. Your room looks like a tornado went through it!"

"Yeah. I had a fight with my mother. I needed to release some tension. Sorry to worry you, but I'm fine." I looked at Edward. "Better than fine, actually."

"Oh reeaally?" she said smartly. "So where are you and Edward?"

"At the studio. So you know where I am and that I'm fine, can I go now warden?" I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny. I was really worried. Cut me some slack!" Alice laughed.

"See you later, Alice."

"Bye Bella."

I handed Edward his phone and snuggled back into his chest. My eyes caught a bit of the rose on his left side and moved to look at it. He lifted his arm and rested it behind his head. _Very nice._ Jeans, no shirt, arm behind his head. Kill me now. I sighed and leaned in to take a closer look.

It was a long-stemmed, dead, yellow rose. I remembered Beth's funeral. I recall thinking that all the yellow roses in Clallum county must have been there. There was a thorn with a drop of bright red blood dripping from it. Beth's name was written in cursive along the stem. I rested my hand over the dead bloom and kissed Edward's closed eyelids.

"Are you okay now? I mean, have you gotten yourself to a place where it isn't so hard anymore?"

Edward scooted me off of him and he stood up. He walked to the front of the studio and started shutting off lights.

"When I left, I had no idea where I was going. I just drove. Somewhere in the southern part of Oregon, I decided to stay for a while. It was a small town by the sea. I found a cheap motel and slept for three days."

Edward had all the lights off except for the small lamp by his table. He got a couple of beers out of the fridge, opened them and handed me one. He settled himself on the couch and sat back in the corner, pulling me between his legs. I rested myself against him and he continued his story.

"I met this old man one day when I was walking along the shore. We got to talking and some of the stories he told me made me wonder how he was still standing. He told me about his wife dying, a year later his son died and a year after that, his best friend died. I could tell by the way he talked about them that they were all really close. He went through hell and stood there to tell me about it."

Edward reached over to the table and pulled out a cigarette.

"Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head and laid back on his chest.

"So," he continued, "After about a week of meeting him on the beach and talking, I told him about Beth and you. He said a lot of the same things you did. I don't know, I guess it just started to sink in. I stayed there for a few more weeks until he told me that I needed to move on. He said 'Shit happens kid. It never stops, it's all in how you deal with it. You can't let the grief win.' So I left."

Edward was quiet for a moment, watching the smoke curl over our heads. He pulled me in closer and rested his chin on my head.

"I made my way down the coast and finally ended up here. I called home a few weeks later. I had already met Jasper and started training here." I felt his lips on my head. I felt like I could stay wrapped in his arms like this for days.

"When Jazz finished the rose, I could almost feel the anguish leave. I really can't explain it any better than that," he sighed.

"I get it. Even though it isn't the same thing, I felt the same way when I got mine. It was liberating. What about this?" I tapped on the B.

"I had Jazz do that the same day he finished the rose. I never stopped thinking about you, Bella. The things you said to me were profound. I heard them in my head every day. I couldn't be with you, so I put you here." He laid his hand over mine, which was still over his heart. "Because you were there anyway."

I sat up and turned to face him. He snuffed out his cigarette and I put my hands on either side of his face. I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

EPOV

How in the hell did this happen? I am in no way complaining, but my head is still spinning.

Bella had fallen asleep against me so I just watched her. I ran my fingers through her hair and marveled at the fact that I could do this. I never thought I would get the chance to be with Bella again. And to find out that she loved me too? Fucking phenomenal.

Bella stirred a bit and shifted in her sleep. She was laying in such a way that her stomach was pressed right against my dick. I wasn't going to grind against her or anything, but it felt good having her so close to me. I laid my head back on the arm rest and closed my eyes.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

"Yeah. It really is."

I opened my eyes and realized that it was morning. Alice and Jasper were standing there admiring Bella and I.

Bella sat up and looked around. I'm really starting to like seeing her like this. She smiled at me and totally ignored the fact that we had an audience.

"Good morning," she said. Her voice was rough from sleep. I liked that, too.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked. If she could ignore them, so could I.

"Good." Bella laid back down on me. I kissed her head and chanced a look at Jasper and Alice. They were both slack-jawed and completely surprised. I just closed my eyes and hoped they would go away.

Ten minutes later, my alarm went off. I was going to an auction today to find some equipment for the studio.

"What are you doing today?" I asked Bella.

"I don't have any plans. I have to work at five, though."

"Where do you work?" I realized that I didn't know she had a real job. It never came up.

"The coffee shop just off campus. I hate it. My manager is an ass."

"Why do you stay there?" I laughed.

"I don't know. It never occurred to me to try to find another job. They've always worked around my classes, so..." she trailed off.

"I'm going to an auction at ten. Want to go with me?"

"What time is it? Do I have time to shower and change?"

"It's 8:30 and it'll take half and hour to get there, so you have an hour. Is that doable?"

"Pfft. I'll only need thirty minutes," she laughed.

"Good. That means we have time for breakfast. Hop up." I tapped her hip to get her moving, and only wondered about it after I'd done it. Things felt so comfortable with Bella, everything that happened just felt natural.

"I'll swing by and pick you up in a half an hour," I told her.

"Okay." Bella stood on the tips of her toes and puckered her lips.

I smiled and pressed mine against hers. A quick, but not so chaste kiss later, I heard a gasp. Bella and I both turned our heads towards the sound and saw Alice standing by Jasper's station. Her hand was over her mouth, while the other was smacking at Jasper trying to get his attention. I rolled my eyes and walked past her to unlock the door for Bella.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Bye," she said quietly. Bella leaned around me and yelled "BYE ALICE!" then ran to her car. I laughed my ass off.

Thirty-five minutes later, I was knocking on Bella's door. We stopped and got a quick bite to eat before going to the auction. There weren't a lot of people here, so I hoped that meant I could get a good deal on what I wanted.

I told Bella about all the equipment we looked at. There was a little bit of everything here. Somebody's ink shop must have gone belly up. I saw some irons that were newer than the ones we had. I needed to get another table, too. If we didn't hire Seth, it would be someone else and they'd need their own space.

There was no way the table was going in my car, so I filled out a card and had them send it. Everything else we loaded in the trunk. It was fun having Bella with me. She seemed genuinely interested in everything I showed her.

We got back to the beach house just before two and Bella insisted on making lunch. I sat at the counter and watched her move around the kitchen.

"You like to cook?" I asked.

"Yes. I bake, too."

She had whipped up some sandwiches and a tossed salad. We took it out to the patio and sat down.

"This is great, Bella," I said after taking a bite.

"It's just a sandwich Edward."

"Exactly. It's the best sandwich I've ever had. What the hell did you put on this?"

"I mix up a special mayonnaise and only use really good deli meat. That's it. Everything else is just your standard lettuce and tomato," she shrugged.

"What else do you have going on today?" she asked.

"I have an appointment at 3:30 that should go fairly quickly and then I'm supposed to go to my parents for dinner. What time do you get off work?"

"Ten."

We finished our lunch and I helped clean up. I cornered her by the stove and kissed her long and slow before having to leave.

"Will you call me when you get home tonight?" I asked her, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Sure. Tell your mom and dad hello for me."

"I will. I love you," I said, sneaking in a quick kiss.

"I know. I love you, too." Bella's hand cupped my face.

I got back just in time to talk to Seth. Jasper had called him and offered him the job. He was a nice kid. He was just 19, but really talented.

I set up my station and waited for my 3:30 to show up. I grabbed my book and started drawing something that had been on my mind for the past few days. I hoped that Bella would like it enough to be her next tat.

I finished up the girl who was late for her appointment. She wanted a daisy put on her shoulder and thankfully it didn't take long.

I made it to my parents house just in time for dinner.

"Edward, it's good to see you. How are you?" Mom asked, giving me a quick but firm hug.

"I'm good. How are things with you?" I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. I just got a new account with a condo association. They want me to decorate some models for them to show." I really didn't know much about what my mother did, but I knew she was good at it.

"I thought I heard you," my father said from the bottom of the stairs. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Fine. Things are good. We just hired a new guy today. We'll have to see how he works out. How are things at the hospital?"

"Oh, Alice didn't tell you. I'm only consulting at the hospital these days. I'm running the free clinic now."

Mom and Dad talked about what was going on with their projects and I was a dutiful son. I nodded and 'uh-huh'd' in all the right places. Other than that, dinner was a quiet affair. We finished and I told them I had to get back to the studio.

Before I walked out the door, I passed along Bella's hello.

"You know that Bella Swan is here right? She's living with Alice and Rose?" They nodded. "Well, she wanted me to tell you that she says hello."

Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all.

My mother had a strange look on her face that she quickly replaced with a smile.

"That's nice. I always thought very highly of Bella. Give her our love, dear."

"See you guys later," I said, giving my mom a quick hug and a pat on my dad's shoulder.

I drove back to the studio thinking about Bella and wondering how I had gotten so lucky to have her back in my life.

We had a couple of walk-ins after I got back. Seth had come in and was working on some practice skins. I told him that as soon as his table was up he could start. One of us would always be with him until we knew he could handle it on his own.

My phone rang at 10:30.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hi Edward. How was dinner with your parents?" Bella asked.

"A little awkward. But then, it usually is," I chuckled.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, that's the way it normally goes. How was work?"

"Eh. Fine. Dan was in rare form tonight." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Why, what happened?" I heard Bella sigh.

"Nothing I can't handle. What's tomorrow look like for you?"

"We've got a full day. Plus Seth will be here. We need to work with him."

"Okay. When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow," I laughed. "When you come in. If you want to, that is."

"Yes. I want to," she assured me.

"You sound tired. Why don't you get some sleep."

"Yeah. A nice hot bath sounds really good right now. I think I'll do that and go to bed."

_Yeah, a nice hot bath sounds pretty good to me, too. _I thought to myself.

"Alright. I'm going to let you go do that. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow. Good night, Edward. I love you."

"I love you. Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me your thoughts...(please)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all of you reading and reviewing! I appreciate all the alerts, too!**

**With Or Without You**** by ****xXKiwiCullenXx just wrapped and is nominated in 3 categories over at avantgarde(dot)com Go read then vote starting 5/22**

***SM owns Twilight**

**Rated M for a reason...if you aren't an adult, you shouldn't be here!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

BPOV

I woke up earlier than I planned, so I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was virtually impossible.

Edward loved me. Edward permanently branded his body with my name. Well, my initial. I couldn't get the smile off my face. I never thought I'd see him again, let alone be able to kiss him and love him.

My parents had never told me they loved me, not that I could remember anyway. Before Alice, my life had been lonely. When the Cullens came into my life all those years ago, I felt like I hit the jackpot. When Edward, then the rest of them left, it was like someone pulled the rug out from under me.

I had other friends, but none of them were like Alice. She understood me and knew things that no one else did. Edward leaving was like a punch in the gut. My 16 year old mind just knew that I had driven him away.

The few boyfriends I had, mostly in college, were mostly just to pass the time and have something to do. I couldn't even lose my virginity! The one guy who came close was just a means to an end. I had been tired of waiting and just wanted to get it over with. Now, I'm thankful it didn't happen.

I looked around my room and saw my apron from Fresh Brew. Dan was such a prick last night. He wasn't even supposed to be there. He hit on me again and when I told him I had a boyfriend, he didn't believe me.

Calling Edward my boyfriend made me giddy. We said 'I love you'. How could he be anything less than my boyfriend?

When I told Dan that I wouldn't be able to work on Monday nights, Tuesdays or Sundays anymore, he got pissy. He said that if I couldn't work on those days, I might not have a job.

I bet if I went out with him, it wouldn't be a problem. I really didn't want to tell Edward about that mess.

I figured I would go through the classifieds today, just in case. My time at the Institute was only compensated with a grade. That wouldn't pay the rent.

I rolled myself out of bed and started cleaning up my room. I don't usually have a temper, but my mother can bring it out of me like no one else. After I got off the phone with her the other night, I threw anything I could get my hands on.

I told her about getting the internship and she said I was turning into some kind of hippie. Spending my days wasting away on the beach and playing in the water. She told me if I had gone to NYU, I'd be interning in a law office, prepping for a great career.

She thought I should be a professional, get married to another lawyer and have the prerequisite 2.5 kids. When I told her she was out of her fucking mind, she lost it.

I had to stop thinking about it, otherwise I would just get worked up again and I didn't want that. I wanted to get dressed and go see Edward. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

I got downstairs and met up with the inquisition. Alice and Rose were seated at the counter drinking coffee, waiting for me. They both wore smirks barely hidden by their coffee cups. I just looked at them and poured myself a cup.

"What? Just say it already!" I wasn't in the mood for their games.

"Bella, what happened with you and Edward?" Alice asked.

I could drag this out and make them crazy with vague answers or I could rip the band-aid off and get it over with.

"After the fight with my mother, I really needed to talk to someone. Just to bring me back to reality, if nothing else." They both nodded. "No one was home, so I drove to the studio. Edward was just locking up when I got there. He let me cry and talk about it a little. We started talking about the past, and we both admitted that we loved each other."

"What?" Rose asked calmly, setting her cup down and staring at me. Alice stopped bouncing in her chair.

"Rose, I was in love with Edward while we were in high school. Apparently, so was he, with me."

"Oh my God." Alice said quietly. "I thought you said nothing ever happened before that last night?"

"Nothing ever did."

"So you guys like, love love each other?" asked Alice. I laughed at her.

"Yes, Alice. LOVE LOVE."

"How is that going to work with him being the way he is. He's so closed off and sitting on the sidelines all the time," Rose said shaking her head.

"He isn't like that with me, Rose. He's open and honest. He tells me things. Edward closed himself off when Beth died and just stayed that way. We have a connection that goes beyond that." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know any other way to explain it.

"Huh." she said, and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she said, accepting my explanation. "So, we need to celebrate your internship. I think we should all go out tonight. I have the night off and tonight is half-off night at Happy's. Do you think Edward and Jasper would close a few hours early?"

"Edward told me they had a full day today, but I'll ask him about it when I get over there."

"Well, I have to get to work. Mom will kill me if I'm late again. Call me when you figure out what's going on tonight." Alice got up and put her cup in the sink. "Congratulations, Bella. You two deserve some happiness." She hugged me and left to get ready for work.

I pulled on some jeans and my Supernatural t-shirt. I got a kick out of it. I liked watching people try to figure out what 'got salt?' meant. I tied the laces of my beat up Keds and looked for my messenger bag.

Finding it under my bed, I put my laptop, phone and wallet inside and zipped it closed.

My hair was a mess so I brushed it and put it in a high pony tail. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I was ready to go.

I felt a little strange. I had butterflies in my stomach and felt a little light headed. A few days ago, I was single. Now, I was minutes away from seeing my boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend. Edward. I couldn't wait to kiss him again. He was really good at it and I thought for a minute about why that was. I wondered how many girlfriends he'd had. I guess that conversation would need to happen. The thought of it made me a little uncomfortable.

What would he think about me not having much experience? Didn't guys want girls with experience?

I pulled over to the curb and jumped out to buy a paper, smiling at the guy sitting against a store front. A couple of minutes later, I was parking in front of Midnight Sun. I grabbed my bag and paper and hopped out. I heard the bell jingle on the front door and saw Edward on his way out.

He met me on the sidewalk and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around me and kissed the ever-loving hell out of me.

A girl could get used to this.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly when he let me up for air.

"I missed you."

Oh.

"You'd better watch it, I might expect that every time you greet me," I teased.

"Good. I have no intentions to stop. Come on, I have to get back inside. Oh, I like your shirt. I love that show." Bonus points for Edward!

EPOV

I saw Bella pull in and was out of my chair in a flash, apologizing to my client and telling him I'd be right back. I don't know what came over me, but I just went with it. I had to feel her lips on mine.

She was like a breath of fresh air and I felt like I hadn't taken a breath in years. I missed her when she wasn't around and wanted to consume her when she was.

"Edward, I need to plug this in, my battery is crap," Bella said, holding her laptop.

"Sit at the counter, there's plugs back there," I told her after I washed my hands. I walked back to my station and sat down.

"Sorry about that," I said to the big hairy guy on my table.

"I don't blame you, man. She's hot."

"Yeah and she's mine, so watch it," I warned.

I heard Bella flipping through the newspaper she brought. She was mumbling something I couldn't make out, so when I finished up the hairy guy's mermaid, I went over to see what she was doing. Her computer screen was on a local help wanted site.

"What's going on, Bella?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm looking for a new job." She looked back at the newspaper.

"Did something happen last night?" She did say that her manager was being a dick.

"I was told that if I can't work Tuesday's and Sunday's that I might not have a job anymore," she said, without looking at me, I noticed.

"_Might_ not? What the fuck does that mean?" I had a feeling she wasn't telling me everything.

Maybe it wasn't my right to know, but I kind of felt like we were 'together' now and that I _did_ have a right to know. Bella blew out a deep breath and looked at me, biting her lip.

"Dan is just being difficult. He's tried to get me to go out with him ever since I started working there just before I started at UC. I have a feeling that if I agreed, my schedule wouldn't be a problem."

"What?" I said loudly. "Who does that bastard think he is?"

"It's nothing Edward. I'll just find another job."

"Yes, Bella, it is something. Not only is that illegal, it's a dick thing to do!"

"So? What am I supposed to do about it? I can't prove it. He hasn't even actually said anything."

Bella might not be able to do anything, but I sure as hell could. I might just pay the fucker a little visit.

"So, have you found anything?" I asked, pointing at the screen.

"No." she sighed. "I'm hungry. What's around here?"

I told her about the deli on the corner and a Subway about a block away.

"Do you want something?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I moved closer to her and kissed her.

"I meant something to eat," she laughed against my lips.

"I know." I put my hands on her hips and kissed her again, a little slower and little deeper. I reluctantly pulled away and picked up the newspaper.

I told Bella what I wanted and on her way out she asked Jasper if he wanted anything. She ended up taking her car saying that she wouldn't be able to carry it all. After she left, I looked up the number for Fresh Brew and called to find out when Dan was working. I knew they probably weren't supposed to give out that information, but I turned on the charm and the girl on the phone told me that he was working during the day tomorrow.

We were sitting around eating when Bella asked about the possibility of going out later that night.

"Is there any way you can close a few hours early?" she asked. I got up and grabbed the appointment book.

"Our last appointment is at 6:30. I suppose we could close after that. What do you think Jasper?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You don't want to?" I asked him. He coughed and took a drink of his Mountain Dew.

"No, dude. I'm fine with closing up early. I'm just surprised that you're okay with it."

"Well, it's only a couple of hours," I said, defending myself.

Seth walked through the door just as we were finishing up, so I took the opportunity to introduce him to Bella.

"Hi Seth, it's good to meet you," she said.

"You, too. Do you work here?"

"No, just hanging out," she giggled.

"Seth, Bella is my girlfriend."

There. I said it. Out loud.

Bella smiled, so I took that as a good sign. I wrapped an arm around her and I felt her kiss my chest. Yeah, she was cool with it.

I let her go and proceeded to show Seth around and answer some of his questions. We had a walk-in, so I let him watch and talked him through what I was doing. The kid caught on quick.

Bella called the girls to let them know we'd be joining them. It was just Happy's. Darts, pool and beer. I'd been there before with Jasper and Alice. Once. It was the kind of place where you could sit in the corner and no one would bother you.

Bella left around five to get ready for our night out. I had Seth working on a skin inking a more detailed piece than he'd done before. I heard him mutter a 'fuck' and 'shit' a couple of times, but when I looked over his shoulder, it didn't look too bad.

My 6:30 was a little early, so we got started. This girl wanted her boyfriend's full name inked vertically down her leg. The guy had two middle names and she had short legs. I was only doing the outlines today. I'd fill in the letter in a few weeks.

Bella and I had planned on meeting at the bar. I had to finish up and then get home to shower and change.

I wanted to look good for Bella, but didn't want to over do it, either. I found the nicest pair of jeans I owned that didn't have any holes in them. I decided that a t-shirt and the dress shirt my mom got me for my birthday would work. I rolled up my sleeves and left it open. I pulled my boots back on and got over to the bar.

The place was crowded tonight. Hell, as many times as I'd been here, it might be like that all the time. I saw a sign saying something about it being half-off night. I made my way through the crowd, looking over everyone's head trying to locate Bella.

I saw her standing by a pool table with the rest of the gang. She was laughing and looked radiant. Her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt that showed a nice amount of skin around her neck and shoulders. She looked stunning. I was a little nervous being here, but really needed to be next to her. I shook off the nerves and walked over to her.

I don't know how she knew that I was there. It was so loud, even if I would have yelled, she wouldn't have heard me. She turned when I was about 10 feet away from her. The smile that lit up her face lit up the room and filled me with a warmth that I only felt with Bella.

I walked over to her and grabbed a pool stick.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Leave me your thoughts please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Things are picking up some here...for those who want them **lemon alert****

**My thanks to all the readers/reviewer and alerters...it is a great incentive to keep writing.**

**Kari, as always-thank you **

***SM still owns Twilight...**

**Rated M-language and lemons galore here**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 7

BPOV

So, Edward wants to play? Game on, baby. Although, I might have a hard time trying to control myself because Edward was looking all kinds of yummy tonight.

Jeans that were just tight enough. A tight tee that when he moved just right, you could see his pecs flex underneath. And that damn shirt he wore over it? The shirt itself was fine. He had the sleeves rolled up though, and I am a sucker for some nice looking forearms. And Edward had _nice_ looking forearms.

We had ordered some shots before Edward arrived and I threw mine back without taking my eyes off of him. I wasn't sure where I found my inner goddess, but she was here and I planned on using her to the best of my ability.

I moved past him to line up my shot and I paused to ruffle his hair. It looked like he washed it, ran a towel through it and walked out the door. On anybody else, it would look sloppy. On Edward, it just looked sexy and I had to touch it. Now that I could do it whenever I wanted, I would. Often.

The look I gave him made his eyes widen a little. His lips curled up on one side and he chuckled. Cocky bastard.

Screw the game of pool. Edward just upped the ante. We were playing for much higher stakes now.

I made sure I stretched across the table so my ass was on display. I heard Edward clear his throat nervously. I wanted to look back at him, but stopped myself. If I looked at him, I'd probably lose my nerve.

"Go Bella!" yelled Alice. I heard everyone laugh, including Emmett. I'd been so focused on Edward I didn't notice when he joined us.

I took my shot and watched it fall in the pocket. I missed the next one. I turned and arched my eyebrows at Edward. He took a step towards me putting him right in front of me. He bent his head down next to my ear and whispered.

"I know what you're doing, Bella. Two can play that game."

He drew back a little and kissed my cheek, then stood straight and smiled at me. Next he took off his shirt leaving him in only the tight grey tee. He tossed it on a nearby chair and walked around the table. He had me completely mesmerized. Everything around me just faded into white noise. Edward held the cue stick in both hands then raised it above his head, stretching. His shirt raised up and his jeans slipped down on his hips a little. Holy hell. The smirk on his face told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Easy Bella," Rose whispered in my ear and handing me a beer. Apparently, everyone was aware of our little game. "This is only round one. It's your turn next. Use the girls." Rose looked at my chest and wiggled her eyebrows.

Edward made his shot and somehow got 2 balls in. When he missed the next one, on purpose-I'm sure, he walked back to me and took my beer bottle.

"_That's_ how you do it, Bella." He smiled then tipped my bottle to his lips. I swear to God everything he did dripped with sexiness. I fought off the tremor that ran through me and moved to where he had been. I really didn't have a clear shot, but I was perfectly lined up for Edward.

I found a ball that I might possibly be able to hit and leaned over the table. My blouse was a little loose, so bent over like that, he got quite a view.

"Goddamn," Emmett muttered. At least we were entertaining everyone.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled.

"Huh? What?" Edward mumbled. I lifted my eyes to see Edward. His mouth was hanging open a little and he was absently scratching his face as he watched me.

I missed of course, but clearly hit it out of the park where Edward was concerned. He wasn't even paying attention to Jasper, who was trying to talk to him.

"You're up, sweetie," I said to him batting my eyelashes and taking my beer back.

He choked out a laugh and bent over right in front of me to take his shot. I got a nice look at his lower back. After he hit in 2 more balls, I ran my hand slowly up his back to his neck and scratched. He made a noise that sounded like a growl and stepped back.

"Bella," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you even know what you're doing to me?" he whispered. I gave him a searing kiss and moved away from him.

"Yes, I do." Then I turned quickly and pranced around to the other side of the table.

He sighed heavily and took his next shot. He wasn't even looking at the table. His eyes were on me and had taken on a smoldering quality and they were burning into me. I felt like I might spontaneously combust. My skin was prickling, my nipples were hard and my panties were wet. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

EPOV

This shit was getting serious. Is she trying to fucking kill me? Things between us had escalated quickly. I had no plans to slow it down, either. They way I looked at it, we had already waited long enough. 5 years too long. This game needed to be over.

I looked at Bella. She was practically trembling. Her eyes looked darker than their already dark brown. They were black. She was fidgeting and I swear she rubbed her thighs together. If I kept watching her, I'd be able to use my cock instead of the cue stick.

I made quick work of the table pocketing the rest of the balls. I handed off the stick to whoever it was standing next to me and stalked towards Bella. Yes, stalked. I felt like I was on the prowl and she was the only thing on my radar.

"Huh. Look at that. I guess you win," she purred.

I grabbed Bella's hand and headed over to the DJ. They had a small dance floor in the corner opposite of the pool tables and that's where we were going. I needed to get my hands on her and since I couldn't throw her down on a table, I figured I'd dance with her.

I pulled Bella into me and kissed her. I turned and leaned over the DJ's table and told him what I wanted. I handed him some cash and led Bella to the dance floor. I held her close and just swayed to whatever was playing.

"You look fantastic tonight, Bella." She looked up at me with her big dark eyes and smiled.

"You look pretty fantastic, yourself." I bent my head and captured her lips with mine. She gripped my shirt and her moan vibrated in my mouth. I heard the beat of the song start and pulled her even closer.

It was not a new song by any means, but I had a particular message to get across and I felt that Prince could help me out a little. 'Get Off' was a raunchy song. Thanks to Bella's teasing, I was in a raunchy mood.

I ran my hands down her sides across her hips and stopped on her ass. I heard her gasp as I attached my lips to her neck. I nudged her legs apart with one of mine so she was straddling my leg. We moved and rubbed against each other and I knew she could feel how hard I was. Her hands were under my shirt sleeves and she was gripping my shoulders.

I kissed her hard and turned her around. She backed up to me and rubbed her ass against my cock. My hands snaked around her. One was on her hip, the other was splayed across her stomach. I held her as tightly to me as I could while I licked up her neck. When I got to her ear, I whispered the lyrics to her.

_Let me show you baby I'm a talented boy._

I felt all the tension leave her body and was glad I had such a tight hold of her. She melted in my arms. When I kissed her neck, she seemed to gain a little balance. She reached up and pulled on my neck. I lowered my head and met her lips. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and I think _I_ melted a little. When she let me go, I was done.

"We need to get the fuck out of here, Bella."

"Uh-huh." She turned in my arms and I was blown away. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were on fire.

"Fuck." I said just above a whisper. I grabbed her hand and walked straight to the door and out to the parking lot. I always parked far away from other vehicles when I was at a place like this. Tonight, I was all the way in the back in a corner. There weren't any other cars close by.

I pressed her against my car and wrapped my hands in her hair. I rammed my tongue in her mouth and spent the next ten minutes kissing the shit out of her.

"Edward," she panted my name.

"Yeah?" I wasn't any better.

"We can't stay out here."

She was right. I quickly unlocked the doors and pulled her into the back seat with me.

I reached up front and put a CD in I had put together. Bella was clawing at my shirt, so I whipped it off.

"Are you on anything?" I got out between kisses.

"Yes...Depo...I..."

"Bella, it's been over a year and a half since I last had sex. I'm clean but I have a condom. Do you wa..." Bella covered my mouth with her hand.

"Edward, I haven't ever. And I trust you, so no. No condom." _What?_

"Did you just say that you've never...that you're a virgin?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

Oh my fucking God.

"Shit Bella. We can't do this. Not here. You deser..."

"No Edward! I have waited long enough for you. I am not waiting any longer."

Bella pulled off her shirt and launched herself at me. We made out, getting ourselves worked back into a frenzy. I fumbled with her bra, but got it off her. I sat her up in my lap so I could look at her. _Fucking perfect_.

"Holy shit," I hissed. "God you're beautiful," I told her before cupping her tits. I bent my head and swirled my tongue over a nipple. Bella moaned and arched her back. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh! Edward.." Bella cried. I loved hearing her cry out my name like that.

I ran my hand down her hip and around to her ass. I could feel the heat coming off of her skin through her jeans, it was damn near burning my hand.

"Jesus Bella, I want you so fucking bad," I said into her tits.

"I'm yours Edward. Take me. Please." God, she was practically begging me.

I flipped open the button on her jeans and helped her wriggle out of them. There wasn't a lot of light, but I could see that her panties were dark blue and lacy. And skimpy. When my hands made it back to her ass, all I felt was cheek.

"Fuck! Is this a thong?" _Christ, could this get any better?_

"Yeah. Like it?" she breathed.

"No. I Love it." I switched to her other nipple.

"Good. I wore it for you."

Fucking hell.

I stroked her inner thigh, moving closer to my goal. I could feel how wet she was because she was dripping down her thigh. I pushed the fabric to the side and ran a finger through her folds. She shuddered in my arms.

"You're so warm Bella and wet." Bella had her tongue in my ear and her nails were scraping my back. It felt fantastic.

I gently pushed a finger into her and she rose upon her knees. I slowly drove my finger in and out of her dripping core. She shifted on my hand and it gave me the perfect angle to add another finger and pay more attention to her tits.

"Edward," she gasped "Oh God that feels good. Shit," she whispered in my ear.

"Yes, it does," I breathed. It felt fucking wonderful. I pumped my fingers into her moving my lips back and forth between her tits. I kissed and licked everywhere I could reach. Her skin tasted so good.

"Oh oh Edward, uh..." she cried out.

"That's it, baby. Let it go...cum for me Bella..." I pulled her down so I could kiss her. I caught her scream in my mouth.

"Fuck, I can feel you cumming all over my hand, Bella. Goddamn baby," I whispered.

I pulled my hand away from her and couldn't stop myself from putting my fingers in my mouth. I groaned as I licked them clean.

"Edward, that was...wow." Bella pressed herself against me and the feeling of her bare breasts against my skin was fantastic. She laid against me like that for a few minutes, ghosting her fingers over my arms and shoulders.

I continued to kiss her skin wherever I could reach. I couldn't get enough of her.

I felt Bella start fumbling with the buttons on my jeans and scooted her off me. Once I got my pants off, she reached out and stroked my dick through my boxer briefs. I'd been touched more than a few times before by women, but it never felt like that. It was just like everything else with Bella. Better.

I ran my hands up Bella's legs until I reached her thong. I grabbed hold of it and pulled it down her legs. I settled myself between her thighs and kissed her stomach, each breast and finally her mouth.

"Edward. Now. Please." Bella had her thumbs inside the waistband of my briefs, stroking the skin there. I got them off and lowered myself down to her. My back seat was a good size, but I'm not going to lie, it wasn't big enough for me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Edward, I love you. I've_ been_ ready for this."

"I love you, Bella."

I guided my cock into her and pushed in slowly as I kissed her. Holy shit she was tight. I prayed that this wasn't over before I even got started. I steadily pushed further inside her and met no resistance. I kept going until I was all the way in. I looked at her and she laughed.

"I was a clumsy kid. I probably lost it a long time ago." she chuckled. Getting serious, she said "Move. Keep going Edward."

Bella lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I put a hand on her hip and the other on the seat next to her head. I pulled back slowly and pushed back in, feeling every inch of her hot core.

"Uhh, fuck Edward. Oh, you feel so good." She lifted her hips, meeting mine.

"Bella, I love you so much," I bent my head down and kissed her as I pushed into her harder.

"Oh, yes like that. Do it again Edward," she moaned.

I picked up the pace and slammed my cock into her. She screamed and I almost came right then. Her sounds were driving me crazy.

"Damn baby, you're so tight. And so wet." I curled my fingers around her thigh.

"Edward, I think I'm going to cum again."

"I'm almost there too, Bella. You feel so good wrapped around my dick. Jesus Bella."

I got a hold of her and flipped us so I was sitting on the seat and she was riding me. I sank even deeper inside her.

"Ohmygod. Edward. Ungh. Yes!"

I guided her hips and watched as she slipped up and down my cock. Fuck. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"Shit Bella. I can't hold off any more. Cum with me baby." I lifted my hips into her harder and sent her flying over the edge. When her wet heat clamped down on my cock, I was done for. I came so hard I saw stars.

"Edward that was incredible," Bella had collapsed against me with her head on my shoulder. I noticed that the Chevelle's windows were all steamed over. _Beautiful._

"It was, Bella. It was fucking perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *cringing in the corner, waiting for the reviews...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing/alerting! It's voting time at avant garde(dot)com... go vote for xXKiwiCullenXx and With Or Without You!**

**My thanks to Kari...wouldn't be here without you!**

***SM owns Twilight**

**Rec: First Light by QueenOfHearts Madwriter...go take a look.**

****Lemon abound...18 and over please****

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Holy crap, Edward. All the windows are steamed up," I laughed.

"I know," he said lazily. "Is your car here?"

"No, I rode with Rose." I wiped my hand across a window and looked out at the parking lot. "They might have left already. You may need to give me a ride home."

"Bella, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. But right now, I'd like to take you home with me. I don't want to let you go." Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"Okay. Let's go." I gathered up our clothes and handed him his. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry your first time was in the backseat of my car. I promise to make it up to you," he whispered.

"Edward, my first time was with you. That's all that matters to me. It was perfect." I kissed his cheek then his lips. "I love you. Besides," I moved my lips to his ear, "the fact that you took me in this hot fucking car of yours made it even better." Edward's breath hitched and he wrapped me in his arms. He placed some open mouthed kisses on my shoulder.

"I love you," he said, then laughed.

"What?" I asked, pulling back to see his face.

"Jasper always said this car would get me laid," he chuckled. I couldn't hold back the snort that slipped out.

We got dressed and drove to Edward's apartment. I had never been there before or ever heard anything about it.

Edward and Jasper's apartment was huge. I didn't see much of it as Edward dragged to his bedroom. He had a huge bed sitting in the middle of the room. There was a balcony with a chair and small table on it.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked me.

"Only if you'll join me," I said shyly. I hadn't ever taken a shower with someone before.

"Most definitely."

I sat my phone and wallet on the dresser and looked around his room. I found a picture of all of us when we were in high school, not long before the accident. I placed it back on the shelf and went to the bathroom door.

Edward had gotten some towels out and had the water running. He turned and saw me watching him. He held his hand out to me.

"Come here." He kissed me sweetly. He must have sensed my hesitation. "We don't have to do this," he said quietly.

"No, I want to. I don't know why I'm nervous." I shrugged my shoulders.

Edward pulled off his shirt and my nerves ran right out the door. I moved closer and ran my hands over his chest and abdomen. He wrapped his fingers in the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. We undressed and stepped into the shower.

Using only his hands and shower gel, Edward washed my body. He moved slowly, letting his fingers linger when he got to my breasts. He turned me to face the spray of water and continued washing, making sure my ass was extra clean.

I squirted some of his shampoo into my hand and washed my hair. Apparently, that did something for him because as soon as it was rinsed from my hair, he pushed me up against the wall and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"That was so hot, Bella. I've got to have you again. I need to be inside you," he said as he nipped at my neck.

"Oh God...yes, Edward." I couldn't deny him even if I wanted to.

His hands ran all over my body, stopping at my thighs to lift me. I wrapped my legs around him and locked my ankles. I could feel his hardness pressing against me.

"I feel like I'm in a dream. Tell me this is real, Bella," he whispered. _Oh my God._

"It's real Edward, so real. I love you." I kissed him and licked at his lips. He twirled his tongue with mine then pulled his lips away.

"I love you," he said, his eyes intense.

Edward entered me and slowly pushed in and out. It was...erotic. I felt every inch of him and watched the water droplets run down his shoulders and chest. I thought that maybe _I_ was dreaming now.

I rolled my hips into his and he moaned. Edward thrust into me harder, I couldn't hold back my scream.

"Jesus, Edward. Faster...go faster," I pleaded.

Edward lifted me up a little higher and swirled his tongue around my nipple, he reached up and palmed my other breast then pinched my nipple.

"Fuck...ah..." I whimpered. He did it again and growled.

"Scream Bella, scream for me...aah..fuck, I'm going to cum." He dropped his hand and found my clit with his finger.

"I need you to cum Bella...baby I can't wait..." he groaned and rubbed his finger around my swollen nub. When he pinched my clit, I screamed and my body exploded.

"Oh...shit! Fuck Edward...oh," I cried.

"That's it Bella. Goddamn, I love to hear you scream."

He drove into me a couple more times before his body tensed. I felt him throb inside me and watched his muscles twitch. It was a damn beautiful sight.

After some tender kisses and whispers, he let me down and rinsed me off. He quickly washed his hair and body himself because the water was getting cold.

Edward gave me a t-shirt and found a pair of boxers for himself. We snuggled into his big bed and it wasn't long before we both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

I woke up with Edward's fingers running up and down my arm. I snuggled into him and kissed the B on his chest. My B.

"Good Morning. Sleep okay?' he asked.

"Yes I did, thank you," I said, not even trying to hide my smile.

"How about you?"

"Mmhmm. It was great." Edward kissed my shoulder and sighed.

"I've got some errands to run before I need to be at the studio. What do you have going on today?"

"I have to work. 2-8."

Edward and I got up and dressed. My hair was a mess, so it was taking me a little longer to get ready. Edward stood behind me, his reflection smiling back at me.

"I'm going down to the car. I left my cigarettes out there last night," he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Edward's ass was hanging out the door as he stretched across the back seat. He was wiping the leather down. I stifled a laugh. We must have made mess last night.

He backed out of the car with his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. I plucked it out and kissed him, then held it back to his lips.

"Ready?" he asked.

We drove to the beach house in a comfortable silence. Edward laced his fingers through mine, tapping on my hand to the beat of the music on the radio.

"Call me after your shift, okay? Hell, If you feel up to it, come by the studio," He said as we sat in my driveway.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you," I said before leaning over to kiss him.

Edward wrapped a hand around my neck, pulling me in closer and kissing me passionately.

"I love you," he said before letting me go.

Rose was speaking to someone when I walked into the kitchen."She's here, hold on."

Rose set her phone on the counter and I heard Alice's voice.

"BELLA! Oh my God. You have got to tell us what happened."

"You and Edward practically had the place on fire last night, woman!" Rose said.

"Yeah, and then when we all decided to leave, we saw Edward's car was still in the parking lot," Alice said excitedly.

"We started walking over to it and Emmett stopped us. We took a closer look and the fucking windows were all steamed over!" Rose added.

"Tell us Bella. Did you really do it in his car? Was it like in Titanic? Did you leave a hand print on the window?" Alice asked. I could tell she was bouncing, wherever she was.

"Yeah, we did. And it was fucking fantastic." I turned and left them without saying another word.

EPOV

I hated leaving Bella, but I really did have a couple of errands I needed to take care of. The first one was dealing with Dan at Fresh Brew.

I stepped inside and looked around. I asked the kid at the counter where the manager was, that I needed to talk to him.

This douche bag came walking over to me from the door behind the counter. He looked all of 5 foot 8 and maybe 170 pounds soaking wet. I could tell already that he was an arrogant prick. He thought that because he held a little power here in this piss ant coffee shop that he was somebody special. This might be fun.

"I'm the manager. Is there something I can help you with?" He looked me over and I could see exactly what he thought of me. It written all over his face.

"You're Dan?" I asked. I straightened to my full height and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes. And you are?" I really wanted to knock this dick on his ass.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend." His eyes widened and he took half a step back away from me.

"She tells me that you've been harassing her. Now, I'm a reasonable man. I know you've got a business to run here, and I'm not going to ask you to work around her new schedule." I placed a hand on his shoulder and started squeezing. "I am, however, going to _insist_ that you back the fuck off her. You understand what I'm saying?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"If she complains again about you fucking with her, making her feel uncomfortable and holding this shitty job over her head, I will be back." I slapped his shoulder a couple of times. Hard. "Have a nice day, Dan." Stupid little prick motherfucker. I almost wished he would pull something so I could come back and kick his ass.

I left the fucker shaking in his shoes and went to the pharmacy. I needed to pick up gloves and some sharps bins for the studio.

When I was waiting in line at the register, I saw a display of key chains by the counter. A whale caught my eye and I picked one. There were a couple different kinds, I had no idea what the difference was, though.

I got back to the studio and found that the new table had been delivered and Jasper had Seth unpacking it.

"Nice to see you survived," Jasper said with a cocky grin.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We thought that maybe you had suffocated with the way the Chevelle's windows looked last night!" He laughed, holding his stomach.

"Did something happen to your car?" Seth asked. Jasper was still cackling over at his station.

"No man, my car is fucking perfect," I chuckled.

"I told you!" Jasper yelled referring, I'm sure, to his claim about my car getting me laid.

I decided to leave it at that and went to the counter. I called Seth over to show him where we kept the release forms and appointment book. I gave him another sketch to ink on a skin and left him to it.

I had a guy come in who wanted a tribal cuff around his wrist. He didn't have a picture or drawing with him, so I showed him some examples of tribal designs. When he decided on something, I asked him to give me a couple of days to sketch it out.

A girl came in next and I could tell as soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew what she was going to ask for. She wanted 'bitch' tramp stamped on her lower back. The picture she had with her was a fairly simple design, so I got set up and called Seth over.

I had Stacy lay down on the table and lift her shirt. When I asked her to roll down the waist band of her shorts, she moved them down so far, the crack of her ass was showing.

I sighed and got to work. I had Seth talk me through it, just to see if knew all the steps.

He did well, not missing a thing. So he seemed to know what he was doing, at least in theory. We'd have to let him actually do some carving to see if he was ready.

I sat back on the couch, working on some sketches. I had Gary's cuff down in a rough outline. I turned to the one I'd been working on for Bella. If she didn't want it for herself, I was thinking that I'd get it.

Damn, I had done really good keeping myself occupied and not fantasizing about Bella. Now I had visions of her above me in my car and water dripping off her in the shower.

My life had changed so fast over the past week or so and it mystified me. I still expected to wake up and find that it was all a dream.

Finding out that Bella was still a virgin really threw me. I was fucking ecstatic about it, though. The fact that I was the only man to be with her like that was like a gift from the gods. I really and truly hoped that I would be the only man to ever have her.

Jasper and I sat down to go over the books. Having an extra pair of hands in the studio would allow us to take on more business. We decided that we would start looking for someone to sit at the counter for a few hours a day.

"So things are going good with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Better than I ever would have dreamed. I feel like I have a new lease on life or something."

"Love will do that, man. She's really good for you," he observed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've smiled more over the past week or so than during the whole time I've know you. You seem different, more at ease I guess. Kind of like you finally found your groove."

"Bella is what I've always wanted, Jazz. When I left Forks, I felt like I left a piece of me there. The shit of it was, we had just found each other. We admitted that night that we both had feelings for each other and neither of us had acted on it. So this entire time, I was wondering 'what could have been.' I was so messed up at the time though, who knows what would have happened?"

"Well, all that doesn't matter now. You found your way back to each other, the rest is ancient history, man."

The studio was empty and it was after 10, so we locked the door and cleaned up. Just as I was turning the lights off , my phone rang. Bella.

"Hey, babe. Did you just get home?"

"Yes." she paused. "Edward, did you go into my work and talk to Dan today?"

_Shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ruh-oh...Edward's in trouble. You think? let me know...**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY! Summer is here...I think. Around here it's 90 one day and 68 the next. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I hope you all are enjoying Love Ink. Here is your next chapter, let me know what you think!**

**There are still a couple days left for 1st round voting at avant garde awards. I would really appreciate you taking a look at With Or Without You by XxKiwiCullenXx-nominated in 3 categories.**

**SM Owns Twilight**

**Rated M for all the usual reasons...language, lemons...**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 9

BPOV

After being accosted by Rose for a little longer, I got my laptop out to take a look at wetsuits. After searching a few sites, I resigned myself to the fact that I'd have to pay at least $200. It was more than I thought it would be, but couldn't be helped. I'd have to get into my savings, not that there was a whole lot there.

Work was a pleasant experience because Dan stayed holed up in the office most of the day. He left at 4, so I was surprised to see him back just before my shift ended.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Have a seat." Dan had chosen a booth in the corner and sat opposite me.

"Do you remember when you first started I explained that, while I would try to work around your school schedule, the store policy was that all employees had to agree to be available for any and all shifts?" He handed me the paper that I signed when I was hired.

"Yes, I remember. So are you telling me that you can't work with my new schedule?"

"I'm just reminding you. Maybe you'll want to think it over?" he asked.

Fuck this. I had just about all I was going to take with Dan and his bullshit. I knew for a fact that he worked around a lot of people's schedules here.

"You know what Dan? Screw you. I quit. Right here, right now." I stood up and removed my apron. "You can mail me my last check."

I went to the back to collect my things and met up with Lauren.

"Did you just quit?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I've had enough of his shit." I said, not caring who heard me.

"Did it have anything to do with that hottie that was in this morning?" _Huh?_

"What are you talking about, Lauren?"

"I came in to get some coffee this morning and saw Dan talking to this damn fine looking man. I heard your name while they were talking and after Mr. Hottie left, Dan was a mess. Susie said he was in his office for a few hours and then..." I stopped listening.

Edward was here. Who else could it have been?

"Lauren, what did he look like?"

"Mr Hottie? He was tall and tan. His hair was a reddish brown color and kind of messy, he had a tattoo on his arm. Oh yeah, he..."

As soon as she described his hair, I knew it was Edward. At first, I was pissed. What the hell was he thinking? What did he say to Dan?

I waited to call Edward until I had gotten home. It gave me some time to think. I knew he was just looking out for me. The thing was, I've never had anyone to look out for me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I figured that I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt until I heard his side and find out what exactly he said to Dan.

Edward picked upon the second ring.

"Hey, babe. Did you just get home?" he asked.

"Yes." I took a breath. "Edward, did you go into my work today and talk to Dan?"

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Uh, shit. Yeah, I did. Why? What happened?" he asked nervously.

"I quit, that's what happened." I heard him mutter 'fuck'.

"I'm coming over, Bella."

"Okay. See you in a bit." I hung up and sighed.

15 minutes later, Edward was at my door. We spoke to Alice for a few minutes before I led him upstairs to my room. I walked over and opened the patio door. A warm breeze blew through the room, making the curtains flutter.

"I'll be right back," I told Edward.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I looked around and found my pajamas. Rose had gotten them for me for Christmas last year. Basically, they were just shorts and a t-shirt. They were pink had little kittens all over them.

I opened the door and saw Edward on the balcony smoking. I grabbed a paper cup and put some water in it. I handed him the cup and sat down. The moon was shining on the water and made a very pretty sight.

"So?" I prompted him.

"Bella, all I said to him was to back off and stop harassing you. After you told me what he was doing, it really pissed me off. I just wanted to let him know that I was around and he needed to lay off you."

"You didn't say anything about my schedule?" He took a drag on his cigarette and dropped it in the cup.

"No. In fact I told him that I wasn't going to ask him to do anything about your hours. I figured that would be stepping over the line."

"You think saying that would actually matter? You intimidated him. Anything that happened from here on out, he would question whether or not you would be showing back up," I sighed.

"I wasn't looking at it that way," Edward said quietly. "What happened?" Edward sat down on the patio floor, leaning against the railing.

"He reminded me about about the store policy that basically says we have to be available for any shift. Everyone that works there has signed one. I told him that I was sick of his shit and quit." I shrugged.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Edward. I realize that you were just looking out for me. I've always taken care of myself though, and I'm just not sure how I feel about this," I told him honestly.

"I know what you mean." Of course he did. "But, we found each other again, Bella. All I want to do is take care of you," he said quietly.

I got up from my chair and stepped over to him. He raised his arms to me and guided me onto his lap. I held his face in my hands and kissed him softly. He hummed and closed his eyes.

"I understand that you want to take care of me, but this was my employer, Edward. Not some random guy on the street or in a bar. I don't need protection from him. I know you meant well and I appreciate the gesture, but it was uncalled for and makes me look unprofessional." I looked into his eyes to see if he was understanding me. "I mean, how would you feel if Seth's girlfriend came in and got in your face? You need to trust that I can deal with sleazy bosses and professors myself. If I ever need your help, I'll ask for it."

"I guess I never thought about it like that. It was just a gut reaction. I'm sorry, Bella."

"We're kind of learning this as we go, Edward. I mean, I know that I am. I've never been in what most people call a relationship. There were a few guys I went out with, but nothing even remotely serious."

"Me either. So I guess we'll learn together?" he asked. I nodded. "I like the sound of that," he said.

"I do too." Edward's hand slid around my thigh as he pulled me closer. His lips were soft and gentle as he kissed me.

"Will you sleep here with me tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll have to feed me, though! I was going to get something to eat at home," he laughed.

"There's some left over pasta, or I could make you a sandwich. Which would you like?"

"Both?" He smiled that smile that melts me.

"Okay. You can find something to watch on TV or I have some DVD's on the shelf, if you want. I'll be right back."

I ran downstairs and while the pasta heated in the microwave, I made him a sandwich. I grabbed a beer for Edward and a Coke for myself. I decided to throw some popcorn in the microwave, too.

I'm not sure how I did it, but I juggled everything and got it back to my room without dropping anything. I pushed the door open with my foot and then closed with the other. Edward was coming out of the bathroom. He had taken off his shirt, socks and boots. I wanted to drop everything and tackle him, but I restrained myself.

He took a few things from me and we settled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Edward had turned on 'Pawn Stars', so we watched that while we ate. When we finished, He gathered everything up while I turned off the TV and lights. We snuggled in my bed for a while, making out and giggling.

"So, I guess you don't have to work tomorrow."

"No, but...I've got a $200 wet suit to buy. I'm going to have to find another job!" I laughed.

The rest of the week flew by. When I wasn't filling out applications, I was at the studio hanging out with Edward and looking through the classifieds. Finding a job that would work with my schedule and with my limited skill set was proving quite difficult. Friday, I gave up and said that I was leaving to go buy a wet suit. Edward was disappointed that he couldn't go with me. He said something about wanting to see me in it.

Sunday, we had everyone over for a BBQ. Alice even talked her parents into coming. Rose bought chicken and steaks for the grill and I made a couple of cold salads and some baked beans. Mrs. Cullen insisted on bringing dessert.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were just as nice and charming as I remembered. We caught up a little before everyone arrived. I offered them drinks as they settled themselves on the patio. They both made sure to tell me to call them by their first names after I called them Mr. and Mrs. again.

"We hear congratulations are in order, Bella." Carlisle said as I handed him his lemonade.

"That's right," Esme said. "You got the internship at Scripps."

"Yes, I did. Thank you. I start on Tuesday."

"What are you going to be working on?" Esme asked. I heard Edward snicker from behind me.

"I'll be collecting and cataloging blood and fecal material from some of the local seabirds," I explained.

"Oh. Well, that sounds interesting. I suppose you'll be looking for something in particular?" Carlisle asked.

"Our focus is the decline in numbers over the recent years. We're looking for anything that may tell us why. It may be environmental or physiological."

"Sounds like you're collecting bird shit to me," Emmett hollered. He and Edward had a good laugh over it.

Emmett brought a football and the guys played around while we got the food ready. When I called them in to eat, Edward came up next to me and put his arm around me. When he kissed my temple, his mom almost spit out the lemonade she was drinking. She quickly composed herself and found something in the kitchen to busy herself with.

After dinner, the guys sat around talking on the patio while the girls gathered in the kitchen. I glanced out the window and saw that Edward had moved away from the group and was sitting in the sand, staring out at the water. I excused myself and went to him.

I crouched down behind him and put my arms around his neck. He reached up and held my arm.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I don't know. They were all taking and I really didn't have anything to say. I thought I'd come over here and enjoy the view."

"You know, they don't care if you just sat there and listened. You've got to give everyone a chance, Edward. You can't keep pulling away. They only want to love you. Just walking away like that hurts them." I stood up and held out my hand to him.

"Come on, let's go back. I'll sit with you."

Edward took my hand and stood up. He pulled me into his strong arms before passionately kissing me.

"I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I know. I love you, too."

The girls had come out to join their men while we were on the beach. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. The look on his parents faces didn't escape me. I decided not to acknowledge it and turned my attention to Rose and Emmett. They were telling funny stories about some of the happenings at the bar.

Jasper and Edward joined in with some amusing stories of their own. When I got up to get something to drink, Edward and his father were actually having a conversation. I didn't want to interrupt them so I stayed away, opting to clean up the kitchen and letting them talk.

"You know," Esme said, starling me, "Neither of us has had a real conversation with Edward in years. I think we have you to thank for that. He's changed." I looked out at Edward then back at his mother. "I know he isn't all the way back, I don't know if he ever will be, but we'll take whatever we can get."

"I really haven't done anything, Esme," I told her, wiping my hands with a towel.

"You love him. Maybe that's enough." She saw the surprise on my face. "A mother knows these things, Bella. Just like I know that he loves you, too. I couldn't be any happier. I've been so worried about him and I am so relieved that he isn't alone now."

"Yes, I do love him. More than I ever thought possible." I glanced out to the patio again and saw Edward looking at me. He smiled and then turned his attention back to his dad.

Edward stayed with me that night and when we made love it was slow and gentle and full of tender kisses and whispers of love. We fell asleep wrapped up in a tangle of limbs and it was absolute bliss.

The bubble was broken when I woke up to someone pounding on my door.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked sleepily.

"I have no idea," I said getting up and grabbing my robe. Halfway to the door, a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Open this door!"

I turned to see a thoroughly confused Edward. "My mother," I said. His confusion turned to anger. He sat up in the bed and crossed his arms. I walked to the door and opened it.

"It's about time," she said, storming into the room. "What do you...who is that?" she asked when she finally noticed Edward.

"Edward, this is my mother, Renee. Mom, this is Edward, my boyfriend." She narrowed her eyes at Edward as she looked him over.

"Boyfriend? Bella, don't tell me that you're bringing home strays you've found on the beach. Christ, this is a bigger mess than I thought," she sighed.

I saw Edward's hands become fists, wrapped up in the bed sheet. I was going to beat him to whatever it was he was planning on saying.

"That is enough! You can talk to me any way you want, but you WILL NOT talk about Edward like that! Go downstairs and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"You can't speak to me like that!" Renee's face turned purple.

"The hell I can't. This is MY home and you are here, UNINVITED. GO DOWNSTAIRS!" I yelled. I may have even stomped my feet a little.

"Holy shit." I heard Edward mutter.

Renee spun around and muttered her way down the stairs. I was vibrating with anger. I threw my robe on the bed and grabbed some clothes to put on.

"Edward, I am so sorry. God, she is unfuckingbelievable. Who the hell does she think she is?" I muttered.

I was throwing clothes and moving around in a flurry. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind. He kissed my shoulder and just held me.

"You aren't responsible for her actions or her words, Bella. Do you want me to go down there with you?" His voice was gentle and it calmed me. I sighed heavily and laid my head back against his shoulder.

"No. I'll handle her. Seth will be waiting on you anyway." I turned to face him. "Thank you, though. I really love you, Edward."

"I really love you, too Bella," he chuckled.

I went down to face the wrath of Renee while Edward showered. I walked past her and started some coffee. I knew she followed me because I heard a chair scrape across the tile. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I wasn't really ready to talk to her, so I ignored her and stood there in silence for a few minutes. Besides, I knew she'd break first.

"Bella, are you going to explain yourself?" she demanded.

"Excuse me? What do I have to explain? I am an adult, completely independent of you. Why do I need to explain anything to you?"

"I am your mother." She said this like that should be reason enough.

"You haven't been my mother in a very long time, Renee."

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" she screeched.

Edward walked into the kitchen and I must say that I was extremely proud of him. He walked right past Renee and straight to me. He wrapped his hand around my neck and kissed me hard enough to curl my toes.

"Call me later," he whispered in my ear. He turned to leave then paused. "See you around, Renee."

My mother looked like she might explode. She waited until Edward left through the front door before opening her mouth.

"Who is that boy to call me by my first name? I don't know him. I can't believe you've surrounded yourself with people like that." She was shaking her head. "I saw his tattoos, Bella. What were you thinking? Where did you find him?"

"Actually Mother, I found him in Forks. That is Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Renee is a piece of work, isn't she? Let me know...**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: A HUGE Thank you to everyone reading/reviewing and alerting this story. I appreciate you all so much. Just a reminder, those of you who do not accept PM's, I can't respond to your review...but thank you for taking the time to write one!**

**My funny, smart, talented, beautiful, crazy, fun-loving friend has had her story pass through to Round 2 (avantgardeawards-dot-com) With Or Without You by xXKiwiCullenXx, in both Best Realistic Lemon and Best Canon Pairing. Voting starts June 12th-go read it if you haven't! **

**My Rec: First Light by QueenofHearts Madwriter. I am telling you, you're gonna get sick of hearing about this if you don't go read their work! Leave them a review and let them know I sent you.**

**Stephanie still owns Twilight... **

**This story is rated M And this is ***A Lemon Alert*****

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

BPOV

"Edward Cullen? But, he was a good upstanding boy. Both his parents were highly respected in Forks, and Seattle for that matter. What happened to him?" She shook her head. "His parents must be mortified."

I sighed heavily. My mother was a vapid, materialistic, self-absorbed, intolerant bitch.

"He still is good. He's a wonderful, beautiful man. He loves me and I love him."

"Love," she huffed. "Like you would know about love? You're barely 21, Isabella."

"You're right, how would I know what love is, given who I have for parents?" Renee looked horrified. "You know what? I. AM. DONE! Get out of here."

I walked to the front door and held it open for her. She stomped towards the door in a huff. Leveling her eyes on me, she just stared for a minute.

"This isn't over, Isabella. I will speak to your father about this." I laughed at her.

"Good bye," I told her and slammed the door as soon as she cleared it.

"Holy shit Bella, are you okay?" I turned to Rose's concerned voice.

"Yeah, I think so. I feel a little numb."

"This calls for butter pecan and peanut butter cups! Sit down Bella, I'll be right back."

Rose and I ate ice cream and the world's most perfect food...peanut butter cups. I told her everything that Renee said and I almost had to restrain her. She totally agreed with me and we actually laughed at Renee's audacity. We moved on to a much more interesting topic: men. Specifically, our men.

"So, you and Emmett?" I asked her. Rose smiled at hearing Emmett's name.

"Bella, I think I've finally found someone who can handle my bitchy ass," she laughed. "Em is great. He gets me and challenges me." Rose got quiet. "I think I love him," she admitted.

"Emmett is a great guy, Rose. You could do a lot worse. I'm really happy for you."

"So how are things with Edward?"

"Great. Fantastic." I smiled. "For the first time in my life, I feel perfectly happy."

"That is all that I wanted to hear. I am so glad that you two found each other, Bella."

Rose and I hugged and chattered on a bit longer about the bar and what was going on there this week. She left to call Emmett and I went to my room.

I jumped in the shower, deciding that I wanted to go over to see Edward. Tomorrow would be a long day and I wasn't sure I would get a chance to see him.

I had something to give him anyway. I would have given it to him before he left that morning, but Renee ruined that. When I bought my wet suit the other day, I had to try it out, so I had Alice take a couple of pictures, one before I went in the ocean and one after. It was silly, but I hoped he would like them.

I put on some tight jean shorts and layered 2 tank tops. I put my hair up in a pony tail and swiped on some mascara and with some cherry Chapstick on my lips, I was ready to go.

I got over to the studio and had to brace myself. Edward must have stopped off at home and changed because he certainly wasn't wearing _that_ when he left. If he had been, well...he wouldn't have left. Renee be damned.

Edward had on a pair of faded jeans that had too many holes to be decent. They were sitting low on his hips and hugging his ass nicely. It should have been illegal. The black wife-beater hung low under his arms, letting the ink on his sides show. His biceps and forearms rippled as he worked on his client. His hair was a delicious mess and now, so was I.

"Are you going to come in here and sit down or just stand there and stare at me?" Edward said to me, without even looking up.

"I thought I'd keep staring for a little while longer, actually," I said smartly.

Edward laughed and shook his head. I kept my eyes on him as I walked back to the couch behind his station. Thankfully he was just finishing, so I waited patiently while he cleaned up. He kept looking over at me with that sexy smile on his lips.

That boy better watch it. He was playing with fire.

"Are you just about finished over there?" I asked after he wiped down the table for the third time. He tried to hide his face when he laughed, but I saw him.

He threw the wipes into the trash and washed his hands at the sink. I watched as he balled up the paper towel and threw it over my head and into the basket.

"If you want to show off, I have a much better idea on how you can," I suggested.

I watched Edward's expression change from playful to something else. He walked over to me and pulled me off the couch. Pressed against his chest, he whispered in my ear.

"I have 55 minutes until my next customer, Bella. I want you. I need you," he growled.

"Where?" I choked out. Desire...hell, unadulterated lust had taken over me.

"Jazz, we'll be back in an hour," he yelled over his shoulder. He led me to the back room then went to a door I never noticed before. Inside was a table just like out in the studio.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the private tattoo room." he said, sucking on my earlobe.

"Oh. Oohh," I gasped as he bit down.

Edward unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my hips. They fell the rest of the way and I stepped out of them. He picked me up and sat me on the table. Edward reached a hand to my hair and pulled out the hair tie.

I grabbed hold of the waistband of his jeans, right above the button, and pulled him in closer and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I undid the button and unzipped his jeans to find that he was going commando.

"Need to do some laundry," he smiled. His smile left when I took him in my hand.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"That's what I was thinking," I said. I had no idea where my bravado came from, but I really didn't care. This man standing between my legs was all that was on my mind.

Edward pulled my shirts off and threw them behind him. That's when he discovered that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Lay down," he told me. His eyes were on fire.

As soon as I did, he attached his mouth to one breast while his hand worked the other.

I pulled at his shirt and finally got it off when he stopped to pull me down further on the table. I felt is fingers ghost over my sex before he plunged a finger into me.

"Oh God...Edward..." I cried. He leaned over me between my legs to kiss me, still working me with his hand. When he pulled away from me, he removed his finger, too.

He stood between my legs and spread them apart. Edward ran his hands along my inner thighs before rubbing his cock through my wetness and entering me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. You are so beautiful all spread out for me like this," he whispered.

He thrust into me harder than he ever had before and I briefly wondered if anyone in the studio could hear me scream.

"Edward, ahh... you feel so good..." He let go of my legs and leaned over me again, taking my nipple between his teeth and biting gently. He thrust into me while his hands roamed all over my body.

"Aahh, fuck Edward, I'm going to cum...shit.." He stood up and slammed into me, making his name I was moaning sound like a garbled mess.

Edward slowed down and kissed me softly on the lips then down my chest. When I had recovered, he pulled out of me. He took my hands and lifted me off the table then turned me around.

"Lay over the table," he whispered in my ear. _Oh shit_.

He ran his hands down my back and nudged my legs apart. I felt him line up again and when he entered me, it was so much tighter.

"Holy fuck, Bella... Shit!" Edward hissed as he thrust into me. He gripped my hips tighter and pushed in as far as he could before pulling out and doing it again.

"You feel so good, baby," he gasped. "You're so wet you're dripping all over me. Damn, I wish you could see this," he whispered.

My now sweaty skin against the vinyl of the table was starting to make squelching noises. I reached out and held onto the table. I closed my eyes and just _felt_.

Edward picked up his pace and lifted me so I was resting on my arms. I was able to meet his thrusts taking the intensity to another level. He reached around me, fondling my breast and pinching my nipple. His other hand still gripping my hip as he slowed his pace again.

"Edward..." I cried. I could feel every inch of him as he slowly moved in and out of me. "You feel so good...don't stop

"I know baby," he whispered. "I have no words for how good you feel to me." Edward was swiveling his hips now, hitting me right...there.

"Edward," I ground out "Going to cu...oh yeah...right there," I whimpered.

"Not without me baby." Edward picked up his pace again. He felt strong, hard and determined.

The hand holding my hip snaked around to my clit, the other caressed my breast and moments later we both cried out breathlessly.

Edward and I collapsed against the table breathing heavily. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted in me.

"Holy shit, Edward." He joined me in laughing.

"Yeah. Holy shit is right." Edward moved my hair out of the way and kissed my neck.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know Edward. I love you, too."

We cleaned up and started to get dressed. I felt Edward sneak up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ever going to let me put some ink on your beautiful body?"

"Yes, I am. I just haven't decided on exactly what I want. Have you got any ideas?"

EPOV

Holy shit. Not only did she just give me the best sexual experience of my life, she's going to let me ink her. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

"Hell yes I have some ideas. I actually have something I've been working on for you. If you don't like it, though, it's okay."

"Oh, I want to see it! Is it in your book?"

"Yes, it is. Oh, here. I got this for you." I felt the key ring in my pocket when I pulled my jeans on. "I'm not sure what kind it is, but I knew you liked whales, so..." Bella threw herself into my arms.

"Thank you. I love it. It's a humpback, by the way. I have something for you, too. Come on." She took my hand and led me back out into the studio.

Bella got into her bag while I grabbed my book. I flipped through the pages wondering if anything else would appeal to her. I got to the page and walked over to the couch.

"Here," she held an envelope in her hand. I took it and opened it up. There were a couple of pictures inside. I handed her my sketches and took a better look at the pictures.

"Holy shit," I said. "These are amazing, Bella. Thank you." I kissed her and walked to my station to clip them to my lamp. Bella came over and hopped up on my table. I glanced over at Jasper who was shaking his head and stifling a laugh. I knew he had heard us in the private room.

"Oh, Edward, this is beautiful. Yes. When can you do it?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Whenever you want. Although, it would be better to wait until after tomorrow. If you're going to be in that fuck hot wetsuit, it would be a tad uncomfortable." I looked back at the pictures.

Holy hell she was hot. The wetsuit was one of those shorties-short legs and arms. In one of the pictures, she was just coming out of the water. She looked great with her dripping hair and slick looking suit. The zipper was pulled down to her stomach, with her bikini top peeking out.

Then I felt Bella tapping me on the shoulder. "Where did you want it?" I asked, pulling my attention to the Bella that was sitting in front of me.

"I think back here." Bella was pointing to her left shoulder blade. "What do you think?"

"Good choice. It'll look great there. So what kind of whale did I draw?" I asked.

"It looks most like a Gray whale. Which is great. The Gray is the most endangered whale on our coast. So, what do we do first?"

I explained the thermal-fax to her. I grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly drew a heart on it with and 'E' loves 'B' in the middle and put it in the machine. I pulled out the finished stencil and showed her.

"Wow, that's cool."

I talked her through the entire process from skin prep to bandaging it up. I wasn't surprised to hear that Joe didn't tell her very much when she got her wings. The bastard got lazy.

"There is one other one I want," Bella said suddenly. "Well, two others actually. One is in your book. I saw it the first time I looked at your drawings, but...I didn't know it was yours at the time."

"What are you talking about?" Bella had me totally confused. She flipped through the book and stopped at the picture of my car. _Fuck me_.

"Really? Where do you want that?" I asked. I swear I was drooling.

Bella turned away from the front of the studio and unbuttoned her shorts. _Oh damn._

"Right here." She had pulled her shorts and panties down on her left hip pointing to a spot that no one but me and her would ever see. I gulped.

"Okay," I said shakily. "What about the third one?"

She pulled me close to whisper in my ear. "I want an 'E' right here." She pointed to the place above her heart. If I hadn't heard the bell on the door, I would have dragged her back into the private room.

"I swear you're gonna fucking kill me, Bella." I kissed her hard before having to greet my client.

Bella watched me intently, asking a few questions and obviously interested in the process. It didn't escape me that she never brought up her mother, so I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Alice showed up and stole Jasper away. Seth came in and sat at the counter familiarizing himself with our paperwork. After I finished taping up the client I had worked on, I had Seth go over the aftercare with him.

"Great Seth. I think it's time to let you go. Simple stuff first, but you're ready," I told him. "Now you can go buy dinner." I gave him some money and told him what we wanted. Knowing that he would be waiting awhile, it gave Bella and I some time to talk.

I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap.

"What happened with your mom after I left?" I asked gently. She seemed alright, but I was treading lightly just in case.

"She was a bitch, she said some awful things and I threw her out," she said matter-of-factly.

I stared at her for a few moments.

"Is that really all you're going to give me?" I asked, a little put out. Bella sighed and looked at me.

"Do you really want to know? She said some awful things about you, too."

"That's alright. Renee's words aren't going to bother me. I know what kind of a person she is."

"She didn't like the fact that you had tattoos. She basically called you a degenerate. When I told her that I loved you and that you loved me, she told me that I didn't know what love was." Bella looked down at her hand, picking at her nails. "I had it with her at that point. I told her that she hadn't been my mother in a long time and that I wanted her to leave. On her way out the door, she told me that 'this' wasn't over and she would be telling my father," she snorted. "Like I'm five and just got in trouble for coloring on the walls!"

"So, what now?" I asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe she left and I'll never hear from her again."

"How would you feel if that's what happens?"

"Edward, I've never had a relationship with my parents. Everything with them has had to be on their terms. I'm not losing anything if she chooses to walk away," she sighed. "I am a little jealous, though."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You. Well, you and your family. I don't think you know how lucky you are, Edward. Your family loves you. They accept you for who you are and they're just happy to have you in their lives, anyway they can have you. Your mother actually told me that last night."

"Shit, really?" That made me feel like a heel. Here Bella didn't have a family and I've been pushing mine away for 5 years.

"Yes. She said that she noticed that you've opened up some and said that she was really happy about it. She said she'd take whatever you could give her."

"My dad said something like that last night when we were talking. He was asking me about a tattoo artist on the other side of town. I guess this guy isn't very sanitary and Dad's had more than a couple people in with pretty bad infections after getting inked by this guy. We talked about procedure and it turned into a conversation more about me and my tat's. It was actually nice talking to him. He told me that he had missed me."

"They have, Edward. Your family just wants you. You've just gotten used to existing on the periphery. Step inside and give them all a chance. Give yourself a chance."

Damn, my girl was smart. I think if marine biology turns out to be a bust, she'd have a great career as a therapist.

"I know you're right and I am trying. Sometimes I just feel uncomfortable, but I've noticed it's not so bad anymore."

"So has everyone else. Just keep trying and you'll be just fine."

I kissed her neck and started tickling her ribs. I heard the bell and saw Seth coming through the door. I lifted her off me and stood up. I grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, I can't wait to put my ink on you." Her eyes darkened some and she kissed me long and slow. Seth made some extra noise with the bags to get our attention.

Bella let go of me and made to move towards Seth. She looked over her shoulder at me and whispered "Neither can I, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Those of you disappointed in the 'Renee smackdown'...it ain't over yet. Go ahead...tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: First, I want to thank all of you that are reading & reviewing...not to mention all the alerts! Thank you so very much. Second, as always I need to thank Kari, who has helped me with this story in so many ways. Your input is invaluable to me!**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not have any tattoos...all my knowledge has come from research and talking to those that have them, so...I have taken liberties in this story that I know aren't realistic-mainly Seth and his apprenticeship. I am sure there are other inaccuracies, but as the ink isn't exactly the main focus-just kind of icing on the cake...I ask that you allow me some latitude and just enjoy the story. **

**Speaking of ink...I know many of you have been waiting for this.**

**SM owns Twilight...and this story is still rated M **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

BPOV

4:30 a.m. came early Tuesday morning. I stumbled to the kitchen needing coffee in order to function. I leaned against the counter with my eyes closed until it finished brewing. After drinking most of the cup, I refilled it and got back upstairs.

I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not knowing exactly what was in store for me today. I figured that my bikini would work best under the wet suit and put it in my duffel, along with a towel and some sunscreen. After putting my hair in a pony tail, I grabbed my bag and went back to the kitchen.

I drank some more coffee and ate a bowl of cereal before heading out for the Institute. I was early, but went inside to wait in Leah's office. I found her pacing the floor, muttering to herself. I knocked lightly on the door to get her attention.

"Oh," she said, slightly startled. "Good morning Bella. I'll be ready in a minute, go ahead and have a seat."

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Just a bit of domestic turbulence," she offered. "Nothing I can't handle."

I watched as she gathered a few papers and wrote something down on a pad by the phone.

"All set. Let's go to the lab and grab a few things and then we'll head out."

We drove to a nearby beach where Leah knew of a small colony of gulls that gathered every morning. Leah and I spent the next few hours collecting samples then returning to the lab to catalog them.

I was filthy and exhausted by the time I left the Institute and all I wanted was to get home.

I called Edward when I got to my car and told him I was taking a shower then a nap and I would see him later. I ran through an In and Out Burger drive thru for a cheeseburger and a Coke. I was so hungry, I had it gone by the time I got home.

After a shower, I fell into my bed and slept for 2 hours. When I woke up, I was hungry again and wanted pasta. I dressed in jeans and a short sleeved cotton jersey and put my hair up on top of my head with a clip.

I found everything I'd need to make alfredo and got to work. I made a big pot of it and packed it up in plastic containers. Grabbing a loaf of crusty bread from the counter, I left for the studio.

It was 5:30 when I got there and both Edward and Jasper had customers. Seth was shadowing Jasper today.

Edward looked up from the girl he was working on and smiled at me.

"How'd it go today?" he asked.

"Eh, I spent 3 hours collecting bird feces. When we were done, I was covered in it." I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The girl who had him putting a cross on her ankle gave me a strange look.

"That sounds disgusting," he snorted.

"It was. Some guy was helping Leah down the beach from me. I have to admit, it was pretty hilarious watching them run around."

"I bet. I kind of want to come with you one morning just to watch," he chuckled.

I gave him a playful pinch, then a kiss on the cheek.

"I brought some food if you're hungry."

"Great, I'm starving."

I flipped through the paper that was sitting on the counter and didn't find anything very promising in the classifieds. When he was reading over the aftercare sheet with his client, I warmed up the pasta. Seth and Jasper still had a ways to go before they were finished, so I put the rest in the fridge.

Edward joined me at the counter and pulled me in for a kiss.

"So why the hell are you collecting bird shit again?" he chuckled.

"We're looking for abnormalities and possible environmental contaminants that might help explain the decrease in their numbers," I explained.

"So you'll be saving the sea birds then?" his lips curved up on one side.

"One can only hope." I shrugged.

"Do you at least like it?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. But it is kind of gross. Although, it's exactly the type of thing that I expected to be doing."

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked picking up the paper.

"No. _That_ I'm not liking very much. I need to find a job," I sighed.

"Um...I have a suggestion," Edward said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked, poking him in the stomach.

"We need someone here. Mainly in the afternoons and evenings." Edward shrugged slightly.

I arched an eyebrow at him, a little surprised at the offer.

"What would I be doing?" I asked.

"Make appointments, go over the release forms, create files on our clients, pick up supplies. Basically, you'd run the counter and just help us out with whatever."

"And Jasper wouldn't have a problem with you hiring your girlfriend?" I asked skeptically.

"Nah. He wouldn't care." I gave Edward a questioning look and he smirked at me.

"Hey Jasper! You mind if we hire Bella for the counter?" he yelled. I smacked his shoulder.

"Hell no. Sounds good," he yelled back. Edward looked at me smugly.

"It won't be weird for you?" I questioned.

"No. I love you being here," he said, kissing my cheek.

"What about favoritism or things like that?" I really liked the idea, but I was still concerned about some of the issues that might come up.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "We own this place. It's only Jasper, me and Seth. Who's going to say anything?" He had a point. "I'll have Jasper sign your checks, if it makes you feel any better," he chuckled.

"Do you mind if I think about it first?" I asked gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Sure. But just so you know, it's fine if you say no. I mean, yes, I want you here. But I'll understand if you decide that you don't want the job."

Edward and I sat and ate while he asked me about Leah and my 'bird shit' collecting.

"I like her. She's very approachable and down to earth, nice too. I wonder how she and the Professor ever got together. He's such a schmuck!" I laughed.

"Are you going to have him again for anything?" Edward asked, clearly annoyed.

"I might, but if I can avoid it, I will!" We both laughed. I picked up our paper plates and threw them away. I turned and Edward was right behind me.

"When do you want to get your whale?" Edward asked, running his finger along the edge of my t-shirt's neckline. He seemed eager.

"Do you have time now?" I asked.

"Yes, that girl was the last appointment I had on the books for today. Jasper is almost done and can handle any walk-ins. It won't take too long, maybe an hour or so."

"Let's do it now then!" I said excitedly.

EPOV

"What is the private tattoo room...what did you call it? The PTR? Why do you have that?" Bella asked. I hid my laugh behind a cough. Bella was blushing. No doubt thinking about when I showed it to her yesterday. I moved in close and grabbed her by the belt loops of her jeans.

"It's for when someone wants some ink put somewhere private. Like right here." I ran my fingers over the area between her hip and her sweet spot.

"Oh," she shuddered. "Have you ever, umm...had to use it?" she asked. "On a client." she added, still blushing.

"Yes. We've had people want some crazy shit put in some even crazier places!" I laughed. I moved my lips to her ear. "Ready?"

I gave Bella one of my sleeveless shirts to put on and filled my ink cups while she changed. My shirt hung to mid-thigh on her and I imagined what she would look like wearing _only_ my shirt.

After making the stencil, I washed my hands. As I dried them, I watched as Bella got comfortable on her stomach. The front of my shirt dipped down and gave me a nice view of her breasts. I walked over to the table and stared down at her. Bella's head was turned away from me and her hands were resting above her on the table's headrest. With her hair up, her entire neck was exposed to me.

I leaned over her and gave her some soft, open mouthed kisses across the top of her back and neck, then finally, in the spot I was about to ink. The taste of her skin was like honey to me. I was fascinated by the goosebumps that appeared where my lips had been. I moved my chair closer to the table so I could put my mouth next to her ear.

"Do you have any idea what it means to me to be able to do this?" I whispered. Bella turned her head to look at me. I tore the gloves off I just put on and snaked my hand up under the shirt, caressing her back.

"To be able to carve you, to put my design on you, is just about the hottest fucking thing you can let me do to you. It's kind of like sex, Bella. Letting me take you...letting me ink you. Feel what this is doing to me." I took her hand and moved it to my cock. It was straining against my zipper. Bella stroked me and sighed. I kissed her hard and let our tongues tangle for a minute. I trailed my hand up her leg to the inside of her thigh, then squeezed her ass.

"I love you and this, to me...it's like I'm marking you as mine," I whispered and sucked her ear lobe between my lips.

"Edward," Bella said softly, "I am yours." I ran my hand between her legs and even through the denim, I could feel the heat coming off her. I pressed my hand against her core.

"Uhh...Edward," she gasped. I figured that if I wanted to get this done, I'd better stop. I kissed her tenderly before re-sanitizing my hands and putting on another pair of gloves.

I cleaned her shoulder before shaving the area, then cleaned it again. After swiping on some ointment, I laid the stencil where she said she wanted it and pressed it on.

I leaned in and captured Bella's lips with my own before flipping on my machine.

"Just relax baby," I whispered in her ear. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

As I watched the ink bleed into her skin, I swear it was like I was having a religious experience. I was so hard for her, I couldn't decide if I wanted to fuck her or keep carving. I had to take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I kept leaning over and kissing her and wished that I didn't have to wear my gloves. I loved the feel of her skin, almost as much as the taste.

About half way into Bella's tat, Rose, Emmett and Alice walked in.

"Hey Ed, you got some where I can put this?" Emmett was holding up a case of beer.

"The fridge is by the counter," I told him, keeping my attention on Bella.

I must have hit a sensitive spot because Bella jumped a little.

"Sorry, baby. Are you alright?" I asked, pulling the needle away.

"I'm fine." I placed a lingering kiss her on her back, just below her neck and continued my work.

"Damn. I want whatever she's getting." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up and saw a girl with dark blonde hair. She was smiling and snapping the gum in her mouth.

Rose and some guy laughed at her then turned their attention to the art on the wall by the door.

"Jess, is that you?" Bella called out.

"You know her?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, Jessica was my roommate at the dorm. She's a lot of fun, Edward. I think you'll like her. Is Mike with her?" she asked, stretching her neck around as much as she could without moving her shoulder.

_Who the fuck is Mike?_

"There is a guy with her," I said flatly.

"She and Mike were high school sweethearts and came here to college together," she explained.

_Oh._

Everyone gathered around Bella and I, admiring my work and talking.

"Mike, Jess... this is Edward," Bella said with her finger in the air pointing between us.

"Hey," I said, trying to stay focused.

They all sat around and talked while watching me work. Bella tried hard not to laugh at the jokes they were making. I finally had to tell them to knock it off until I was done. I didn't want to hurt her or mess it up because she was laughing.

I finished up and wiped Bella's shoulder off. I placed her in front of the mirror so she could see it.

"Oh my God, Edward! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Bella tried wrapping her arms around my neck, but the tattooed shoulder stopped her. "OW!" I laughed and pulled her into my chest.

"Bella, you're gonna need to be careful," I said kissing her hair.

I took a picture then bandaged her up. Everyone had found somewhere to sit and had cracked open the beer. I grabbed one for Bella and myself and wiped down my table. I sat there and pulled Bella over to my lap.

"So, what do I owe you?" Bella asked me quietly.

"I'll have to put some thought into that." I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. "Come home with me tonight," I whispered.

"Okay, but I have to be at the Institute at 11."

"That's okay."

Jasper and Seth got up to talk to a walk-in and Emmett started asking me questions about getting a tattoo.

"What is it that you're thinking about getting?" I asked.

"Kind of like yours," he pointed at my arm, "but more. I want it over my shoulder, too."

"Hop up, babe." I kissed Bella's shoulder and tapped her hip with my fingers.

I led Emmett over to one of the walls and pointed out a few examples of what I thought he was talking about.

"It's called a half-sleeve. Do you have a particular design in mind?"

"Not really, but I like this one." Emmett pointed out a picture of a piece I did last year.

"That's Maori. If you want, I can sketch something for you," I offered.

We talked about the design he wanted and I grabbed my sketch pad and sat back down with Bella. I listened to them talk about some people they all knew from school until the conversation turned back to ink.

Mike seemed interested in getting a small football with the New England Patriots logo on his bicep. I thought that it would be a good piece for Seth to take on.

I let Jasper and Seth handle Mike. I scratched out a really rough idea of what I thought Emmett was talking about. He made a few adjustments and I got a better idea of what he wanted.

"So, how do we get started?" Emmett asked.

"I think we oughta break the outline into two sessions, then go from there. You seem like the kind of guy who won't puss out and give up half way through," I laughed.

"No way man! I've been wanting to do this for a long time. How soon can we start?" Emmett asked excitedly.

We scheduled his appointment then rejoined the group, just in time for the last of the beer to be passed around.

The night started to wind down and we locked up. I told Jazz to go ahead and leave so he could take Alice home. Bella and I cleaned up and left a little while later.

There was a car parked at the end of the alley in front of the studio, the silhouette of a person was just visible under the dim street light. As I unlocked the car, I watched them get in and pull away.

"_Maybe we closed up a little too early,"_ I thought.

It was a beautiful night, so I drove down by the beach on our way home. A cool salty breeze blew in the windows. While Bella was chattering about Jessica and Mike, I kept glancing in my rear view. This car had been behind us since we left the studio.

"Edward...?" Bella said, tapping my thigh.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, pulling my attention back to her.

"What did you think of my friends?"

"I liked them. Jessica seems...perky." Bella laughed at me.

"Yes, she definitely is. I know Mike is a little cocky sometimes, but he's a good guy."

"Yeah, I could stand hanging out with them once in a while," I admitted, looking at my mirror again.

The car was still there.

I was probably just being paranoid...tired or something. I turned a street early, just to see if it stayed with me. It didn't.

_What an idiot._ I'm glad I didn't say anything to Bella about it.

As we walked into the condo, Bella yawned. I knew she had a long day. I grabbed a couple bottles of water and led her to my bedroom.

"Drink while I take care of this." I handed her a bottle and carefully peeled the gauze from her.

I cleaned the area then spread a layer of ointment over it. Covering it with a fresh piece of gauze, I kissed above it and helped her get a t-shirt on to sleep in.

"Does it hurt at all?"

"A little, but not as much as my wrist did."

"Even so, you might want to sleep on your stomach or right side."

I cleaned up, put on a pair of shorts and climbed into bed. Bella was almost asleep. I laid down and she scooted over, flopping an arm and leg over me, still lying on her belly. I laughed softly. We were so comfortable with each other already. In my heart, I felt like we had been together forever.

"I love you Edward," she mumbled. I kissed her head.

"I love you too, Bella."

As much as I had wanted her earlier when she was on my table, all I wanted right now was this. Bella breathing softly, snuggled against me. She was warm and soft...and she felt perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, lemme have it...I know you want to say something. P.S. My rec is still First Light by QueenofHearts Madwriter...I told you you're going to get sick of hearing about it, so just go read their stories already...Read Eventide first, I promise you won't be disappointed. P.S.S. Round 2 voting is still going on over at avantgarde(dot)com. With Or Without You by xXKiwiCullenXx is nommed in 2 categories!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, you all are blowing me away with all the reviews and alerts! Thanks so so much! There are a couple days left of Round 2 voting at avantgardeawards(dot)com...My girl xXKiwiCullenXx is nominated in 2 categories...Read...Vote...Thank you!**

**There's a lot going on in this chapter...**

**SM owns Twilight**

**Rated M for language and lemons**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 12

BPOV

I woke up wrapped around Edward's softly snoring body. My shoulder was a little sore, but the memory of getting it yesterday made me chuckle. It's a good thing we were out in the studio, because if we had been in the back? My tattoo would've taken a lot longer.

When Edward told me how he felt about putting ink on me, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hot. Screw that, it was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to me. Damn, just thinking about his lips whispering in my ear and saying those words sent shivers through my body.

I barely stifled a groan by putting my lips on Edward's skin. I kissed up his arm and over his chest. I knew he was awake when I felt his hand snake through my hair. I continued brushing my lips over his skin, kissing my way across his chest and up to his jaw. My hand made it's way to Edward's thigh and I lightly scratched my nails up and down the inside.

"Bella." He said my name softly then pulled me on top of him and curled his arms around me, being mindful of my shoulder.

We kissed and touched for almost half an hour before my alarm chimed on my phone. I sighed and let him go to turn it off.

After a quick shower, Edward cleaned and covered my tattoo. Leah told me that I was only needed for a few hours today, so we made plans to meet up later at the studio.

I went home to change and left for the Institute. Leah wasn't in her office, so I went to her lab. She wasn't there either, but her computers were on and she had some test tubes gently shaking in a machine. I sat on a stool to wait. Hearing footsteps, I turned to see Professor Black walk into the lab.

"Why, hello Bella." He didn't seem at all surprised to see me. "I just left Leah with her supervisor, she's probably going to be about twenty minutes or so." He stopped right next to me. I felt his hand rest on my tattoo and flinched. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I got a tattoo yesterday," I explained.

"Really?" he asked, entirely too interested. "What is it?" His voice had dropped an octave or two. He was creeping me out.

"It's a whale. My boyfriend designed it for me." Hopefully reminding him that I had a boyfriend would make him back off. Not that it should have mattered, he was married for Christ's sake and we were sitting in his wife's lab!

"You know, Bella, I've been looking for someone to help me out with a couple of side projects I've got going on. I could work around your schedule here. I would even pay you for your time." He paused and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "There may even be some perks that go along with it," he said suggestively.

_Oh, he did NOT just say that. _I hopped off the stool and took a step back, scrutinizing him and processing my response.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "First of all, you are hitting on me in your WIFE'S lab. What the hell is wrong with you?" I moved to stand behind a table, putting some distance between us. "Second, even if you weren't married? For many reasons...HELL NO! I _don't_ want to work with you. I _don't_ want any of the perks you're offering. I don't even want to have another class of yours. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Professor Black looked shocked. Whether it was because I snapped on him or turned him down, I don't know. I heard someone clapping and turned to see a smiling Leah in the doorway.

_Holy shit!_ How much did she hear?

"Well, Jacob. I think Bella made herself just about as clear as I did. You need to leave. If you keep showing up here, I'll get a restraining order." Leah had an evil grin on her face.

Jacob looked angry but just sighed and walked out the door. What in the hell just happened?

"Sorry about him. I think he's still sore over being served divorce papers in front of his class yesterday," she snickered. Leah looked at me and smiled sympathetically. "I know all about his philandering ways, Bella. You are not the first student I've caught him trying to proposition. Don't worry about it."

I blew out the breath I'd been holding and let my shoulders sag. He had my nerves wound tighter than a drum.

"Come on, let me show you what I'm doing."

Leah spent the next couple of hours showing me her research and explaining my assignments to me. She handed me a folder containing what she had spoken about and let me know that I didn't need to return until Friday.

I went home and did some laundry, thinking about Edward's job offer. Why shouldn't I take it? My biggest fear was that he would get sick of me always being around. But then I thought, that as soon as classes start back up, I wouldn't be around as much. Between the Institute and school, I'd be lucky to spend 20 hours there a week. I was already there most of the time, anyway.

I packed a bag in case I stayed with Edward again and left for the studio. I brought my laptop and assignment folder for something to do. Parking in front of the studio, I went inside.

"Hey Bella. Hi Bella." Jasper and Seth spoke at the same time. "He's out back."

"Thanks Jasper."

I walked through the studio to the back room and Edward was just coming in.

"Hi Bella." Edward walked to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I swear he sniffed my hair that was still hanging loose around my shoulders. "How was your day?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure if I should tell him about my confrontation with the professor. I wanted to keep things open and honest, not holding anything back. That's how we started 5 years ago, and I wanted it to continue. Plus, this would be a perfect opportunity to show him that I can handle myself with the big, bad professors of the world.

"Well, I had a run in with Professor Black not long after I got there today." I tensed up, waiting for him to blow.

"_What_?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder at me. He had crouched down, looking for something on the bottom shelf of the cabinet.

"Yeah, uh...he came into the lab and actually asked me if I wanted to help him with a project he was working on. He told me that there would be perks." I rolled my eyes.

Edward snorted sarcastically and I thought I heard him mutter "fucking perks" under his breath.

"I hope you told him to fuck off," he growled.

"Well, not in so many words...but yes, I did. The best part was, when I finished, Leah started clapping. She heard everything. She told me after he left that she had him served with divorce papers yesterday!" I laughed. My laughter seemed to lighten his mood and he chuckled.

"Serves the bastard right." Edward put his hand at the small of my back and guided me through the door.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, threading my fingers with his.

"Good. Fine," he smiled tightly, looking at his phone.

"What's up Edward?" Something was making him nervous.

"I have an appointment in about 15 minutes and, uh...I kind of have some history with her." _Huh?_

"Okay," I paused. "What does 'kind of' mean? And what kind of history are we talking about?" I was trying not to overreact.

I'm not going to lie. I felt a little threatened. I wanted to know who this girl was and what she meant to Edward. It was an odd feeling. I've never felt jealousy like this before.

He took a deep breath and blew it out then locked his eyes on mine.

"A couple of years ago, Jasper and Alice set me up with her. There was this huge party at someone's beach house and I got drunk. Really drunk. I woke up the next morning and found her sprawled out next to me on the bed that I _thought_ I passed out in alone. There was enough evidence to convince me that we had sex." Edward winced as he spoke. "I honestly don't remember any of it. But...she does."

"And...what? She hates you? Loves you? Wants you? What?" I asked.

I knew I had no right to be upset about someone from his past, but if she was holding some kind of torch for him and he was going to have her on his table in mere minutes, I felt that I had a right to know.

"I really don't know what she wants. She flirts a lot and is a complete pain in the ass. I just wanted you to be prepared when she gets here." Edward's hand was at my waist and his thumb was stroking the skin under my shirt.

"What's her name?" I asked, still slightly irritated.

"Tonya." We heard the door and turned our heads. "And...that's her," he sighed.

Damn. Tonya was tall and beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. She could pass for a model. Hell, for all I knew, she might be one! Her eyes zoned in on Edward and she smiled brightly.

Edward turned to me and put his fingers in my hair, gripping my head gently. He turned my head and kissed me until I was dizzy. I heard someone clear their throat and Edward ignored them by sucking my lip into his mouth and stroking his tongue along mine. When he let me go, he was smirking...and I was breathless. He backed away from me not looking away until he reached his table.

"Eddie!" Tonya screeched.

.God. Her voice could cut glass. I covered my mouth to hide the giggle.

"It's _Edward_, Tonya. How are you?" I could tell he was trying hard to be polite.

"Oh, I'm great. I've missed you, though." She looked right at me as she said this. Edward snorted.

_Bitch_.

"Missed me? We barely know each other and it's been quite a while since I've seen you," he told her, rolling his eyes at me. I had to laugh. This was turning out to be quite entertaining.

"That may be Edward, but you left quite an impression on me," she said coyly and ran a finger across his chin. Edward took a couple steps away from her. This bitch was asking for trouble.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Tonya. I am not, nor have I ever been, interested in you. I have a girlfriend, and if you haven't figured it out, she is right over there." He pointed to me and smiled.

"Oh," she frowned. "Hi." She spoke in that high pitched voice of hers and plastered a fake smile on her face.

I didn't give her a second glance after that. It seemed to me that Edward had the situation under control. I pulled open my laptop and started looking up some information for the bird project.

Tonya's tattoo was really small and it didn't take long for Edward to finish. He was very professional and she behaved herself the rest of the time she was there. After she left, he joined me at the counter.

"So," I said. "if you still want me, I'll take the job." Edward's face lit up.

"I'll always want you, Bella." He leaned in and kissed my neck. "And of course, the job is yours." Edward smiled and yelled to Jasper and Seth that I agreed to take the job.

"Follow me, I want to show you a few things," he said. He talked the entire time about the cleaning and sterilization process they went through after every client.

Edward gathered up his ink cups and dumped the ink. The needles went into a small red bin he called a sharps bin. He took the ink cups and tubes and soaked them in a disinfecting solution, rinsed them and put them into the autoclave.

He showed me where he kept the hospital grade disinfecting wipes and wiped down his entire station.

"I know you'll probably never actually do this, but you need to know the process to answer questions you'll get from potential customers. Do you have any questions?"

"Not so far. Show me where you keep all the supplies."

He took me into the back room and pointed out where everything was kept. Most things he or Jasper went out and purchased. A few items were ordered and delivered.

Edward led me to the counter and went over what I would be doing again. He impressed me with his thoroughness and professionalism. I figured that was why he owned his own business at 24.

I filled out the required tax forms and was officially a Midnight Sun employee.

Mike came in to get his football tattoo. Seth's station had been set up and both Jasper and Edward sat with him. Jessica and I sat at the counter and talked.

"So, Edward's pretty hot," she said, glancing over at him.

"Yes, he is," I said appreciatively.

"What's that like?" she asked.

"What's what like?" I asked, totally confused.

"You know...he's all tatted up and sexy. He must be a real tiger." Jessica wiggled her eyebrows.

Oh.

"Jess!" She pouted and batted her eyelashes. I huffed out a breath. "Well, I will say this, he totally rocks my world." We both doubled over laughing.

Seth did a great job on Mike's tattoo. It took him longer than Edward or Jasper would have taken, but, I guess that was to be expected. When we locked up at 10:30, Jasper poured everyone a shot of vodka and we toasted Seth's debut.

I followed Edward back to his apartment again that night. I got a text from Alice asking me if I still lived at the beach house.

"I guess I'd better spend some time with Alice and Rose. I think they're feeling neglected," I laughed.

"Speaking of neglected, my mom wants us to come over for dinner on Sunday. Will you go with me?" Edward asked.

"Of course I will." I reached down to my bag to get my pajamas. Edward stopped me and held a shirt in his hand.

"Wear this?" he asked with a smile. He held up a 'wife-beater', which looked an awful lot like what I wore the day he gave me the tattoo. I arched an eyebrow at him and he just grinned at me.

I took the shirt and my bag and went into his bathroom. I piled my hair up on my head and took a quick shower. I dried off and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and his shirt. When I came out, he was propped up against the headboard looking at a magazine.

He looked up at me and tossed the magazine onto the floor. Edward only had on his boxer briefs and looked damn fine sitting there waiting for me.

"I have a whole drawer full of those shirts that you can have if you promise not to wear anything else," he offered. I ran and jumped on the bed where he tackled me and started tickling me.

Our laughing turned to gasping when our lips found each other's. We were all hands and mouths, groping and kissing and soon I wasn't wearing anything at all. Our frenzy turned slower and we made love whispering and gently touching each other. He fell asleep with his head nestled into my side, his warm breath tickling my breast.

We drove separately to the studio the next morning with me stopping off to pick up breakfast. I walked in with my arms full and was met by a very angry Edward.

He reached out and took a couple of the bags from me, then stepped aside.

_Aww, crap._

Renee was standing by the counter tapping her foot on the floor. _Here we fucking go._

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing past her to set my things behind the counter.

"I went by your house early this morning. Alice told me that you weren't there but said that I could _probably_ find you here. Tell me Isabella, why is it that your roommate wasn't sure of your whereabouts? Is it because you were too busy whoring around to come home last night?" Renee sneered, narrowing her eyes at Edward.

"What?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"So, Edward tells me that you're working _here_ now?" she asked, ignoring my question. I looked at him and he mouthed 'sorry'. I just shook my head. I didn't care that he told her.

"Yes, I am working here. What business is it of yours?"

"Isabella, I am getting tired of this attitude that you have developed. You are throwing your life away, young lady and it's about time you get your head on straight!"

I closed my eyes, trying to collect my thoughts. When she walked out of here in a few minutes, she would know, without a doubt, that I was done with this shit. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"I have something that I want to say to you, _Mother_. I need you to hear me, do you think you can do that?" She gave me an exaggerated eye roll and crossed her arms. I took a step towards her. "I am NOT going to put up with you weighing in on MY life and MY decisions ANY MORE. I am a grown woman and I have asked you for _nothing_. I don't owe you anything. No explanations, no loyalty...nothing," I said, trying to remain calm. "I do not need nor want your approval. I am done having this conversation and I am DONE with you. I want you to turn around, get out of here and go home."

Edward had moved to my side and had an amused look on his face. Renee's eyes bounced between us and she was at a loss for words for the first time in her life. She was practically spitting she was so pissed. She sputtered a couple times before finding her voice.

"If you want to throw your life away, be my guest! Don't come crawling back to me though, when he dumps you and moves on," she said, pointing a finger at Edward. "You'll end up in a hovel on the beach living hand to mouth for the rest of your life."

I laughed without humor. She really was a piece of work.

Apparently, Edward had enough of her. He moved around the counter and stood in front of her.

"First of all Renee," he snapped, "I love Bella and have no intention of ever leaving her side, NOT that you're owed an explanation. Second, I believe that Bella asked you to leave. Now I am TELLING you to get the fuck out of my studio and don't come back." He pointed towards the door.

She looked absolutely horrified. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before she snapped it shut. I swear I heard her teeth grind.

The bell on the door jingled and I saw Jasper holding it open with Seth standing next to him. Renee had the intelligence to look nervous and without saying another word, she stormed out, nearly knocking over a guy on the sidewalk.

I walked over and fell onto the couch. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The adrenaline was coursing through me and my head was spinning.

Edward crouched in front of me and Seth handed me a bottle of water.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, stroking my thigh.

As I calmed some and thought about it for a moment, I realized that I was okay. I felt relieved, empowered and...happy.

"Yeah, I think I am," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's hear it...Did you like the Renee tell off? What about Professor Black? Anything you want to comment on, I will take...Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, I am officially blown away by all the reviews and alerts! Thank you, all of you, for supporting me and this story. Any of you who have disabled PM's-thank you as well for reviewing! **

**This is a little early this week...think of it as a Happy 4th of July (USA residents-lol) Here's a little more on Renee...any of you wondering what happened _before_ Bella got to the studio? Oh, there's a date and some lemony dessert, too! **

**I want to thank any of you that went and voted for my girl's story With Or Without You on avant garde. Voting is now closed-Kari and I both have our fingers crossed...**

***SM owns Twilight-cuz you need to be reminded of that. **

**Rated M for language and lemons...and this is your lemon alert***

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 13

EPOV

I sent Seth to the corner for fresh coffee and warmed up the breakfast sandwiches that Bella bought before getting here. She devoured hers like she hadn't eaten in days. It was probably the adrenaline.

I could not believe my eyes when I had gotten to the studio this morning. Renee was waiting out on the sidewalk in front of the door, reading the riot act to Jimmy, one of the local bums. Poor guy was probably regretting asking her for change. There was no way to avoid her, I had to unlock the door.

"_Where is she?" she demanded as she stormed into the studio._

"_She isn't here." There was no fucking way I was going to offer up anything to her._

"_Let me say this slower so you can understand. Where. Is. She?" This bitch has a fucking death wish._

"_Bella is on her way. She'll be here in a few minutes," I said, gritting my teeth. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest to keep from popping her in the mouth._

"_Is it true that she lost her job?" she asked._

"_If you mean at that shitty coffee shop, she quit. She does have a job, though."_

"_What is it with you? Isabella is MY daughter. When I ask you a question about her, I expect an answer! I know you were raised better than that," she spat._

_I closed my eyes and the red I was seeing did not go away. Bella better hurry up and get here because I was about to go off on this bitch. _

_Jasper and Seth walked in and stopped talking mid sentence. They looked at the standoff between Renee and I, then quietly walked over to Jasper's station._

"_Well?" Renee spat. _

"_Well what?" I spat right back. _

_She rolled her eyes and made a show of being exasperated._

"_Where is she working?"_

"_Bella works here now." Renee looked livid._

"_So, you seduced her into working for you, too?" She looked around the studio with disdain. "I know men like you." She pointed a finger at me, nearly touching my chest."I see them in court all the time. You use women and throw them away when something better comes along," she said arrogantly._

"_Who are you fucking kidding with this shit? Like you actually CARE about Bella? The only thing you care about is that she does exactly what you want her to do!"_

_She opened her mouth to respond and that's when Bella walked in._

_I thanked everything that was holy and decent as I didn't relish the thought of going to prison for assault and battery._

Bella's laughter pulled me from my thoughts, I turned to look at her. She was doubled over holding her stomach laughing her ass off.

I looked at Jazz. Both he and Seth's eyes were wide, probably mimicking my own.

"Bella, what the fuck is so funny?" I asked.

She took a moment to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I don't really know. All I know is I feel fantastic. It's like this huge boulder that was tied around my neck is gone."

Bella was practically glowing. As much as I felt glad for her, I almost wondered if there would be a breakdown later. No matter how much she dislikes her parents, she's still got to feel the sting of rejection.

I decided not to push it and just enjoy the moment. I've got to say that it felt really fucking good to tell that bitch Renee off.

Jasper and Seth took care of a walk in, while Bella and I went to the counter.

"What do I tell people when they call?" Bella asked.

"Everyone needs to have a valid ID and fill out the disclaimer form. Jazz charges up front while I charge by the hour, so they need to know that."

"What is the disclaimer for?" she asked, looking over the form.

"After we explain the aftercare process we have the client sign this form," I held up a copy, "that says we have. They get a copy of the instructions and we offer a few products to aid in the healing process."

"Okay, sounds easy enough. I think I can handle it."

"Oh, you can definitely handle it, Ms. Swan," I said, leaning into her.

Bella grabbed my face and kissed me long and hard. Seth's nervous cough behind me made me pull away from her.

"What Seth?" I growled, not taking my eyes off of Bella.

"Sorry...um...we have another customer and I...uh was just wondering if I could do it."

"Be nice Edward," Bella whispered. I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Go get your station ready and I'll be right there," I said to Seth. I leaned back into Bella, "We're getting out of here early today and I am taking you out on a date."

Bella's eyes widened and she smiled. "Okay. That sounds great. Where are we going?"

Good fucking question. I hadn't thought that far ahead, all I knew is that I wanted to take her out.

"I'll let you know before we get ready to leave," I said, walking over to Seth.

I watched Seth, only giving advice when he seemed hesitant. The kid really was a natural, like he was born to do this. When he finished, I sat back and let Bella deal with the paperwork. I watched her from Seth's table and she handled the whole thing perfectly.

"Hey Seth, do you know anything about whale watching tours?" I asked.

I made a couple of phone calls and found a whale watching dinner cruise that actually still had a few openings. I made the reservation and told Jasper what my plans were.

"No problem Ed. Seth and I can handle things. Have a good time, man." Jasper smiled.

A couple hours later, I figured I better let Bella in on my plans...kind of.

"Bella, how long do you need to get ready?" I asked.

"What are we doing?" she asked, her brows slightly furrowed.

"Not saying," I laughed. "Wear a dress-nothing too fancy and maybe a sweater," I suggested.

"Oka-a-ay," she smiled. "I'll need a couple hours then."

"Well, you better take off," I said looking at the clock. "I'll be by to pick you up at 4:15."

BPOV

I was so excited about going on this date. You'd think I was going out with a hot guy I had a crush on for forever.

Oh...I guess I kinda was. I laughed out loud at myself as I drove home.

I was surprised to find Alice at home when I got there.

"Oh, I am glad that you're here," I said when she met me coming through the door.

"Why, what's up?" Alice asked.

"Edward is taking me out tonight and I need to get ready. I need to find a dress and do something with my hair and..."

"Bella, you are talking to the Master. Go get in the shower and I'll grab some dresses."

30 minutes later, I was scrubbed and shaved and ready to get started. Alice had laid out a few of my dresses and by the looks of it a few of her own.

Alice started with my hair. We decided to put the sides up and leave the back down. She dried my hair then put it up in hot rollers.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me," I laughed.

"Figures. Men, I swear...they just don't understand what we go through. They shower and throw on some clothes and look great."

"Which is why I am so glad you are here. _I _don't know what we go through! It's not like I've done this a lot. I'm a jeans and t-shirt girl, Alice."

"There's nothing wrong with that Bella. It's part of why Edward loves you." Alice put the last of my hair in a roller. "Now, start trying dresses on."

I finally decided on a simple black dress. It fell to just above my knee and flared out just a bit. The rest was form fitting but not tight and I actually felt comfortable in it. Alice picked a pair of black heels that I could walk in without falling, then told me to sit.

She started with eyeliner and ended with some lip tint and eye shadow. I took a minute to look at the face staring back at me from the mirror. I looked good.

"No Bella, you look great!" Alice clapped. I must have said that out loud.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4. What time is he coming?"

"In fifteen minutes. I need to find a sweater or something, too."

"Oh, Rose has just the thing. I'm sure she won't mind. I'll be right back."

After Alice ran out of the room, I got up and walked around, just making sure I could manage the heels. She was back in just a couple of minutes.

"Here, it's perfect." Alice held out a deep purple sweater that really did look nice with my outfit. Like there was any doubt. I learned a long time ago not to doubt Alice.

"Wear these, too." She held out her hand. Alice was holding a pair of delicate looking earrings. They each had a pearl in the center, surrounded by small diamonds.

"Alice, those are your grandmother's earrings." I knew how much they meant to her.

"Yes they are, and they will complete your outfit." Her tone let me know that it was useless to argue.

I heard Edward's car purr into the driveway and quickly put them on. I stood back and looked at Alice for approval.

"You look perfect Bella. Go," she laughed.

"Thanks so much Alice," I said hugging her tightly.

I carefully navigated the stairs and opened the door. A feather could have knocked me over.

Edward was standing next to his car talking to Emmett and Rosalie. He was leaning against it with his ankles and arms crossed. He had on black dress pants and a white button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled to the elbow and he had left the first couple of buttons undone. His tanned skin looked positively lickable against the white of his shirt.

Oh hell, who was I kidding? He is positively lickable in anything!

While I was busy drooling over Edward, Rose had walked up to the door.

"Snap out of it Bella. I know your man is looking all kinds of hot right now, but the drool coming out of your mouth is extremely unattractive," Rose snorted.

I looked at her horrified and ran to the closest mirror.

"Bitch. I do not," I said, wiping at my mouth anyway, then laughing.

"Bella, are you ready? We need to get moving."

I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway. He hadn't even tried to tame his hair and I loved it. He had a smile on his face that showed me all the love he claimed to have for me. Why I had been nervous, I couldn't remember at the moment.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward said, holding the car door open for me.

"Thank you. You look very nice, too." I watched him walk around the front of the car, his long strides making it only a few steps.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked expectantly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, skirting my question.

"Yes, I am. We're going to dinner?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. So, when do you go back to the Institute?"

Edward just totally changed the subject. Oh well, I guess I wouldn't ruin his surprise by pushing it.

"Tomorrow morning, 6 a.m. We're going to get blood samples. Leah is going to have a couple extra interns there to help us."

"So you have to _catch_ the birds and stick them with a needle?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Yes Edward. It isn't like there going to stand in line and let us draw their blood," I laughed.

"God I wish I could be there to watch you try to catch those birds."

Edward was laughing his ass off at that thought. I snorted and shook my head.

"That's why we're going to have a couple of extra people," I explained. "And nets," I added.

"Still, Bella. That is going to be a hilarious sight."

I knew he was right. I was going to say more about it when Edward slowed and pulled into the parking area for the marina.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"Going on a dinner cruise." He had a beautiful smile on his face, his green eyes bright and dancing.

"I've always wanted to go on one of these," I confessed.

"Come on, I want to get a good table." He had made it to my door and held a hand out to me.

The boat was a 75 foot yacht and was spectacular. We were led on board and assigned a table near the port side of the boat. Edward needn't have worried about a good table. They were all set up around the edge of the yacht.

There were appetizers set up on a buffet and wine served at the table. Sunset not being until 8pm or so, gave us plenty of time to cruise out into the ocean.

"So what are you so excited about?" I asked Edward, after watching him look around the boat for a couple of minutes.

"This isn't just a dinner cruise, Bella. It's a whale watching cruise, too. We're supposed to see Grey Whales."

"Oh my God! Really?" I jumped from my seat and landed in Edward's lap. I hugged him tightly before kissing his cheeks, then his lips. "Thank you, Edward. This is perfect."

He kissed me tenderly before I got up from his lap and sat back in my own chair.

The yacht left port right at 5 p.m. And we sailed for an hour before we were close to where we could start looking for the whales. Edward pulled a camera out of his pocket and handed it to me.

It took another half an hour before someone spotted a whale. The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by them. It was such a beautiful sight, it brought tears to my eyes.

"If you aren't going to take any pictures, give me the camera!" Edward laughed, grabbing at it.

"No. Stay right there."

I quickly snapped a picture, capturing a whale jumping behind Edward. I turned the camera around and looked at the screen. My two favorite things in one picture. I think I'll blow this up to an 8x10 and frame it.

"Let me see." I handed the camera to Edward. He took a quick look then turned it back towards me and snapped a few pictures.

After an hour, they called everyone to dinner. Apparently, you have a choice for an entree and Edward chose the baked halibut for me and steak for himself.

"That looks great," Edward said, eyeing my fish.

"Yours does, too."

He cut a piece of steak and held his fork out to me. I did the same for him and we both took our bites at the same time. We heard the snap of a camera and turned to see our waitress holding my camera.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind. You two just looked so cute, I couldn't help it." She smiled and handed me the camera.

"Edward, look." I showed him the picture and turned back to our waitress. "Thank you, it's great."

"Your welcome. It's nice to see two people so obviously in love. Hold onto it, you never know what tomorrow will bring." She smiled very sweetly at us and quite frankly, it gave me a shiver.

"Is it me, or did it look like she had polyester hair?" I snickered, after she left. It really looked like a bad wig. For her sake, I hoped it was and not her real hair.

"It looked like she stuck her finger in a light socket," he scoffed.

Edward leaned across the small table and kissed me before we returned to our meal.

After they cleared the table the waitstaff brought out dessert. Mine was a chocolate molten lava cake, while Edward's was raspberry sorbet with chocolate shavings. We shared those, too.

Soft music started pouring through the speakers scattered around the deck. It sounded like a stereo system, and was all instrumental.

We finished our dessert and watched the sun dip down over the horizon. It had been a wonderful evening.

"Dance with me, Bella." Edward said in my ear.

Being in his arms, swaying gently to the music under the moonlight was almost like a fairytale. I looked up from his shoulder and saw the waitress smiling at us.

We danced to a couple more songs, then took our seats. The waitress poured us more wine and asked to take another picture of us.

The boat had turned around dessert time and we were close to port. Edward and I stood by the rail, him behind me, his arms around my waist. The lights from the city looked like a postcard.

"Thank you, Edward. This was perfect. I loved every minute of it." I had turned in his arms.

"You are more than welcome, my love. I think it was pretty damn cool myself." He lowered his head and kissed me gently. "You're coming home with me, right?" he asked.

"If we stop and pick up my bag, yes."

"Then we stop and get your bag," he smiled.

No one was home when we got to the house, so I was able to get in and grab it without having to face the Inquisition. We got to Edward's place and found it empty as well.

I kissed him then went to the bathroom to clean up and change. I had packed pj's but opted for my sleep shorts and one of Edward's shirts. I knew he liked it when I wore them, and I planned on showing him my gratitude for the cruise.

I came out of the bathroom and found Edward looking through a stack of DVD's.

"You can watch a movie if you really want to...but I had other plans for you."

Edward's eyes widened and he dropped the DVD's.

"Oh?" he gulped.

"Our date was very romantic and sweet, Edward. I just want to show my appreciation," I said, hoping my sexy voice didn't sound silly.

"You know that isn't necessary. Appreciated, definitely...but not necessary." He walked a few steps towards me.

"Well, that's what this is about...appreciation. And love. I love you and want to show you just how much, Edward." I batted my eyelashes at him just a little.

"Far be it from me to try and stop you. By all means, go right ahead." He had that sexy smile on his face that melts ice it's so damn hot.

I turned the overhead light off, leaving the small bedside lamp on. I grabbed him by his belt buckle and pulled him towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, I unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged it off.

His hands were in my hair and on my shoulders as I started on his buckle. I stood and kissed him on the lips before kissing my way down his chest, working his pants off as I moved lower.

"Bella..." he whispered when I kissed his stomach, just above his boxers.

I hadn't ever actually done what I was about to do, but knew enough about it to feel comfortable with giving it a go.

I kissed his hardening cock through his boxers before pulling them off. I sat back down on the bed and pulled him towards me by his hips. I looked up at him and was bolstered by his darkened eyes. Edward's breath hitched as I placed a kiss on the tip of his already hardening erection.

I slowly put my mouth on him and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. I took him in as far as I could and used my hand on the rest. Moving softly and slowly, I felt like I was making love to him with with my mouth.

"Oh my God...Bella," Edward half-whispered.

I moved my head faster and hollowed my cheeks, sucking him on the way up. Edward's hands entwined in my hair, gently pressing on my head. My hand found his balls and I squeezed them softly. Edward groaned and bucked his hips.

"Fuck, Bella...your mouth...it feels so good."

I moaned in response and felt Edward shudder. I moved faster and sucked harder, just doing what seemed to come naturally. I was encouraged by the string of profanities and moans coming from him.

"Baby, as good as this is, I want to be inside of you." Edward was gently pulling away from me.

I stopped and looked up at him. He attacked my mouth and pulled me with him up onto the bed. Edward made quick work of removing my clothes and entered me just as quickly.

"Uhh...Edward," I whispered. "yes..."

"Being inside you is the best goddamned thing I've ever felt Bella," he said, grabbing my leg and hitching it up on his hip. Edward moved faster and swiveled his hips a little, hitting my g-spot dead on.

Our moaning increased with our pace and soon we reached our peaks. I felt him tense inside me as my orgasm overtook me. Edward thrust into me harder a few more times before he came as well.

We kissed and touched and whispered our love, staying connected and wrapped in each other until we both fell asleep. It was the perfect end to a perfect date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we think of the date? Anything else catch your eye? Actually, anything at all you'd like to say, I would love to hear...reviews are the chocolate syrup in my milk. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you all had a great 4th of July...Are we ready for another chapter? A little fun is in order, I think. And while, yes this is a little cheesy, it's still fun. Thanks to all you readers/reviewers/alerters and even the lurkers. **

**A HUGE congratulations to my girl xXKiwiCullenXx...She won the Best Realistic Lemon Award from Avant Garde! If you haven't taken a look at With Or Without You...Go Read It! **

**SM Owns Twilight and this story is still rated M for mature language & lemons, though this chapter contains no citrus.**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 14

BPOV

Alice sent me a text telling me not to make any plans for Saturday. We were having a girl's night in. Facials, junk food, movies; the whole nine yards. As soon as I was done reading it, I heard Edward chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Emmett wants us to close up at 10 Saturday night and go to his place. He says we're going to have poker, porn and beer."

"That must be why we are having a girl's night," I laughed.

"And what does a girl's night consist of, Bella?" Edward moved next to me, his head bent to mine and his arm around me.

"Edward. That is a top secret, highly sensitive topic. We take blood oaths not to divulge that information." I tried to keep a stoic face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I just told you there was going to be porn, and you can't tell me what you're going to be doing?" he pouted.

"Top secret facial recipes, movies with hot as hell leading men and dishing about our fuckhot boyfriends...oh yeah, it's a hugely confidential occasion," I teased.

"Well, alright. As long as there's no acts of bondage or drunken rock stars present," he grumbled.

"Baby, you are the only one I want tying me down and drunken rock stars don't do it for me." I held his face in my hands and kissed him.

"God I love you. I'll tie you up whenever you want and make you scream like a fan girl." Edward held me tight and kissed me hard on the lips before letting me go to see to his client.

Friday morning found me running like a mad woman. My alarm didn't go off and I was really late. I made it to the Institute by 6 on the nose and ran down the hall to Leah's office.

"Glad you could join me, Bella." Leah chuckled.

"I'm so sorry I am late," I offered.

"No problem, Bella. It does happen once in a while."

The extra interns met us in the parking lot and we left to collect blood samples. It ended up being a comedy of errors. Everyone running around, birds flapping and flying around us. We did finally get what we needed but, it took an extra 2 hours to do so.

Leah and I entered the specimens into the computer after we returned to the lab. Before we left, her husband showed up. I had gone to the supply closet and don't think he realized that I was there.

"Leah, goddammit! Why in the hell are you pushing this? I told you that I would give you the divorce. Do you really have to drag all the other shit into this?" Jake asked heatedly.

"The _other shit_ is the whole reason for the divorce, asshole. So YES I DO."

"So help me Leah, if I lose my job over this, you will regret it!" Jacob stormed out of the room after that.

I wasn't sure if I should just pretend that I didn't hear anything or what. I came back from the closet and took my chair in front of the computer.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Bella." Leah spoke quietly. She cleared her throat. "So, are we all done here?"

"Yes, all the information is logged in and ready for us to analyze."

"Well, that's a job for Monday. Why don't you take off and I'll see you then. 8 a.m., okay?"

"Sure Leah. Have a nice weekend," I said, gathering my jacket and bag.

I went home, showered and changed before going to the studio. The day passed with a variety of interesting people. I cleaned up around the studio a bit and got to watch all three of the guys work.

Edward and I stopped off and got a pizza. He came back with me to my place and stayed the night, falling asleep halfway through the movie he turned on. I squirmed out from under him and turned the TV and lights off. Edward wrapped himself around me as soon as I was settled in bed.

Saturday morning was a rush as well. Damn alarm clock. I made a mental note to replace it today. I dropped Edward at the studio to open up and went on a coffee and newspaper run.

I got back and found Emmett on Edward's table.

"Hey Bella baby," he called out. That comment earned him a slap to the back of the head from Edward.

"What the fuck, Edward?"

He just laughed at Emmett and continued working the outline of his tribal. They stopped for a little break and I handed Edward his coffee. The phone rang off the hook for the next hour. By the time it was done, I was a pro at explaining the information that I was supposed to give the callers.

Thankfully, things slowed down enough for me to get out of there. I had to go to the store to pick up supplies for the night and buy a damn alarm clock.

"Mmm, I'm going to miss you tonight, babe." Edward told me, holding me close to him.

"Me too, Edward. Have fun tonight. I'll call you, okay?"

"You too, Bella. You girls have a good time doing your girly things."

Edward kissed me well enough that I almost didn't want to go.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. Go on and get out of here before I decide to not let you leave."

He gave me a pat on the ass and I grabbed my bag and went to my car.

I pulled into the grocery store and took the list out of my bag.

"Chips, dip, ice cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, peanut butter cups..." I muttered to myself. I knew we wouldn't eat half of what I bought, but everyone had their favorites. I got out of the car and went into the store, grabbing a cart on my way in.

I double checked my list when I was done. God forbid I forget anything. Alice would have a fit. I was still emptying the cart and heard the bag boy snicker as he started packing all my junk food.

"Girl's night?" the perky little cashier asked as she totaled my order.

"Yes. Long overdue, too." I laughed as I swiped my debit card

"Have fun," she said as I pushed the cart to the door.

I parked the cart just outside the store and lifted the 2 bags, struggling a little until I got them secure in my arms.

"Need any help?"

I turned and saw a man, probably close to my age. He was not quite 6 foot, if I had to guess and was kind of scrawny looking. He looked vaguely familiar, but I was sure that I didn't know him. The man had a lot of scruff on his face and wild looking eyes. His jeans were dirty and his shirt looked like he had slept in it more than one night.

"No, thank you. I've got it." I smiled tightly at him.

I quickly made it to my car, shoving in the groceries and locking my doors. I glanced up and saw him staring after me, then he turned and disappeared around the corner of the store.

I started my car and got the hell out of there. The guy made my skin crawl. By the time I got home, I was feeling better. Though, I did not get my new alarm clock.

"Did you get everything?" Alice asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Yes, Alice." I handed her a bag and closed the door. "Is Rose home yet?"

"She just called and is on her way."

Alice was already in her PJ's. Pink shorts and a matching pink tank top. She even had fuzzy pink slippers on.

"I'll put this away, you go get changed," she instructed.

I ran up the stairs and took a quick shower. I piled my hair up and stuck a clip in it. When I got back out to my room, there were a pair of PJ's set out on my bed. I didn't notice if they were there before I got in the shower or not, but they looked just like Alice's, only purple.

I changed into my new jammies and ran back downstairs. Rose was just getting in and Alice was giving her the same treatment she gave me.

"Christ Bella, did you let her get into the chocolate again?" Rose laughed. "If you keep up at this pace, you won't last the night."

"I'm just so excited." Alice sounded like a 14 year old going to her first concert.

"I'll try to restrain her Rose," I laughed. "You get changed. I have a feeling that you got new pj's too."

While she went to change, Alice and I got everything out for Rose to make her margaritas. We popped popcorn and got bowls out for the chips and ice cream. I was dumping the peanut butter cups into a dish when Rose walked in wearing her matching red pj's.

"Okay bitches, let's get this party started." Rose was standing with her hands on her hips watching us.

We went into the living room, all of us loaded down with our snacks and drinks. After getting comfy, Alice turned the first DVD on.

"Tonight's theme is Fate. So in honor of that, Serendipity is the first movie," Alice proclaimed. "Fate brought Bella back to us, and back to Edward."

"Something had a hand in it, that's for sure," I mused.

"I'd like to believe in fate, but I think we have a say in our lives. I think it's more like they work together; free will and fate. We make decisions and fate steps in to help out," Rose said with a smile.

"How are things with Emmett?" I asked.

"Great. Really great. I know he seems childish, maybe even immature...he isn't though." Rose got a dreamy look in her eye. "Em just has a fun loving way about him. He's very attentive and caring. That's what made me decide to give him a chance."

"Oh, tell us about it," Alice begged.

"We were at the bar, it was just before my shift started and I had cut my finger opening a box. Emmett took my hand and led me to the sink without saying a word. He rinsed and dried it, then had me sit down. After getting some ointment and a band-aid, he gently dressed it then kissed my finger," Rose shrugged. "That was all it took for me to decide that he was worth taking a chance on."

We all sighed like teenage girls watching their teen idol, and laughed. We collected ourselves then Rose and I looked at Alice.

"What was it about Jasper that hooked you, Alice?" Rose asked.

"It was everything really. His long, lean frame...that sexy southern drawl." Alice visibly shivered. "I know everyone sees him as laid back and easy going, and he is, but..." she got a gleam in her eye. "He's got this authoritative, commanding way about him that really just does it for me. Don't get me wrong, Jazz is very respectful and loving. It's just this thing he does sometimes and it turns me into a pile of goo," she giggled.

Our attention turned to the movie as Sara decided to go look for Jonathan in New York. She was hoping that fate would intervene and bring them together. Or not, proving that she should marry her weirdo, new age singer boyfriend.

"Your turn, Bella. Tell us about Edward. What was it about him that curls your toes?" Rose asked smartly.

I laughed. Everything curled my toes where Edward was concerned. Just the way he looked at me sometimes was enough.

"He has this way of looking at me that makes me feel so wanted, and I don't mean sexually. It's like this look comes over him and I can see the love and contentment on his face and in his eyes. Like I am all he ever wanted; all he _ever_ wants."

All three of us sighed again. It was almost pathetic.

"Although, he does have another look," I offered, breaking Alice and Rose out of their daydream. They both looked at me. Alice looked like she would burst and Rose had an sly grin on her face. "When he gives me _that_ look? I know that Edward is about to rock my fucking world."

Alice stared at me with wide eyes, I'm sure trying not to think of her brother rocking anything. Rose was desperately trying not to laugh. We sat there looking at each other for a moment and all of a sudden, all of us started shrieking with laughter.

"Oh my God! Please, don't tell me anymore!" Alice yelled, covering her ears.

"Hell yes, tell us more! I want to hear everything!" Rose said, getting some control back.

We went on like that for another couple of hours, probably telling each other more about our sex lives than we planned on. By the time we were done, we all wanted to talk to our men. All of us were giggling with our phones to our ears. The guys were together by now at Emmett's and we were picturing all of their cells ringing at the same time.

"Sshhh!" Alice shushed.

Rose grabbed Alice's and my phones. She pushed her phone into my hand, gave Alice mine, and took Alice's for herself. The margaritas had taken full effect and we were having a hard time holding it together.

I heard Rose speak first, in a terrible southern accent. "Hey stud, how ya doin'?"

"Hi baby. I missed you." Alice spoke to Edward, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head at us.

"How's my wittle Wosie? Couldn't stand being away fum me could you?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it.

"Oh yeah, Rose. Em is a real fucking grown up," I whispered before speaking to Emmett.

Alice gagged a little and couldn't do it. She practically threw my phone at Rose and danced in a circle with her hands over her ears again.

EPOV

We had finally closed up the studio and made it over to Emmett's place. True to his word, when we walked in, porn was on the TV. He greeted us with cigars and cold beer.

"Welcome. Emmett's casa, su casa." He was wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt, shorts and a sombrero. It even had the fuzzy little balls hanging all the way around it.

"Christ Emmett. You didn't tell us to bring sunglasses." Jasper was half covering his eyes.

"Fuck off, Jasper. This is supposed to be FUN! My outfit screams fun," Emmett defended.

"It does scream something, Emmett." I snorted. "You do realize you're mixing themes?" I asked, waving a finger over his outfit.

"Well, fuck you too then Edward! Now you guys don't get the hats I bought you!"

"What hats?"

We turned and saw Seth standing in the doorway.

"Here dude." Emmett leaned around a corner by the kitchen and came back with a replica of his hat. "_You_ get a hat." He and Seth walked past us into the kitchen.

"Well shit. I think we hurt his feelings." Jasper said.

"Fuck it," I said under my breath. Jazz and I looked at each other and sighed, giving in.

"Hey Em. We want the hats," Jasper called out as we followed them into the kitchen.

We put on the stupid fucking hats and drank a couple of shots. Emmett had a table set up for us to play cards at and we all sat down to play some poker.

After a couple of hands, Seth said he wanted some advice about his girlfriend Angela.

"The Love Doctor is in. Ask away, my friend," Emmett said, leaning back in his chair.

"Me and Ang haven't had sex yet, and I was just wondering if I..."

"Dude, all you need to do is make it romantic and about her. She'll be putty in your hands," Emmett offered.

"That wasn't the advice I was asking for Em, but thanks anyway." Seth turned towards me and Jazz. "What I was going to ask was if I should get a hotel room or if I should just bring her back to my place."

"Why wouldn't you just use your place?" I asked.

"I live with my uncle and I swear the guy never leaves the apartment. I was thinking that it might be better to not bring her there. And Angela still lives at home with her parents, so that's out."

"I suggest, for the first time anyway, that you spring for the hotel, Seth." Jasper said.

I laughed to myself, thinking about Bella's first time, with me in the back of my car.

"Yeah, I have to agree, Seth. The hotel."

We each suggested hotel ideas as Jasper dealt the next hand. Emmett had finally turned the porn off and had a basketball game on. The doorbell rang and Emmett jumped up to answer it. I heard Jasper's phone ring, then mine did. We both took a look then got up from the table. I was close enough to Em to hear that he was on his phone, too.

"My wittle hot, sexy woman just couldn't stay away," I heard him say.

"Hey baby, I miss you." I said to Bella. I thought I heard her gag. "Bella? You okay?"

The next thing I heard made _me _gag.

"When I get you alone again honey, I am gonna hog tie you and make you scream."

I damn near dropped my phone. How in the fuck was Jasper on my phone talking to my sister? I think I threw up in my mouth a little. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Maybe I should dress up in that little leather outfit you bought me," I heard a female voice whisper.

Cue the gagging again. I looked around and saw that Jazz and Emmett looked just as confused as I did.

"Rosie, what the fuck? Did you really just ask me to kiss a dude?" Emmett asked loudly.

All of a sudden, it clicked. The girls were pranking us. I quickly got to the person who was closest to me and grabbed their phone.

"If you're looking for a good time sweetheart, come get me," I growled into the phone. Jasper looked horrified. "The girls are messing with us," I whispered and handed him my phone. Jasper smiled and nodded.

"I've got a horse for you to ride, baby. Just come on over and it's all yours." Jasper was really laying that accent of his on thick.

"Rosalie, I really don't want to kiss a guy. Is that _really_ your ultimate fantasy?" Emmett asked, still clueless.

Jasper took all three phones and held them out in front of him. "If you girls want to come join the orgy sex fest we have going on over here, you better hurry up!" He then ended the calls one by one.

Seth watched as Jasper and I laughed our asses off. Poor Em just looked confused.

"Emmett, I think your girlfriends switched phones before they called. You weren't talking to Rosalie," Seth told him.

Emmett fell to his knees, hands together as if he was praying."Thank you God! Thank you for not having Rosie want me to kiss a dude!"

Seth brought out some fresh beers and we sat in front of the TV. The game was just getting over and another was set to start.

"Jasper, where's my phone? I'm calling Rose back right now. I want to know who it was that wants me to kiss a guy."

"Emmett, just let them be for a few minutes," Jasper said.

"And no one wants you to kiss a guy, Em. They were just fucking with us," I said.

We sat watching the game, drinking beer and eating the pizza Emmett had delivered just before the phone calls. We called the girls back, and happily they were all answered by the correct women. We told them goodnight and that payback was a bitch.

The rest of the night we just sat around getting drunk and shooting the shit. At one point, I sat back and realized that I had a hell of a lot to be thankful for. My family put up with a lot of shit from me and was still supportive and patient. My friends were great, and I had Bella. I think if perfect were attainable, I had it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading...yeah, this was mostly fluff, but still-I know some of you are gonna want to say something about it, right? Let me know... :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: WOW is about the only word that comes to mind...and Thank You. To All of you: Readers, Reviewers & Alerters, I thank you! I also want to thank Chrissyvs, who pimped me/LI on FB. (anyone else who did, as well!) Thanks so much! I now have a facebook page Mustlovertp Fanfiction-Author, if you're interested. Not much going on there, but there I am.**

**To my constant friend, prereader & sounding board xXKiwiCullenXx, I thank you. You put up with my nit-picking and have saved my ass on a few occasions, too! You get shotgun in the Chevelle! (she can also be found on FB, xXKiwiCullenXx Fanfiction-Author)**

**Anyone who hasn't gotten a reply to your review, because of disabled PM's or whatever it may be...I thank you as well for the kind words.**

**OK...Who's ready for revenge? There's more going on in this chapter and I am anxious to hear what you think...**

**SM still owns Twilight, I own the keys to the Chevelle, however.**

**Rated M for language and lemons**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 15

BPOV

We got over to Emmett's around 9:30 with the breakfast we made for the guys. I had bought croissants and we made sausage, egg and cheese sandwiches. Rose insisted on baking some tater-tots for Emmett, so as soon as we got inside, I turned the oven on.

"What. The. Fuck." Rose uttered. I walked into the dining area and saw what she was looking at.

"Why is there a bra hanging from that lamp?" I dumbly asked, pointing at it.

"Oh my God. Look over here," Alice gasped from the other side of the room.

Rose and I walked over and saw what looked like a used condom hanging from a fake plant. The three of us looked at each other and took off in different directions. I walked down the hall and found 2 pairs of panties and a bra. I heard gasps and mutterings from Alice and Rose and wondered what they had found.

I found them in the living room and could not believe my eyes. There were women's clothing everywhere. Opened and unopened condoms were strewn all over the floor and table. Empty bottles of liquor and shot glasses with lipstick on the rims sat right in the middle of the table.

"Holy shit. Bella, Rose...look." I turned to see what Alice staring at.

Emmett and Seth were snuggled up together on the floor with bright red lipstick smeared all over their lips. Edward was asleep on the couch. He had a lipstick kiss on his cheek in the same color red and he had nothing on but shorts and a _bra_.

"Where is Jasper?" Alice said quietly as she left to go find him. A minute later, I saw her run into the kitchen and heard the water turn on. I made it in there just as she finished filling a pitcher with water. I followed after her and saw Jasper with what looked like a woman wrapped around him. Alice upended the pitcher, pouring it all over Jasper. He shot up out of the bed and we ran back out to the living room.

"Fuck! What the hell, Alice?" he yelled, following after us. It was then that I realized the girl around his neck was a blow up doll. A very realistic blow up doll.

I heard Edward laughing hysterically and turned just in time to watch him fall off the couch. I grabbed the pitcher from Alice and quickly filled it back up.

"I hope you had FUN last night, Edward." He looked up at me sputtering apologies as I poured the cold water all over him.

"God damnit Bella!" he yelled.

"Smile boys," Rose said, then snapped a picture.

"Mmm, I love you Rosie," Emmett mumbled. I looked over and saw him hugging Seth closer to him.

"DUDE! Get the fuck off me," Seth yelled at Emmett. He opened his eyes and jumped away from Seth.

"You are all a bunch of fucking assholes!" Alice hissed.

"WAIT! Just hold on a minute." Seth hollered, getting to his feet. "I told you jack asses this was a stupid idea. Tell them the truth, Edward."

Edward picked himself up off the floor and sat back on the couch. He had his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. "What the fuck?" he stood up, ripping the bra off. "Who's fucking idea was THIS?" he said, throwing it at Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett. Who's fucking idea was this?" Rose had a handful of Em's hair, pulling him off the floor.

"Okay...everybody needs to calm down. It was all a prank. The guys figured you would be over here this morning, and last night in our drunken stupor, we thought we'd make it look like we really did have a sex party." Seth explained. "Nothing happened. Really." Seth had grabbed a tissue and began wiping off the lipstick.

"Where did all these clothes come from?" Rose asked.

"And the lipstick everywhere?" Alice chimed in.

I didn't say anything. I just stood back waiting for an explanation. I had an inkling of what had gone on here last night, but wanted to hear what they had to say.

"The chick that lived here before me left all these clothes and I never got rid of them. The lipstick is yours, Rose." Emmett said sheepishly.

"We got Em and Seth to put it on and leave the lipstick marks everywhere," Jasper added.

"So...wait a second. Em or Seth kissed you two?" I asked, pointing at him and Edward.

"Umm...yeah," Jasper admitted.

"Fuck, I must have really been drunk because I don't remember that, either." Edward said.

"Shit, dude. It was your idea!" Emmett cackled. Edward slowly shook his head in disbelief.

Alice ran out of the room and came back with a pair of tongs holding the condom we had found in the plant.

"What about this?" she asked, holding it as far away from her as she could.

"That has lotion and baby oil in it," Emmett snickered.

"You are a bunch of fucking dick heads!" Alice said stomping off. The next thing I heard was the toilet flush.

"I'd have to agree, it was a stupid idea." Edward mumbled.

"Yeah," Emmett smiled widely. "But it worked." I shook my head and turned towards the kitchen.

"What is that smell?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. It smelled like burning plastic. I saw a bit of smoke coming from the oven and grabbed a couple of towels, pulling open the oven door. My mouth fell open when I saw a mass of melted storage bowls.

"Oh my God. What is that?" Rose asked as I pulled the lump out of the oven.

"I believe these are your boyfriend's storage containers, Rose." I laughed, dropping them into the sink.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose sighed. "Emmett!"

"Hey!" Emmett dropped the garbage he was carrying into the trash can and leaned over the sink. "My mom got me those. What did you do?"

"Do you ever use this oven?" I asked.

"Of course I do. But I always take the plastic out first, Bella." Emmett shook his head and looked at me like _everyone_ checked their oven for plastic bowls before turning it on.

Alice opened the windows to clear the air of the acrid smell while the guys finished cleaning up. When the dining table was cleared, we brought the food out and us girls sat together, ignoring the guys.

"Look, we're sorry. It seemed a lot funnier last night," Jasper said.

"I think the tequila was doing the thinking for us," Edward added.

EPOV

I was not above groveling, but I wasn't going to do it unless absolutely necessary. Since they knew nothing really happened, our apologies ended up being all that was needed. We all agreed to tone down any future pranks.

"I missed you last night." I said into Bella's neck. She was standing at the sink cleaning up the last of the dishes. She turned around wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too, Edward." Bella raised up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. She ducked under my arm and picked up her bag. "Here, I brought you something."

Bella pulled out a toothbrush with a tube of toothpaste and handed them to me. "I love you Edward, but go brush your teeth," she laughed.

"Thank you...I really didn't plan on staying here last night," I laughed. I went towards the bathroom and passed Jazz and Alice.

"You are coming to dinner at Mom and Dad's, right?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. Bella and I will be there around 4."

"Good. Dad called me wanting to make sure we would both be there. He said he has something he wants to talk to us about."

"Hmm...any idea what?" I asked.

"Nope. He sounded a little worried though."

Bella and I left for our own places. She told me that she'd meet me at the condo later, since she was going to stay over. I was getting a little tired of our sleepovers. One night at her place, the next at mine. Or worse. Staying at our own homes, alone. I was tired of being alone. For five years, the only constant person in my life was Jasper. He was my best friend, but I didn't want us to become the "Odd Couple" for Christ's sake.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" Bella called out when she came over.

"Yeah, let's hit the road." We walked down to the car where Bella stopped and smiled very sweetly at me. "What?" I asked.

"Edward, will you let me drive?" She even batted her eyelashes at me.

"Bella, I have never let anyone drive my car." I kissed her on the nose then opened her door. I got in behind the wheel and Bella was scowling.

After driving for a few miles, I asked Bella what she thought about my idea of moving in together.

"You won't let me drive your car, but you want to move in together?" she asked laughing. Bella shook her head and looked out the window.

_Well shit._

The woman had a point. I quickly checked my mirrors and pulled to the side of the road.

"Okay." I hopped out and by the time I made it to the passenger side, Bella was already buckled in and ready to go.

"So what do you think?"

"Edward, I love this car!" she squealed. Bella pulled back into traffic with a huge smile on her face.

"I meant about moving in together," I laughed nervously. Bella already had the Chevelle up to 60.

"Are you sure Edward?" she asked, looking over at me. I gently pushed her chin so she would keep her eyes on the road. She threw me a dirty look then continued. "I would love to do it, but have you thought this through? I know it feels like we have been together longer than we have, but it is kind of quick."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't really give a fuck about what anyone else thinks. I only care about what you think. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up next to you in the morning."

Bella was quiet for a few minutes. I messed with the radio trying to occupy myself while she mulled it over.

"We would have to find a place first. And I won't leave Rose and Alice without a replacement roommate. I'll have to talk to them about it. This isn't going to happen overnight."

"That sounds fair. I'll start looking." I smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

20 minutes later we were walking into the living room. Jasper and Alice were already there, sitting on the love seat.

"Good, everyone is here," Dad said.

Mom got up and hugged both of us. "It's good to see you," she said. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Mom, what's wrong?" I saw distraction and worry on her face.

"Have a seat you two," Dad said. "There has been a development that everyone needs to be aware of." I looked at Alice and Jasper and they seemed just as confused as I was.

"My brother, Marcus, is suing me over Beth's death." Dad gave me a sympathetic look. "Because the statute of limitations prevents him from a wrongful death suit, he is pursuing a civil suit. Somehow, he was able to retain a high profile lawyer who thinks that the case holds merit."

I felt as if all the air had left my lungs. I closed my eyes and heard the screech of timber against metal. The image of Beth's lifeless body sitting in my passenger seat filled my head. The helpless feeling I had that night took me over.

I felt Bella move closer and her hand rubbing over my back. She was whispering something in my ear, and I tried to focus on her voice. As I started to hear what she was saying, a thought occurred to me.

"Wait. Why is he suing you?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at my father. "It was my fault. He should be suing me."

"You were a minor when the accident happened, Edward. Besides, he is citing that I was negligent as a caregiver," Dad sighed. I heard my mom laugh darkly.

"Negligent. I have never heard anything so ridiculous!" she hissed. "That man was the worst kind of human being. Exposing his daughter to a world filled with drugs and alcohol. When we got her, she was skin and bones and sick from neglect!"

"Esme honey, calm down. Aro has assured me that this won't even see a courtroom." Dad gently brushed his hand over my mother's hair.

"Pardon me, but isn't your brother in prison?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he is. Marcus is up for parole in 2 years." Dad sighed and sat back down next to my mother.

"I don't understand. Why is he doing this now?" Alice asked.

"That's just it. We don't know what has prompted him to do this all of a sudden. My lawyer, Aro, is looking into it."

"And why does this concern everyone? Besides the obvious. There's more, isn't there?" Bella asked.

"You're a smart girl," Dad chuckled. "Aro wants to speak with the three of you." He waved his finger across, indicating me, Alice and Bella.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mainly as a precaution. Aro is thorough and very good at what he does. He wants to make sure that all our bases are covered, just in case Marcus' lawyer does find something to run with," Dad explained.

"I get that, but why does he want to talk to Bella?" I asked. I started to feel the panic and guilt build in my stomach. She was the only one who knew everything about that night. I wasn't afraid really about what would happen to me if the truth came out. I was more afraid of it consuming me again.

"Bella was practically a part of the family then. She was around us most of the time and now that you two are together, Aro feels her input would be relevant. He is sure that this Jane Hunter would be very interested in speaking to Bella, as well."

"Jane Hunter?" Alice questioned.

"The lawyer working for Marcus." Mom answered flatly.

"From what Aro says, she is a pit bull. Very tough and doesn't give up easily. She won't stop until she draws blood." Dad replied.

We all sat there for a few minutes, consumed with our own thoughts. The silence was beginning to grate on my nerves. Mom cleared her throat and stood up.

"Alice, come help me with dinner?" she asked. Jasper and Dad got up and followed them out.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked me gently.

"I don't know. I feel like someone punched me in the gut." I bent over, putting my head between my knees.

"Don't let this get to you. I know you, Edward. You need to step back and try to look at this objectively."

"Objectively?" I said incredulously. "I killed her, Bella. And now my father is being sued because of it? How else am I supposed to see this situation?" I asked angrily, getting up and pacing the floor.

"That isn't what I meant, Edward. You can't let this take you back to that place again. I know you still blame yourself. I understand your need to own that. But, in order for you to get through this, you need to take a step back. Only look at it for what it is. Your uncle is suing your parents. He wants money, probably trying to get some kind of a nest egg in case he makes parole."

I stopped pacing and turned to face Bella. I could see everything on her face. Our past, our future. Love, understanding, acceptance and hope. Everything she said suddenly clicked into place. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up off the floor.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked, my face buried in her neck. "I love you so much Bella. I promise you that I will fight this. I don't want to go back to the way I was before."

I was sincere in my promise. With Bella and my family, I was sure that I could be stronger this time around.

"Sorry to interrupt. Your mom sent me to tell you that dinner is ready," Jasper said.

Bella easily steered the conversation away from the lawsuit by telling everyone about her project at the Institute. Everyone had a good laugh over her chasing the birds while trying to collect their blood.

Alice told us about a position she was offered at a small design house in the area. She would be brought on as an intern, but it would give her experience in designing clothing as opposed to living space design with my mom.

Dad told us about a fundraiser for the clinic that was going on in a few weeks and asked if we would help out. They were having something he called a fun fair and thought that Jazz and I could do face painting or something. I had to laugh at that.

"Maybe you could do henna?" Alice suggested. "Jazz has done that before." He nodded.

"Maybe. We'll talk about it and see what we can come up with." I told her.

"Bella, we thought that you could put on some kind of presentation for the kids?" Mom asked. "Maybe something about the local sea life?"

"Yes, I can do that. I would be happy to." Bella lit up again like that day in the studio when she was talking about the whales.

We stayed for another hour or so before leaving for home. Well, my home. I looked at the paper while I waited for Bella to get ready for bed. There was plenty to choose from in the way of housing, but I needed to talk to her more about what she wanted, and where.

I could see us at a little house on the beach. Waves rolling in, the ocean breeze blowing through the windows...it would be great. Bella would love it. I decided that was what I was going to look for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, tell me what you thought about the guy's revenge? And the rest? Let me know...**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I thought 'Wow' after chapter 14 posted...but ya'll continue to surprise me. Seriously leaving me dumbfounded with the reviews and alerts. All I can say is thank you. I am so beside myself with happy that you like this little fic!**

**My thanks to Kari...she keeps my storyline straight and tries to keep me focused when I let RL get in the way. Love ya, girl!**

**Things are about to go up a notch or two in this chapter. I'm anxious to hear your thoughts. **

**Still rated M for language and lemons...and there is one here****

**SM owns Twilight **

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 16

EPOV

I woke up feeling Bella's fingers running through my hair. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her nails against my scalp. My arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I felt Bella's lips on my neck placing soft, warm, gentle kisses on my skin.

"Keep that up and you can drive my car whenever you want." I chuckled, and felt her head lift off my shoulder and her hand start to move down my stomach. She stopped just above my already hardening dick.

"Well, I actually prefer a stick shift," Bella said, her hand now wrapped around my hardness. I moaned quietly. "More power..." she kissed my chest. "Torque..." kiss to my stomach. "And much..." kiss "much..." kiss "sexier." Bella sat up, leaning over me.

"I'll show you some power, baby." I whispered, my hand in her hair, guiding her head lower.

Just then, my bedroom door flew open. "Edward! I can't find the...OH MY GOD!" Alice stopped a few feet from my bed, her hands flew over her eyes. Bella grabbed the sheet and hid under it, leaving me completely exposed.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. Leaving now." She backed out of the room, eyes still covered and slammed the door closed.

"You can come out now, she's gone." I said, holding back my laughter.

"I can't believe that just happened. What did she see?" Bella moaned.

"Well, since you stole the sheet and hid under it, all she saw was my naked body, thank you very much." I laughed.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I panicked."

"Yeah, I noticed that," I said, smacking her ass. "We ought to get moving anyway. I have an early appointment today." Just then Bella's alarm went off. "Rain check, though," I said leaning over and kissing her.

"Absolutely," she smiled, eyeing me up and down. "Maybe we should shower together, you know, conserve water and time?" Bella asked.

I jumped off the bed, scooped Bella up, sheet and all, and headed towards the bathroom. I sat her on the vanity and went to the shower, turning the hot water on. I stepped back over and started peeling the sheet off her. My hand found her breast, cupping it as I leaned into her and kissed her neck.

Bella wrapped her arms and legs around me and I picked her up. Carefully, I stepped into the now steamy shower. I wouldn't look very manly if I fell and dumped Bella and I on our asses.

I adjusted the shower head to spray on Bella's back. She slipped off me and let the water cover her, dampening her hair. Seeing her like that, the steam surrounding her and the water dripping down her body...I had to have her.

"Come here." My voice was rough with pure, unadulterated lust. Bella took a step to me, looking into my eyes. I took her shoulders and turned her to face the wall of the shower.

"Uhh..." she whimpered, as I pressed myself against her.

"Bella, keep your hands right here," I told her, placing her hands on the wall, level with her head.

I ran my hands down her arms, to her sides and down her hips and thighs, then back to her hips again. I bent my knees and lifted Bella some, perfectly positioning her for me. Bella moaned softly as I pushed into her. When I was completely inside her, I pressed my chest to her back and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders above her breasts.

"Oh...Edward...you always feel so good..." Bella moaned.

I held her tightly while I made love to her. Our moans and quiet words filled the shower, mixing with the steam. It was so intimate and yet so fucking hot, too. I moved faster when she asked me to and harder when I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Bella...baby, oh God. I'm gonna..." I gasped when I felt Bella tighten around my ready to explode cock.

We both came together, hard. Her climax triggering mine, milking me for everything I had. We stayed like that, pressed together against the shower wall, breathing heavily and both of us trembling.

When we had found some composure, I stepped back and pulled out of her with a groan. I held Bella until she had her footing and turned to face me. She put a hand to my face and looked into my eyes. It felt like she was looking into my soul.

"I love you so very much, Edward."

"No more than I love you. You are my life, Bella." I kissed her as deeply and as long as I could before we were both gasping for breath again. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"As much as I would love to stay here like this with you, the water is really getting cold," she laughed.

"You're right. You shampoo and I'll wash," I suggested.

Bella grabbed the shampoo and I took the body wash. We washed and shampooed each other, and while it was a little awkward, we got it done before the water was completely cold.

Our shower activities made us very close to being late. We dressed quickly and both left with a quick goodbye.

I had made an exception for a client and was meeting her at the studio at 9. She had been coming to us for her work since before I started here. She owned a bar down at the beach a few miles from here and everyone called her Miss Kitty. Apparently, she resembled an actress from some old TV show.

Miss Kitty walked in just after nine. She was one of those people who were addicted to the ink. I am not one to judge, to each their own; but she was covered in it. She had only a few areas of un-inked skin. Today, she wanted an intricate pattern in black on the top of her foot.

I re-locked the door after she came in and noticed Jimmy looking in the trash can by the curb. He smiled and waved, so I waved back to him and went to start Miss Kitty's ink. We talked a while as I worked and before long, Jasper and Seth walked through from the back.

"What in the fuck were you two doing this morning?" Jasper asked as he passed me. "Ali was completely mortified and said that she would 'never speak of it to anyone'," he said, using air quotes.

I had to stop what I was doing, I was laughing so hard.

"Hey there Miss Kitty. Looking good." Jasper smiled, then looked at me.

"Maybe that will teach Alice not to barge into a room without knocking," I said.

"Well, not your room anyway," he chuckled.

"And who are you, cutie?" Miss Kitty asked Seth.

"Miss Kitty, this is Seth. He's our new artist. And also the studio grunt," Jasper smirked. Seth looked irritated.

"What do I have to do now?" he groaned.

"Go to the medical supply store and get this stuff." Jasper handed him a slip of paper.

I continued working and Jasper set up for his appointment. Miss Kitty kept us entertained with stories about some of her more colorful patrons. I was just finishing up with her when Seth came running into the studio.

"Edward, what the hell happened to your car?" Seth asked, setting the bags on the counter.

"What?" I asked, not sure I had heard him right.

"Did you beat the punk's ass who did it?"

I dropped the bottle of ointment and ran for the back door, everyone else was right behind me. I walked around to the driver's side and scratched into the paint was the word 'pride'.

"What the FUCK?" I yelled. "Motherfucking punk ass son of a bitch..."

"You didn't know about this?" Seth asked, his eyes shooting up to meet mine.

"Someone did this while it was parked here. You didn't see anyone?" I looked at Seth.

"No man. There was no one." Seth answered, his head shaking

"When we came in, we were on the passenger side. Never saw this side," Jasper sighed.

"Don't you have any cameras back here?" Miss Kitty asked, looking for one.

"No. We've never had any problems around here," Jasper explained.

I crouched down and ran my hand over the scratched paint. Who in the hell would do this? And what the fuck did 'pride' mean? I stood up and stared at it for another couple of minutes. I walked back into the studio and saw Jasper covering Miss Kitty's foot.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem. Go call the police, and your insurance company."

BPOV

I spent most of the morning cataloging blood samples. By the time noon rolled around, I was ready to leave. My stomach was grumbling and my eyes were tired from typing on the computer.

I hadn't seen Leah at all today. When I got here, I found a note on the table with her instructions for me. So, in the same fashion, I left her a note detailing what I had done and left it on her desk on my way out of the building.

I was hungry, but didn't feel like running through a drive-thru, and the only groceries we had in the house were left overs from our girl's night. I figured that I had better stop and buy some real food from the store. I called Rose to see if she needed anything while I was here.

Rose gave me her list, which really was the same as mine. She added 'don't forget orange juice. Alice drank the last this morning.' I hung up and called Alice.

"I'm going into the grocery store. Is there anything you need while I'm here?" I asked as I pulled a cart from the corral.

"Oh, get the stuff for Chicken Picata. I love that. And lasagna. You make the best lasagna. What about Blackened Sea Bass, can you make that?" she asked.

"Alice, I meant things that YOU needed. Not ingredients for ME to cook for you!" I laughed.

"Oh," she paused. "No, I don't need anything. Thank you, though."

"Alright, Alice. See you at home," I laughed.

Forty minutes and $120 later, I had a cart full of food. In hindsight, maybe I should have grabbed something through the drive-thru. I should know better than to food shop when I'm hungry.

After loading it all into my car, I walked the cart back to the corral in front of the store.

"How are you this afternoon?" said a deep voice.

I turned to see the same man that approached me in this very same parking lot 2 days ago. Unsure of what he wanted, I only stared at him. Then he stretched out his hand, giving me a pamphlet. I looked at it, then back up at him.

"What good will it be for a man if he gains the world, yet forfeits his soul? Or," he held his index finger up, "what can a man give in exchange for his soul?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, backing away from him.

"Galatians 5:22-23," he said, handing me a pamphlet. "Have a wonderful day."

I watched, dumbfounded, as he walked away. He didn't look as scruffy as he did a couple of days ago, but he still gave me the creeps.

He was talking to a man, I assume using the same schpeel, because he was handing him one of his pamphlets when I drove out of the parking lot.

I got home and put the groceries away, made a quick sandwich and ran up to my room. With my sandwich hanging out of my mouth and my jeans halfway down my leg, my phone rang.

"Hel-loaf," I answered, trying to swallow quickly.

"Bella?" Seth asked.

I laughed, "Yes. It's me Seth. What's up?" I asked, finally getting my jeans off.

"If we ordered some food, would you be able to pick it up?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did Jasper give you the day off from slave duty?" I snickered.

"Well, Edward is still talking to the police. That leaves just me and Jasper in the studio and it's kind of busy," he explained.

"Why is Edward talking to the police?" I asked, stopping mid way to the closet.

"Someone keyed his car today. They wrote "pride" across the whole driver's side door. By the looks of it though, I really don't think they used a key."

"Oh my God. Did anyone see who did it?" I asked.

"No. Uh...I have to go. We just had some people walk in. I'm going to order from that deli over by Emmett's."

I confirmed the deli with Seth and hung up. I couldn't believe that someone would do something like that to Edward's car. He was probably seething.

I changed and put my hair up in a pony tail and was on my way out the door when I stopped to put on a little make-up. I thought making myself look a little nicer might help to brighten his day, but then, there probably wasn't much that would lift his spirits after what had happened.

I picked up the order for the guys and made my way over to the studio. Seth was right. All three chairs had people in them and there were a few walking around looking at the art on the walls.

Edward was pacing behind the counter talking to someone on the phone. I put the food down and threw my things on a shelf under the counter.

He turned at the end of the counter to re-pace his steps and saw me. A look of relief came over his face for a moment until whomever he was talking to said something he didn't like.

"I will take MY car to MY repair shop, thank you," he snapped. "All I asked was when your rep will be here to look at it." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh. Well why didn't you say that in the first place? Yeah, okay. Thank you." He hung up and tossed the phone on the counter.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Insurance company," was all he said before stomping off to the back room. I followed after him and closed the door. I leaned into his back, and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Edward. What did the police say?"

"There isn't anything they can do. They dusted for prints and said they'd run them, though it was unlikely anything would come of it. Without any cameras back there, they have nothing to go on. They made out a report and said if they find out anything, they'd call."

I let go of him and started for the door to the alley. I wanted to look at the damage. Edward followed me out, I heard him cursing under his breath.

I had to agree with Seth. Who ever did this, used something bigger than a key.

"Wow. That is just..." I trailed off.

"A really fucking shitty thing to do." Edward finished. I took his hand in mine and lifted it to my lips. I kissed his palm then led him back inside.

"Come on, you have a client on your table. I'll follow you to the repair shop when it slows down," I offered.

A few hours later, we were able to get away for about an hour. Edward pulled his car into an empty bay at 'Paul's Garage'. He hopped out and met the large man who was already looking at the damage.

I stepped just inside the bay and listened to Edward tell Paul the story of what had happened. It seemed as if Paul was just as upset as Edward, then I recalled that Paul is the one who restored the Chevelle for him. They only spoke for a few minutes before Edward said that he had to get back and would be in touch with him.

We drove back to the studio in silence, except for the occasional grumbling of profanities coming from Edward. When I parked my car, I leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. I knew that there wasn't anything I could say that would help, but wanted him to know I was there for him.

The rest of the day passed without incidence. When we closed up, I dropped Edward at his place so he could grab a few things and get his bike. He showed up not long after I got home and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey sexy, help me a little here, will you?" I asked as I tried to get him undressed. Edward sat up and pulled off his shirt then unbuttoned his jeans. I sat back and watched as he untied his boots and kicked them off.

"I thought I was only helping?" he said. He looked up at me slyly and shimmied his jeans off his hips. I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward laid down and lifted his hips so I could take his jeans off the rest of the way. He settled down, patting my side of the bed.

"Let me wash my face." I told him with a kiss.

I readied myself for bed and by the time I came out, Edward was already asleep. I pulled the sheet over him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before heading out to the balcony.

Watching the moon reflect off the water, my mind ran over everything that had happened in the past few weeks. It seemed like so many things had come together so quickly, and I had hardly had time to catch my breath.

Being reunited with Alice, then Edward. The latter was more than I had ever hoped for. My internship, the new job. I wasn't used to things falling into place so easily and I found that I felt a little unsettled by it all. Not that I wasn't grateful and happy with it all coming together, but I almost felt like there was something lurking behind a corner, just waiting for the right time to come and wash it all away.

I sighed and decided that I was being silly and just not used to everything feeling so right. I needed to embrace this, to cherish this time and the people who were now in my life. That waitress was right; you never know when it will all be taken away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? I know you have something to say about this one. Let me hear your theories... thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Amazing...It's the only word I could come up with. Every single one of you ROCK! Thanks so much! xXKiwicullenXx is my friend and pre-reader. There wouldn't be a Love Ink without her. She just put out her 6th story...Push. Go take a look, I love it!**

**No pre-amble to this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts, so don't stop leaving them for me!**

**SM owns Twilight and this is rated NC-17**

**Oh yeah...QueenofHearts Madwriter has a new story...please (pretty please) go look. Out of the Blue. I really love their work! Leave them a review and let them know I sent you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

EPOV

I woke up to a loud, screeching alarm going off. I thought she was going to replace that piece of shit. I picked my head up and looked for the severely offensive thing so I could throw it against the wall. I realized that Bella must have set it, and also that she wasn't here. I reached across her pillow to turn the clock off and felt a piece of paper under my arm.

_Good morning, love of my life. I had to go in to the Institute this morning and wanted to let you sleep. I hope I left you enough time, I didn't remember you having any early appointments this morning. I'll see you later at the studio._

_I love you- B_

I didn't have any appointments, but I wanted to swing by Paul's to hear what he had to say about my car. I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I didn't see my sister or Rose, so I drank some of the still hot coffee and locked up when I left.

Paul's shop was over on the outskirts of town, so 20 minutes later, I was parking the bike in front of the garage door. I saw him crouched down, looking at the damage done to my baby.

"Such a shame," he said, shaking his head. "It almost looks like they used a jagged knife or a screwdriver the way it cut through the paint. It's all the way down to the metal." Paul ran his hand over the 'ri' letters. "I'm going to have to buff the whole door and repaint it."

"I figured you would," I sighed. "The insurance should cover all this, right?"

"Yeah, it should. I have some last minute things to do for another customer, then I'll get started on it."

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"I should have it done by Saturday," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great, thanks man. You know where to reach me." I shook Paul's hand and got back on the bike.

I was trying really hard not to dwell on the pending lawsuit or my car and figured I would drive by the beach to see if anything was for rent. I could tell just by looking at the first 2 that they were too expensive; Bella would object. The last one I remembered from the paper. It had been called a 'handyman special'. That was an understatement. I thought it needed a bulldozer.

I fought through some traffic on my way back to the studio and parked up front; I wasn't taking any chances by parking in the back until the cameras were installed.

"Hey Edward, I have a couple ideas that I wanted to run by you for the benefit at your dad's clinic," Seth said excitedly.

"Okay. Give me a minute and I'm all yours." I pulled out my phone and texted Bella, letting her know that I was here and put my helmet under the counter. I got a text right back from her saying that she would be here in an hour.

I figured that today would be a good time to get started on her next tat. Jasper and Seth could handle things for a couple hours while I was in the back room with Bella. Just the thought of inking my car on her hip made my dick jump.

"Alright, Seth. What are your ideas?" I asked, leaning against his table.

"We need to get some fliers made up, ya know? For advertising?" He reached down into his duffel that was on the floor. He brought back a mock up for the flier. "I drew this up after Jasper told me about the benefit." Seth handed me the paper. He had the name of the studio, hours and location on the top. The bottom part was a picture of an arm with an example of our work on it. I took a few minutes to look it over, for dramatics...just to let him squirm.

"It looks great Seth," I smiled. "You might want to put the phone number on it, though." I laughed. "Call around to a few places and see what this will cost us. I think 150 for right now. We can put any leftover on the counter. Anything else?"

"I thought that the henna idea was cool, but what if one of us was actually working on some real ink while we were there? Bella's friend, Mike called me yesterday wanting another small logo inked on his other arm. I thought that would be good, something small and not too involved," Seth asked. He certainly was enthusiatic.

"That works with what I came up with," I told him. "I was thinking that we could do demos. We can have a few categories, each showcasing our different styles. The catch being that they have to choose from some specific ideas. We can have a sign up sheet, maybe even do it like a lottery. I need to talk to Jasper about it. Meanwhile, get those fliers taken care of."

My only real concern was sterility. I needed to call my dad and make sure that we'd have a tent to set up in. If we are just going to be out in the open, this wasn't going to work.

I went to my files and pulled out the new drawing of my car. I had drawn another one, changing a couple things from the original, specifically for Bella's tattoo. I ran it through the stencil machine and tacked it to the wall behind me.

I went about gathering the ink and tools I would need and met Jasper in the storage room on my way to the PTR.

"Got a private coming in?" he asked.

"This is for Bella. She's going to be here soon, and I figured that, with no appointments scheduled, I could do her," I explained.

Jasper laughed hard. "You don't get to 'do her' enough at home?" He barely got the words out.

"Very funny, smartass. I am going to do her _tattoo_." Just then, someone was pounding on the back door.

"That'll be the security company." Jasper said, moving towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "Doing her tat...yeah right. I heard you the last time you two were in there."

I put my supplies down on the table, when an idea hit me. I grabbed it all up and found a box to put it in and went out back to see what they were doing. 2 geeky looking guys were pulling cables out of the back of a van and talking to Jazz about where the cameras should go. I leaned back against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. Checking all my pockets, I couldn't find my Zippo.

"Jazz...got a light?" I asked. He pulled his lighter out and tossed it to me.

"You better not have lost that lighter. Ali still bitches about buying that for you," he snorted.

My sister felt that she was contributing to my smoking by giving me the lighter for my birthday a couple years ago. I tried to tell her that I would still be smoking, whether or not she gave me the monogrammed lighter.

I stood there smoking while they decided the best placement for the 2 cameras being installed. One was stationary, while the other would sweep the entire alley. The taller of the 2 geeks asked where the monitor was going. Jasper looked at me to answer.

"I think the front counter would be best. It wouldn't do us much good anywhere else. If someone is back here pulling some shit, I want to know about it while it's happening, not later on video."

"I agree." Jasper said. "I'm going to let you guys get started. I need to get back in with the grunt, anyway."

"I'll join you." I told him. "If you guys need anything, just knock or come around front." I snuffed out my cigarette and followed Jasper through the door. He went over to see what Seth was up to and I sat down to call my dad.

"Hey Dad," I got his voicemail. "I need to know if we're going to have a tent to work out of at the benefit. Gimme a call later. Bye."

I showed the security guys where to set up the monitor and turned to see Bella glide in the door. I stopped mid-step. I must really be in love with this woman if I thought to myselfthat she _glided_. I chuckled and stood watching her walk to me. I was overcome with the strongest need to just kiss the hell out of her.

I reached out to her when she was close enough and put one hand around the back of her neck, the other on her upper arm. Pulling her to me, I held her tight and kissed her passionately. I vaguely heard Jasper say something about saving it for the back room.

BPOV

"What did he mean by that?" I mumbled against Edward's lips. He sighed and I pulled back to look at him. "Did he hear us?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Uh...maybe?" Edward chuckled a little. I dropped my head to his chest and closed my eyes.

"Oh God..." I groaned. "That's just great Edward." I picked my head up and looked at him. "Well, that's not going to happen again," I laughed. What else could I do?

"Not with anyone in the studio." Edward's voice had taken on a velvety tone. "But I think I have an alternative."

"Oh? What's that?" I asked.

"Hey Edward?" Seth interrupted. Edward sighed and turned to an expectant looking Seth.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is this what you were thinking?" Seth was holding a poster board. There were some of the guys' designs on it, as well as the studio and clinic's names.

"How the fuck did you get that done so fast?" Edward asked, looking at Seth in wonder.

Seth smiled. "I already had the poster made up, I just added the designs after we talked."

"Oh. Well, it looks good. Put some lines on it or something, ya know... a place for people to sign up." Seth looked like a puppy wanting attention. I nudged Edward and tilted my head at Seth. He looked at me for a second until it dawned on him what I was getting at. "Good job, kid." Edward clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Seth smiled before heading back to his table.

"He really looks up to you, Edward." I told him, then reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get to work now." No sooner had I said that when the phone rang.

"Midnight Sun," I answered. "Oh, hello Mr. Cullen. Okay...Carlisle, just a second." I turned, looking at Edward and handing him the phone. "It's your Dad."

I heard them talking about the benefit and something Carlisle had said made Edward happy. He said goodbye to his father and smiled at me.

"Dad said that we're getting one of the exam rooms. We can have a booth up outside with our displays and then the room to do the tats in. That is so much better than what I had envisioned," he chuckled. I watched as he walked away, then stopped, turning to face me again. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he had a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm going to be taking off a little early today, so don't schedule me anything after 4."

"Really? What's going on?" I asked, puzzled.

"I just have some things to take care of this afternoon." Edward shrugged and walked off into the back room.

"Excuse me, Miss." I turned to see a man holding a monitor. He smiled and nodded his head towards the counter where he wanted to set it down. I hopped on the stool to get out of his way.

"I hear you guys had some trouble here the other day." He was uncoiling a length of cable as he spoke.

"Yes. My boyfriend's car was vandalized."

"Well, these systems do help deter vandals. A lot of times they see the camera and think twice about what they were planning on doing." I watched him for a minute before the phone rang.

"If you need anything, I'm Bella." I told him as I picked up the phone. He smiled and pointed to his name tag that read Billy.

Between phone calls and helping Billy, I watched Edward move around the studio. It looked like he was doing inventory the way he was going through drawers and each guys' station. He would look up and smile at me every so often, but for the most part kept his distance.

"Bella, do you have a minute?" Billy asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I just want to show you the monitor and tape system," he said, thumbing towards the screen.

I stepped over and stood between Billy and the counter and he started explaining the system. A couple of times, he reached around me to point at the screen. I had to ask him to simplify some of the more techie stuff which earned me a good hearted laugh.

"Everything okay over here?"

I looked up to see a perturbed Edward staring poor Billy down. Both hands gripped the counter like it was going to take off. I thought I'd better step up and save the guy.

"Billy was just explaining this to me," I said, pointing at the monitor. He nervously cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I was going to go through this with all of you. Bella just happened to be the closest."

Edward moved around the counter, and a very anxious looking Billy backed away, almost step for step from Edward.

Edward laid a hand on my hip and with the slightest amount of pressure, moved me aside.

"Well, Billy. You can show me now." He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

_Men..._I shook my head and grabbed the ringing phone. By the time I was done, Billy had Jasper at the counter. When he was finally finished and they left, I think I understood the system better than anyone as I had heard it four times!

"What was that all about earlier?" I asked Edward. He looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about. "You had that poor guy shaking, Edward."

"Bella, your eyes were watching the screen. I caught his looking at your ass," he said pointedly.

"Really?" I snorted.

"Yes, really." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before taking off for the storage room again.

A couple of callers asked for Edward specifically, and I had to make their appointments for the following day; it was almost 4. He had been acting peculiar most of the day and after catching he and Jasper whispering a couple of times, I was sure that he was up to something.

"Okay baby, I'm taking off now. I would like you to come over to my place at 6, not a minute before...alright?" he asked, eyebrows raised and a cute little smile on his lips.

"Umm...okay. What's going on Edward?" He kissed my cheek and started for the back door.

"Did you bring your overnight bag?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"I'll see you at 6."

I heard the back door close and a couple minutes later saw him out front by his bike. He had a box under his arm. Then Jasper was standing in front of me. I tried looking past him, but he moved and stood in my line of vision.

"How are things at the Institute?" he asked, moving his head to stop me from seeing Edward. I shot him a dirty look.

"Fine Jasper, thanks for asking. Now tell me what's going on," I demanded.

"Not a chance in hell, Bella." He laughed and I heard Edward's bike pull away. "Besides, I wanted to ask your opinion about something." I turned my attention back to Jasper and sighed.

"Sure Jasper. What is it?" I smiled

"Ali's birthday is coming up. Do you think she'd like this?" He held out his phone. On it was a picture of a ring. The setting was delicate and had a small emerald in the center with a diamond on either side.

"Oh Jasper...she is going to love this." I handed him his phone. "Wait, that isn't an engagement ring, is it?"

"No, but the next one I give her will be," he smiled. "Now, don't you go saying anything about any of this," he warned playfully.

"Never. I'm glad you two have each other."

I pulled into the condo's driveway and turned off the engine. I had a few minutes to kill before 6 o'clock. It was 5:54. I listened as the song on the radio was finishing up, then turned it off. 5:56...I had no idea what he had planned and the anticipation was practically killing me. I got out of the car with my bag and paced the driveway. My phone said 5:59. I walked to the door and just as I was about to knock, it opened.

Edward took my bag and kissed me sweetly. He held up a blindfold.

"Humor me?" he asked softly.

"Okay," I chuckled. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's going on?"

"Patience love," he whispered as the blindfold covered my eyes. He led me up the stairs and to his room. "I think you're going to like this idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what to do...I have to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know you've been waiting for this...so I will try to keep it short, but I need to say a few things. My Facebook Ladies (you know who you are)...you all are the BEST. Thank you so much for all the support. People like you make this so rewarding! Hugs and love to each of you. Second, (you know I always mention her) xXKiwiCullenXx needs some recognition here, too. I really would not be here if it wasn't for her encouragement and faith in me. She puts up with my rambling and moments of idiocy, as well as pushes me to be a better writer. Love you, girl! Go check out her new story PUSH. (Bikeward, ladies...like MOTOR bike...just saying)**

**Ok...I guess that's it. OH! I forgot. (this is big) **

**SM _finally_ signed the rights to Twilight over to me! Can you believe it? Yeah, me neither. Must've been a dream. :| **

***So yes...Stephanie Meyers _STILL _owns Twilight!***

**Enough rambling.**

**This story is rated M...especially this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

EPOV

Jasper had set the spark to a brilliant idea. I already knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off Bella while doing her tat. Bringing everything here would be perfect.

"_Umm, Edward? Why are you packing all this shit up?" Jasper asked._

"_I'm going to do Bella's tat at home. Think you could stay with Alice tonight?" I smiled...and cringed at the same time. I still had a hard time thinking about my sister and best friend bumping uglies._

"_I don't think she'd mind," he smirked. "What exactly do you have planned?"_

"_I'm still figuring it all out but I am thinking candles, mellow music, some wine..."_

"_I thought you were putting some ink on her, not seducing her," he said, looking confused. I stared at him for a beat. He must not have ever done this before. Hell, maybe it's just my perverted ass._

"_Jazz...inking her is like a religious experience. I swear to God, it's almost better than sex. It is such a powerful, profound feeling putting my ink on Bella's skin." Just talking about it was getting my blood pumping. "I'm putting a part of me on her, permanently. It's so fucking intimate, so raw, almost...primal." I shook my head to clear the lust that was building. I needed to keep my shit together for a while longer._

_Jasper stared at me for a couple of minutes, letting my explanation sink in. A smile crept over his face._

"_I guess I'm going to have to talk to Ali again about getting some ink."_

_I pretended that I didn't hear him and picked up the box of supplies._

"_Bella doesn't know anything about this, so I'm going to need your help to keep this under her radar."_

"_Sure man, no problem."_

I had stopped by the store on the way home and bought a shit load of candles, a bottle of wine, ice and some great smelling bubble bath. When I got home, I put the ice and the bottle in a small cooler and ran upstairs.

I did a quick scan of my room and moved a few things so the table would fit right in the middle. After cleaning up the room, I set up the table. It wasn't exactly like the ones we had in the studio, but it'll work. It was more like a massage table, with the head end having adjustable height. The only thing it needed was some light. I borrowed Jasper's desk lamp and attached it to the side.

I took a quick shower, throwing on just a pair of jeans. After toweling my hair, I started setting the candles out. I must have rearranged the fucking things 5 times...but I wanted it to be perfect. I got the CD's cued up and set out my equipment. I grabbed Bella's blue silk robe from behind the door and laid it at the end of the bed.

Standing in the doorway, I took it all in, just as Bella would when she got here. The only difference would be that the room would be awash in candle light and soft jazz playing in the background.

I was so wrapped up in getting it all set and ready, I hadn't really thought about what I was about to do. I sat down, leaning against the door frame and lit a cigarette. I was amazed at the turn my life had taken in just a few weeks.

Bella was...everything. There was nothing that I thought about that didn't include her. And now, I was about to put more ink on her beautiful body. I took a deep drag and closed my eyes, recalling the last time...the first time, I inked her. The line of her neck, the softness of her skin, the way she shivered when my fingers and lips ghosted over her back, hearing her breathing change as my needle laid the ink.

"Fuck," I muttered. I was already getting aroused, almost trembling with anticipation. I hopped up, found an ashtray and put out the cigarette. After a quick once-over in the bathroom and some candles on the counter, I was almost done.

I ordered some chinese, insisting that it was here on time. telling the lady on the phone that I would tip well if it was. I made a few last minute adjustments, turned the music on and went downstairs to wait.

The delivery kid arrived a couple minutes early. I tipped him a $20 and put the food inside another bag to keep it warm. With the food, a couple of glasses and a stick lighter, I went back up to my room and finished setting everything up. I lit all the candles, making sure they weren't going to set the damn place on fire.

I positioned a chair so I could see out the front window, keeping it far enough away so Bella wouldn't be able to see me from the driveway. I laughed watching her wait out the 5 minutes or so until 6 o'clock. She looked about as hyped up as I was. I was close to putting her out of her misery when another thought struck. Alice had left a sleeping mask here once, whatever the hell that was, and it was in the downstairs bathroom. I made a mad dash, grabbed it and headed back to the door, just as Bella was getting there. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I took her bag and kissed her, and led her in the door. She looked at me expectantly and I held up the blindfold. She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment, then smiled.

"Humor me?" I asked.

She laughed softly and closed her eyes as I slipped the mask over her head.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Patience, love." I whispered. Taking her hand, I led her up the stairs. I could smell the burning candles from outside the door. I didn't look at fragrances when I bought them, but I distinctly smelled vanilla. I heard Bella breathe in deeply, smelling it too.

"What is that?" she asked, smiling.

I guided her into my room and stopped. I stood behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"The last time I put my art on your body, it was the most intense experience of my life." I kissed her softly behind the ear, and moved to the other one.

"It was sexy as hell and made me want to take advantage of you in the most indecent of ways. I thought nothing would ever top that." I put my lips around her earlobe, causing her breath to hitch. I took a step and stood in front of her.

"But when you said you wanted my car right here" I touched the spot where the tat was going, "the place where we made love for the first time..." I ran my hands over her hips and put my lips just above her cheek. "Christ Bella, I can't even tell you how much that turned me on."

"Edward..." she whispered. I put my finger against her lips to quiet her. I raised her arms and lifted her blouse off. The candlelight made her skin glow. Unbuttoning her shorts, I couldn't resist her lips any longer. I crushed my mouth on hers and when her shorts cleared her hips, my hands found their way to her ass. I squeezed gently and she kissed me harder.

"_Shit...I have a plan...must stick to it",_ I thought, and let her go. I picked her robe up and slipped it over her shoulders. Bella put her arms through then I tied the sash.

"I thought about leaving this on for the entire evening," I ran a finger over the blindfold. "But I want to see your eyes. I want to watch them catch on fire." I lifted the mask off.

Bella's eyes blinked a few times, acclimating to the candlelight. She turned to look at me then back at the room. "Is that...are you..." Bella's eyes stopped at the small table that held my equipment. She turned her body fully to mine and rested her hands against my chest, looking into my eyes. "This is perfect," she said softly, tilting her head to kiss my jaw. A shiver ran through me from the place her lips touched me, all the way down my spine.

I took her hand and led her to the bed. As soon as she was comfortable, I sat facing her and poured the wine. I opened the box of noodles then the broccoli and beef.

"To us," she offered, raising her glass to mine.

"Always. To us." I said, our glasses gently clinking.

She reached for a set of chopsticks and I held up my hand.

"No, let me." I got hold of some noodles and lifted them to her lips. She smiled slyly and opened her mouth. I watched as she chewed, closing her eyes and humming lightly.

"Mmmm, you got the good stuff." She arched an eyebrow at me and opened her mouth for more. I got more noodles and watched her lips close around the last bit, sucking it in. I swear my dick twitched.

I handed her the other set of chopsticks and we took turns feeding each other. When we were done, I put the food away and poured more wine. Standing up, I held my hand out to her.

"Bring your wine."

Bella followed me to the bathroom and watched as I turned on the water in the tub. When a little water had gathered, I poured the bubbles bath in.

"Bath time, baby."

"Are you joining me?" she asked seductively.

"No, but I'll be right here." I reached around her, capturing her lips as I unclasped her bra. I let it fall and slid her panties off. "Get in." I nodded my head towards the tub. I watched her sink into the water, the bubbles enveloping her body.

When the water was high enough, I turned it off and picked up a sponge she had left here. I began washing her back, peppering her shoulders with kisses. I watched as the goosebumps rose on her skin.

_Damn, I love how her body reacts to me._

Lifting her arms one by one, I washed them too. I pushed gently on her shoulders, wanting her to lie back against the tub. Bella picked up her wine and took a drink. I plucked a foot from the water and ran my fingers over the bottom, causing her to giggle. I hummed to the music as I washed her leg, all the way up to her inner thigh, then did the same to the other. Listening to the changes in her breathing was such a turn on.

I had saved the best part for last. I dipped the sponge in the water and washed each of Bella's lovely breasts. I took my time washing around her nipples, watching them harden.

"God, you're beautiful," I whispered, before leaning down and taking one, then the other between my lips. My efforts earning me some whimpers and soft moans.

I moved my lips to hers and pressed the sponge between her legs, washing her most intimate parts. Bella arched her back slightly and kissed me harder, moaning into my mouth.

"Wait..." _I need this to slow down_. "I can't lose control with you."

"What else did you have in mind Edward?" she asked playfully. I stood up and held out my hand.

"Up." I directed.

Bella took my hand and got out of the water. I knelt down and patted her legs dry, then dried as I moved up her body. I kissed the tip of her nose and tossed the towel on the vanity.

Leading her by the hand, we walked to the table. I lifted her, then told her to lie on her stomach and close her eyes. I turned the music up just a little and put my hands on Bella's shoulders.

I swept her hair aside and started massaging her. Working my fingers gently across her skin, Bella moaned softly.

"Oh Edward," she breathed. "That...feels...so good."

My hands moved down her body, to the swell of her shapely ass. I caressed and kneaded, and couldn't resist kissing each cheek. Bella chuckled lightly and sighed. I pulled myself away from her and got back on task.

I rubbed down each leg and reached her feet. Just as in the bath, I was attentive to each one, even kissing her toes.

"Turn over, please." My voice was thick. This desire had been building all day.

While Bella was turning over and getting settled, I found and finished my glass of wine and took a deep breath. I shook my arms and stretched my neck, trying to loosen the fuck up. My dick was already hard enough to break a cinder block.

"_This was your fucking idea buddy. Get your shit together." _I admonished myself. With another deep breath, I turned around.

_Holy Mother of God_

Bella stretched out on the table, surrounded by the flickering candles... It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_Calming breaths Edward...in through the nose, out through the mouth..._

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I adjusted my pants as my cock was pressing uncomfortably against the zipper. Steeling myself, I opened my eyes. Bella was looking at me...smirking.

_Fucking Jasper. I'm gonna kick his ass for teaching her that shit_.

"You alright over there?" Bella asked saucily.

"Never better." I smiled tightly and made my way back to her.

With another deep breath, I laid my hands on Bella's upper arm.

"Close your eyes, baby. Just feel."

I regained some control and worked down her arm. I reached across her for the other arm and felt her hand brush over my crotch. I leaned into her hand for a split second then remembered what the hell I was supposed to be doing.

"Damnit Bella," I laughed. "if you want this tat tonight, you can't do that shit. I am barely holding it together."

"Okay. I'll be good," she said, smiling sweetly. "For now, anyway."

I gave her a pointed look and moved my hands down her torso. I felt her skin prickle and watched her nipples turn to hard pebbles. Bella moaned and squirmed around on the table.

I reached her hips and pressed my fingers lightly into her flesh. She jumped a little, giggling softly. I smiled at her and shook my head. I started massaging her thigh, feeling the muscle relax under my fingers. I worked down her leg some then reached for her other thigh. I could smell her heavenly aroma, and had to grab the table to stop myself from getting any closer.

I decided that was all I could take. I straightened up and sighed. Bella ran her foot up and down her leg, sighing contentedly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sweeping the hair from her forehead.

"Great. Deliciously relaxed."

"Good. It's time." I brushed my thumb across her cheek.

I turned the lamp on so it was directly over the spot where I would ink her and adjusted the end of the table at a slight angle so she could see. After filling my ink cups, I washed and shaved the area, placing a light kiss on her skin. Wiping her down again brought the goosebumps back. I set the stencil and peeled it away.

_Fuck, this is gonna look good._

Everything was going fine as I did the outline. When I switched to filling in some color, I caught her scent again. I looked up at Bella, her eyes were hooded and her breath shuddered. I decided that a little break was in order.

I peeled off my gloves and stood up, leaning over her face. I put my hand right against her, cupping her sweet spot and kissing her. Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I felt her rise up against my hand, pushing into it.

I let my fingers run through her wetness and moaned right along with her when I felt just how wet she was. I only had a couple of options here. I could let this play out to our mutual satisfaction; or I could just keep pleasuring her, then finish the tat. I opted for the latter.

I pushed a finger inside Bella, stroking her walls, feeling her pulse and contract. She muttered nonsensical words and squirmed for me. Her hand found its way to my engorged cock and squeezed it gently through my jeans.

"This is all about you Bella." I pulled away from her slowly. "Let me do this for you. Just feel," I told her again.

"But I want to feel you too," she cooed.

"Later," I whispered against her lips.

I added another finger and rubbed her clit with my thumb. I didn't leave her breasts unattended either. Sucking and licking her nipples earned me some delicious sounding whimpers that made my cock jump.

I watched Bella's back arch, and felt her hips roll onto my hand. Seeing her writhe around like that at my doing just about made me cum in my Levi's. I could feel the precum dripping down the head of my cock. After I drove her over the edge, I pulled out my fingers and could not stop myself from tasting them.

Bella propped up on her elbows and beckoned me to her. We kissed long and slow, breathing each other in. I pulled away and reached for the wipes to clean up again.

"I need to get this done Bella...I'm not sure I can hold back much longer," I said shakily.

Clean and gloved again, I got back to work, filling in the color and details. By the time I was finished, there was a beautiful likeness of my car on Bella's sweet skin.

I helped her sit up and stood her in front of the mirror to look at it.

"Oh God, Edward...it's perfect," she said softly.

I started cleaning up, putting things away when I felt Bella's hand on mine.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting this stuff away?" I said as a question. I thought it was obvious what I was doing.

"I thought you were going to autograph my heart," she said coyly. I think my jaw hit the floor.

"Right now?" I gulped.

Bella nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Hell yes," I croaked. I looked over the supplies I brought and asked "Dark blue is okay?"

"Perfect."

"This is going to have to be freestyle. Any ideas on what kind of script you want?" I asked, filling the ink cup.

"Just like yours," she whispered in my ear. My entire body shuddered. I was convinced that I would cum in my pants before this was over.

"Alright. I need you to lie back down." I stood up to let her get back on the table.

"Uh-uh." Bella had fire in her eyes when her hand started unzipping me. She knelt down, taking my jeans with her. I felt her tap my legs, so I stepped out of them.

"Baby, what are you doing? I thought you wan..." Bella pressed her fingers on my lips.

"Lie down," she purred.

I stared at her, having no idea what the hell she had in mind, but complied. At this point, just the touch of her hand would have me exploding.

I got settled on the table and watched Bella place her knee beside me, then straddle me. She had a very determined look in her eyes. Her hand wrapped around my cock and she slid down on it.

"Oh fuck," I hissed, feeling her tight warmth surround me. My head fell back and my eyes closed as I savored the feeling. It took everything I had to not explode inside her. Bella tapped me on the chest with her finger and I opened my eyes. She was holding my inking iron.

"I'm ready now," she said. The realization hit me. She wanted me to...while she was...

"Holy fuck, Bella. I don't know if I can do this." My body felt like it was electrified. "Putting my ink on you, branding you...is so hot. But this?" I swallowed hard. "Oh my fucking God, Bella..."

She put her hands down on the table so they were on either side of me and looked me right in the eyes. Her hips rolled slightly with the change in position and my entire body shuddered.

"Yes, Edward...you can." Bella dipped her head down and kissed me solidly, eyes still locked with mine.

I gave her another look to make sure this was what she wanted then moved the light to shine just above her breast.

"You're going to have to stay very still baby," I told her. Bella nodded and locked her arms.

_Holyshitholyshit...don't cum _

I steadied myself and pressed the needle to her skin. I felt my cock throbbing inside her, felt her walls contracting and molding around me. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

It was just a simple E, but it completely eclipsed anything I had ever done before. When it was finished, I dropped the gun and thrust my cock up into Bella. Three pumps and I was cumming harder than I ever had. I laid there, trembling as she milked me for everything I had.

"I love you so fucking much Bella." I think I had tears in my eyes.

"I know Edward...I love you, too. Thank you." she said, kissing my lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *clears throat* I'll be hiding behind some very large rocks. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, that went over better than I thought it would. I hope you all enjoyed it, cuz it's the last big one for a while. Most of you have theories, and a few of you are close...this chapter may take it one step further. Thank you for reading/reviewing & alerting. Hugs to you all! A special thank you to all the ladies on FB-you girls ROCK!**

**PUSH**** by my girl xXKiwiCullenXx just posted chapter 5. It's a tough, but pivotol chapter. Go check it out and leave some love. You really don't know what it means to us authors to have your feedback...even just a smiley or a 3! **

**Small lemon alert for the end of the chapter****

**SM Owns Twilight**

**Rated M for language and adult situations**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 19

BPOV

I had no idea what time it was when my phone rang. Edward and I were tangled together with the sheets and I had a difficult time extricating myself from both. When I finally got to my phone, whoever it was had left a voicemail. Alice.

"_Bella, are you alright? Did you have another run-in with your mother? Call me, please."_

I dialed Alice and let my eyes wander over the room. A couple of the candles were still burning and Edward's jeans were lying on the floor next to the table. I sighed as my mind replayed what had taken place just a few hours ago. My gaze stopped on Edward. He was on his stomach with both arms tucked under the pillow. I watched his back rise and fall with each breath. It made the red-orange flames on his shoulders almost dance across his skin.

"Hello Bella." Alice's voice snapped me out of my daze. "I just want to let you know I cleaned up the devastation that was your room," she said dramatically.

"For crying out loud Alice. I realize that you're a neat freak, but it wasn't that bad." I sighed. "A few clothes lying around...maybe some books on the floor?" I defended. I knew there was slightly more than that lying around, but come on...some of it was Edward's.

"So, you didn't have a fight with your mom?" Alice questioned.

"No. I was in a huge hurry this morning. I couldn't find the shoes I wanted to wear."

"Bella, you are a complete slob. You may find a sign on your door when you get home." Alice paused for effect. "Disaster Zone," she laughed, proud of herself. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Thank you, Alice, for cleaning my room," I said sweetly.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella." Alice said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" a sleepy Edward asked. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me back to him.

"Your sister just being her overly dramatic self." I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you didn't inherit that trait!" I placed a quick kiss to his lips and got up to blow out the candles that were still lit. We snuggled back into the bed and sleep didn't take long to find us.

The next few days seemed to fly by. My time being split the way it was between the Institute and the studio, it seemed as if I was always moving. Edward and the guys were busy planning the following weekend at the benefit and I still had to finish up the presentation I would be giving on the local sea life.

Today, they were deciding who the lucky few would be to be part of the demonstrations. They called the potential clients to find out more about what they wanted. The designs needed to be simple and in an appropriate area, as this was being done in a public setting.

Mike was kind of a shoo-in for Seth's one and only demo. When he finished, he would man the booth out front. Jasper picked 2 people, a girl for a simple floral tattoo and a guy for a memorial one. Edward also chose both a guy and a girl. He would be doing a memorial on the girl and just script on the guy. Alice and I both volunteered to help Seth at the booth.

"Hey baby," Edward called out to me when I walked into the studio. "I left something on the counter for you to look at," he said mysteriously. I let my fingers trail over his back as I walked past him. I smiled when I heard him groan softly.

He had the classifieds open and a few things circled in red marker. Taking a closer look, I saw it was the real-estate section. I let myself daydream a bit, seeing us on a back porch, watching the surf roll in. The ringing phone brought me back to reality.

"Bella!" I heard Rose's voice on the other end of the line. "Em and I are both off next Saturday, so we want to help out at the benefit."

"That would be great Rose." My brain went into overdrive. "Do you think Emmett might be up to wearing a couple of costumes?" I asked, being struck with an idea.

"Uh...probably not, why?" she asked cautiously.

I told Rose about my idea to attract an audience for my presentation. We agreed to meet at the bar tomorrow night to talk more about it with Emmett. Tonight, however, we're all gathering at a steakhouse for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary; they insisted on treating the whole family.

"How fancy is this place, Bella?" Edward asked. He had just finished with a client and was leaning on the opposite side of the counter. "Do I have to wear a tie?" he whined.

Yes, my man _whined_.

"I don't think that's necessary, hun. Just wear dress pants and a nice shirt," I told him. From what I had heard, it was one of the nicest places around while still being relatively casual.

"So is your car going to be ready tomorrow?" Jasper asked, joining us at the counter.

"It should be. I'm going to call Paul before we close and find out. I stopped by there yesterday and it was looking pretty good." Edward looked up at me and smiled. "You're coming home with me tonight, right?"

"Actually, I thought you were coming home with me," I said.

"Yeah, so did I. Alice is coming home with me," Jasper laughed.

"Okay, that's cool, too. I'll pack a bag when I go home to change." He leaned over and planted a solid kiss on my lips. "This back and forth shit is starting to get old, baby. We need to find a place of our own," he whispered.

"I'll make a couple calls to see if we can go look at some of these places on Sunday." I held up the real estate section. "Some of these are kind of expensive, though Edward."

"I get my trust fund next summer. If we find something we like, we can make it work until then," he replied, matter-of-factly.

_What the...huh?_

"Excuse me...what did you say? What trust fund?" I imagine that I looked like a fish, mouth gaping open and wide eyed. Edward looked guilty and shame faced, then downright uncomfortable.

"I, uh...well," He cleared his throat and looked at me for a minute or two, as if trying to find the right words. His brows were stitched together and he crossed his arms over his chest. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I don't get it until I turn 25 and I've always just thought about it in the abstract," he explained. "Grandpa Cullen set them up for all the grand kids. He bought into a computer software company in the early days and made a killing," he laughed.

"Just how much is this trust fund, Edward?" I asked, not laughing. I was stunned.

"$750,000."

I looked at him for a full minute before being able to speak, and even then, just barely.

"You have a three-quarter of a million dollar trust fund?" I half whispered. "Edward that is just... wow. I don't even know what to say about that. I mean, it's great. Fantastic, even. But still, that's a lot to get my head around."

While getting ready for dinner, my mind was still reeling with the revelation about Edward's trust fund. It didn't change how I felt about him, but knowing that he had so much money just sitting there waiting for him was a little unnerving.

"Bella?" Alice appeared in my doorway, looking coiffed and ready for the evening. "I need Grannie's earrings, hun."

"They're on the dresser," I said, walking over to where I had left them last week. "I'm sorry, I should've given them back to you already."

I looked over some of the things sitting there, and didn't see them. Slightly panicking, I started pawing through some jewelry that was in a box off to the side.

"I was sure I left them here," I mumbled. Not finding them, I rushed back to the bathroom. Alice was right behind me. I searched over the vanity, in the drawers, even the medicine cabinet...nothing. I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"Alice, I can't find them. I'm so sorry. I think I lost them." I looked up and met her eyes in the mirror. She looked disappointed.

"Hmm...well, I'm sure they'll turn up Bella. Don't vacuum until we search the carpeting. After the mess in here the other day, I wouldn't be surprised if they're on the floor," she said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head in disbelief, sure that Alice would have been more upset over my losing her grandmother's earrings.

We arrived at the restaurant just as Carlisle and Esme were walking to the entrance. They stood aside and waited for us to join them.

"Don't you girls look lovely," Esme cooed, hugging each of us in turn.

"Thank you, Esme. I love your dress, and congratulations. Happy Anniversary." I smiled at Carlisle and hugged him as well.

We all turned to the parking lot when a truck pulled in, music blaring through the open windows. Jasper drove an old, beat up pick-up truck that was almost louder than the music it emitted.

EPOV

I wasn't much on appearances, but I knew that we would get some unwanted attention when we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. I'm sure Jasper left the radio cranked just for that reason, too. I crushed out my cigarette and hopped out of the truck.

Everyone was standing by the door, watching us as we made our way over to them. I had to admit that I felt a little under dressed. Dad was wearing a full suit, while I was just in slacks and a nice shirt. I knew I should've worn a tie! My mother, the picture of grace that she was, alleviated any anxiety I was feeling.

"Edward, you look so handsome. I tried to get your father to lose the jacket and tie, but he insisted." She playfully hit his shoulder, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Nice entrance, Jasper." My father said wryly, but giving us a quick wink. Dad was always looking for a way to unsettle Jasper's seemingly constant calm demeanor.

"Thank you, Sir," Jasper quipped. He sidled up next to Alice and put his arm over her shoulder.

After a short wait, we were seated and had our drink orders taken. While we looked over the menus, our waitress came over to tell us the specials of the day. I looked up and immediately recognized her from the dinner cruise. She saw my reaction and smiled.

"Hello you two. Nice to see you again," she chirped.

Bella looked at her, then as recognition set in, she smiled.

"Hi. You work here and for the cruise line?" Bella asked her.

"Well," she bent her head and placed her hands on both mine and Bella's shoulder. "Don't tell, but I was moonlighting on the dinner cruise. I was filling in for a sick friend," she explained.

"We won't say anything," Bella whispered.

"Great. Thank you." She stood back up and addressed the entire table. "My name is Rachel and if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be back for your orders in a bit."

I watched her as she left, and felt that weird prickly feeling I'd had on the dinner cruise.

"That was strange." Bella commented. She turned her head to look at the girl again and shook her head.

Rachel came back a few minutes later and took our orders. We caught up some and talked about the benefit that was a week away. Bella told us about her idea to use Emmett in her presentation. Those of us that knew him laughed and knew that it was right up his alley.

"I can't wait to meet this Emmett," my Mother commented. "He sounds like a real character."

Dad got up and took his suit jacket off, putting it on the back of his chair. "Yeah, he definitely sounds like fun," he said. Mom grabbed his wrist and gave my dad a quizzical look.

"Dear, where are your grandfather's cuff links?" She smiled, then explained to everyone. "Grandpa Cullen gave your father his monogrammed cuff links the day we were married."

"I must have left them in my desk. I wore them a couple of weeks ago at the benefactor's luncheon. I didn't realize that I didn't have them until just before we left." Dad gave my mom a shrug and a smile then kissed her cheek.

"I remember Grandpa Cullen coming into the room while I was getting ready. After he made sure all the girls were decent, he came over and knelt in front of me. He handed me a pen and said 'Esme, my dear, there will be days when you want to tell that grandson of mine to take a short walk off a tall cliff. Before it comes to that, write down what you're feeling before you say it. That was the best advice ever given to me.'" she ended, with a tear in her eye.

"Here," mom started fishing around in her purse, "let me show you." After practically dumping the contents onto the table, she gave my dad a defeated look. "It isn't here."

"Esme, I think I saw it in the kitchen. Probably in that drawer where everything else disappears to. We'll get it when we get home," Dad said, consoling her.

I heard Bella sniffle and turned my head just in time to see her dab at a tear.

"Baby, you okay?" I asked, rubbing her thigh.

She looked like someone hit her puppy. Bella sighed then raised her mouth to my ear.

"I lost Alice's earrings. The ones your grandmother gave her."

I pulled back my head to see her eyes, then looked across the table at my sister. She slowly shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Obviously, she knew what Bella was upset about and didn't want everyone to know.

"We'll find them, baby." I kissed her temple and gave her thigh a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Our food finally arrived and Alice casually excused herself to talk to the waitress about a cake for mom and dad after we were through. She gave me a wink as she sat back down at the table.

"Do you really think that Emmett will agree to help with the presentation?" Jasper asked Bella. "'Cause there's no fu...uh, no freaking way I would do that." He smirked at my parents.

"Rose seems to think so. I'm meeting them at Happy's tomorrow to ask him about it."

"Oh, can I come with you?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Bella smiled. "That'll be fun!"

"So, Edward," Jasper interrupted. "What did Paul have to say?"

"I won't be able to get my car back until Monday. He wasn't happy with the last coat of paint and said he wanted to touch it up some," I shrugged.

"Well, you know Paul. That dude is a perfectionist," Jasper chuckled.

"What happened to your car?" my Dad asked.

With all the lawsuit business, I had forgotten to tell them what had happened.

I explained why my car was in Paul's shop and told them about the new security cameras.

"That's terrible, Edward. Have you had any problems before?" Mom asked.

"No, but the camera shop on the corner had it's windows broke out a few months ago," Jasper answered.

"What did the police have to say?" Dad asked.

"One of the cops said it was most likely a gang initiation thing. Random, basically."

We finished our meal and almost immediately, waiters arrived to clear everything away and bring out a full sized cake with a few candles on it. Most of the restaurant cheered and applauded as my parents made googly eyes at each other. They kissed then blew the candles out together.

Seeing my parents so much in love made me want the same thing with the lovely creature sitting next to me. I looked over at Bella and swear that she was thinking the same thing as she looked into my eyes.

The spell was broke when Mom started passing plates of cake around to everyone. I felt Bella's hand lightly brush my thigh, then sigh.

"We want to thank you kids for joining us tonight," my father said, as the table was being cleared. "It means a lot to us to be able to share this with you."

"We love all of you so much," Mom sniffled. "Thank you."

We said our goodbyes when we got to the parking lot, then headed towards our cars. Bella handed me the keys to her car and threaded her fingers with mine.

"I called the real-estate agent. We can look at a couple of places on Sunday."

"Was there any one in particular that you liked?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I liked them all, but the one that's closest to the Institute actually caught my eye," Bella sighed. "But let's wait until we've seen everything," she said cautiously.

We drove back to the girls' beach house with nothing but soft music playing. I turned off the engine and noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. I located the house key, then got out and went to the passenger side of the car. I unbuckled Bella, kissing her forehead and scooping her up. She stirred a little as I got to the front door.

"Edward," she said softly "What are you doing? Put me down," she protested.

"Baby, you're exhausted. You've been running yourself ragged." I fumbled a bit, but got the door open. "Let me do this for you."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into me. I felt a surge of possessiveness as she relaxed and molded against my body. She was a part of me, filling any and all voids I had.

_This woman is Mine._

I made it up the stairs and into her room. Sitting next to her on the bed, I let Bella lean against me as I started to undress her. The first thing I saw was the first ink I had put on her. Placing an open mouthed kiss on it, I watched her skin pebble with goosebumps. Bella lifted some, allowing me to pull the dress over her head. My fingers traced the E I had put at the top of her breast. The low moan that escaped her lips went straight to my cock.

The next thing I knew, Bella's fingers were unbuttoning my shirt. I felt her warm, wet lips on the B above my heart.

"Lay back, baby." I pushed gently on her shoulders. "This is all about you tonight."

I kissed her neck, then down her chest, pulling at the cups of her bra. My tongue traced her nipples in turn.

"Unf," she gasped.

I slid the straps down so I could fully expose her breasts. After lavishing each one, I moved down her stomach. Bella's fingers found my hair and gripped it hard as I made my way lower. I kissed the car I had placed near her sweet spot and could smell her arousal, which only spurred me on.

"You are so damn beautiful, Bella." I pressed my nose and mouth against her panty covered slit.

I pulled her panties aside with a finger, and pushed against her inner thigh, spreading her wide. With one long lick I tasted her, groaning. Bella squirmed and moaned, her fingers pulling my hair tighter.

With long, slow strokes my tongue explored her folds, teasing and tasting her. When Bella started lifting her hips to meet my mouth, I almost exploded. I slid her panties down then got my pants off quickly and scooted up between her legs.

Pressing my engorged cock against her heat, I bent my head to her ear.

"Is this what you want, baby?" I nearly growled.

"Fuck," she mumbled, grabbing my face and bringing my lips to hers. Knowing that she was tasting herself on my mouth flipped a switch in me.

"I need to be inside you Bella," I whispered against her lips.

Without anymore words, I entered her. With long, determined thrusts, I brought my girl over the edge. When she came back to me, I hooked my arms under her knees and moved faster, hitting just the right spot to make her cry out. This time, when she flew over the edge, I went with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What are we thinking now? What surprised you? Let me know... As always, thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm having a hard time coming up with something to say here this time around. A huge thank you to all the readers & reviewers. Another huge thank you to the girls on FB. (Ya'll know who you are!) I'm so glad I decided to join up over there. The support and luv is more than I ever expected. My last thank you goes to Kari who had to hold my hand thru this chappie. For some reason, it was a bitch to get out! **

**This week's rec's: Push by xXKiwiCullenXx This has some bikerward/daddyward combo action. Yummy and well written. Yes, I am biased because she is my friend, you all should know this by now. BUT...It is a great story. Ya'll liked WOWY, right? Well, I knew that would be great. So is Push. Go check it out and tell her I sent you!**

**2nd rec: First Light by QueenofHearts Madwriter. This is the continuation of Eventide, which I highly reccommend you read first. Leave them some love when you do. It has a lovely Vampella and a very tasty Edward. This is a well written, great story. ALSO-to my FB friends...These authors (yes, it is 2 of them) are Literally Mad on FB...go friend them, make them feel welcome!**

**OK. Things are taking a turn in this chapter, but you know it had to happen. Rest assured, it won't be for long...there's a method to my madness and you know something is looming on the horizon. **

**So much for having nothing to say, huh? Let's get on with it.**

**SM owns Twilight**

**Rated M for language and lemons**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 20

BPOV

"So what's wrong with this one?" Edward asked, exasperated with me. He leaned against my car and lit a cigarette.

We were standing on the street in front of a beautiful 2 bedroom, beach front home. I wasn't sure how to get across to him that I needed to look at this as if I didn't have $750 thousand dollars at my disposal...because I didn't. That was Edward's money, not mine. Everything that I have accomplished in my life was done by hard work and perseverance, only having myself to count on. I couldn't just switch gears mid-step.

Even though each house we looked at was really nice, they were just too expensive. I had found things wrong with each, to get out of telling Edward that.

"The traffic around here is terrible," I mumbled. I knew I was pressing my luck. Edward's mood had been gradually getting darker since his car was vandalized. He'd lost his patience with me a couple of times and seemed to have the male version of PMS.

He forcefully blew out a stream of smoke and ran a hand through his hair. "Bella. What the fuck is the problem here? It isn't the traffic, or too small of a bathroom, or the neighbor's dogs."

"Edward, I'm not even going to graduate for another 2 years." I quietly said.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" He tossed his cigarette and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I won't have a real job until then." I explained.

He gave me a look that suggested I either better finish explaining or shut up. I decided it was time to lay it all out on the table.

"Let's talk in the car and head for home. I have a headache and don't think I can look at anymore houses today, anyway." I suggested.

Edward grabbed my keys and got in, shutting the door a little harder than necessary. When I got in and settled, he was turned in his seat looking at me, waiting. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"These houses are all too expensive, Edward. I'll have a hard time just helping with the utilities and groceries. Once school starts again, I won't be able to work as many hours at the studio."

"Okay, I see that. That doesn't explain anything, though. All I asked you was which house you wanted. You found piddly-ass shit wrong with each of them, when in fact, it's just the cost that is bothering you. Right?"

"Yes," I squeaked. "That is your money Edward. When we first started talking about finding a house together, I didn't know about this trust fund. I thought we'd be looking at places we could afford."

"Bella, I _can _afford it," he laughed, humorlessly.

"Well, Edward...I can't."

"Why can't you just let me buy the goddamned house? Would it make you feel better if I asked for rent?" He started up the car and sped off towards his condo. After hearing him mumble under his breath, I turned towards the window, sure that I didn't want to hear what he said.

The silence was deafening inside my car. When Edward turned down his street, I felt compelled to say something.

"Edward," I started, "I don't know how to just take your money."

"Take my money?" His look was one of shock and disbelief. "Is that how you see this?"

I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes, but fought them. "Yes, it is."

Edward parked the car, but left it running. We sat there for a couple of minutes, staring out the windows before he finally spoke again.

"I need to go for a run," he said. "I'll see you later. Or tomorrow...whatever." With a quick peck on the cheek, he got out and went inside. It felt like a slap instead of a kiss, much like that night at the party.

I reached over and turned the car off and went inside. By the time I got upstairs, Edward was lacing up his sneakers. I walked out of the bathroom in time to see him go through the door.

Sighing, I took my shower and got into bed. It wasn't very late, but this day had worn me out. I must've been more tired than I thought, because when I woke, the sun was up. Instinctively, I reached for Edward, only to find cold sheets. It was early, and he obviously hadn't slept in the bed.

I got downstairs and found Jasper leaning against the sink. I looked into the living room and saw a blanket thrown over the back.

"You two have a fight?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"More like a disagreement. But, yes," I sighed.

"Do you mind if I butt into your business, Bella?" Jasper asked quietly, holding the coffee pot.

"No. Go ahead." I held out my cup, staring at the dark liquid as it filled up.

"I don't know all the details, so I am not going to pretend that I know everything that's going on. All I know is that Edward isn't angry with you." I looked up at him. "He's hurt."

"That makes two of us, Jasper. He isn't even trying to see my point of view," I complained.

"Well, darlin', it takes two...just remember that." Jasper kissed my forehead and disappeared up the stairs.

I had to be at the Institute by 9 to run a series of comparisons for Leah. By the time I got there, I was still stewing over what Edward had said to me. Not to mention him completely ignoring me.

Leah seemed to be having her own problems, so I kept to myself and just did my work. I heard her on the phone at least three times, apparently arguing with Jacob. After the last time, I heard her talking to herself, saying something about 'taking him for everything she could'.

"Bella, when you're done, lock up the lab for me? I'm leaving for the day. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Sure Leah. See ya."

I finished up my work, locked the door and left for the studio. Unsure of what awaited me there, I took my time. I stopped and picked up lunch for the guys, also thinking it might be a peace offering to Edward.

The front parking area was full, so I swung around and parked next to Edward's bike in the alley. I walked around to the front and steeled my resolve before going in.

All the chairs were full and there were a couple people in the lounge area. I looked at Edward, who was talking to the girl on his table. He was smiling and laughed lightly. Maybe he'd gotten his boxers untwisted.

I stopped by his table. "I brought lunch," I said sweetly.

He barely acknowledged me and only said 'Thanks', then went back to work.

_What the hell?_ I stood there stupidly for a moment then set the food on the counter.

Thankfully it was busy, so I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on Edward acting so cool towards me. When there was a lull, I walked through the studio, cleaning up a little. I turned and saw Edward looking over the appointment schedule and took it as my chance to break through the deep freeze.

"Got an appointment coming in?" I asked, smiling brightly. I let my hand brush against his. He seemed to allow it for a second, then stepped away from the counter.

"No. I'm leaving at 5, so don't schedule me anything after 4," he said curtly. Before I could ask why, he went through the back room door.

The next couple of hours went by, the same as they'd been since I got there. Edward was all but ignoring me, and I was boiling mad over it. I decided to find out what his problem was. After he finished with his last client, I followed him into the back room and shut the door behind me.

"Edward? What the hell is going on?" I asked, fuming. He didn't even turn around to look at me, but he laughed.

"If you could even see past yourself, you wouldn't have to ask." He paused for a moment, then picked up his helmet and walked out the door.

This time, I couldn't stop the tears. These were angry tears. Who the hell was he to talk to me like that? See past myself? What about him? I heard the phone ringing and Seth calling me. I just needed the world to stop for a minute. I stormed back out to the counter and answered the phone. They wanted Edward. After I told them he had left for the day, they hung up.

_Oh well_.

I dug my phone from my pocket and called Alice. I really needed to get out of here and decompress. I had missed seeing the girls Saturday at the bar. Alice got a call from her mom to help with a project and Rose called to tell me the bar was swamped and she wouldn't be able to sit and talk.

"I really need to go out tonight. Can you?" I asked. "Your brother is being completely unreasonable and telling me that _I _am self-absorbed! _Me_, Alice. Can you believe that? I mean...he is the one wanting to throw his money around, just expecting me to roll over!" Just then my phone was plucked out of my hands. I snapped my head around and saw Jasper glaring at me.

"Honey, Bella will call you back."

Jasper took me gently by the arm and led me to the end of the counter, near the storage room, then turned to face me.

"First of all, Bella...there are customers here. I would appreciate it if you could keep it professional and _not_ slander Edward in front of them. Second, I heard your conversation a little while ago, and as far as I can see? Edward is dead on, balls accurate. Third, I love you, but... you need to pull your head out of your ass, and if Alice can help you with that, go and call her back. Seth can take over the counter for the rest of the evening."

Stunned. It felt like everyone was turning on me. I gave Seth a feeble smile as I picked up my stuff. I went out the back door and sat in my car for a few minutes before calling Alice back. We agreed to meet at Happy's and I left to go over there.

EPOV

I felt stunned, like I had been gut punched...by Bella, no less. I couldn't face her last night, so I slept on the couch. I couldn't face her today at the studio, either. She just didn't get it. My money means nothing to me without someone to share it with; it's just...money. If she wanted to look at it like that, _I_ didn't deserve it. I did nothing to earn it, hell, I didn't even manage it yet.

I talked to Paul earlier and he agreed to meet me at my place and give me a lift to pick up my car. I was thankful to make a quick getaway from the studio without having to make up an excuse. I parked my bike in the garage and waited for Paul on the front steps. I lit a cigarette and pondered how life could go from perfect to shit in just a few days. Just last week, Bella was standing here, about to get her last tat. Now look where we were.

"How in the fuck do I get through to her?" I muttered.

"Fuck who?" I looked up and saw Paul. I didn't even hear him pull in.

"No one," I chuckled. I looked past him and saw my baby purring in the driveway. "Damn, Paul, she looks great! Thanks, man!" I stood and clapped him on the shoulder, walking over to inspect the door.

"No problem. Let's just make this the last time I have to paint her."

"Damn fucking straight," I agreed, reaching in to turn the engine off. "Do I owe you anything?"

"Nope. The insurance covered everything," he said. My phone rang. _Midnight Sun_.

"Excuse me for a minute, Paul." I sighed. "Hello?" I was a little surprised to hear Seth on the other end.

"Sorry to bother you, Edward. I need to know where the extra disclaimer forms are."

"Ask Bella." I said, with an internal eye roll.

"I tried. She isn't answering her phone." _Huh?_

"Her phone? Where is she?" I asked.

"Uh, not here. Jasper talked to her and she left."

_What the fuck?_

"Give the phone to Jasper," I growled. I waited a minute for Jazz to get on the phone. I lit another cigarette and leaned against the porch rail.

"Yeah?" Jasper said, apparently annoyed.

"What the fuck is going on over there? Where's Bella?"

"Well, Edward," he drawled. "After your eloquent exit, she was pissed. I saw that she needed to get out of here and sort her shit out; I told her to go."

"She was pissed?" I didn't think she would be pissed off. I thought she might sit back and rethink the situation. _Fucking hell._

"What the fuck ever," I mumbled. "Where'd she go?"

"As far as I know, she is with Ali," he said absently.

"Great. Tell Seth the forms are in a box marked 'Disclaimer Forms' on a shelf in the storage room. I'll see you tomorrow." I shoved my phone in my pocket. "Let's get you back to the shop," I said to Paul.

"No need. My brother is gonna swing by and pick me up on his way home from work. That is, if you don't mind hanging with me for a while?" he asked.

"Hell no. Want a beer?"

We settled ourselves on the back patio with a couple of beers and waited on his brother to get there. Paul was talking about the new baby he and Emily just had. I tried listening to him, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Bella.

I started questioning myself. Maybe I was pushing her, moving too fast. But then I remembered the things we'd said to each other, and the time we had spent together, the things we'd done. Everything had been fine until I told her about my trust fund. Was it only the money?

"Dude!" My head snapped to Paul. "Did you hear anything I said?" he asked.

"Sorry. I really can't focus on anything right now but Bella," I sighed, setting my half empty beer on the ground. I fished around in my pocket for the Bic lighter I was now forced to use and lit a cigarette.

"Uh-oh...trouble in paradise?"he asked.

I briefly filled him in on what was going on. This guy was married and had 4 kids; he had to have some advice for me.

"So, she was ready to move in with you, found out that you're loaded, and got cold feet?" Paul summarized.

"Yeah, that's basically it," I sighed.

"At least she isn't a gold-digging bitch, Edward. It could be worse," he chuckled.

I suppose he was right, but that really didn't help me. Jared showed up to take Paul home and I felt the need for some speed and wind in my face. As much as I had missed my car, I needed the liberation only my bike could bring. I texted Jazz that I was going for a ride, and headed out, making my way to the coastal highway.

30 minutes later, I pulled over to a roadside park and found a nice set of rocks overlooking the ocean. I sat there watching the waves crash against the shore, but rather than calming me, I was getting angrier.

Bella was always on me to trust people, to give them a chance. _'Open up to people, Edward. Take a chance.'_ I heard her voice in my head. She sure could spout out the advice, but apparently, couldn't take it.

She didn't trust me. Or had she lied to me? Maybe she saw through this smoke screen I've thrown up, and sees me for the monster I really am. All the while coddling me, telling me that she understood me.

Well fuck that. She wasn't the only one who could be stubborn. Maybe I'll just find a house, buy the fucking thing, and she can do whatever she wants. I'll have Dad's lawyer draw up a contract and she can pay rent!

I took off back towards home and had to stop to get gas. I texted Alice, asking where she and Bella were. She said they were at Happy's and to stay away.

"Stay away?" I snorted. "Fuck that." I paid for my gas and made a bee line to Happy's. I parked and walked up on the sidewalk to look in the window.

Bella and Alice were sitting with Rose and looked like they were having a grand old time. Laughing, and looking really...happy. That shocked me a little. Fuck that. It shocked me a lot. I really expected to see her sad. Hell, maybe even crying.

But no, she was laughing and had also gotten the attention of a couple of guys sitting nearby. I watched as they eyed my woman from head to toe and felt a rocket explode in my head. When I saw Bella talking to them, I lost it.

I guess I was pushing her too hard for something she didn't want. Here I was, wanting an 'us' and a happily ever after, and she's out laughing it up and flirting with strange men.

"Fuck this shit." I got to my bike and sped off to the studio.

When I got there, I saw the lights on and Jasper's car still there. I parked up front where the lighting was better, and went inside.

"I figured I'd see you before I left," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Alice?"

"Yep. She texted me about 10 minutes ago." Jasper got his bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, pouring the alluring elixir.

"I just don't get it, Jazz. This thing has got me all fucked up, and she's out drinking and prick-teasing!" I slammed back the whiskey, enjoying the burn.

"Prick-teasing?" Jasper laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"I was there. I watched her flirting with a couple of guys. Believe me, she was in no pain."

"You got all that from watching her? Where were you? Did you hear?" he questioned.

_What the fuck? Why was I being grilled?_

"No Jazz," I sneered. "I watched through the window for a few minutes." I picked up the bottle and poured myself another drink.

"So, in those few minutes, you think you got the whole story, huh?" he smirked.

"I am really not in the mood Jasper. Say whatever the fuck you want to say and go home." I drank down the whiskey and lit a smoke.

"Okay. Have a seat, Edward." He leaned against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest and waited for me to comply. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the couch, crossing my arms in defense.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Bella. I'm not pretending to know everything that is going on here, but I will tell you that you're wrong, about tonight anyway."

"And how the hell would you know that?" I spat.

"Because, unlike you and Bella at the moment, Alice and I communicate. I know what it looked like to you in there, but trust me, it was nothing like you imagined." Jasper hoisted himself up onto the counter, leaning back on his arms.

"You and Bella _both_ need to get your head out of your asses. Did it ever occur to you that, because of her parents, she is scared to put every single egg in your basket? That girl has had to fend for herself for so long, she probably doesn't even know how to depend on someone else."

_Well, goddamn. He has a point._

"No, all you can see is that she doesn't like your money. That maybe she doesn't trust you. I think she doesn't know _how_ to trust you with something this big." He hopped down and grabbed his duffel bag. "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I watched him amble towards the back door, when he stopped and turned around.

"You might also want to keep in mind that you've walked away from her more than once. She may be doubting _your _sincerity."

_Fuck me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm...I hear crickets. Let me know... Thank you for reading! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am soooo sorry...RL has been a huge bitch the past couple of weeks! I hope you all are well and ready for chapter 21. Let's see if Edward and Bella can get their shit together. **

**Thank you to all the readers/reviewers/alerters...ya'll keep me inspired. *FB ladies...forgive me, I still can't remember all your names vs FB ones...let me know who you are when you review! (I know there is a list somewhere, someone send the link to my wall?) Speaking of...Euphoria9, I borrowed your nick for Jasper ;) ! Kari, as always...my thanks for all the help/support & friendship! XOXO**

***Steph Meyers owns Twilight *Rated M for language and lemons**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 21

EPOV

I woke up feeling like shit from sleeping on the studio's couch. After stretching the kinks out, I found my phone and looked to see if I had any messages. There was nothing.

"Fuck." I muttered.

Some of my anger had been deflated after Jasper's analysis the night before, but I was still pissed. I knew that most of what he said was right, but it didn't change the fact that it felt like Bella was pulling away from me. Not to mention, the little scene in the bar.

Maybe I didn't know Bella as well as I thought I did; maybe I was right. Did she finally realize what kind of monster I am? Did she not trust me? It felt like a rock was sitting in the pit of my stomach and my heart hurt. I pulled out a fresh shirt from the small stash I kept there and went to the bathroom to clean up a little. When I came back out, Seth was coming through the back door. The boy brought coffee.

"Never been more glad to see you," I said, taking a cup from the holder as he walked past me.

"Good morning to you, too. You're here early." Seth observed.

"Yeah. I spent the night here."

Before the kid could question me the phone rang and Jasper came in the front door. I didn't have time to dwell on the issues at hand. He and I had appointments soon after we opened.

"Seth, man the counter for me. I'm not sure when Bella will be here," I said. "Or if." I muttered to myself.

BPOV

I woke up to someone beating a drum in my ear and shining a flashlight in my face...or so I thought. What the hell did I drink last night? I sat up and let the world right itself before attempting a trip to the bathroom. I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it and leaned against the wall, letting my impromptu therapy session replay itself in my head.

"_So what's the emergency?" Alice asked, meeting me at my car as I parked at Happy's._

"_Does Jasper know about your trust fund, Alice?" She smiled sympathetically and sighed._

"_Bella, you aren't letting a little thing like money come between you and Edward, are you?" She hooked her arm with mine and led me towards the entrance._

"_$750 thousand dollars isn't a little money, Alice. It's a freaking fortune!"_

_We found a table and caught Rose's attention. She sent over a dirty martini for Alice and Apple Pucker on ice for me, along with a note saying she'd join us as soon as her shift was over. Alice must've given her a head's up._

"_Ok, girlie...spill. Tell me what my bonehead brother has been up to."_

"_He is insisting on buying us a house. One I have no chance of helping to pay for," I lamented._

"_Oh, the horror..." Alice deadpanned. I shot her a dirty look._

"_I'm serious, Alice. It isn't fair, no matter how you look at it!"_

"_Okay bitches, I got Clair to cover the rest of my shift. What's going on?" Rose broke in, setting a pitcher of beer on the table._

"_Bella found out about the trust fund; Edward wants to buy them a house; Bella isn't happy about it." Alice summed up._

"_Okay. And you are having issues with what, exactly? The money, or depending on Edward?" asked the future psychologist._

"_Well.." I stammered, "Both?" I shook my head. The money, house hunting...I was finding it overwhelming._

"_You need to compartmentalize, Bella." advised Rose. "Let's start with the money." Rose was in full-on psychologist mode._

"_It's a lot of money," I sighed._

"_So? What's going to be changed by it?" Rose poured herself a beer, while Alice pulled her phone out, texting someone._

"_Well, Edward wants to buy 'our'," I air-quoted "house. I would owe him for the rest of my life!"_

"_No, Bella." Rose sighed. "What is going to change in your relationship?" Rose quantified._

"_Is Edward going to sell his half of the studio and start traveling?" Alice chimed in. "Or do you think he'll start buying you diamonds and furs?"_

"_For Christ sake, Alice. No." I said, rolling my eyes._

"_Then what? What is it about the money, that bothers you so much?" Rose asked._

"_It isn't mine, Rose."_

"_So, you're saying that if Edward buys this house, you won't move in with him?" Alice balked._

_Umm._

"_Well, no...that's not what I'm saying," I said meekly._

"_What if he went out, bought the house, moved in, then asked you to live with him? Then what?" Rose fired at me. "That's totally different, right?"_

"_Yes, I guess so."_

"_It really isn't, Bella. The only difference is...you wouldn't have a say in which house he bought. As it stands right now, you'd be making the decision to-geth-er." Rose stated, stressing the 'together' entirely too much._

"_Can you see that Bella?" Alice asked gently. "Edward just wants you to be happy. He isn't trying to buy your love."_

_Right about then, a couple of guys at the next table started making comments to us. They weren't being rude...at first. When they asked which one of us wanted to 'go first', I had enough. I turned towards them and smiled._

"_I'm not so sure you could handle it, boys." Rose smiled, nudging my knee with hers._

"_Besides, we usually play together," I said, dropping my voice a couple octaves. I made sure they saw me run my hand down Rose's thigh._

"_I have the handcuffs in the car," Alice added. "It would be fun. Three of us and two of them." I nodded, smiling widely._

"_We could just go back to my place. I have the rope still attached to the ceiling." I added._

"_Would you be opposed to latex?" Rose asked them. "I like my bitches in latex." I barked out a laugh, not being able to hold it back._

_The two guys looked nervous and a little scared and started mumbling excuses. They had quickly lost interest and switched tables to harass someone else. I watched as Alice began furiously texting again. This was the 5th time since we sat down._

"_Is everything alright, Alice? Who are you texting?" I asked._

"_None of your beeswax." She stuck her tongue out, then laughed at herself. "I am texting Jasper, if you must know."_

"_Okay, where were we?" Rose asked, having ordered us another round. I stirred the bright green liquid with the stir stick, pretending not to hear her._

"_I believe the money issue has been covered," Alice answered. "Now it's the 'dependent' issue."_

"_Right. This is the big one." Rose observed. I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp of my Pucker._

"_Do you trust your parents, Bella?" Rose asked._

"_What? Hell no, I don't. What kind of question is that?" This wasn't about my parents._

"_Why not?" Alice asked._

"_Alice, you should know better than anyone why not! What the hell is this, anyway?" I asked, slightly offended._

"_Just answer the question, Bella." Rose pushed._

_I finished my drink and took a deep breath. I was starting to think I should be paying her for the session!_

"_They were never there for me. I had to learn to depend on myself, for the most part." I squeezed Alice's hand. "I don't and can't trust them. I might as well have been an orphan."_

"_Now what about Edward. Do you trust him?"_

"_Of course I trust him," I replied quickly. That was a no brainer._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?" I repeated. Rose nodded. I looked at Alice, who only smiled at me. "I love him. I know that he wouldn't ever hurt me. Not on purpose, anyway. He's always looking out for me."_

"_Okay, so...does he ever demean you?" Rose asked._

_I shook my head no. Where was she going with this?_

"_Has he ever abused your trust?"_

_Again, I shook my head._

"_You have no doubts about him?"_

"_No, Rose. None." I felt like I had to defend him...defend us. "Edward and I are kind of like a team. We have a deep connection and we understand each other!" Alice quirked and eyebrow at me. "Well, most of the time." I mumbled. "But, no. We have trust and love and respect for each other."_

_Rose sat back and smiled. She picked up her beer and drank it down. After setting the glass down, she turned to me and picked up my hand._

"_Bella, did you hear everything you just told us?" she asked gently._

"_I said it, of course I heard it."_

"_Did you really?" Alice asked me. "You trust him. You admitted that the money doesn't really bother you, more like it's just intimidating. I think you just need to let go, Bella. You need to trust in him."_

"_You need to trust yourself, too. You may not be bringing a trust fund to the table, but what you are bringing, is much more valuable." Rose continued. My confused look prompted her to explain. "Love, respect, caring...and YOU, Bella. That's all he wants."_

I had finished showering and was sitting on my bed, wrapped in a towel. Everything the girls had said last night was true. The one thing I hadn't voiced, was my worry about being enough. I hadn't ever been enough for my parents. I wondered if I was enough for Edward. Enough to keep him from leaving if things got hard. I knew his situation with Beth was completely different, but still, it was the crux of my worries.

Taking my time, I got ready and went to the studio. I felt like I was walking around in a daze. Nothing felt right. I quietly slipped into the studio, not sure yet if I wanted to be noticed by Edward. Thankfully, he didn't until he had finished with the guy in his chair. I'd seen him watching me, hell...I _felt_ his eyes on me.

EPOV

After I finished with my client, I heard Bella's voice. I had no idea when she'd arrived, but her voice drew me, like a tether, right to where she was, metaphorically speaking. I wasn't going to go rushing over to her like a pussy. I watched as she shuffled some papers, then quickly looked away when I thought she would catch me.

"Don't do this shit, Edward." Jasper said quietly from behind me. "Are you seriously going to let this tear the two of you apart? For Christ's sake, grow the fuck up." I looked at him in shock. "You're both acting like fucking idiots. You're good for a couple hours. Take her somewhere and talk this shit out," Jasper said, before walking back to his chair.

_Fucking Guru-Love Doctor-New Age Sage Jasper. The guy was full of all the right answers lately._

I dropped the shit in my hands, and went to the counter. Bella was reading something, leaning over so her hair fell down, hiding most of her face. Time to bite the bullet.

"What time is my next client coming in?" I asked, trying to sound cool and casual. Bella looked up at me, her eyes moving over my face.

"Umm," she looked at the book, then met my eyes. I noticed hers had gotten a little watery. "Looks like you're free for a couple hours, until 2." Bella looked at me expectantly. I glanced around the studio and then back at her.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked. Bella nodded and walked around the counter to me, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Seth?" When he looked at me, I pointed to the phone.

With my own hands in my pockets, I led the way to a bench on the opposite side of the street, near a public beach entrance. We sat down and both nervously stared across towards the studio.

"I'm not your parents, Bella." I said, breaking the silence. "I don't want to control or manipulate you."

"I don't think that." She replied quickly.

"Then why won't you let me buy a house for us?" I asked, picking at the peeling paint on the bench. "You don't trust me?" I took a deep breath before continuing. "You don't love me the same way I love you? You don't want me?" I asked quietly.

"I do love you, Edward." Bella picked up my hand and held it between hers. "I do want you. I won't stop you from buying a house, if that's what you want."

My eyes met hers for the first time since we started talking. I saw the sincerity of her words in those deep brown eyes, until they looked away.

"There is something, though..." she trailed off.

"What?" I pressed. Bella started fidgeting and took her hands from mine.

"What's going to happen the next time, or the time after that?" she asked with a sniffle.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella. The next time what happens?" The frustration was building again.

"When we argue. Are you going to leave?" she asked.

"Leave? I didn't leave." I defended.

"Edward, you walked away from me twice. You ignored me, barely acknowledging my existence." I watched a tear roll down her cheek. "You left."

"Well, at least I didn't go out and get drunk!" I snapped. "_I_ didn't find some girl to pass the time with. I spent the time thinking about you and this clusterfuck we're in!"

I watched as a look of horror spread over Bella's face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she spat back. "How the hell do you even know about it, anyway?"

"I saw you, Bella." I let that little nugget just sit there, while she absorbed it. She got up from the bench and started pacing in front of me. Then she started laughing.

"Edward," she shook her head. "Yeah, those guys hit on us. And we totally knocked them down a few notches." she chuckled. Then she got serious again, that hurt look returning to her eyes. "You don't trust _me_? You think, at the first sign of trouble, I'm going to run out and find someone else?"

"Actually, I'm thinking you don't trust me."

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I do, Edward." Bella sat next to me again.

"So, it's the money?" I prompted. I really needed to know what the hell was going on in her head.

Bella gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well," she winced slightly. "The girls helped me realize that my issues with your trust fund were mostly unfounded. Trusting you like that, I thought I would be giving up my independence," she shrugged. "But I see now that it's about us working together."

"But that's what I want, Bella. _You_ are my life now." I said defensively. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "The money, the studio...none of it means anything without you. I love you, and I want to take care of you." I leaned in to kiss her, and felt her lips open against mine. She kissed me back for a moment, then pulled away, keeping her eyes down.

"What? What else is it, Bella?" My stomach lurched. She sighed and bit her bottom lip, then looked up at me.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Edward. Don't just listen..._hear_ me." she pleaded. "I love you, too." Bella smiled and touched my cheek. "But I don't want to _be _your life. I want to be a _part _of your life. I can't handle being your reason for everything. That is just...too much to live up to. The pedestal is too high."

I'm sure I looked thoroughly confused, because... I was. Her eyes searched my face, seeing it for herself.

"I want to _share_ your life, and mine with you. Together. Working together, learning together, succeeding and failing together. Taking care of _each other_. Do you understand what I mean?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Isn't that what I said?" I asked, not sure I understood.

"Mostly." she sighed. "As long as you get what I'm saying. I love you, I want you, and I want a life with you. Just don't go overboard making everything always about me. Make it about _us_, instead."

"I'm not sure I know how to do that." I said honestly.

"Well, your money is going to take some getting used to, Edward. I'm not always going to know how to handle that."

"I really don't see this trust fund as that big of a deal, Bella. The main thing I am using it for is the house. I can try to not put you on a pedestal, but Bella...I can't help that fact that I want to protect you and take care of you."

"I want to do the same for you, too, Edward. We'll need to work on compromising."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close again. It felt like she'd been out of my arms a lot longer than a couple of days. I felt her arms go under mine, her hands hooking over my shoulders. I pulled my head back and nudged her forehead with my chin.

"Hey." I whispered. When she looked up, I captured her lips with mine, kissing her with all I had. I think I more than made up for the past 36 hours of not kissing her. I tasted Bella and the cherry flavored stuff she wore on her lips. God, I had missed her.

"I don't want to fight like that with you again." I murmured against her lips.

"Me neither, Edward," Bella said, her voice cracking with a sob.

"Fuck Bella," I whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to my chest. "I'm so fucking sorry. I never left you. I just didn't want to say something I didn't mean." I kissed the top of her head, feeling like a world-class schmuck. "I'm sorry that I ignored you. And I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." I brought her fingers to my lips, brushing them with a kiss. "I want to understand what your worries and concerns are, and address them if I can. I don't want to ever dismiss your opinions or fears again."

"I'm sorry too, Edward. I should've just come right out and told you what was bothering me, instead of being evasive. And I never want you to think that I don't trust you. I do, more than anyone. I love you."

When we got back to the studio, the air had lightened immensely. The tension had gone away, and everyone felt the difference. It stayed busy for the rest of the afternoon, but any chance I had to touch or kiss Bella, I took it. I'd never experienced make-up sex before, but I was damn sure looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it. Pretty much all made up and better. Too easy, you say? Maybe, but I see something looming on the horizon, that is going to need these two together and strong. I thank you for reading and welcome any and all reviews! I love to hear your thoughts/ideas and just plain 'thanks' !**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, lovelies...it's that time again. Let me say first, if I haven't gotten to your review from last week, I WILL! Life has been crazy what with doctor appointments and school starting...CRAZY! lol **

**Thank you to all the readers/reviewers/alerters...Ya'll make my day and inspire me to keep writing. FB ladies, you rock, as always! My girl xXKiwiCullenXx has been busting her ass at work lately, but still finds the time to preread and help out when I need her. Much love to you, sister!**

**Love Ink, With Or Without You (by xXKiwiCullenXx) and First Light (by QueenofHearts Madwriter)...among many others...have been nominated for some awards over at the Tomato Soup Awards. You can find the link on my FB page and profile here. Go on over and vote for your fav's!**

**Twilight is the brainchild of the one and only Stephanie Meyers.**

**Rated M for language and lemons**

**And, away we go...**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 22

BPOV

Okay, let me just say that if _that_ is make-up sex...I'll be starting arguments on purpose.

Edward couldn't keep his hands off me after we made up. It only got worse, if that's what you'd call it, when we got back to his place. He practically had me undressed before we made it up the stairs. I thought for a minute, that's where Jasper would find us when he got home.

"I missed you, Bella." he panted in my ear. "I want you so bad right now."

"I can see that, baby. I want you, too." I said as I nibbled his neck. "Let's get into your room first, though...okay?"

He practically drug me inside and slammed the door with his foot. He had a look in his eye that almost scared me, til he smirked. He took a few determined steps towards me and relieved me of the rest of my clothing, then pushed me down onto the bed. Edward hovered over me, bathing my body with his eyes. I felt them piercing my skin.

His lips and mouth were hot and hungry as they started on my neck. His hands massaged the skin he was touching as he pressed his hardness into my thigh. He wasn't hurting me, but he wasn't being gentle, either.

"Baby...Edward, what's wrong?" I asked softly, between the moans and groans pouring out of me.

"I just want you so fucking bad, Bella. I feel like I've been starved. I need you in every way there is to have you. It's overwhelming me." he whispered against my skin, taking my right nipple into his mouth.

"Take me, Edward. I'm yours." I moaned and ran may hands up to his hair, tugging on it as he bit down on my nipple.

We were a mess of arms and legs, tangled together; moving together. At one point, my legs were over his shoulders, as he took me hard and fast. It didn't take long for us to expend ourselves, lying together trying to catch our breath. My leg moved innocently but brushed against his semi hard erection; I felt it twitch against me.

"After all that, you still have more in you?" I asked playfully.

"I always have more, Bella," he assured me. "But this time, I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you." His eyes burned into mine, making them tear up a little.

Edward kissed me with that beautiful mouth of his. Soft, firm lips. Warm, thrusting tongue. He kissed me deep and long, with so much passion. His hands were in my hair on either side of my head. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his body, pulling him closer to me.

He lined his now fully erect erection up and started entering me slowly, kissing me, swallowing my moans. He buried himself deep inside me and gave me long, slow strokes, whispering his love for me the whole time. He bent his head and bathed my 'E' with hot, open mouthed kisses. We moved together, creating an electric hum that buzzed between us.

"You feel so good, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. "Right here," he pushed deep inside me, "is where I belong." Then he kissed me, slowly sucking in my bottom lip. He licked across my top lip and gently bit down on it. "I love you, so much, Bella."

This was so different than anything we'd done before. This love-making was landmark, setting our connection even deeper than it had been previously. My heart felt like it would burst with the emotions I was feeling.

"Edward..." I whimpered as I started feeling my orgasm in the pit of my stomach.

"Cum with me Bella," he ground out, as I felt him swell inside me. He kissed and sucked on my neck, breaking the invisible barrier that was holding me back. I felt myself let go, Edward following right after me. I saw stars and was light-headed, and couldn't tell where I stopped and Edward began.

I had to extricate myself from under Edward's body in order to get up the next morning. He had an arm, a leg and half his body on top of mine. I would've stayed that way if I hadn't needed to get to the Institute.

I got to the lab on time, but only just. I didn't see Leah, so I walked back down the hallway to her office. I saw Jackie rifling through papers on Leah's desk.

"Good morning, Jackie. Where's Leah?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you had heard from her," she sighed.

"I haven't talked to her since Monday. Have you called her husband?" I asked, suddenly feeling some panic in my stomach.

"I can't reach him. All I get is his voicemail."

"Maybe I should go over to his office and talk to him." I wondered out loud.

"That's a good idea. Give me your cell number and if she shows up or calls, I'll let you know," Jackie offered.

I parked right outside the entrance to the Marine Sciences building and ran inside and down the hall. I don't know why I felt panicked over this, but my gut told me something wasn't right.

Without bothering to knock, I went into Professor Black's office. Startled, he looked up, then a smile crept over his face.

"Bella," he said slowly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He rolled his chair away from his desk, leaning back in it.

"Jackie tried calling you, but only got your voicemail. We can't get a hold of Leah. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"No. Apparently I lost that right when I was thrown out of my house." he said dryly. "Now we communicate through lawyers. I wouldn't worry about her, Bella. She was probably out late or something." He got up and walked over to me. "How are you, though?" he asked, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm great. Thank you." I took a step back.

"Have you gotten any more tattoos?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I've got to tell you, I haven't stopped thinking about that."

This guy was just oozing with sliminess. What. A. Prick. I really didn't have time for this or feel like coddling him in any way.

"Actually, yes. But you'll never see them." I moved closer to the door. "You do remember my boyfriend, Edward? He is the one who inked me."

"Oh, I remember him. I would've thought you'd go for someone more cerebral than some tattoo artist, Bella." he snorted.

"Edward may not have a fancy looking degree hanging on his wall, _Professor_, but he does have a few things you will never have. Integrity and honor are not something you learn. Neither is his genuine concern for people." I turned to go out the door. "Oh," I looked over my shoulder, "there is one more thing you'll never have."

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked haughtily.

"Me." I smiled as I watched his face fall, and walked out.

Part of me wanted to tell Edward about this just so Professor Black could get his ass kicked, but, I decided I wouldn't. I called Jackie when I got back to the car and found out that she talked to an intern that had helped us on the beach. He said he saw Leah leaving early with some gear. I told Jackie I would go to the beach we worked on, to see if she was there.

I parked and saw a crowd of people near the edge of the parking area. I made my way through, the knot in my stomach getting tighter. I heard murmurs from some of the by-standers. Someone had been found on the beach, apparently beaten. I saw the EMT's loading a woman into the back of an ambulance. I pushed through and ran to the truck.

"Who is that?" I asked frantically.

"Lady, I can't tell you that." He brushed past me to get inside.

"Was anyone with her?"

"No. A good Samaritan found her and called it in." He slammed the door and took off for the hospital.

I looked out onto the beach and saw a couple of nets and other gear. I ran out and as soon as I saw 'Scripps', I knew it was Leah. When we had projects going on, each group had their own areas. This was ours for another 2 weeks.

I got back to my car and tried to locate the ambulance. I had no idea which hospital they were taking her to. I called Jackie to let her know what I had found out and to see if she would know where Leah would be taken. She said she'd look through some records and call me back. I called Edward next.

"Edward! Leah was attacked on the beach. I got there just as they were taking her away. I don't know where to look for her."

EPOV

"Bella...Bella! Slow down, I can barely understand you. I thought you were working in the lab today?"

"I was. We were supposed to." Bella went on to tell me what led her to the beach.

"Baby, you've got to calm down. Where are you now?" I asked.

"I'm not far from the studio."

"Get here. I'll call my dad and see if he can help. He has contacts at all the area hospitals."

I hung up and called my father. I gave him Leah's name and a brief description, as I'd never seen her before. Then I went out front to wait for Bella. Jimmy was on the ground, leaning against the lamppost, looking a little worse for wear. I walked over and squatted in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked up and gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm alright," he mumbled. "Just got into a little scrap, is all."

"Are you sure?" I asked, standing as I saw Bella's car pull into a parking spot.

"Yeah. I'm good." he assured me.

I ran to Bella and led her into the studio. Dad called me back a few minutes later. I put it on speaker so we could both listen.

"Edward, I think I've located Bella's friend. She's at San Diego General. I doubt they're going to give you anymore information, but if you ask for Dr. Peter McKenna, he may be able to help you. I spoke to him and he knows you're on your way."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." Bella cried.

"Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you soon."

I took Bella's keys, grabbed her hand and led her out to her car. As I put her in the passenger seat, I noticed that Jimmy had moved on. He must've been okay after all.

"Were you able to get any information at all from the emergency people?" I asked.

"No. They wouldn't tell me anything, just that someone found her and called it in. I barely got a look at her. I couldn't even tell what had happened." Bella sobbed.

I ran my hand up and down Bella's thigh in an attempt to soothe her. She was sniffling some and clearing her throat. I made my way through traffic and found a spot near the emergency entrance. I took Bella's hand and led her inside. It looked like some kind of disaster happened, the way the people were lined up in there.

I saw the main desk and a frazzled looking nurse manning it. I decided that charm would be needed to get what we wanted.

"Hello. Busy night, huh?" I asked, smiling at the young, blonde RN.

"You have no idea," she smiled, smoothing back her hair. "What can I do for you?"

"My girlfriend's really good friend was brought in a while ago by ambulance, and she is very concerned. We need to know how she is and if we can see her."

The nurse eyed us both for a moment, weighing what she would tell us. She looked around the waiting room and sighed.

"What is her name?"

"Leah Clearwater." Bella answered anxiously.

She typed into her computer and after a few clicks, she smiled. "Okay, I have her. She is still back in triage. Let me go back to see if she's stable, and I'll see if I can get you back there. No promises, though."

"Of course. Thank you." I said. "Oh, and if there's a Dr. Peter McKenna, he knows we're coming."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." she replied.

Bella and I sat down to wait amongst the sick and wounded. Thankfully, the nurse came right back out. We stood and went back to the counter.

"Your friend is still being treated, but I can tell you that she is stable. They will be moving her up to the 4th floor shortly, if you'd like to go up and wait there. Dr. McKenna is with her and said that he'd talk to you up there."

Bella and I got up to the 4th floor, only to wait longer. I called the studio to let the guys know what was going on, then set out to find some coffee and something to eat. Bella stayed in the waiting room. When I got back 10 minutes later, I saw that douche bag of a professor talking to her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Bella." He put his hand on her shoulder. Bella shot him a dirty look and smacked his hand away.

I slipped into the chair between Bella and Professor Douche Bag, putting my arm possessively across the back of her chair. Taking the hint, he got up and moved to one of the chairs across from us.

"You remember Professor Black?" Bella asked stiffly.

"Yes, I do." I smiled.

"So, Edward, if I remember correctly, you're a tattoo artist?" Black asked.

"Yes, I am." With a smug smile, I leaned over, kissing Bella's temple.

"That's great. Tattooing is one step up from being a graffiti artist...only you get paid for doing it. Am I right?" Black asked, giving Bella a flirty smile and a wink.

"Very well, actually." I wasn't going to let this prick get under my skin.

"Bella tells me you've tattooed her. Too bad she hasn't let me take a look. I'd like to see your work." He answered, stretching his arms along the back of the chairs. I heard Bella snort. She got up and stood in the doorway, looking into the hall.

This guy was a real piece of work. It was time someone dropped him a few pegs.

"You are here because of your wife, right?" I asked. He seemed very much unconcerned for Leah's predicament.

"Yes. I'm still listed as her next of kin, so I had to come," he said dryly.

I stared at him, completely offended by his cold demeanor.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate you taking time out from seducing the coeds at the university." I watched his eyebrows stitch together, and his lips tense. "I mean, is there anything about you, Professor, that I can't learn from a petrie dish? Maybe if you weren't busy trying to get your dick wet, we wouldn't even be here right now and your wife wouldn't be fighting for her life."

"I don't need to sit here and listen to this." he huffed, standing up.

"No, you don't. You can go wait somewhere else." I told him, standing as well. I stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, and Bella's tats are something I can personally guarantee that you'll never see."

"Alright you two, we're here for Leah...not for a pissing contest!" Bella hissed, turning back to the hallway. "The doctor just came out of her room. Knock it off."

I roughly passed Black and stood behind Bella, resting my hands on her hips. She leaned her head back against my chest, and sighed. Dr. McKenna said something to a nurse then made his way to us.

"You folks are here for Ms. Clearwater?" he asked.

"Yes." Black said from behind us.

"Hello Dr. I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan. I believe you spoke to my father earlier?" I wasn't worried about name dropping, if it would help.

"Yes. You're father and I worked together at St. Mary's." he smiled. "And you are?" he asked Black.

"Her husband." Black's voice still had that flat, monotone sound to it, as if this was all boring him.

"Very good. Ms. Clearwater regained consciousness just before we brought her up. Her story corroborates her injuries. It appears that she was attacked and beaten." Bella gasped and gripped my hand tightly. "She has a couple of broken ribs, a broken wrist and a nasty cerebral hematoma, along with a plethora of cuts and bruises. We'll be taking her for a CAT scan shortly to check for any further damage to the area."

"Will she be alright?" Bella asked.

"Honestly, it's too soon to say. The fact that she regained consciousness and remembers what happened, is a good sign, though. We'll know more after the CAT scan." He turned to leave, then stopped. "You can go in and see her quickly, before they take her down. After that, you'll have to adhere to hospital visiting hours."

"Thank you, Dr." I said.

"Yes, thank you. We really appreciate this." Bella said.

She grabbed my hand and took off for Leah's room. From the doorway, I could already tell that she was messed up. She had wrapped wounds, a drying cast on her wrist, and her face was swollen.

"Oh Leah..." Bella cried, going to the bedside. Bella carefully picked up her good hand and held it in hers. I noticed that Black stayed back in the doorway.

"Everything will be okay, Leah. Just rest for now." Bella said, smoothing some of the hair from Leah's face.

Leah mumbled incoherently, the IV doing it's job to numb her. We were only able to stay for about 10 minutes before an orderly came for her. We stood aside as they wheeled her out.

"Okay, then," Black said suddenly. "I guess I'll get out of here."

I was about to tell the prick off when a cop showed up in the doorway.

"Jacob Black?" he asked.

"Yes?" Black answered, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"I have some questions for you concerning your wife's attack. I understand that you two are going through a divorce?"

"We are. What does that have to do with anything?"

"That makes you a person of interest, sir. Would you like to do this here or down at the station?"

Black sputtered for a moment then plucked his cell phone from his pocket.

"I think I will call my lawyer and see what he thinks," he said, turning and moving to the corner of the room.

"You two know the victim?" he asked us.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I work with Leah. This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Umm, they haven't ever actually met."

"I'll need to talk to you as well then, Miss Swan."

Bella filled the officer in on what she knew and had heard from Jackie. He told her that he'd be in touch if he had any more questions. When we walked out of the room, the cop had Black cornered and started asking him questions. It kinda made me wonder if he had something to do with it.

"I'm just going to take you home." I said, closing the car door. I started the engine and turned in my seat to look at Bella. "You haven't ever gone to the beach alone, have you?" I asked.

"No. I've always been with Leah."

"Good. Make sure you don't." I told her.

"Edward! That was kind of cavemanish. What the hell?" Bella half laughed.

"Forgive me for not wanting you to end up beaten and in the hospital," I said sarcastically.

"Please." she huffed. "This was an isolated incident, Edward. I really don't need this right now."

"Whether you need it or not, I'm saying it Bella. This isn't about me controlling you. This is about your well-being." I backed out of the parking space and dropped the car into drive.

"Whatever..." Bella muttered.

We got back to my place and ordered in, opting to just relax in front of the TV for the rest of the evening. I called my dad back, thanking him again and filling him in on what had happened.

"You can go back to the studio if you need to, Edward." Bella sighed. "I'll be fine."

"No. They'll be just fine without me tonight. I'm staying right here with you."

"Really, Edward? You're not gonna become an overbearing, cavemanesque, boyfriend are you?

"I just might Bella. Don't give me any ideas," I smirked and pulled her into my chest.

Even though I was playing it off lightly, I wasn't sure that is was too far off the mark. Leah's attack had me worried. I had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to Leah's attack than we were seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok...things are heating up. The benefit is coming next chapter. What are we thinking? Is Jacob involved in Leah's attack? Is Edward being too overbearing? And, just in case you were wondering...yes, cavemanesque _is_ a word. Well, it is now, anyway. lol Thanks so much for reading!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well, what do you know...I got it done before Thursday! There are too many reviewers to mention by name, but I want to thank you all for the support and nice words! I am amazed anew every week by the response Love Ink is receiving. I love all your comments and theories. BIG heartfelt thanks to Kari, who is always there for me, even through odd work hours and sickness! Kim, my new bud...looking forward to our new venture! You'll hear from me soon ;) Chris, Sandy, Nawaal, Jenn, Tamara...the list goes on. (don't be offended if I didn't name you, all my FB friends are included!) You ladies are wonderful! Thanks for all the support!**

**Kari said that this chapter needs a tissue warning...so *Tissue warning! She just posted Chapter 10 of Push, go check it out if you haven't. I'm telling you, it is GREAT! **

**QueenofHearts Madwriter posted a new chapter of First Light, too...go take a look and leave them some love. We don't care if it's just a smiley face! Just need to see the love. It inspires all authors to continue what they're doing!**

**SM owns Twilight...64 days til Breaking Dawn! **

**Rated M for language and lemons***

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 23

BPOV

I knew that Edward was right, I was just having a hard time admitting it to him. I'm not sure why I was fighting it because this had me scared. All I could tell myself, was that having him tell me what to do, made me bristle a little. I had spent a lot of years looking out for myself. For him to just expect me to follow his direction and bow to his opinion made me feel less intelligent than I was.

"Hey Bella, everything alright?" Rose asked. She sat next to me at the counter, helping herself to the plate of fruit and cheese I had prepared for lunch. I had come home to shower and change.

"Leah was attacked on the beach yesterday. She's in the hospital." I said quietly. Rose looked appropriately shocked.

I filled her in on all I knew, including the police questioning us. She eyed me for a minute before speaking.

"What else is bothering you, though? When I came in you looked agitated."

I really hated that all my emotions showed on my face. Everyone could see right through me. I knew if I opened up this can of worms, I'd find myself in another therapy session with Rose. Then again, I was pretty sure she'd agree with me. Rose was an independent woman, too.

"Edward _told_ me not to go to the beach alone. Then insisted on staying with me last night, instead of going back to Midnight Sun. He was hovering over me all night, like I was 5 or something," I sighed.

"And?" she pressed.

"And nothing. That was it," I shrugged. "It was the way he said it, like it was an order or something."

Rose's eyes closed and she shook her head, sighing. "Christ, Bella." Rose muttered. "Are you really so far away from this, you can't see what's happening here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She sounded like she _wasn't_ agreeing with me. Crap.

"Your boss was attacked and beaten. Nearly left for dead...and you're questioning Edward's concern for you? You told us the other night that you two had this deep connection. That you understood each other. I think you need to take a step back and reexamine those statements." Rose lectured.

"I think you'd better tell me what you mean, Rose. I'm not stupid. No one needs to tell me not to go to the beach alone!" I defended.

"So what...you just have a problem that Edward voiced it? The man _loves_ you, Bella. Stop being such a bitch and accept that for what it is. When you love someone, you care about their well-being, you care that they stay safe! It sounds to me like that is all Edward was doing; loving you. I mean, are you trying to push him away?"

_Holy shit_.

The realization of her words hit me like a freight train. "Oh my God, Rose...you're right," I whispered, my hand covering my mouth. "Pushing Edward away is the last thing I want to do."

"Well, you might want to keep that in mind. And fix this, before you make him think that his feelings don't matter." she advised.

I pulled Rose into a tight hug and thanked her. She just stopped me from making what would have been the biggest mistake of my life.

I got my stuff together and sent Edward a text that I was going up to the hospital before coming to the studio. I could have called him, but I didn't want to actually talk to him until he was standing in front of me.

A nurse was walking out of Leah's room as I got there. I smiled and moved to let her get past me. I looked over the nurse's shoulder and saw that Leah was awake and propped up with some pillows.

"Bella, how are you?" Leah asked as I got to the edge of the bed.

"Me?" I chuckled. "How are _you_? Are you in any pain?"

"Some, yes. But they have really good drugs here," she smiled, then grimaced. The act of smiling caused her some pain.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Leah. What do you remember?" I asked.

"I had gotten what I went to the beach for and was writing in my journal. I felt someone behind me, then his arm went around my neck. I fought him, but he was a lot stronger than me. I never even saw him." Leah's eyes were about to spill over their tears. I ran my hand over her arm to comfort her.

"You don't have to tell me any more." I hadn't wanted to upset her by having her retell the ordeal.

"No, it's okay. I'm just angry that I couldn't fight him off." She wiped at her tears. "He did say something, though. It was the _only_ thing he said."

"What did he say?" I asked, feeling that same panic start to rise in my stomach.

"He said 'An eye for an eye. Tell them justice is coming.' I have no idea whom I'm supposed to tell, or what it's supposed to mean." Leah slowly shook her head. "I told the police all of this already. I'm just sorry I couldn't give them a description of the asshole."

I put the flowers I bought into one of those plastic pitchers and set it on the window sill. We talked for a bit longer, but I could see that she was getting tired. I told her that I would be back up tomorrow and left. I sat in my car for a few minutes, thinking about what she'd said about the guy who attacked her.

_It wasn't random._

He attacked her to send a message to someone. A shiver ran over me and I suddenly felt the need to lock my car doors. All I could think was that this had something to do with her husband. God, I really hoped he wouldn't stoop that low, as to physically hurt her.

Feeling vulnerable and exposed, I decided that I really needed to see Edward and apologize for shrugging his concerns off. I parked next to his car out back and used my key to go in through the back door. Edward looked up in surprise as I came through. I went right to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing against him tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is Leah alright?" he asked softly, holding me close with one arm and brushing my hair away from my face with the other.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. I know you were only looking out for me. I won't go to the beach alone...I wouldn't. I wasn't trying to push you away. I love you, and I'll listen to you from now on. I promise." I rambled into his chest.

"I'm really happy to hear that, Bella. But, you need to know it would take a lot more than you being stubborn to push me away. Now, why don't you tell me what happened?" I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"Leah's attack wasn't random. Whoever it was, was trying to send a message to someone. He told her something about an eye for an eye and justice," I sniffled.

"Justice? For what?"

"I don't know. That was all he said to her." I looked up at him. "You don't think Professor Black had anything to do with it?"

"He wouldn't do something like that himself. He doesn't have the balls for it. Having someone do it, though...I don't know. It wouldn't be wise to dismiss him, though."

We stood wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Edward spoke again.

"You know this means you can't be alone with him again, right?" he said cautiously.

"Yes, I know."

EPOV

_Thank God!_ I was wondering if I had a fight ahead of me with Bella and her safety. I know that she is having a hard time with her non-dependency issues, but I really needed her to realize that is all I am concerned with...her well-being and safety.

"The studio is full right now, I need to get back out there." I told her, kissing the side of her head.

I followed Bella into the studio and watched her hop up on the stool behind the counter. I had meetings set up with the people we would be inking on Saturday, and Jasper's guy was already here. Seth and I had already spoken to Mike and I had talked to Frank, the guy who wanted his mom's name on his back.

I was organizing my station when I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder. I placed mine on top of hers and turned to see Bella and another woman standing next to her. I looked from her back to Bella.

"This is Carla. She's getting the memorial tattoo on Saturday." Bella smiled at me, flipping her hand to hold mine. "Carla, this is Edward. He'll be doing your ink. Call me if you need anything." Bella kissed my cheek and dropped my hand, going back to her perch behind the counter.

"Hi Carla, nice to meet you. Have a seat." I pointed at the table. "Do you have a drawing or picture of what you want?"

As she told me what she was looking for, something about her seemed familiar. It was almost like deja vu. I just couldn't place her. I couldn't recall knowing anyone with a British accent, like hers. I shrugged it off when she produced a sketch with initials and a date on it.

_E.M.C. _

_RIP_

_5-12-06_

The same initials, the same date. That floored me. I blinked a few times, not believing what I was seeing. I looked up at the girl, who was still talking...something about wings around the initials. I got my shit together and listened to her finish. Apparently, it was her brother who passed away and she had finally gotten the courage to get a tattoo.

We discussed the procedure and the disclaimer information, she signed it and we agreed on a time for Saturday afternoon. After Carla left, I just stared at the sketch. My hand absently went to my side, moving over the yellow rose that would forever be a reminder.

I closed my eyes and heard the screech of the trees as they scraped across the passenger side of my car. I heard Beth's screams, then silence when the car finally stopped. I felt a nudge on my back and opened my eyes.

"What the hell, Edward? I told you twice that your client is here." Jasper said. "You okay?"

I cleared my throat and tried to shake it off. "Yeah. Fine...sorry." I shoved the sketch into my folder and set up for my client.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough, thankfully. I could barely keep my mind on what I was doing. Seeing that sketch with the same initials and date as Beth's death really threw me. That night hadn't stopped replaying itself in my head since Carla walked out the door.

When I got home that night, Bella was already there and taking a bath. I changed into a pair of shorts and told her I was going for a run. I needed to clear my head of the images haunting me. It worked for a while, but when I got home, Bella was looking through my folder I had left on the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended.

"I was just looking, Edward. Sorry." Bella said, putting the sketch back and closing the folder. "Are you hungry at all?" she asked softly.

"No. I think I just want to take a shower and go to bed." I sighed.

Bella was already asleep when I got done. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep. Her eyes fluttered behind her closed lids, dreaming. I gently brushed the hair away from her face, running my thumb over her cheek. She looked so beautiful, so vulnerable as she slept.

I crawled in behind her, spooning up close to her with my arm over her waist. Her warmth and soft breathing was enough to send me off to sleep.

I woke suddenly, in a cold sweat. _Fuck! _Will I ever be able to escape this nightmare? I knew I made a promise to Bella about not letting this consume me, but Christ...I don't know how I'm going to do it.

Carefully, as to not wake Bella, I got out of bed and went downstairs. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table. My folder was still sitting there, taunting me...challenging me. I took a deep breath and opened it up. Regardless of what it was doing to me, I had to get this ready for Saturday.

I pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and started on the wings. I didn't have a problem until I got to her brother's initials. _EMC_.

The vision started again, but this time we were still at the party. Beth was asking me to calm down. To not be so angry with her. She was begging me. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but the vision wouldn't stop.

We were in the car, going so fast that everything we passed was a blur. It was much faster than I actual had driven. Beth was crying, telling me that she didn't want to die. I looked at her sitting next to me, her face bleeding, her window shattered. I started screaming, calling her name...but she wouldn't answer me. She was dead, by my hand; sitting in my car, staring back at me.

I heard someone calling my name. As it got louder, the voice started breaking through the dream/vision I was having. I shook my head, literally shaking the dream away. Bella was kneeling in front of me, her hands on my face.

"Edward!"

I blinked a few times as she came into focus. "Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as the memories cleared. "Bella." I whispered.

"My God Edward. What's wrong?" she cried. "You scared me."

Taking a deep breath, I handed Bella the sketch. She looked at it for a minute, slightly perplexed.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Who gave you this, Edward? Who would do this to you?"

"It isn't her, Bella. It's Carla's brother. The girl I'm doing the tat for Saturday?"

"Really?" Bella shook her head. "But...that's just a really strange coincidence, Edward." she stammered.

"I know." I scrubbed my hands over my face, still trying to shake the feeling of dread.

"Edward, what was going on when I came in here?" Bella pulled a chair close to me and sat.

"Ever since Carla showed me that sketch, I haven't been able to get it out of my head." I started picking at the label on the beer bottle. "The whole night just keeps replaying itself in my head. Beth screaming at me, begging me..." I trailed off as I started choking up again. I grabbed onto Bella's hand, squeezing it tightly, as if she were my life line.

"It never should've happened, Bella. I should've taken care of her; I should've protected her." My voice was barely above a whisper, but Bella had heard me. She stood and pulled my head to her breast. I felt her tears on my bare shoulders.

"Edward," she sniffled, "Baby, it was an accident. Too many things were going on, most of it out of your control. Please, please stop blaming yourself." Bella pleaded.

I cried against her skin, holding her tighter. "She was my responsibility, Bella. My dad told me to look out for her when we left that night. I failed him. I failed her."

BPOV

I was at a loss for words. Edward's pain was ripping my heart out. All I wanted to do was make it better, make it all go away.

"Edward?" I pulled his head away from my chest. His tear stained face looking up at me. I kissed his lips gently. "I love you so much. You need to hear me, okay?" He nodded. If it wasn't for the orange from his ink I saw on his shoulders, he would've looked like a little boy, he was so sad.

"You were 17. Still a boy, really. Were mistakes made? Maybe, but we're only human Edward. You need to accept that we aren't perfect. We can't control everything that happens. It was tragic, heartbreaking...but still an accident." I kissed the top of his head, breathing him in. "We can't lose you to this again. I can't lose you."

"But how can you trust me, Bella? Even if what you say is true, I have poor judgment. I made a terrible mistake that ended a beautiful girl's life." he cried.

"Edward, you've learned so much since then. You've grown and matured. You wouldn't make the same kinds of mistakes. Look at what you do for me? I trust you with my life." I knelt down in front of him again. His eyes followed me like they were glued to me. "I won't question you again, baby. It was my pride talking, you were right about everything. Me being careful and all. I will." I kissed the side of his mouth. "I'll listen. I won't go anywhere alone if you don't want me to. I know you only want what's best for me, that you're trying to protect me."

Edward looked at me, his eyes searching mine. Whether he was looking for the truth or solace, I don't know, but when his lips touched mine, I felt electricity flow from him to me. I kissed him back, gently but earnestly.

I stood without saying a word and took Edward's hand. I led him back to his bed and had him lie down. He watched every move I made, as if I would disappear. I just wanted to make it better. I _needed_ to make it better for him.

I slipped off my shirt, his shirt, that I always wore to bed, then Edward's boxer briefs. I kissed his hips, his stomach and chest, then his lips as I straddled his waist. When I felt his arms wrap around me, I melted into him.

We kissed slowly, passionately. Taking our time and showing each other the love we had for one another. I felt him as he hardened under me. Reaching back, I guided him inside me, feeling him fill me completely. We both sighed and started moving together. Edward sat up and held me tight, thrusting into me. Wrapped in each other's arms, we made love. It was so intense, we both were moved to tears. We never said a word...not a single one. We stayed like that...kissing and touching; moving together as one. As we both started to reach our climax, Edward laid me back on the bed. He brushed the hair from my face and peppered it with kisses. As we came together, he whispered in my ear.

"You _are_ my life, Bella. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...has Bella redeemed herself now? Anything else stand out? Let me know, ya know I love to hear from you...Oh, btw-I WILL answer all reviews. I know I didn't yet from last week...busybusybusy :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Whew! I made it. I wasn't sure I would be posting this today. If Kari hadn't been around to help me through a couple of rough spots, you wouldn't be reading this! Speaking of...Congrats to her for winning the Salsa and Chicken Nugget Awards for WOWY at the Tomato Soup Awards. (Best use of music and Best kid's names) **

**As always, I thank the readers and reviewers. Each week, I am more humbled by your kind words. On that subject, I discovered a handful of reviews that somehow got into the wrong folder and I have no idea if I responded or not. I read every single review that I get, and do my best to respond to each. If you reviewed, and did not get a response, I apologize. **

**Last chapter, we left a weary Edward in Bella's arms. That is right where this picks up. Is he going to take the dark path of despair? Or choose a different road? Let's find out.**

**SM owns Twilight**

**Rated M for language and citrusy situations.**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 24

EPOV

I woke up at some point in the night, though this time, not from a nightmare. I shifted a little and got on my side. Bella was on her side, facing me. I traced her angelic face gently with my finger. My lips brushed her temple lightly.

"I love you, so much." I whispered, running my hand over her hair. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I nestled my head against her neck, just breathing her in.

She'd brought me back from the edge, again. I felt like I might explode from the emotions that were coursing through me. I moved in close to Bella, trying not to wake her. It was like I wanted to crawl inside her. Surround her, envelop her...consume her. I carefully wrapped my leg around hers, pulling her tightly to me. I moved too quickly though, and Bella started to stir. I froze, waiting to see if she'd wake.

"Sshhh." I whispered. I was overwhelmed with a need to protect and watch over her.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. I wasn't sure if she was really awake so I whispered gently for her to go back to sleep. "Don't go," she mumbled.

She _was_ sleeping, but her words sliced through me. Was she really worried that I was going to leave?

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." I said softly. "I promise you that I will be here and always protect you. I couldn't live without you." I kissed her hair and tucked her head under my chin.

I had let Beth down. There was no way in hell I was going to let Bella down. I made myself a promise, too. I was going to push these dredged up memories to the back of my mind. My mission and focus now, was solely on Bella and her safety. I might be paranoid, but there something was making me feel off. Whether it was too many coincidences or just my overactive imagination, I didn't know. But I wasn't going to take any chances. I buried my head in Bella's hair and let her warmth and soft, sleepy noises lull me back to sleep.

I woke before Bella so I dressed and got downstairs to make breakfast for us. She was always making me something, so I figured it was my turn. I can't cook much, but breakfast is my specialty.

"Oh my God. What smells so good?" Bella had come down, just as I was finishing the pancakes.

"It's our breakfast, love." I said, kissing her cheek. "Sit down." I pulled a chair out for her.

Bella sat silently as I loaded the table with everything I'd made. Her eyes kept getting bigger with every dish I put in front of her.

"Edward, who else is coming over?"

"No one," I said cheerfully.

"Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs...this is enough food to feed an army." Bella's laugh sounded so good to me this morning.

"I guess I may have overdone it." I chuckled, as I poured us orange juice.

"I have a few things I need to do at the Institute this morning, before I go to the studio." Bella informed me.

"Okay. We can take my car. I'll need it later to load up stuff for tomorrow."

"We?" she swallowed a bite of pancake. "You aren't needed at the studio?"

"The guys can handle it. Jasper is the only one with an appointment today, anyway." If at all possible, Bella wasn't going anywhere alone.

"Umm...okay. I need to run home first." Thankfully, she wasn't putting up a fight.

Bella and I got ready and left for the beach house. She only needed to get her bag, but I went inside with her. I figured I would play it cool and take a nonchalant approach. Even though she said she'd listen and be more careful, I knew that I would have to tread lightly. I didn't want to come off as a overprotective control freak.

"You really don't need to come in, Edward. I'll be like 2 minutes." she said.

"I need to take a piss, Bella." I lied.

"Yeah, okay." she said, shaking her head slightly.

I gave the place a once over as I walked towards the downstairs bathroom. Giving Bella a cheesy smile, I went inside and closed the door. Completing the lie, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Bella was waiting for me when I came out and we left for the Institute.

Bella pointed things out as we walked down the hall towards Leah's lab. We stopped off for her to introduce me to Jackie. We talked about what had happened to Leah and Jackie told us what she had heard through the rumor mill. We laughed a little at the theory someone came up with about the birds staging a coup. Seconds later, though, I think we all felt bad for laughing. What happened to Leah was no joke. We left when Jackie's phone rang and went to the lab.

I took a seat on a stool in the corner and watched Bella move around the room. We didn't talk much, as she was completely engrossed in what she was doing. The more I watched her, the more turned on I got. Seeing her doing something that she was so into, was sexy as hell to me.

"Sure you aren't bored?" Bella glanced at me over her shoulder, giving me an impish smile.

"Nope. I am thoroughly entertained." I smirked. Bella blushed and went back to her work.

It didn't take long for her to finish. As she was putting some papers into her bag, I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I got up and crossed the room. Pushing her up against the door, I kissed the hell out of her. Bella moaned, and tried wrapping her arms around my neck. I grabbed them and held her arms against the door. I felt her hips grind into me, then one of her legs slide up mine.

I let go of her arms and ran my hands over her ass, then gripped the backs of her thighs. As soon as her legs wrapped around me, I pressed into her.

"Does this door have a lock?" I panted, before sucking on her bottom lip. Bella fumbled with the knob for a minute then snaked her hand under my shirt.

I thought that was a pretty good idea, so I did the same thing to her. I squeezed her breast gently, while grinding my hardened cock into her. I could feel her heat through both layers of denim. Bella's moans and gyrations were making me crazy with lust. With my hand on her ass, I pulled her even tighter against me and started thrusting. The friction felt amazing. I let go of Bella's breast and proceeded to carry her to a nearby table.

I sat her down and unzipped her jeans. Bella leaned back, allowing my hand to slide down into her panties. I pushed a finger inside her and attached my lips to her neck. Not fighting the need to thrust, I did... which pushed my finger further into her sweet wetness. Bella gasped and lifted her hips. I sucked harder on her neck...

Then someone knocked on the door. _Pounded_ on the door. _Fuck._

"Damnit." muttered Bella, releasing her legs. I eased her to the floor and adjusted the obscene bulge in my jeans. Bella zipped her pants and straightened her shirt as she walked towards the door. She looked back at me when her hand was on the door knob. I gave her a wicked smile and sucked my finger clean. I heard Bella's breath hitch and her eyes glaze over, until the rude and untimely person knocked again. Bella sighed and opened the door to find Jackie standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

She spoke to Jackie for a few minutes about a call she'd gotten from the director of the Institute, then we left for the studio.

"Promise me we'll pick up where we left off...soon?" Bella asked, caressing my thigh and sucking on my earlobe.

"Definitely." I smiled, capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

I spent the better part of the day gathering and loading things we'd need for tomorrow. Not taking the time for lunch, we were all starving by the time we had everything ready to go.

We had a couple of walk-ins, so against my better judgment, I let Bella go by herself to the deli. Five minutes after she left, I started getting antsy. All sorts of different scenarios were running through my paranoid brain.

"Hey Seth?" I called him over to my table. "Take over for me." I showed him what I was about to do and made apologies to the customer. I paced in front of the counter for a minute, before going out on the sidewalk and lighting up a smoke.

_Why in the fuck was I so freaked out?_ I could only blame the jacked up week I'd had, dealing with the memories of Beth and the nightmares that were still plaguing me.

I willed myself to stay in front of the studio, rather than running down the block to meet up with Bella. I leaned against the building and finished my cigarette. When I tossed it in gutter, I figured I had waited long enough. Fuck it. Down the sidewalk I went.

A group of people moved off the sidewalk and I saw Bella stopped, talking with someone. As I got closer, I realized that it was Jimmy. A random thought went through my head that I sure had seen him a lot lately. Bella had a strained look on her face and I wondered what he was saying that made her so uncomfortable.

"Edward?" Bella said, as I approached them.

"Hey. I thought you might need some help with that huge order of food." I chuckled. _Total lie_. "Is everything alright?" I asked, looking at Jimmy.

"Everything's fine." He smiled that goofy grin he always had and stumbled away.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked Bella.

"I really don't know. He just started talking to me about how he'd got run off from where he usually slept." she shook her head.

"He's a local homeless guy. He hangs out around the studio a lot." I told her.

"Yeah. I've seen him before. He was handing out religious pamphlets at the grocery store. The guy is probably harmless, but he gives me the creeps." Bella said with a shudder.

We got back and handed out everyone's order. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and we took the opportunity to close a little early since we all had to be at the benefit in the morning.

To say it wasn't chaotic when we got to the clinic would be a lie. Vendors were scrambling to get set up. Alice and Rose arrived shortly after we did, and I cornered them while Bella was speaking to my father.

"I just don't want her to go anywhere alone. I'd like one of you to stay with her, I don't care if she's just going to the bathroom." I asked of them, after trying to explain my paranoia.

"One of us will stay with her, Edward. I think you're right to be concerned." Rose agreed. My sister nodded.

"How is Leah?" Alice asked.

"Bella said they might let her go home today or tomorrow. We're going up to visit her when we're done here." I pulled out my phone to check the time. "I need to get inside. Have fun." I saw Bella and my dad walking out of the building and went to meet them.

"I'm going in to get started." I told her, after kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Someone canceled, so your dad asked me to do the presentation again later in the day. I'll still be able to help, though."

"Sounds good, babe." Bella kissed my lips. "Do me a favor, though?" She looked up at me expectantly. "Don't go anywhere alone."

Bella's face took on a stern look, then softened. "Okay," she sighed. "I won't." Her hand stroked my cheek. "Go on," she tilted her head towards the building. "Seth was about to get started with Mike."

BPOV

I watched until Edward went inside, then made my way over to my tent. I didn't totally discount Edward's concerns, and I _was_ going to listen, but his hovering was definitely something I was going to have to get used to.

People were milling around already, looking at some of the booths set up. They had a small petting zoo, clowns walking around and even an ice cream truck. It looked more like a carnival than a benefit for a clinic. With all that going on, I expected to have a good crowd. I heard Emmett's booming voice, and jogged over to him.

"I need you to get into your costume, Emmett." I said. He followed me to my car and took the Killer Whale outfit. He gave me a questioning look, then went inside to put it on.

Rose was in the tent setting up the projector and screen. I opened the boxes of coloring books and set out the flyers for the Institute. We finished up just as Emmett joined us.

"I look ridiculous." he stated, flapping his fins.

"You look great, Emmett." I assured him. "Thanks again for doing this."

"You can thank Rose." He waggled his eyebrows. I looked over at Rose, who actually blushed. _I don't even want to know_.

I had a decent crowd and everything was going fine with my little show, until a couple of teenage boys started heckling Emmett.

"Free Willy!" they hollered. The crowd erupted in laughter, so I played along with it. Emmett, however, was getting perturbed.

"Bella," he said through clenched teeth, "I'm going to go off on those brats in about 2 seconds."

"Emmett, they're kids. Just ignore them."

I decided that Emmett wouldn't have a costume change during the presentation because of the second show. We finished up and while I was answering some of the kids' questions, I had Rose and 'Free Willy' pass out the coloring books that Leah had given me.

I grabbed something to eat at one of the stands and went inside to see how Edward was doing. There was a group of people watching through a large window in the room he was using. A few more were inside the room, so I stood in the doorway as he was finishing up Frank's ink. Edward was explaining the importance of taking care of a fresh tattoo and how to avoid infection. I marveled at the way he held the crowd's attention. He spoke with confidence and authority and it made me feel a sense of pride.

_Was it weird that I was also slightly turned on? _

Something caught my attention and I turned my head to see Carla watching Edward. I was taken aback by the look on her face. She actually looked like she was sneering at Edward. Carla turned and caught me watching her. She flashed me a bright smile. Out of politeness, I smiled back, but it gave me an eerie feeling. I chalked it up to Edward's nervousness rubbing off on me.

That led me to wonder how he would hold up while doing this tat for her. For him to ink her skin with Beth's initials and date of death, I wondered if he would be able to go through with it. I saw Jasper and went to him.

"You know about Carla and what he has to do?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. He told me." Jasper sighed.

"If he can't do it, will you be able to take over?" I was practically begging him.

"Yes. I planned on staying close, just in case, Bella." I nodded and hugged his arm.

"Thanks, Jasper."

Edward finished with Frank and started setting up for Carla. He asked me to get him a hot dog from the stand that was set up right outside the front door. As I walked out of the room, Seth caught up with me.

"Are you my babysitter for the hot dog run?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh...no." he said sheepishly. "I, umm...I'm hungry, too." _Nice try, Seth._

"Uh-huh." I didn't buy that for one second.

Edward scarfed down the hot dog and washed up. He said very little, I'm sure trying to steel himself for what he was about to do. Though, when I kissed him, he squeezed me tightly. I could feel his anxiety radiating off him.

I looked him squarely in the eye. "You can do this, Edward." I said confidently. He kissed me again, then went to the table where Carla sat waiting.

He took his time, talking to the crowd some while he worked. Some people asked questions and, for that, I was thankful. The small distraction should help him to not dwell on the significance of what he was doing.

I could tell that he was working a little slower when he got to the wings. He had added quite a bit of detail to the drawing that Carla had given him and while she might not understand the importance, I did.

"I think he's got this." Jasper whispered. "I'm going to set up for my session." I watched him disappear into the adjoining room.

There were only a couple of moments when I thought Edward might have to stop, but he managed to keep it together and finish Carla's tat. I couldn't have been more proud of him. I went to him after Carla hopped off the table, thinking he might need a hug or some kind of reassurance.

Edward remained stoic, however, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. He patted my back and went about cleaning up. I tried not to feel disappointed; I knew it was just how he was dealing with the situation.

"I need to go back out for the last presentation." I told him.

"I'll be right out. I want to see you in action." Edward smiled. Maybe he was okay, after all.

"Alright, see you out there." I said.

As I went to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Edward's hand went under my hair, to my neck. He put his lips close to my ear. "Thank you." That was all he said before giving me a long, wet, open mouthed kiss. He leaned his forehead against mine for a moment before letting me go.

I was 5 minutes into my schpeel when I saw Edward standing at the back of the tent. He had his arms crossed over his chest, standing with his feet shoulder length apart. I took in his tan, inked skin and his sparkling eyes... and that hair. I was getting distracted. The huge smile on his face made him even sexier. I smiled back at him and tried to focus. Emmett's prancing around in a sea lion costume made me laugh and helped get my head back to what I was doing. I continued my speech and finished up.

After everyone helped load the cars, Emmett suggested we all go over to Happy's for a few drinks. They all agreed and Emmett offered to drive.

"We're going home, but thank you all for being here today. It really helped make this benefit a success." Carlisle said. He and Esme hugged each of us before leaving.

"We'll have to catch up with you guys. I told Leah we'd go up to visit with her." I explained.

The hospital was just down the block from the clinic, so we were there in mere minutes. I stopped off at the gift shop, wanting to get her something. I looked over all the cheesy get well gifts they had, til a stuffed animal caught my eye. It was a seagull with it's wings spread and a fish in it's mouth.

"Really?" Edward questioned me at the register.

"Yes. She'll love it." I laughed.

We got up to Leah's room to find her sister there gathering up her things. She excused herself to let us visit with Leah.

"You get to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're kicking me out." she chuckled.

"Then I got this just in time." I handed her the stuffed toy and gave her a hug.

"Aww, he's so cute!" she exclaimed. I shot Edward an 'I told you' look. He only smirked at me.

I told Leah what I had been doing in the lab, trying to keep us on schedule. We talked for a few minutes before her sister came back in.

"We'll let you finish packing up." I said.

"Take your time. They have to track down one of her doctors for clarification on a prescription." said Leah's sister.

"We've had a long day, I think we'll go ahead and go." I answered.

"Thanks for everything, Bella. I'll call you in a day or two." Leah said.

When we got to the elevator, Edward's phone rang. He let it go to his voicemail, only for it to start ringing again.

"You'd better see who it is." I sighed.

"Hello?" he answered.

I watched his eyes get wide and a look of shock came over his face. Suddenly, I felt that same knot in my stomach that I'd had that day at the beach. The day Leah was attacked.

"We're already here." Edward said. "We'll be right down." He hung up and turned to me. "Emmett was in an accident. Everyone is down in the Emergency room."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I did that. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. Just a head's up, next chapter things will really take off. Shit is about to hit the fan. Yes, that means ANSWERS. :) **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I decided to post this just a little early...hope you don't mind. :) The response that I've gotten from you all is quite humbling. Thank you all! There are only a few chapters left of this little story. After this chapter, the answers you're all waiting for will be given. I have already started a new story. "Walk" inspired by the Foo Fighter song of the same name. This will be just a little different than what I've written previously. Would any of you like a little sampling of it? Let me know, maybe I'll post a little bit of Ch. 1 before this one ends.**

**My good friend and fellow author, xXKiwiCullenXx, has a really great story out. If you haven't checked out "Push", you really need to. It truly is a great read! (Extremely sexy Eddie, too!) **

**QueenofHearts Madwriter has 2 out right now: First Light (the continuation of Eventide) and Out of the Blue. Both great stories. Go take a look and leave them some love! (I happen to have inside knowledge that OOTB's Edward will be TATTWARD) Let me say, that even without...he is already a sexy beast! Run...go check it out!**

**SM owns all things Twilight, my thanks to her for allowing us to play with her characters.**

**Rated M for language and lemons**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 25

BPOV

"What? What happened?" As soon as the elevator doors opened, Edward grabbed my hand and headed towards the Emergency Room.

"I don't know. One of the ambulance drivers is friends with my dad. He recognized Alice and called him." We rounded the corner and Edward abruptly stopped, making me run into him. Jasper was just being wheeled through the doors to the triage area. Edward ran over, trying to catch them before the doors closed.

"You can't go back there." A large male nurse told us from his chair behind the desk. "You'll need to wait out here."

"My sister and friends were just brought in. They were in an accident." Edward explained.

"That was one of our friends, Jasper Whitlock." I offered, pointing at the door.

"I at least need to see my sister." The nurse gave Edward a stern look, then asked for his name.

We gave the sober looking man the information he asked for. I sat down, while Edward paced. It wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme arrived. Edward rushed over to them, embracing his mother and gripping his father's shoulder. I stood back, not wanting to interfere with their family time.

After they spoke for a moment, Carlisle pulled out his phone. It was a quick call, but effective. Not two minutes later, we all went into the back to see everyone. A doctor met us at the nurse's station, spoke to Carlisle, then led us down the hall.

"Alice is going to be fine." he said, turning his head to talk to us as we followed him. "It looks like she has whiplash and some bruised ribs. We're sending her for x-rays, to be sure, though." The doctor stopped, extending his arm. "You can go in."

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"The other young woman is right in here," he pointed to the room across from Alice's.

"Rose," I said, relieved to see her.

"She...Rose," he corrected, "has a concussion and a broken arm, as well as some cuts and bruises. Apparently, she was in the front passenger seat at the time of accident. We've given her something to ease the pain and an intern will be here shortly to remove the glass from her face."

"She'll be alright, though?" I asked.

"We'll have to keep an eye on the concussion, but yes, I do believe she will be fine."

"What about Jasper and Emmett?" No sooner had I said that, I heard Jasper arguing with someone about being fine and wanting to see Alice. I followed his voice and saw him pulling the IV's out of his arm.

"I am fine, damnit! I need to see Ali!" He turned, almost running into me. "Bella!" he hugged me. "Where's Alice?"

"She's right down here, Jasper. She's going to be fine." I tried telling him. Jasper moved past me and went to Alice. Edward had come out, apparently looking for me.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

I had lost sight of the doctor, and started looking in rooms. I stopped at the third one, not sure I was seeing correctly. The doctor was here and he was working on Emmett.

Emmett lay flat on the gurney, IV's and tubes everywhere. His face was still covered in blood. I heard words like 'stat', 'OR' and collapsed lung. I grabbed onto Edward's shirt and felt him tighten his hold on my arms. The doctor made a call on the wall phone then came out.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

"Your friend has a collapsed lung. Very likely from the steering wheel crushing into his chest. We're taking him into surgery to repair it." he said, turning quickly, leaving us standing there. They wheeled Emmett out and into an awaiting elevator.

I turned, looking up at Edward. His eyes reflected my own sadness. Just a couple of hours ago, we were all laughing together. Edward kissed my lips softly, then hugged me tight.

"Let's go see how the girls are doing." he suggested.

Alice was awake when we stopped at her room. She had a neck brace on and one around her torso, as well. I went in and gave her a quick hug before going to see Rose. I was torn as to where I should be, as I wanted to stay with them both. But Alice had her parents and Jasper with her. Rose had no one.

I quietly pulled a chair to her bedside and picked up her hand. Her right arm was splinted and wrapped. She still had blood on her face and I could see bits of glass in her face. I started picking glass from her hair, dropping the bits into one of those plastic pans that all hospital rooms have.

A young woman in a white doctor's coat came in. The intern, I supposed. I got up to allow her some room to work on Rose.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Siobhan." she offered.

"Bella Swan," I said, trying to smile.

"Let's see here," she said. Dr. Siobhan wheeled a cart to the left side of Rose's bed and proceeded to pick the bits of glass from her face. When she was done, she dabbed Rose's face with some antiseptic and covered the worst ones with small bandages. "There." she said, finishing. "She'll be just fine."

I thanked her and waited until she left to go back to Rose's side. I held her hand and found a few more pieces of glass in her hair. Soon, though, she started to stir. All of a sudden, she jerked up and yelled out Emmett's name.

"Shhh," I tried quieting her. "It's okay, Rose. It's all over. Your safe now."

Rose looked at me, her eyes filled with fear. "What happened? Where's Em?"

"You guys were in an accident, honey. Do you remember anything?" I asked, skirting the question about Emmett. I wasn't sure she was ready to hear about that yet.

Rose closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Yeah, I do. I thought it was a dream."

"What do you remember?" Edward asked, startling me. He joined me at Rose's bedside.

"We had just left the clinic. We passed through an intersection, the road was mostly deserted. Then I noticed a car barreling towards us, head on." she closed her eyes. "I yelled at Emmett, then felt his arm pinning me to the seat. I heard the impact and... that's all I remember." Her eyes shot open. "Where is Emmett?" she demanded. I looked up at Edward, and he nodded.

"Emmett is in surgery, Rose. They think the steering wheel crushed his chest. One of his lungs collapsed." I told her, tears streaming down both our faces.

Rose laid with her eyes closed, muttering about Emmett until she fell back to sleep. I decided to let her rest and we went back to see Alice.

Carlisle was down the hall talking to a police officer, while Esme and Jasper were still in Alice's room. As soon as I walked in, Alice smiled at me.

"How is Rose?" She asked. Both Jasper and Esme looked at us expectantly. We told them about Rose then I asked them what they remembered. Just as they started to speak, Carlisle came in with the officer he had been speaking with.

"Are you two up to a few questions?" Carlisle asked.

The officer asked them what they remembered about the crash. Both said similar things to what Rose had said. The car came at them out of nowhere.

"Where were you folks prior to the accident?" the kind, portly officer asked.

"They were all at my clinic. We had a fund raising benefit today." Carlisle answered.

"Did anything happen there? An altercation or argument with any of these kids?"

We all looked at each other and shook our heads no. I was lost. What was it he was getting at? He saw the confusion on our faces and sighed.

"Look. This is off the record, pending further investigation, but...the car that hit you was still at the scene, though the driver was long gone."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Edward asked.

"The car had a roll bar installed on the interior and one of those race car harness get ups." he could see we weren't following whatever he was trying to tell us. "It looks as if this car was modified to make sure the driver withstood the crash with minimal injuries." he sighed. "As if this were premeditated."

"Premeditated?" Carlisle questioned.

"Do you know if the driver," he looked at his notepad, "Emmett McCarty, had any issues with anyone recently? Any fights? I see he works at a bar."

"No. I don't know of anything. Rose might know more than us, though." Edward offered.

"What about your car, Edward?" Esme asked. The officer turned back to Edward.

"I don't see what that has to do with this." he said.

"Tell me anyway, son."

"A few weeks ago, my car was vandalized behind our place of business." Edward explained what had happened, and the officer agreed that it most likely wasn't related. We went with him to talk to Rose, but she was still sleeping.

"My name is Officer Winters, by the way." He offered. "I'll be back to talk to Ms. Hale."

EPOV

After Officer Winters left, all there was left to do was wait. The five of us took turns switching off between Rose and Alice. Both girls were taken for x-rays, and Bella offered to go get coffee and something to eat for everyone. Jasper was pretty much glued to Alice's side, and my parents didn't really know Emmett, so I asked my mom to go with Bella. I'd stay and wait in case Em got out of surgery.

"Edward, I'm sure your mother doesn't mind in the least accompanying Bella, but what was that about?" My shrewd and perceptible father said.

"I don't want Bella going anywhere alone. I'm convinced, more than ever, that something is going on." I said, scrubbing my hands over my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I laughed, though not amused in the slightest. "I have no idea. There are too many coincidences lately. Too many things going on without any explanations."

"Like what?" he pressed. He sat in the chair next to me.

"My car being vandalized, seems random enough. Then Leah being attacked and now this. I'm really starting to think that Leah's husband is behind all of it."

"Why? What's motivating him?" he said, perplexed.

"He has a major hard-on for Bella," I sighed. "From the moment I met him, I thought he was an ass. Every chance he gets, he gives her the full court press. Bella isn't the only one, either. Apparently he does this with many of his female students. That's why Leah is divorcing him." I explained.

"You think that he attacked his estranged wife?"

"Like I said, I don't know. All I DO know is that something is going on and he seems the most likely candidate."

"You can't jump to conclusions, Edward. All you're going on is your gut. You need some kind of proof."

"I know that, Dad. That's why I didn't say anything to Officer Winters. Christ, I wanted to, though." I scratched my hand through my hair. "I'd love nothing more than to see that son of a bitch get busted."

Bella and my Mom got back with coffee for everyone and an assortment of food. We picked out what we wanted and took up our vigil again. Alice was awake when she came back, but Rose was still sleeping. The nurse gave her a gentle shake to wake her and because of her concussion, we were asked to try to keep her awake for a while.

My dad was able to pull some more strings and got the girls into the same room. They were both being kept for observation, at least overnight. Not having to play musical rooms was nice. It had been a long day, and we were all exhausted.

My dad had left word for us to be told when Emmett was out of surgery. A nurse came in shortly after the girls got settled to let us know that he was in the recovery room.

Mom stayed with the girls, while the rest of us went to see Emmett. Or tried to. Some bitch of a nurse stopped us at the door.

"If you aren't immediate family, you can't go back there." She smiled smugly.

"We're the only family he has right now!" Jasper spat. "I'm not even sure where his family is." My dad put a hand against Jasper's chest and gave him a look to be quiet.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and have privileges at this hospital." He flashed an ID at her. "The boy we are wanting to see is a very good friend of ours." My dad smiled so brightly at her, his teeth almost gleamed. "Or do I need to wake up the Chief of Staff?"

With that, the nurse took a step back, allowing us to go in. "No more than 10 minutes, please." she said sweetly.

"I thought you were completely resigned from here, Dad." I mused.

"I am. Had she bothered to look, she would have seen that this ID expired last month." he chuckled.

The four of us had a little laugh over that, taking full advantage of the lightened tone. We sobered up quickly, though, when we got to Emmett's bed. He was on a ventilator, and had a bunch of IV's hooked to his arm. There was a bag hanging off the bed with some nasty brown liquid dripping into it, coming from a tube disappearing under the sheet. Emmett's face was swollen and covered with cuts and bruises.

"Oh my God." I was barely able to say. My throat had a hard time spitting the words out. "Dad..." I looked at him for some answers. Bella gripped my arm tightly, while Jasper put a hand on Emmett's leg.

My father looked concerned, and took a quick look around. He lifted Emmett's chart and starting flipping pages. It seemed to take forever for him to say something, though in reality, it was probably only a few minutes.

"Emmett did indeed have a collapsed lung. The steering wheel's impact caused 2 ribs to break, one of them puncturing his lung. They were able to repair it." He looked up at me, then back to the chart. "I don't see anything here more serious than that, however."

"So he'll be alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, in time. The speed of his recovery will depend on how long he needs to be on the ventilator." Dad saw me eyeing the tube again. "That is a drain tube, Edward. It's draining the fluids that accumulated after his lung collapsed."

Bella went to the head of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Emmett's forehead. She whispered something to him, too quiet for me to hear what she said. He seemed to be resting comfortably, so we went back to mom and the girls, deciding to stay until Em was put into his own room.

It was past midnight when Emmett woke briefly and was moved to a room down the hall from Rose and Alice. Dad found a wheel chair and took Rose down to see him, before we all went home. Jasper told us he was staying, determined not to leave Alice's side. I said a silent apology for anything negative I ever thought about their relationship. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my sister.

Bella and I got home and fell on the couch. It had been such a long, tumultuous day and we were both utterly exhausted. When Bella mentioned taking a hot shower and falling into bed, I had to agree it was a terrific idea.

"Bella?" I spoke tentatively, not sure what she would think. "Can I come with you?" I only wanted to feel close to her. I needed the comfort that only Bella's arms could bring.

She looked down at me, and smiled warmly. Bella held out her hand to me and led us upstairs to my bathroom. She turned the water on, then turned back to me.

"Up." she said quietly, pushing my arms up. I raised my arms then bent down as Bella lifted off my shirt, then placed a warm kiss over my heart.

She undressed and went for the button of my jeans. Bella unzipped them and let them fall to the floor. We stepped into the shower, the hot spray washing over us. This wasn't at all sexual. This was about reassurance, about us both still here and okay.

I held her tight, feeling her body warm mine. Bella wrapped her arms up around my biceps and pressed her head against my chest. I kissed her head and stepped away, grabbing her bottle of body wash.

I washed Bella, then she washed me. It was all very sensual, but comforting, too. My mind kept racing over all the recent events and I couldn't help but wonder what I would do if anything ever happened to Bella. I must've been lost in thought, because I felt Bella run a finger over my brow.

"Hey," she said quietly. "It's okay, Edward. Everyone will be alright."

I looked down at her beautiful, smiling face and was floored by the love I felt for her right at that moment. I held her face in my hands and kissed her soundly. Reaching behind Bella, I turned off the water. I opened the shower door and picked up Bella, sweeping her off her feet.

"Edward, we're dripping wet." she laughed.

I walked to my bed, our bed really, and laid her down. I hovered over her, taking in every single feature. I hadn't been exaggerating when I told Bella that she was my life. Bella was my breath, my blood, my heart. I couldn't survive without any of those, just like I couldn't survive without her.

"I love you." I breathed against her forehead. "I wouldn't survive without you, Bella."

"Edward, I'm right here." She took my face between her hands. "I'm not going anywhere," she assured me.

I laid next to her, putting an arm under her head before pulling the blankets over us. I pulled her into me, tangling our legs and just held her until we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty...time to strap in. Answers are coming with the next chapter. Many of you are all over what's really going on, though you may be surprised when you get the whole story. Thanks so much for taking the time to read! Leave some love, and let me know about Walk.**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Today is Saturday, right? LOL Sorry. Life has been complicated and busy. But here it is and it actually offers up a couple answers, though not all of them. But, this is wrapping up pretty quickly. 3 or 4 more chpaters left, I'd say. **

**xXKiwiCullenXx is rocking her story PUSH. Just posted Ch 12 yesterday. I know many of you are reading it...make sure you leave her some love when you do! Even through crazy work schedules and a nasty, jealous co-worker, she finds the time to give me a hand. I wouldn't be writing with out her!**

**Kim, I find your opinions and insight invaluable and appreciate anything you have to offer!**

**QueenofHearts Madwriter has posted their next chapter as well. If you haven't taken a look at OUT OF THE BLUE, you should. **

**SM owns Twilight and this story is rated M for adult language and content.**

**Thank you all for reading! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 26

BPOV

No one had called during the night, and I took that as a good sign for Emmett and the girls. I got up before Edward and jumped back in for a quick shower. Going to bed with dripping wet hair does not make for a good hair day. When I got out, Edward was up and getting dressed. He ran a hand through his hair and it looked fabulous.

_Men._

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Let's just get something at the hospital. I want to get up there."

"Sounds good to me." he smiled.

We got to the hospital and I bought flowers for each of our friends. The little elderly woman at the counter said that a volunteer could bring them up when they made their rounds shortly.

We stopped off at Em's room first, and the poor guy looked terrible. He was still on the ventilator and a nurse was dumping the liquid from the bottle for his drain tube. His doctor came in, so I took the chance to ask how Emmett was doing.

"He had a good night. When he wakes up, we'll see how his breathing is without the help of the ventilator. If he doesn't have too much difficulty, he'll be on the road to recovery. He's a strong young man, I don't foresee any problems."

"Thank you." I told him.

Edward and I went down to Rose and Alice's room. Jasper was lying in bed with Alice; Carlisle and Esme sitting in chairs between the two beds. They were speaking quietly, but everyone perked up when we walked into the room.

"There they are." Esme smiled.

"Are we late or something?" Edward laughed.

"Not at all, son." Carlisle turned in his chair. "We were just talking about you, is all." he smirked.

"That can't be good." I muttered, under my breath. Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Oh hush. Of course it was good." Esme chastised. She and Alice shared coy smile.

"Well...are you gonna tell us?" Edward asked. I smiled and shook my head. I could tell by their faces, they weren't going to say anything.

"How are you?" I asked Rose.

"Tired. I spent most of the night with Em." she yawned.

"You need to rest, Rosalie." Carlisle said. "It will get you out of here faster." he winked at her.

We sat and talked to the girls until Rose fell asleep, then went back to see Emmett. I walked in to hear him gagging and sputtering. The doctor was taking the vent tube out. I quickly grabbed Emmett's hand, trying to soothe him. He squeezed my hand back and seemed to calm some.

"Just try to breathe normally. Your throat may be a little sore because of the tube. I'll have the nurse bring in some ice chips." The doctor told him. "Don't try moving just yet, either."

A nurse was setting up a self-medicating button for Em's pain meds. I put the push button device in his hand and pushed the button.

"Just push that button if you're feeling any discomfort, dear." she told him loudly. "It's a pre-measured dose, and will only actually give him the morphine every 15 minutes." she told me in a hushed tone.

Emmett drifted off to sleep, so I decided to see where those volunteers were with the flowers I bought.

"Just wait a sec, Bella. I'll go with you." Edward said.

"Edward, they're at the end of the hall," I pointed. "I think I can handle it." I huffed. I mean, come on. I wouldn't even be out of his line of sight.

I walked down and spoke with the 2 teens. They found the flowers on their cart and said they'd have them to the rooms in a few minutes. The smell of fresh coffee hit my nose. I thanked them and looked around for where the enticing scent was coming from.

I spied a plaque with "Vending Machines" on it, and started digging in my purse for change as I walked over to the room.

EPOV

I watched Bella walk away muttering. I didn't care in the least that she seemed perturbed at my concern. I went back to the girls' room, standing in the doorway. Jasper asked me something about the studio, so I briefly turned my attention to him. When I looked back down towards the overflowing cart of flowers, Bella was gone. Without a word, I quickly moved down the hallway. I didn't see or hear her anywhere.

"Did you see where the woman went that you were just talking to?" I asked one of the kids. They both looked around and shook their heads.

_Great_.

"I'm going to look for Bella." I told my dad, when I got back to the room.

"Edward, she probably just went to the bathroom." my mother said.

"Maybe." I muttered, keeping an eye on the hallway.

When 10 minutes had passed, I couldn't wait any longer. "I'm going to find Bella."

I found the public bathrooms and knocked on the women's room door. I heard someone in there, and stood back to wait. The knob jiggled, and an elderly woman came out, giving me a wary look. There was a general waiting room, next to the vending machines. I went in and gave it a quick look around...no Bella. The vending area next door was empty, too. I leaned against the wall and ran a hand through my hair.

"Fuck." I hissed.

As I turned to leave, something blue on the floor caught my eye. I went over and snatched up the piece of paper. It was just a pamphlet. I started crumpling it up in my hand when an urge hit me to take a closer look at it.

I smoothed it out and opened it. It was blank on the inside, save for a hand written bible passage.

"_The Lord is a jealous and avenging God; the Lord takes vengeance and is filled with wrath. The Lord takes vengeance on his foes and maintains his wrath against his enemies." Nahum 1:2_

"What the fuck?" My body was immediately engulfed in warmth, as panic raced through me, making my hair stand on end. My head started swimming, as different images flooded my brain. I had seen one of these pamphlets before, and I was wracking my head as to when and where. I stumbled back to the girls' room.

"Bella's gone."

Every head snapped up, staring at me in confusion...except for my father.

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing and crossing the room.

"I found this." I held out the pamphlet. I watched as he inspected it, clearly confused.

"I've seen one of these before."

"That doesn't mean she's gone, Edward. Have you tried calling her?" Dad asked.

"I guess I should try that first." I mumbled, pulling out my cell. Bella's phone rang until the voicemail picked up. "Shit." I hissed. "No answer." I told everyone.

"What about the cafeteria?" Alice asked.

"Or the gift shop." Jasper added.

"She mentioned something about Leah. Is she still here? Maybe she went up to see her." Alice suggested.

"No, Leah was released. I could call her, though. Bella may have called her."

The only number I had was for Leah's office, but Bella told me that whenever she wasn't in, she had her calls forwarded to her cell. Long shot? Maybe...but I had to at least try.

A sleepy sounding Leah answered and told me she hadn't heard from Bella since we'd seen her here before she was released. Still suspecting Professor Douche Bag, I asked about him. Apparently, when he heard that Leah was in the clear and that the police no longer suspected him, he took off to Cabo with a coed.

Jasper, my dad and I left the room, headed down to the cafeteria and gift shop. I hoped she would be in one of those places, but my gut told me different. After thoroughly checking both places, Bella was nowhere to be found. The three of us left the building and walked to the parking lot and Bella's car, if it was still there.

"Look for one of these." I held up the pamphlet as I opened the car door. We rifled through the mess of papers in the back seat, not finding anything. A thought struck, and I shoved my hand under the passenger seat. I felt paper and pulled it out slowly. A blue pamphlet.

It was exactly the same as the one I found in the hospital, except for the passage written on the inside. This one was different.

"_What good will it be for a man if he gains the world, yet forfeits his soul? Or what can a man give in exchange for his soul?" Galatians 5:22-23._

"Get in." I told my dad and Jasper. I had the car moving before they even had their doors shut. I wasn't sure what I was going to look for or find, but something told me that the answers were at the studio.

BPOV

I dropped my coins into the machine and smelled a strong, sweet odor. The next thing I knew, I was waking up and in a moving car. My head was pounding and it felt like I had a hood over my head. I tried to move, but realized my hands and legs were tied. Panicking, I started to struggle against the restraints.

"Just sit still, we're almost there." A strange man's voice told me.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

My only answer was a maniacal laugh, that chilled me to the bone. My body started involuntarily shaking, though I was trying hard to stay calm. _What the hell do I do? _My brain raced over bits of information from crime dramas, and a self-defense seminar I had attended as a college freshman.

I took several deep breaths and listened carefully, trying to detect any outside noises that would help determine where we were.

"You know, Edward is probably freaking out right about now." the man said happily. "I bet he's already looking for you. He's such a boy scout, that one."

"You should let me go. I don't think you'll like it very much when he finds you." I warned. Perhaps a little intimidation would get this guy to abandon his plans.

"Oh no, I want him to find me. This has been a carefully orchestrated plan. I've put a lot of time and effort into this."

The car started slowing, and we turned into a driveway. I heard the crunch of gravel beneath the tires. A car door opened, his I assumed. I felt the car move as he got out, then heard the slam of the door. My door was then opened, and a female voice spoke.

"Everything went okay?" she asked. "You didn't have any problems? No one saw you?"

"Not out here," he spat. "Wait til we get inside."

I felt his hand grab my arm, pulling me out of the car. I stumbled a little and felt him release the rope around my ankles.

"Let's go." He led me into what I figured was a house. I could hear the sound of the surf; we were near the ocean.

We walked across a creaking floor and I was pushed down to sit in a chair. It was hard, like a kitchen table chair. My ankles were immediately tied to the front legs.

"So?" the female asked. "You weren't seen?"

"No, Vic, I wasn't." the man snapped. "I told you to make sure these shades were shut!" I heard his heavy footsteps move across the room and the sound of window blinds closing. I also noticed that the place didn't have much in it. All the noises reverberated off the walls, as if it were empty.

All of a sudden, the hood was ripped off my head, taking some hair with it. "Oww," I wailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess." the man sneered, then laughed.

The light hurt my eyes and it took a few moments for them to adjust. I blinked and watched as two figures came into focus. They both looked familiar, but I couldn't place how.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Who are we?" the man sounded disappointed. He left the room, then came right back, holding something. He made a big show of turning around and putting on a dilapidated coat. He mussed his hair, then turned to face me.

_Oh My God._

"Jimmy?" I asked in amazement.

"It's James, actually. Nice to meet you Bella." he offered his hand, even though mine were tied. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand." I looked back and forth between the two. Jimmy..._James_, handed the woman a wig. As soon as she brought her head back up, I knew who she was. "Rachel? From the restaurant? What the hell is going on?" James took the wig off her, and raised her shirt sleeve. I immediately recognized the ink. _Oh fuck._ "Carla?" she smiled wickedly.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my wife, Victoria." he smiled. His eyes danced with excitement. He was really enjoying himself.

"I still don't understand. I don't know either of you. What do you want with me?" I pleaded.

"But I know you, Bella. And more importantly...I know Edward."

EPOV

I ran in through the back door of the studio, unsure of what I was looking for, exactly. I stood near my chair and looked around the room.

"Edward, what are we supposed to be looking for?" my father asked.

"I don't know." I said in frustration.

I sat down, running a hand through my hair and taking a deep breath. There had been too many coincidences for them not to be a part of this. I just couldn't put it all together to make a cohesive idea.

"Maybe we should check the security videos?" Jasper suggested. "Though, I really don't know where to start. Or what we're looking for." he muttered.

"That's as good of a place to start as any." Dad said.

We gathered around the monitor as Jasper cued up the video. As we watched, I started emptying the shelves under the counter. I leafed through some papers and found nothing. The three of us watched a fast-forward version of most of the last week. There was nothing spectacular about anything. Seth and his girlfriend in a mini make out session when she dropped him off for work. The garbage men. Jimmy even showed up once or twice.

"We aren't going to find anything. There is nothing on there." I said, shoving the pile of papers I had gone through. My frustration went from my brain to my hand and the papers hit the floor.

"Fuck!" I moved to pick them up when my dad held up his hand.

"I got it." he said, moving to the other side of the counter. "You need to keep a cool head, son. Getting angry isn't going to locate Bella."

I knew he was right, but this overwhelming feeling of panic was about to take over. It was all I could do to not rip this place apart, just to relieve some tension.

"Wait! Back that up." I said, when I looked back at the monitor. "There! Right there."

I couldn't believe what I thought I saw. But there it was, staring back at me. It was Jimmy, but not the Jimmy I knew. This was Jimmy all cleaned up and being picked up in a car by a woman.

Jasper rewound it again and slowed it down. My dad came back and leaned over my shoulder to watch.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"That's Jimmy, a local homeless guy." Jasper answered.

"Or not." I got closer and tried to make out what I was seeing. "Can you clean this up at all? It's too blurry." I asked Jasper.

He fiddled with the controls and got a clearer picture as I stood back, trying to be patient.

"Holy fucking shit." I uttered. Both of them turned to look at me. "That's Carla, the girl I inked at the benefit."

"Son of a bitch, it is." Jasper said. "But what the fuck does it mean?" he looked at me.

"I don't know. But it was from last night and _that_ wasn't the Jimmy we know. Something isn't right about this."

We both reached for our cigarettes and Jasper held out his lighter for me. Dad gave us a pointed look, then decided not to push it.

"I see you haven't found your lighter, yet." dad noticed.

A thought came to me as I tried Bella's number again, and though it was a long shot, I was running out of options. I pulled open the file cabinet drawer and started looking through the 'A's'. If I remembered correctly, Carla's last name was Alvarez. I found it and quickly scanned what she had written.

"1102 Beachcomber."

"Huh?" both dad and Jazz said.

"That's the address Carla wrote down." I said distractedly. "Let me see this again." I asked, pointing to the screen.

Jasper stopped the video just as the car was pulling up under the cameras.

"Zoom in." I looked closely at the car. "Take it to where the camera gets a shot of the car pulling away." Jasper stopped it at the perfect spot. "There." I pointed. "That is a sticker that Paul puts on all the cars he works on. This car was in his shop."

I chain smoked all the way to Paul's garage. I found him lying under a car in one of the bays with the radio on the work bench blaring.

"We're closed!" he hollered, not moving from under the car.

I walked over and flipped the radio off.

"What the fuck?" Paul yelled, rolling out. As soon as he saw me, his posture relaxed. "Edward. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about a car that you worked on."

I gave Paul a description of the car and asked if he remembered anything about it. Specifically, the owner. He walked over to a wall of snapshots. He looked for a minute then plucked one from the wall.

"Is this it?" he handed me the picture.

"Yes! Can you tell me who brought it in?"

He looked at the back of the picture and went to his file cabinet. After thumbing through a few manila folders he came back with a few papers.

"A Rachel Alvarez brought that car in."

"What address did she put down?" I asked. Paul eyed me skeptically. "Yeah, I know. It isn't something you would normally divulge, but this is important. Bella is missing and I think that she," I tapped the paper, "has something to do with it."

I filled him in on what had been going on and he immediately handed me the paper. I looked it over and found what I was looking for.

"Same fucking address."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. Didn't quite answer ALL the questions, but it's all coming out in the next couple chapters. Tell me, were you surprised? Many of you figured these two were involved. Let me know what you think and Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I had a burst of energy that came out of nowhere, and this chapter was the result. I thank everyone for the well wishes, I appreciate it so much. I did start the next chapter, but woke this morning not feeling very well. I can't promise when that will get finished.**

**Kari-my rock, my cheerleader; my lovely friend, can't ever say enough about how much I appreciate you. Thank you for answering my reviews, it quite literally changed my life. Much love to you! She just posted a new chapter of Push-go check that out if you haven't!**

**Kim-I know you don't want this, but you're getting it. I'm grateful for your friendship, as well. You have such a refreshing point of view and always brighten my day. Stay strong, chica. I owe you a manicure!**

**Stephanie Meyers still owns Twilight, I'm just lucky to play with her characters. 25 days, ladies...YAY!**

**Rated M for language and lemons... Now, let's go!**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 27

BPOV

"_But I know you, Bella. And more importantly...I know Edward." _

James and Victoria had left me alone. I could hear the low murmur of their voices from the other room, though I could not hear what they were saying. I pulled at my restraints, desperately trying to escape. I could feel the rope cutting into my wrists. I'm thankful that I put socks on this morning, or my ankles would be cut into, as well.

A thousand scenarios raced through my head as I tried to figure out why this was happening. The one thing I kept coming back to was the tattoo that Edward put on Carla, er...Victoria.

I heard the heavy footfalls of James' boots as they made their way back to where they'd left me. He startled me when I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I'm back, Bella." he whispered. His hot breath made me shudder. I pulled my head away and closed my eyes. Deep breathing and the thought of Edward finding me, was all that was keeping me together right now.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, looking straight ahead. I'll be damned if I let him see my fear.

James laughed and sat in a chair that he pulled in front of me. He reached into a satchel and started thumbing through a bible. I heard Victoria fumbling around in the other room, then the static of a radio being turned on. The volume was too low for me to hear anything else.

I stared at James as he ignored me and my question. What the hell was up with this guy? He started talking to himself, barely above a whisper, and I wondered about his sanity. After 10 minutes, he closed the bible and dropped it on the floor with a thud. James looked up at me with a sinister smile.

"Bella, has anyone ever done you wrong?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know, did something to you that was unforgivable?" he pressed.

I immediately thought of my parents. "Yes, I suppose so."

"The bible speaks of retribution. Vengeance. Revenge. Paying for the crimes you've committed." He stood and started pacing. I could see his agitation growing, and hear it in his voice. "Have you read the bible, Bella?"

"I've read it some, when I was younger." I wasn't sure where this was going, but obviously he had some kind of ax to grind, most likely with Edward.

"You know about the Golden Rule, yes?" he asked, stopping in front of me and leaning over with his hands on his knees. He was looking me squarely in the eye. I swallowed hard, so much so, I think he heard me. James' smile widened. "Yes, I think you do know it. Tell me." he straightened, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do unto others, as you..." I was having trouble getting the words out as my mouth was dry and my throat felt constricted.

"DO UNTO OTHERS, AS YOU WOULD HAVE DONE TO YOU!" he bellowed. I shrank back against the chair. He was starting to sound like a TV evangelist. "That means, that when you've been wronged, you pay that wrong back."

"What about 'turn the other cheek'? Doesn't the bible talk about that?" I asked frantically. James started pacing again. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Have you ever been cheated out of something that was rightfully yours? Had something taken from you?" He bent down, only inches from my face. "HAVE YOU?" James' anger was so violent, I felt his spittle hit me in more than one place. My entire body was shaking with fear. He seemed right on the edge of going mad.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to calm my racing heart. I didn't know if I should play along with him, or just stay quiet. I decided that the more information I had, the better I could deal with this.

"What was taken from you, James?" I asked tentatively.

He spun around, cocking his head as he looked at me. I could see him weigh whether or not to answer me. An evil grin slid across his face, his body relaxing. James sat back down in the chair.

"What was taken...hmm. Well, let's see. My father, my sister and my inheritance. What do you think about that, Bella?" he said snidely. I knew I had to be careful with what I said to him.

"Those are terrible things to lose." I said, trying to sound convincingly sympathetic. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"The way I see it, you are Edward's most prized possession." He smiled, picking his teeth with his pinky finger.

"Why do you want to take me from him? Why do you want to hurt him?" I begged for an answer.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we? You need to know the whole story."

James started talking about his father, Marcus. Apparently, Marcus had a mistress, who bore him a son. A son that Elizabeth's mother couldn't give him. James grew up in the shadows, kept a secret, until Beth was taken and adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

After the adoption, James was brought into the fold. He was promised everything that the other Cullens had, including the trust fund that Grandpa Cullen set up for all the grand kids. Even though Marcus was in jail, he assured James would reap all the rewards that being a Cullen offered.

When Beth died, however, Grandpa Cullen split her trust between Alice and Edward, leaving none for James. Apparently, he knew a bad seed when he saw one.

"So, dad and I started searching for a lawyer. We figured that it was time for him to get out of jail, so he could fix things. Put everything back as it should be. It took a while to find the right person for the job. When he was denied parole, then denied another hearing to plead his case, we decided to sue. It was really our only option that we had left." he chuckled.

"When the lawyer voiced her doubts, we hatched another plan. After all, this is all about revenge, and righting wrongs." James closed his eyes and shook his head wildly. He started talking to himself again, still barely audible.

My only thought, was to keep him talking. "So this is about the money?" I asked, optimistically. "I'm sure Alice and Edward would give it back to you." I offered. He spun around again, this time, his eyes were blazing.

"Do you really think this is just about me?" He shook his head. "This is about so much more than money, princess. This is about vengeance. Retribution."

James had said that a few times now. He obviously felt that Edward had done him wrong in some way. Now I needed to find out how.

"What does Edward need to pay for, James?"

"Ever heard of the 7 Deadly Sins, Bella?" he laughed. This guy was all over the fucking place with his moods. Laughing at me one minute, and screaming at me the next.

Of course I had, who hadn't? There were at least a few movies with the theme, not to mention literature.

"Yes, I have." I said, looking him in the eye. He stared right back at me, then continued his pacing.

"Edward and his family are guilty of committing those sins. It is my job to seek vengeance for that."

I couldn't even think how to respond to that. When I didn't speak, he took to the chair again, and pulled it closer. He was so close that our knees were touching and I jumped when he laid his hand on my thigh.

"I know you aren't an innocent, Bella. What's wrong? You don't like me touching you?" he asked, rubbing his hand over my thigh.

"No, I don't." I replied honestly. I wanted to scream, and would, if I thought it would do any good.

"I know that Edward has touched you, much more than I'm doing. I was there and saw the two of you. All hot and sweaty, sharing carnal knowledge of each other in his car." he grinned.

I had to swallow hard to avoid throwing up all over him. The thought of him watching us made me ill. The way he was touching my leg worried me, too.

"Why were you watching us?" I demanded.

James grabbed my jaw, gripping it hard and got right in my face. "Watch. Your. Tone." My breath hitched in my throat. He let me go just as quickly as he grabbed me, and slid the chair back. James went back to pacing, but this time, he looked excited, not angry. James clapped his hands together, making me jump again.

"So, the 7 deadlies..." he started. "There's Pride," he smiled proudly. "Which is defined by ostentatious displays and disdainful behavior."

I gasped. "You vandalized Edward's car."

"Yes." he admitted. "Next is Envy. Those Cullens are an envious bunch. Duping Grandpa into giving them anything and everything he had! Things that should've been mine and my father's!" James' voice was getting loud again.

"It wasn't their fault that Grandpa Cullen gave them those things, though. He did that because he wanted to." I defended.

"Greed is a nasty little sin. They have so much, while we have nothing." he continued. "That's why we're suing that bastard, Carlisle. Dad and I will get what we deserve."

"But...," I queried, "Doesn't that make you guilty of greed, as well?" James came at me with his hand raised. I braced myself for the blow, closing my eyes and tensing. When nothing happened, I chanced a peek. He was just standing there staring at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Then there is Lust. You know all about that, don't you, Bella? You've been nothing but a cheap harlot for Edward. Slutting yourself out to him." James' hand finally made contact with me; he brushed his hand over my breasts. "Do you whore yourself out to anyone?" he asked.

"What?" I shrieked. "First of all, NO! And secondly, it's none of your Goddamned business!" James slapped me hard across the face. I didn't even see it coming.

"You blasphemous bitch!" he yelled. I heard Victoria laugh somewhere behind me. James looked over my head at her. "I told you to stay the fuck out of here!" I was able to turn and see her scurry out of the room. When my eyes landed back on James, he was seething. The pain was excruciating and I fought the tears threatening to escape.

"Mouth off to me again, and see what happens." he growled. James abruptly stood and left the room, I suppose to go after his wife.

All I could do was try to wriggle my arms out of the rope. I'd seen in the movies someone in this situation topple the chair over, breaking it and thus getting free. I doubted that would happen if I tried it. If I yelled for help, someone _might_ hear me, but I now knew that James had no qualms about hitting me. I could already feel my cheek starting to swell.

When he came back into the room, he tossed an ice bag onto my lap, then pulled out a cigarette from his chest pocket. He dramatically flipped the top of a Zippo lighter. He must've wanted a response, because he kept opening and closing it, extending his arm out towards me. Like a ton of bricks, it hit me. That was _Edward's_ lighter.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Ahh, you DO recognize it. Good." the dark smile reappeared as he lit the cigarette. James reached into his front pants pocket and dropped the items he found onto the floor. I watched Alice's earrings and, what I assumed to be, Carlisle's cuff links skitter across the hard wood. I followed one of the earrings until it stopped. A clicking noise brought my eyes back to James. Of course, it was Esme's pen.

"What else did you take, you son-of-a-bitch?" He had watched us, taken things from us and now held me captive. My fear was being replaced with anger. I expected another backhand, but instead, the fucker laughed.

"You've got that right, princess. My mother _was_ a bitch!" he made a show of wiping his eyes as his laughter died down. "So, you want to see what else we took, huh?" I nodded. "VICTORIA!" he yelled.

"Yes, dear?" I heard her walk to the doorway. The way she pandered to him was sickening. She was just as crazy as he was.

"Get the red bag." he ordered.

Victoria's steps faded down a hallway, then came right back. She handed him a red bag, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, planting a sloppy, wet, loud kiss on her. Victoria smiled at him and left the room. I gulped down the bile that was threatening to rise.

"THIS," he dumped the bag, "is what else we took." I watched as he shook the last of the bag's contents on the floor.

"Those are mine." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, they are." James bent down and pawed over my clothing. He stood, bringing with him a camisole and matching panties. "These are my favorites." His eyes danced excitedly. James tossed them towards me, the cami landing on my lap. I looked at it in horror. It was covered in white stains.

_He had used my underwear to...Oh my God!_

"That's right, sweetie. You have a problem with me jacking off with your pretty little top there?" He cackled. "Edward gets to fuck you, whenever and where ever he wants, apparently. What's wrong with me fantasizing a little?"

James started pacing again. He obviously had some kind of nerve problem; the guy couldn't sit still for longer than a couple of minutes.

"So, we have Pride, Envy, Greed and Lust. Do you know what the others are? He stopped, and looked at me. When I said nothing, he continued. "Gluttony is next. Edward is guilty of that, in so many ways. Most importantly, though, are his friends. He had Beth, but was careless and lost her. Now he thinks that he deserves all his friends? I don't."

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Are you the one who hit Emmett?" I looked at him, not believing he could be that evil and demented.

"So, did everyone make it? I had hoped at least _one_ of them had died."

_Fucking bastard._

"Our friends had nothing to do with that. Beth's death was an accident! Edward is still beating himself up over it!"

"GOOD! That fucking bastard took my sister away before I could even know her!" the spit flew from his mouth like a rabid dog. "I was going to get her back for my father, he missed her terribly." he said sadly, his demeanor doing another 180.

"Missed her? Are you fucking kidding me? Your father almost killed her by neglecting her!" I really should not have said that, because the next thing I knew, James' boot hit me in the chest, knocking me backwards. I screamed as my head bounced off the floor, and I saw stars.

"You have a real smart, fucking mouth. I guess Edward _is_ a huge pussy. He obviously hasn't trained you to keep your trap shut!" James was standing over me, visibly shaking. I fought to not lose consciousness.

"Now...Wrath is the last one. Wrath is defined as retribution. Tit for tat. Eye for an Eye. Do you see where this is going, sweetheart?"

This time, I didn't even try to stop the tears. I knew what he meant to do. In his twisted, fucked up mind, he saw Edward as the reason why he wasn't a Cullen heir. He blamed Edward for Beth's death. He meant for Edward to pay.

"Please don't hurt him." I begged. "Please don't..." I could hardly say the word, "don't kill Edward." James' eerie smile returned.

"I'm not going to kill Edward, silly. I'm going to kill _you._ Right in front of him."

As hard as I fought it, the darkness swirled around me. I closed my eyes for a moment, but a moment was all it took. I found myself in a dream. Edward was there and we were in a field of wildflowers. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't make out the words. I could tell he was pleading with me; I could see it all over his face. Finally, I heard him. 'Come back to me. Fight, Bella.'

A cold splash of water woke me from my unconscious state. I was sitting up again, but still tied to the chair. My hair was stuck to my face, dripping wet.

"There she is." James cooed. He fixed my hair, so it wasn't hanging in my eyes, and straightened my wet shirt. James took the hem of his shirt and wiped some water away from my face. "There." he stood back, admiring his work. "You look good enough to eat."

"James, I'm right here. If you're going to kill me, then just do it...please." I begged. If Edward had to go through that again, it would be too much. I was breathing hard, and my chest hurt. I think James cracked a rib or two when he kicked me.

"Bella, I have to follow the natural order of things. Edward MUST pay for his crimes. For ALL their crimes." he contended.

"That _will_ kill him." I said softly. The tears were now streaming, and I cared not at all.

"Do you think that I give a fuck? I hope he goes mad! I hope that making him watch you die, will send him straight off a fucking cliff!"

"PLEASE!" I yelled, not caring if he got mad. Maybe I can provoke him into just doing it, so Edward wouldn't have to watch.

"Please," he mocked, in a high pitched voice. "So eager to die. I am impressed, sweetheart. I wonder if Edward would be so gallant, if the tables were turned?" he mused.

"Edward would die for me, I already know that." I screwed up my courage and looked him dead in the eye. "JUST FUCKING KILL ME, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I saw James flinch. He really didn't like it when I got loud. He was pacing again, fists clenched tightly by his side.

"Maybe we should, James." Victoria interjected. "We could just do it and leave. Go to Mexico, like we talked about." He turned towards her, and if looks could kill, I would have heard her hit the floor.

"If I want your FUCKING OPINION, Victoria, I will ASK for it! I have a plan and am sticking to it." James scrubbed his hand over his head. "GOT IT?" he screamed at Victoria. "GOT IT?" he screamed to me.

"You only named 6." I pointed out to him.

"WHAT?" he spat.

"6. You only named six deadly sins. What's the last one? Sloth, isn't it?" I answered.

"You would be correct."

"How does that play into this?" As fucked up as James was, I couldn't reason how sloth had been committed.

"Edward is one lazy S.O.B. _Sloth_ is laziness." he told me, sitting again.

"How the hell do you figure that Edward is lazy?"

"Oh, Bella." he laughed. "Edward was lazy in that he didn't take enough care. Care about Beth; care about his friends; care about _you_. He is guilty of all these deadly sins, in one way or another, and God has empowered ME to seek vengeance." He stood and got in my face again.

"Vengeance WILL be mine."

"NO!" I screamed. "Kill me NOW! DO IT, James! Don't wait for Edward, you sick fuck!"

It was now or never. I had to provoke him into killing me before, or if Edward found me. I saw how he reacted when I was loud. Right now, it was my only weapon.

"You don't even have the deadly sins RIGHT! YOU are guilty of them, not Edward or his family. You aren't doing God's work, and now you're about to commit the most heinous of sins. MURDER!"

The wild head shaking started again. He walked into the corner of the room and banged his head against the wall. He stood, then slammed his fist into the wall. He stalked back over to me, his face red and full of rage.

"STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"GOOD!" I hollered back at him. "Just do it already, James. Please...just do it." I pleaded.

"You almost had me. You almost made me abandon my plans. Do you know how long I've worked on this? Do you know how long I have waited to get my revenge?" he looked at me for an answer. I had none. "Years, Bella. Years." James walked past me, leaving the room.

"Please James!" I hollered after him. "Do it before Edward gets here," I sobbed, quieter now. He wasn't listening to me. I knew that I was going to die, while Edward watched.

I started crying again. Crying for myself, crying for Edward. Crying because of this fucked up, shitty situation. All I wanted now, was for Edward not to have to watch me die. I knew it would be the end of him, regardless of his love for me. For him to have to watch someone else die, that he felt responsible for, would kill him. I heard James on his way back, and tried to compose myself.

James tied something around my mouth, effectively gagging me. He came around to the front, smiling again.

"Perfect." he patted my shoulder. "I can't have you hollering at me anymore." We both turned towards a noise, coming from outside the house. James went to the window, peeling back the blinds. He came back to me. "Now, don't go anywhere, sweetheart." His laughter chilled me to the bone as he left the room again.

I closed my eyes for a moment, saying a silent prayer that somehow, we'd make it out of this. I heard another noise, then footsteps and opened my eyes. I expected to see James, but instead, it was Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, kind of a cliffy here, but I HAD to end it somewhere...AND, you now have most of the answers. Let me know what you think-love to hear your thoughts, and your reviews make me smile. I need that more than you know!**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: SURPRISE! With some sadness, I bring you the last regular chapter of Love Ink. I thought I might get another chapter before the end, but it isn't in the cards. I have already started the Epi, though ;) I hope to get that done, and posted before my surgery.**

**I was told to 'fuck the long-ass A/N' by someone not so near, but very dear to me. I'm not sure I can do that, though. I am completely humbled by the response this story has recieved and thank each and every one of you. I've read all the reviews (I know, I haven't responded, and honestly, not sure that I will be able to...) But please know, that I appreciate you all for doing so! **

**Kari, I really don't have the words. You know I love you and wouldn't trade what we've got for anything. Well, for Rob, I would...but so would you! LOL That sounded totally wrong, but, you know what I mean. :)**

**Kim, all I can say is thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It's turned out to be such a wonderful thing, making a new friend in you. Love you, too, chica!**

**Okee Dokee On with it, then, shall we?**

**SM owns Twilight and I am sure has already seen BD! damnit**

**Rated M for language and lemons**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Chapter 28

EPOV

_Same fucking address..._

I quickly ran back to Bella's car, Jasper hot on my heels. I didn't even give a thought to my father and Paul, I was on autopilot, headed for Beachcomber Drive.

"What'cha thinking, Edward?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"I'm thinking that I am gonna kill that bitch if she has so much as laid a hand on Bella!" I spat, as I slowed at a stop sign. Seeing no one at the intersection, I sped on through.

"Edward, you don't even know for sure that this Carla chick even knows anything." Jasper pointed out.

_But I did know._

"Jazz..." I warned.

My head was spinning with images of Bella. I saw her laughing, crying, smiling...and then I saw her eyes, as they looked on me with love. The panic was rising faster than I could control it. I don't know how I knew that she was in mortal danger, but I did. The thought of losing her gripped my chest, making my heart clench. I noticed that my breathing had increased, close to hyperventilating. So did Jasper.

"Edward, you need to calm down, man. And slow down." he complained, as I took the corner so fast, that he almost was in my lap. "Deep breaths, dude."

I tried to calm myself as I turned onto Beachcomber. I pulled quickly to the curb, and shut the engine off.

"Edward, I think this is the wrong address." Jasper observed.

"It's right there. The one with the 'For Sale' sign." I pointed. The house was half way down the block. It was the dilapidated house I had taken a look at a couple of weeks ago. "I don't want to alert Carla to our presence."

"Okay." Jasper sighed. "What's the plan?"

I had no fucking idea. I suppose we couldn't just storm the place, not knowing who else could be there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Being this close, I wanted to run right in the front door, but logically, I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

Jasper and I decided that we needed to approach the place from the front and the back. He suggested a diversionary tactic, to possibly give us an advantage. We quickly made our way to the house. Jasper went towards the back, making some noise along the way, hoping to draw attention from the entryways. I tried looking in the windows, but the blinds were drawn tight. I heard voices, and strained to make out what they were saying.

A man's voice, then a woman's. That was definitely Bella. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded as if she was begging him to kill her. _What the fuck?_ I nearly fell to my knees, and took a moment to compose myself.

Bella needed me, I had to be strong.

I heard a louder noise, and ducked, just as someone pulled the blinds back. I scrambled onto the porch and chanced a look into the window at the top of the door. The man was just walking out of the room. I said a silent prayer and tried the knob. It was locked, but I was certain there wasn't a dead bolt. I took my pocket knife out and put it in the door, right by the latch. I hit it with the palm of my hand. On the second try, after hitting it harder, the door popped open. Quietly, I opened the door. I had to stifle my voice, as I took in the room.

Bella sat, gagged and tied to a chair. I made my way in, crouched low, trying to stay inconspicuous. The floor creaked and Bella opened her eyes. Relief was the first thing I saw in her eyes, but it quickly changed. She looked frantic. Tears were streaming down her face and she started to shake her head.

I could see that someone _had_ laid a hand on my girl. Her cheek was red and swollen, threatening to turn purple. The anger inside me rose ten fold. Carefully, I slipped the gag off her mouth.

"Edward," Bella whispered wildly. "Go. Get out of here. He's crazy. You need to leave now!" she plead. I looked at her like she was nuts.

"The only fucking way I'm leaving, is with you, Bella." I slipped around her and cut the rope with my knife. I noticed that her wrists were cut up by the restraints. "Who else is here, besides that bitch Carla?" I asked, moving to free her legs.

"That would be ME, cousin." I heard from behind me. I felt a blow to the head and toppled to the floor. I saw a few stars, but rolled away before he could do anymore. I felt blood trickling down the side of my face.

"And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to my wife as a bitch." he laughed.

I immediately found my feet and faced my attacker. _Where in the fuck was Jasper?_ I wondered.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." the man extended his hand. When I refused to acknowledge him, he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked, his eyes danced with excitement.

"It's Jimmy, Edward!" Bella yelled. My eyes darted to her, then back to Jimmy. "He's really your Uncle Marcus' son!"

I shook my head slightly, processing that information. I took a closer look, trying to pick out something familiar about him. I noticed that he had a lump on the side of his face. I hoped that Bella was the one who had taken a shot at him.

"Yes. Your little whore would be correct." he laughed.

I balled my fists and took a step towards him. "You motherfuck..."

"NO!" Bella hollered. "He's trying to goad you, Edward. He's crazy!"

"SHUT UP!" James screamed at Bella.

"Fuck you!" she screamed back.

"You need to watch it." I warned in a low, steady voice. I needed to get his attention off of Bella. "I'm here now. Let's make this between you and me."

"Oh, Edward..." he cackled. "This has been between you and me from the start!"

"Since I'm new to the game, why don't you fill me in?" I asked. I had to know where this guy was coming from in order to deal with him properly.

"The short story is, that this is about righting wrongs. You are guilty of sooo many, Edward. Starting with you killing my sister." he sneered.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Bella yelled.

"Bella, baby? Let me handle this, okay?" I asked gently. She looked at me with frightened eyes, and nodded slowly.

"She's right, Jim...James." I said, truly believing it for the first time. "I never meant for that to happen. I loved Beth like a sister."

"But she was MY sister, Edward!" he yelled. His face was contorted in rage. "I never even got to meet her! You and your carelessness took her from us. As well as everything else that should've rightfully been ours" he added.

"I have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about. I didn't take anything from you!"

"You took my family and you took my money. My father has been in prison because of your father! You and your family are responsible for EVERYTHING!" James started shaking his head and mumbling incoherently.

I glanced at Bella who was now tearing at the ties around her ankles. James abruptly stopped his manic activity and looked me dead in the eye.

"That is why you are going to watch her," he pointed at Bella, "die." James took a step towards Bella and I lunged at him.

I hit him low and hard, taking him to the floor. I ended up straddling him, as he fought to roll out from under me. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him up off the floor.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

I looked up just in time to see a large framed picture coming at me. I moved and it landed across my shoulders. I swung my arm around, catching the assailant off guard, and knocking them to the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella fall onto who I now saw was Carla. I turned my attention back to James, who was smiling up at me.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" I asked, before pulling him up with me to stand.

"This." he had gotten a hold of my knife and was about to plunge it into me. I pushed back from him and swung with everything I had. The sound of my fist connecting with his jaw, bounced off the walls. I watched as he fell to the floor.

James looked down for the count, so I turned and pulled Bella off of Carla. "Get those ropes, Bella."

I quickly tied Carla's hands behind her back, then went for James. Just as I picked up his hand, he suddenly jumped up, pushing me to the floor.

I took some blows to the midsection before we started rolling across the floor. As soon as I had the opportunity, I sat up, on top of him again. This time, there was no mercy. I proceeded to beat the ever living fuck out of him. The blood flew as I felt James' bones break beneath my fists.

When I was sufficiently sure that he was either dead or comatose, I stopped. My chest was heaving and my knuckles were bleeding, but it was over. I stumbled a little getting up, but found my balance and looked for Bella. She was sitting on her heels a few feet from Carla.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. Her watery eyes looked into mine, and she nodded. Bella fell forward, sobbing into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I held her tight while kissing her head and sending up prayers of thanks.

"Aren't you sweet." Carla said, her voice full of contempt. "This isn't over, ya know." she warned.

"What the fuck is your role in all this?" I asked, not seeing any connection.

"Beth was my best friend! I remember the day your father came and took her away. He wouldn't even let me talk to her!" she wailed. "You're a MURDERER!" Carla screamed.

Bella pushed off me and stomped over to where Carla sat. I watched as she balled up her fist and cocked her arm. I jumped up and got over to her.

"Wait!" I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her thumb out of her fist. "Okay. Go for it."

Bella pulled back and hit Carla square in the mouth. Carla yelped in pain as her head bounced off the wall. Bella had split her lip, and blood was dripping down her chin. I wrapped an arm around Bella and pulled her away.

"Nice one, baby." Having Bella in my arms again settled me; she sighed, leaning into my chest. I heard something scrape across the floor and saw Carla smile. Her teeth were covered with blood, making her look sinister. When she started to laugh, I looked over my shoulder.

James had woke and had my knife again. _What the fuck was gonna keep this guy down? _I had a split second to push Bella away, before the knife came down, slashing my forearm. If I hadn't moved her, Bella would've been stabbed.

The cut momentarily shocked me, and I stumbled backwards. The next thing I heard was someone running. A blonde blur ran past me, taking James with it.

Jasper.

He was moving so fast, they fell back against the window. The glass shattered, and I watched as Jasper and James fell out, taking the blinds with them. I turned to see if Bella was alright before running to the window.

Jasper had grabbed the drawstring from the blinds and was already wrapping them around James' wrists. When Jasper stood, I saw blood all over the front of his pants. My eyes searched him, looking for the source. Then they landed on James. My knife was embedded in his thigh, and his jean clad leg was soaked in blood.

Bella joined me at the window. I draped my arm across her shoulders and pulled her into me. I felt her body start to shake and looked down, expecting to see her crying. Instead she was laughing. It was a nervous, bordering on hysterical, laugh. I turned her by her shoulders to face me.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked carefully. Bella sniffled hard and smiled up at me.

"It's over." she sobbed.

I pulled my phone out to call the police and saw that I had 5 missed calls...all from my father. I called him first and told him that we were all okay, and the house's address. I called the police next. When they were on their way, I was able to take a moment to let the adrenaline die down.

I walked Bella over to the chair and sat down, bringing her to my lap. I brushed the hair from her face and assessed her injuries, first. When I saw there wasn't any fresh blood, I looked into Bella's eyes. While they were still brimming with tears, I saw my life in her deep brown beauties.

"I thought I had lost you." I whispered. Bella's hands came to cup my face. I leaned my forehead against hers and just breathed her in. "I love you, doesn't seem like enough."

"I know, Edward." Bella kissed my closed eyes. "I know."

My dad and Paul ran through the door just as the police arrived. We got up and walked back to the window. The neighbors who were home had gathered around and stood whispering and gawking. They moved back to allow a couple of ambulances through.

My dad immediately examined Bella. He had her shirt off in a flash when she said that James had kicked her. I saw a boot print right above her breasts and saw red. James was already cuffed to a gurney, otherwise, I would have finished the job and killed that crazy fuck.

We all received first aid and were taken to the hospital. The police said they would meet us there for questioning. I was looking forward to it, as I still didn't really know what had happened. When they tried separating Bella and I for treatment, we grabbed each other's hands and refused.

"I'm not leaving her, so you can fucking forget it." I growled at the nurse.

My arm needed a few stitches, but otherwise I was fine. My father insisted on x-rays for Bella's chest, which turned out to be needed; James had fractured her sternum.

The cops gathered us all in Bella's room for questioning, since we all had different pieces of the puzzle.

Bella told them how she was chloroformed and taken from the hospital. She told us about James' God complex and how he planned to rain down retribution on me. It turned out that Carla and Rachel were one in the same. She had acted the part of a waitress on the boat, and at the restaurant, to watch us.

As the whole story came out, I realized how crazy he really was. He had been watching us, and I never even knew it. I also realized how lucky I am that Bella was still here. Bella looked at me sadly before continuing. Something in her eyes moved me beyond what I was prepared for.

"James planned to kill me...while...Edward watched." she uttered quietly. "I begged him to just do it, but he was determined that he make Edward watch me die." My breath caught in my chest. That was why I heard her begging him. Bella didn't want me to have to see that.

"Jesus." I hissed. "Fuck." I moved from the chair and sat on Bella's bed, pulling her to me. She buried her head and cried softly.

Another officer entered the room and spoke quietly to the detective. After writing a few things down, he addressed us.

"Victoria has decided to cooperate with us. Apparently, James was the one who attacked your friend, Leah Clearwater. She said that James had thought he'd find Bella there on the beach. When you never showed, he went after your boss, thinking to send a threat to you."

Jasper told how, when he came through the back door, he encountered James. While James had him in a choke hold, he told him how he sat in wait after the benefit to crash his car into Emmett. Jasper ended up passing out but luckily for us, woke up at just the right time.

After hearing all this, I asked to speak to the detective in the hall.

"Bella has been through enough. Is it possible, that any of this shit that she doesn't _need_ to know, isn't talked about in front of her?" The detective looked a little shamed. He cleared his throat then told me that it wouldn't be a problem.

They were keeping Bella overnight, so I herded everyone out of the room.

When the nurse I had growled at earlier, tried to tell me to leave, one pointed look sent her scurrying away.

I got in bed with Bella and we held each other until she fell asleep. I couldn't find it in me to even try. I ran my fingers through her hair and brought her hand to my lips. I was so grateful that she hadn't been taken from me. My heart was trying to beat it's way out of my chest. All I knew at this point was that I would never let her go. After all, she _was_ my life. Bella stirred, moving her head to lie right over my heart. I snuggled into her and let sleep take me, after all, safe in her embrace. I decided right then, that very soon, I would make her my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. If there are any questions, that I haven't addressed, please let me know in a review, and I will make sure it is explained in the Epi. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this final chapter, maybe even what you think of Walk. Thanks so much for reading!**

*As promised, here is a snippet from my new story Walk. It isn't a lot, but hopefully enough to give you a feel for it. I'm not sure when this will actually post. I'm due to have surgery soon and am looking at a 6-8 week recovery, putting it smack in the middle of the holiday season.

_I simply had nothing to say to her. I couldn't, even if I tried. I was reeling and the only coherent thought in my mind was that I had to get out of there. She continued yelling, throwing insults at me._

"_You're so goddamned noble aren't you, Edward? You know what else you are? BORING. 'I want a home and a family'." she mocked. "You have no inspiration, Edward! No desire for the finer things in life!" I heard her throwing things around behind me. "You should thank me for being on the pill when we were first married! We wouldn't have been able to take those trips, or go to all those parties at my agency."_

_She was on the fucking pill? No wonder she couldn't get pregnant._

_I nearly tripped over my box of college stuff when I came out of the bathroom. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The stupid bitch had been lying to me since day one. I bent down and picked it up. Somehow I managed to hold it, both suitcases and my duffel. I didn't even know where Kate went. _

_I walked straight to the front door, then to my car, loading it with my belongings. I went back for my phone and laptop, stopping to take a look around. I figured that I'd come back another time for anything else I wanted. I walked out the door, leaving it wide open. I got in my car and drove to a motel._

That was 2 months ago. I filed for divorce, submitted my resignation at the hospital and put out feelers for a new job. I had to thank my father for suggesting the pre-nup. I was able to put the house up for sale and auction off the contents, minus our personal possessions. Kate was only to get half of whatever the house sold for and her own shit. After I threatened her with telling everyone what she'd done, she backed off on contesting the divorce. I knew she wouldn't want any negativity about her getting out. God forbid it affect her potential for making partner. I donated my share from the house to the prenatal unit at the hospital I had resigned from. All I wanted now was to get my life back; to figure out where I was going and what I wanted out of life.

So this is what I was in the process of doing...reclaiming my life. Starting over. My best friend lives in Phoenix, and that is where I'm headed. He offered me a place to stay until I could find one of my own. I had sent out resumes to a couple of hospitals and one private facility, and had interviews set up for the following week.

It's hard for me to reconcile my feelings at this point. I'm excited, but feel a little numb, too. It's been a long time since I've made decisions based solely on myself. While I wanted to embrace my new found freedom, I was still feeling vulnerable and unsure of myself and just exactly what it was that I wanted.

Turning down Arbor Drive, I noticed the homes along the road. This wasn't a cookie-cutter subdivision. The houses were all different styles, and while all were well kept, they each held their own personal charm. I felt myself wishing that I was turning into my own driveway.

I pulled in behind Jasper's Jeep and turned the engine off. It felt like such a momentous occasion. I almost expected to hear one of those deep voiced announcers pop up in the back seat.

"Edward Cullen, welcome to the rest of your life," I muttered, laughing quietly.


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: I want to take this opportunity to thank you. I am still amazed and humbled that my story was received so well. Many of you reviewed every chapter, and I thank you. I also thank those who left ANY review! So many have put me and LI on alert or favorites...you rock! Though I haven't responded to your reviews the last few postings (I feel terrible about that...) I have read them all. I just have so much going on at the moment, I'm finding it difficult to get to them. **

**I'm a little sad to hit the 'complete' button, but it's time for me to move onto another fic. I'm days away from surgery, and am unsure when I will be up to writing again, hopefully not long! So, if you're interested in reading my new one, Walk...put me on alert!**

**Kim, all I can say is thank you. While you didn't have the opportunity to input much on LI, your reviews of EVERY chapter floored me. You have great insight and I'm so very glad that you did, because I now have another good friend. M-WAH! (did I do that right?)**

**Last, but certainly not least...Kari. Through hectic work schedules, her own writing, 2 teenagers and a husband, she's been with me every step of the way. You've helped me find some confidence in my writing (or in myself) and even though I've said it many times, I wouldn't be here without you. You're so much more than just my writing buddy, you're truly a great friend. This entire Epi is dedicated to you, girl! **

**Enough. I know you're anxious to get to the end. So, without further ado, I give you the Epilogue of Love Ink.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and its characters. This inked up sexy Edward is all mine, though ;)**

**Rated M for language and *cough* lemons.**

* * *

><p>Love Ink<p>

Epilogue

EPOV

We had ended up going to court about a year after the events at the house on Beachcomber. Once everything had been brought to light, it turned out that the lawsuit was more of a diversion, than anything. Marcus ended up having a few more years added to his sentence because of his involvement.

After being treated for his wounds, James was taken to an institution for the criminally insane. He is still there, and from what the doctors said at the trial, he'd need to be there for the better part of his life. The judge agreed and sentenced him to 15 years, with evaluations reported to the court on a regular basis.

Victoria had followed through, and completely cooperated. It turned out that between the two of them, they had damn near watched every move we had made. James was even the pizza delivery guy the night we partied at Emmett's. Victoria ended up getting five years.

Emmett, as well as the girls, made a full recovery. He was actually a little pissed that he hadn't been able to 'beat the fuck out of that motherfucker'. His words, not mine.

Everything had slowly gone back to normal. Bella had nightmares for a while, and was a little jumpy. We decided to see a counselor for a few sessions. Just talking about it, and laying all ours fears out, really helped us both. Though there is a small part of me that still feels responsible for Beth, and subsequently all that had happened with James, I was in a good place. I had my family and friends and most of all...Bella.

Life was good.

"I'm done!" Bella sang, as she walked into our home. Today was her last final, and she was done with school. I hopped off the couch to meet her.

"How'd it go?" I asked, taking her bag and setting it on the counter.

"It was great. I'm pretty sure that I aced it." she grinned

"Awesome. That means that you're all mine, now." I told her, with a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm. Yes." agreed Bella. "Until I start with Leah in a few months."

Bella was going to be Leah's assistant at the Scripps Institute in the fall. They were both excited that they'd be able to continue working together. After Bella's 2 year internship, she had more than impressed the director there. Leah was finally free from her marriage to Jacob, and last we heard, Professor Douchebag ended up in a Mexican jail after propositioning the wrong young lady. She was the mayor's daughter.

Karma is a bitch.

"I think a celebration is in order." I mumbled into her neck. My nipping and licking on her tender skin made her readily agree. I started walking backwards towards our bedroom, dragging her along with me.

After things had settled 2 years ago, and everyone was on the mend, Bella and I bought a house on the beach. She was already living with me at the condo, anyway. _Everyone_ had played musical houses.

Emmett moved in with Rose; Alice moved into the condo with Jasper, and of course, that meant with me and Bella, too. After everything that had happened, we all wanted to be with our significant other.

The house we found was perfect, for us anyway. I wanted something that I could work on in my spare time and Bella was completely sold on the place. It was mostly upgrading and aesthetic stuff, but this way we could make it exactly what we wanted.

I stopped in the hallway, between one of the two spare bedrooms and pressed my girl up against the wall. Her scent surrounded me as I palmed one of her breasts. My other hand slipped down her thigh to cup her ass, lifting her leg. Bella responded by jumping up and wrapping her legs around me. The thin pajama pants I wore allowed me to feel her warmth when I pressed into her.

"Yesss..." Bella moaned, before sucking my ear lobe into her mouth.

"You want me to take you right here, baby?" I asked, thrusting my rock hard cock against her.

"Edward..." she whimpered, clawing at my shirt. I let her lean against the wall and whipped my shirt off. I watched her eyes grow darker as she looked at my chest. Bella ran her fingers over the exposed ink and sighed. What a fucking ego boost that is. Seeing your woman get so turned on, just by looking at you.

I slowly flicked the buttons open on the front of her shirt, and let my fingers ghost over her skin, relishing her response. Bella moaned softly as her skin prickled with goosebumps. Bending my head, I licked at her nipples through her thin bra. My hands ran up her thighs and under her skirt. The heat emanating from her center called to me. When I pressed my thumb against her clit, Bella bucked her hips, then starting wriggling my pants off with her feet.

"Oh," I chuckled. "you _do_ want me to take you right here." I kissed her lips hard, sucking on her bottom lip, then releasing it with a quiet pop.

"Edward, stop teasing me." Bella whined. "I'm aching for you."

"Aching for me?" I teased, pressing harder on her clit. "Where does it hurt, sweet girl?" I breathed in her ear. I wrapped my fingers around the barely there hem of her panties. Bella had the look of a petulant child. "Tell me." I growled.

"My pussy is aching for you, Edward. Pleease." she begged. I'd had enough of the game, and wound my fingers around the hem once more and tore the damn things off her.

Bella shifted a little, lining up my throbbing cock with her wetness. I thrusted as she sank down onto me. We both let a moan escape before Bella wrapped her hands around my shoulders.

I grabbed her ass and started lifting her up and down my cock. She held on tighter, and I let her weight fall back onto the wall, allowing me to pump into her harder.

"Y-yess...right there." Bella moaned. Her short finger nails dug harder into my skin. My need for her was great, but I wanted her to feel good. Besides, I had a plan.

"I can feel you already, baby. Don't hold back. Cum for me." I rubbed her swollen clit, and felt her start to fall over the edge.

Gasping and trembling, I watched my beautiful girl orgasm. I stilled my movements and wrapped her in my arms. My lips found hers, kissing her passionately. Bella's fingers ran through my hair, gently scratching my scalp.

Keeping us connected, I walked the rest of the way down the hall to our bedroom. Kneeling on the bed, I laid her down, hovering over her. I stared into her eyes, seeing my future there.

"I love you so Goddamned much, Bella." Her eyes searched mine. Bella opened her mouth to speak and I hushed her with a finger against her lips. "I asked you this once already, and you said we had to wait for graduation. So, I am asking again...marry me."

I realize that I wasn't actually _asking, _but Bella knew what I meant. I snuck my hand under the pillow at the head of the bed, and brought out a little black ring box. When she saw it, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you." With her hands around my neck, she pulled herself up to kiss me.

"Here." I placed the box on her chest, just above her heaving breasts. Bella looked at me, then the box, tentatively picking it up and opening it. A piece of paper fell out and confusion clouded her face. "Just look at it." I told her softly. "If you don't like it, we can go a more traditional route." I added. I patiently watched her face for her reaction.

Bella picked up the paper and studied it for a second. "Is this..." she uttered. "is this a wedding band?" she asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I've been working on the design for a while. I wanted it to be perfect." I said quietly, turning us to lie on our sides. I brought her hand that held the paper closer, so I could look, too. "Do you like it?" I asked gently. I watched as Bella laid it over her finger, holding it up as if it were a solitaire she was admiring.

"I love it. I think it's perfect." Bella let the paper fall to the bed as she pulled me back over her.

"I love you, Edward." she kissed the B over my heart, then my lips.

The sun shone across us through the window as we made love. It was nothing like the animalistic hall sex we just had. It was slow and gentle, allowing our love for each other to pour over us. Gentle movements and quiet voices declared our feelings as we brought each other to climax, then twisted into a heap together.

_2 months later..._

The sun was bright and the sand was warm beneath our feet. Bella's dress was simple, but beautiful. I got away with being comfortable, as well. My dark jeans and white button down was 100% Bella approved. Alice seemed to be the only one who took issue with our clothing choices. But, all we wanted was a simple ceremony with just our friends and family. Most of our family.

Bella's father had seen a blurb about the trial on the news, and contacted her. It was a strained conversation, but it came to light that he wasn't aware of Renee's visit a couple of years ago, and all that had transpired. He mumbled something about it 'being the last straw' and told Bella that he'd be in touch. When next he contacted her, he had moved out and filed for divorce. So, while things were far from perfect, Charlie was at our wedding.

I had Jasper do both our rings for us 2 days ago. When the minister started the part about the rings, we took the bandages off. We were now bonded forever, through death and beyond, with the proof of our love inked on our fingers.

_9 months later..._

"Okay, I have to talk to Edward about it. I'll get back to you." I heard Bella as I joined her on the patio.

"Talk to me about what?" I asked, startling her. I kissed her hello, and sat next to her on the bench.

"Hello." she smiled. "How are things at the studio?"

"Fine." I sighed. "Seth's friend Emery seems to be working out."

After Bella and I were married, I decided that I didn't have to spend every waking moment at the studio, and started training Emery, Seth's cousin.

"That's great. How are the renovations going?" she asked, still avoiding _my_ question.

"That is going well, too. Emmett's dad should be done next week."

Emmett's father, Richard, was making it possible for us to get another station set up in the studio. Business was really good, and at any given time, there would be two people there to work.

"Now," I started, pulling her chin up gently to look at me. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Bella sighed and played with her fingers before speaking. I was starting to get worried. The last time she was this nervous, Charlie came for a short overnight visit. _That_ was all sorts of awkward fun.

"Baby, just tell me."

"I have the opportunity to go out on a research vessel." she said with troubled eyes.

"That's fantastic." I said honestly.

"It's for 2 months, Edward." _Oh._

"Well..." I paused, choosing my words carefully. "You want to go, right?"

"Yes. But I don't want to be away from you for that long." Bella brushed her fingers over my face. I took her hand, twining our fingers.

"Baby, you'll be so busy, you'll hardly have time to miss me." I raised our hands and kissed her fingers. "You should go."

"But, what about..." I stopped her.

"Bella, this is exactly why we're waiting to get pregnant, yes?" she nodded in agreement.

We had discussed having a baby, but both felt that we wanted more time to just be with each other for a while. We also had some things that we wanted to accomplish before devoting our life to raising children. I wanted to get the studio to a solid place, and Bella had a couple of career goals in mind.

"This is exactly why we're waiting." I moved closer and pulled my wife into my lap. "Yes, it'll be tough being away from you," I admitted. "but I want you to do this. I don't want you to regret anything when you look back on your life in 10 or 20 years."

_10 year anniversary..._

I stepped out of the shower, and into our bedroom and was shocked to find my wife rolling around on the bed with a couple of men.

Granted, they were _little_ men, but still. They were supposed to be napping. The jealousy coursed through me and I ran over, jumping on the bed next to them, savoring the squeals they made.

"Daaddyy!" they both yelled. Our twin boys, Ethan and Zac, were 3 and utter hellions at times. They had scrambled on either side of me, holding me down, one on each arm. This was a favorite thing of theirs to do. They liked looking at the ink on my skin, tracing the designs with their little fingers.

Zac poked at his name, then planted a slobbery kiss on it. Ethan, the shyer of the two, just ran his finger over his own name, declaring that he wanted one, too.

"Momma said we hafta wait." Zac reminded him.

Bella smiled at me from behind the boys, then tapped her watch.

"Do you guys have your stuff together for tonight?" I asked. I curled my arms around them, pulling them down to each lie in the crook of my arms.

"Yes." they replied in unison.

"Don't forget your boxing gloves." I said. That reminder sent them running from the room, in search of their blow up boppers. Uncle Emmett loved to play with them, getting them all riled up, and in turn, completely tired out.

"Thank you." Bella sighed. "I've been chasing after them all day." she chuckled.

"My pleasure, baby." I smiled. "Go get ready. I'll take them over to Em and Rose's."

I did have an ulterior motive. After dropping off my boys, I made a couple of stops for this evening's celebration.

Bella and I decided that we were staying home for our anniversary. I was taking the opportunity to woo my wife. I had flowers, a nice dinner from a restaurant that Alice had suggested, and candles. Not to mention the long black box hidden away.

While Bella was getting ready, I got things set up on the patio. The moon was high, and there was a nice breeze coming in off the ocean. I grabbed the hurricane glass for the candles and lit them. When Bella hollered out that she was almost ready, I sat the plates of food out and turned on her favorite CD.

Bella was a vision in her simple black dress. She looked 5 years younger than her 33 years and I love her more everyday, something that I never thought was possible. I met her as she walked through the living room, and kissed her gently.

"Happy Anniversary, baby."

"Happy Anniversary." she mumbled against my lips.

I took Bella's hand and led her to her seat. We talked about our day, then the conversation turned to reminiscing. Our years together had not all been fantastic. We had our ups and downs, like every couple. But early on, we had learned the importance of communication and honesty. That pulled us through any rough spots, and we came out all the better for it.

When our talking hit a lull, I pulled out the box and slid it over to her. Bella looked at me in surprise.

"I thought we said no gifts?" she asked. I just smiled and shrugged.

Bella opened the box and gasped when she saw the diamond anniversary necklace I picked out for her.

"This is beautiful." she cried. I got up to help her put it on, letting my fingers trail over her exposed neck.

"One diamond for each of our married years together." I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love it, Edward. Thank you."

"I love you, Bella." I sealed my declaration with a nice, long kiss.

"Edward?" Bella looked up at me through her lashes. "Let's go for a drive."

_Not where I thought this was headed..._

"Okay." I smiled, blowing out the candles. "Let's go, wife." I held out my hand for her.

Bella grabbed a blanket off one of the living room chairs as we walked through the house towards the garage. I walked to the SUV, and felt Bella tug at my hand.

"Uh-uh." she shook her head, then pointed at my _other_ baby. The Chevelle. I cocked an eyebrow at her and was met only with a flirtatious smile.

"The Chevelle it is." I chuckled, juggling my keys to find the one for the other car.

As Bella slid into the the car, her dress shimmed high up on her thigh; she did nothing to fix it.

I started the car, enjoying the rumble that you could actually feel. Bella moved over so she was sitting right next to me, that bare thigh of hers was pressing against mine.

Yeah, that made my cock twitch.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked hoarsely, my voice was already betraying me.

"Somewhere secluded." she replied with a squeeze of my thigh.

I headed to a nearby beach side park, cutting the engine in the darkest corner of the lot. I immediately turned to my wife and kissed the hell out of her. On the short drive, she had been stroking my thigh and brushing her fingers over my engorged dick.

Without a word, she crawled over the seat and plopped down in the back. Bella smoothed the blanket out, then beckoned me with a finger. With less finesse than she, I climbed over, too.

I barely got settled before Bella was in my lap. So, I did what any red-blooded American male would do in that situation. I grabbed her ass and let her feel what she was doing to me.

Bella moaned and wound her fingers in my hair, bringing my lips to hers. The air was snapping with electricity, and the windows were already starting to fog up. I let my hands slide under her dress and found a surprise.

Bare. No panties on. She didn't have an opportunity to take them off since we had sat down to dinner...she planned this shit.

"Fucking hell, Bella..." I hissed as her tongue went in my ear.

"I want you, Edward." she proclaimed, grinding down on my cock. Bella untied the sash to her dress, and I watched as it fell away from her. She had on this fuckhot bra that pushed her tits up high.

"Christ, woman. You're gonna kill me." I wasted no time in burying my face into her chest.

After feasting on Bella's tits, I quickly slid my pants down. Bella grasped my cock in her hand and stroked it a few times, then gently guided me inside her. When I was most of the way in, I grabbed her hips and slammed it home, filling the car with groans from us both.

"Ed...ward...you feel so...good," Bella muttered between my thrusts.

I leaned back against the seat, and watched as Bella took over. She lifted herself up and down on my cock, rolling her hips on the down stroke. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly and she started moaning softly. I felt her walls tighten, squeezing my cock and begging for release.

Meeting her hips with mine, I felt her orgasm take her, triggering my own. I pushed into her a couple more times, feeling myself empty inside her. Bella's forehead rested on my shoulder as we sat quietly catching our breath.

"Happy anniversary, Edward." Bella said sweetly.

"Indeed." I sighed.

"Hopefully, we just made your anniversary present." she murmured against my skin, her lips making contact with an open mouthed kiss.

It took me a couple beats to comprehend her words. I lifted Bella's head, so I could see her eyes.

"What?" I said quietly.

"I quit taking the pill a little over a month ago. Hopefully, in about 9 months, we'll have that baby girl you've been riding me about." Bella smiled and kissed my nose.

"Finally, woman." I smirked.

I grabbed her ass, pulling her impossibly close and whispered in her ear.

"How about we try again, just to make sure?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did the ending justice, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, you know I love to hear your thoughts! Thank you all for taking this ride with me...**


	31. Love Ink Outtake

**A/N: Here is a (belated) Valentine for you. I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank everyone for their well wishes. I came thru my surgery-minus a kidney-just fine and am feeling better than ever now! It's taken me a while to get back on the horse, so to speak, but here I am. I used this outtake to get things rolling again, and 'Walk' will be next. **

**I want to state that I realize that the events below-concerning medical/hospital procedures-may not be 100% correct. I claim creative license and will leave it at that. Thank you all for your support of this story and myself.**

**Kari-love you, girl! Kim-love you, too, but you'd better get in touch with me soon!**

**My thanks to Stephanie Meyers for allowing us to use her characters. **

**Enjoy! Rated M for language and adult content. **

* * *

><p>I remember the day very clearly.<p>

_I was finishing up the last of a group of Sorority girls, when my lovely wife came into the studio. Jazz, Embry, Seth and I were all on today for this group. One of them thought it was a great idea to get their crest inked, so they all had decided to do it. Not that I was complaining in the least. This was my livelihood and passion, next to my wife and twin boys._

_I heard her say hello to Seth, whose station was now closest to the door. I looked up at her and smiled. Bella walked past me to our staff lounge area and sat on the edge of the couch. _

"_Where are the boys?" I asked. _

"_At home. Alice brought Tyler over and stayed with them so I could come here." Bella's knee was bouncing nervously._

"_Why didn't you just bring them with you?" Bella didn't answer me. I covered the fresh tat on the Sorority girl and got cleaned up. _

_Bella was acting strange. It wasn't unusual for her to drop by, but it was unusual for her to not bring our boys. And she was acting so antsy. Maybe it was something at work. I sat down next to her, placing my arm around her._

"_What's wrong, babe?" I asked, kissing the side of her head._

"_Nothing is wrong, really. But I need you to come with me." Bella stood, holding her hand out to me. I took it and followed her to the private bathroom. She stopped just outside the door, both hands in the back pockets of her jeans._

"_Bella." I laughed. "Tell me what the fuck is going on." She seriously had me confused by her behavior. I didn't know if I was about to get lucky, or get my ass handed to me._

"_This." she smiled._

_'This' was a pregnancy test she had pulled out of her pocket. My eyes shot to hers. "Really?" _

"_I think so. I was getting lunch ready today, and you know Ethan. He has to put ketchup on everything. One whiff and I was running for the guest bath."_

_Bella had this same aversion when she was pregnant with the boys, 3 ½ years ago. She threw up all over the patio after I poured the stuff all over my fries. After a week of queasiness and strange dreams, Rose advised her to get a pregnancy test. Rose was a little put out when Bella insisted on taking the test with me, rather than her. Bella's only explanation was that it wouldn't be real unless I was there. When I got home from work that night, I was asked to immediately join her in our bedroom. I was instructed to sit on the bed and wait for her. I didn't know what was going on until a few minutes after she came out of the bathroom. With the positive pregnancy test in hand. And now, here we were again._

"_Get in there!" I squealed. Yes, I squealed. Just like a little girl... that I hoped we were pregnant for. I all but pushed Bella through the door and damn near did a jig waiting for her._

_I heard the faucet turn off and stopped dancing around just in time for Bella to open the door._

"_Well?" I asked._

"_Edward, it still takes 3 minutes." she said, with a peck to my lips. That was just NOT going to work right now._

"_Come here." I pulled Bella to me and kissed her properly. Our affection and desire for each other had only grown over the last 12 years._

"_What the hell is going on back here?" Jasper asked with mock indignation. "Are we going to have to resort to the 'sock on the door handle' thing?"_

_I looked at Bella for the okay before explaining to Jasper. She nodded. It wasn't like he wouldn't know, anyway. Alice knew, which meant that he would know, too. They were a lot like us in that way. Bella and I shared everything._

"_We might be pregnant." I said with a grin._

"_Well hot damn!" Jasper whooped. "Wait...might be?"_

_Bella stepped inside the bathroom and produced the box for Jazz. Having a kid himself, he knew the box well._

"_Oh. Okay." he said a little sheepishly. "I'm just gonna wait out there." he pointed towards the studio and left us to wait._

"_It's gonna be a girl. I can feel it." I announced to Bella. A huge smile had taken over my face._

"_Edward. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." she chuckled, then walked back into the bathroom. I followed closely on her heels. Bella snatched up the stick and turned her back to me._

"_Woman!" I rumbled. "Let me see!" I poked my fingers into her ribs, causing Bella to shriek, and allowing me to grab the stick._

"_Yes!" I yelled. I dropped the stick into the sink and wrapped my arms around Bella. Burying my head into the hair at her neck, I chanted my thanks and love._

That was 5 months ago. Bella is 6 ½ months pregnant with, yes...our baby girl. The doctor assures us that she's the only one in there, but we both have our doubts. Bella is the same size now as she was with the boys at 26 weeks. Not that I would mind, but with the boys, we were prepared.

"Edward!" Bella hollered from the patio. I put her out there with her feet up as soon as she got back from work today. I didn't coddle her like Jasper does with my sister, but I did look out for my wife. Even pregnant, she quite often thinks and does for all of us, before taking care of herself. So, I have to put my foot down every now and then.

Sue me.

I walked out to the patio carrying Bella's snack just in time to see Zac streak by. _Streak_ being the operative word...he was naked and headed for the beach.

"You created this problem, you take care of it." Bella laughed. She was referring to a story I told about skinny dipping when I was a teen. Zac just happened to overhear it. Now, whenever he thought he had the opportunity, he stripped. I caught him up in my arms, hoisting him over my shoulder.

"When is my sister gonna get here?" he asked for the umpteenth time. I held his shorts out for him to step into.

"It's still going to be a couple months, bud. Let's go look at the calendar."

Bella had gotten the boys their own calendar with baby girl's due date circled. Every night, they crossed off another day. Ethan seemed to get the idea better than Zac.

After dropping him off with his brother and their Lego's, I checked on Bella. She was in the shady area of the patio, stretched out on the chaise, eyes closed. A warm breeze was blowing her hair around her face, her hands lying gently on her swollen belly. The rush of emotion that hit me took me by surprise.

I didn't think about it very often, but I know how close I came to losing all of this. If you'd have asked me then, if this was where I saw my life, I'd have told you yes. Corny as fuck, but when I look into Bella's eyes, I see everything.

I get. To have. Everything.

I love my job, my home, my family, Bella and our boys. And now, there she lies. Pregnant with our little girl, creating life.

And before I turn into a complete pussy, I need to get back into the house and paint baby girl's room. I wanted pink, Bella wanted a light green. Zac and Ethan thought it would be great to paint the room orange. They were left out of the coin toss. I won.

"Shasta? Who put _that_ in?" Bella asked warily. I chuckled, remembering when I wrote it down for Ethan.

We were sitting around the table after dinner going through the name jar. Whenever we thought of a name we liked the sound of, we wrote it down and dropped it into the jar. Every couple of weeks, we went through it, weeding out the ones we didn't like.

"I did, Mommy." Ethan smiled. Bella only smiled back and picked up the next piece of paper.

"Erica," she read. "Penny, Emma, Lara..." Bella continued. "Moonbeam? Rainbow Skye?" Bella looked at me in horror.

"That wasn't me!" I defended. "Jasper must have done that the last time he was here. I caught him looking through the names when he came in for a beer."

"Rainbow Skye Cullen." Bella snorted. "I think we should save that one for them."

I got up to herd the boys in for their bath, stopping at Bella's chair. "Do you like any of these?" I knelt down next to her, my hand instinctively caressing her belly.

"What do you think about Elizabeth?" she asked. I stared off in the distance, thinking about calling my little girl by Beth's name. Feeling Bella's hand ghost across my face, I brought my eyes to meet hers.

"I'm not sure if I'd be comfortable with 'Beth'." I told her honestly.

"We wouldn't have to call her that. What about Ellie? Or maybe as her middle name?"

"Ellie would be okay. Let me think about it." I kissed my wife soundly before leaving her to attend to the boys.

I thought about the name while the boys destroyed the bathroom, and the more I thought about it, the more I found that I liked it. By the time I had Ethan and Zac ready for bed, I figured that it would be a fitting tribute to my cousin.

The boys said goodnight to their mother, I read them their favorite story and tucked them in for the night. By the time I was done, Bella had gone into bed, herself.

All but one of the lights were off in our bedroom, and Bella was propped up with pillows against the headboard. She had a slight smile on her face and a gleam in her eye.

My girl was feeling frisky.

I stood next to her and she lowered the sheet that was covering her. Bella was wearing my favorite bra of hers. Of course being 6 ½ months pregnant, her breasts were spilling out the top...but I didn't mind one bit. I smiled and ran a finger over the swell.

"I look like a beached whale." she sighed.

"You most definitely do not." I argued. "You look ravishing, and that's what I want to do." I knelt down next to the bed. "Ravish you." I whispered in her ear, my lips ghosting against her skin. I felt Bella shiver and continued on my quest.

"You always feel so good; you make me feel so good." Bella said, winding her fingers in my hair.

Lovemaking was a little tricky at this stage, so I eased Bella over to the middle of the bed and got in behind her after losing my clothes. I gently pulled her bra off and began to caress her shoulders. Bella has this spot, on her back just below her neck that is really sensitive. The slightest touch makes her shudder in delight. I placed a few open mouthed kisses there, then exhaled lightly over the area. Bella reached her hand back and grabbed my thigh.

I took her hand away and put it on my pillow, and with my arm that was under her, held both her hands there. My right hand ran a course from her shoulder to her calves and back, ever so lightly. Her soft moans of pleasure were going to undo me. When Bella wriggled her ass against me, I knew that she'd about had enough.

"Edward," she whimpered, "please..."

Feeling Bella's soft, warm body respond to my touch always amazes me. I saw the goosebumps rise and retreat, listened to her breath hitch, and felt her fingers curl around mine. She was the epitome of sexy. And all mine.

It struck the baser chords of my being to see her like this. She was so vulnerable, yet so strong. Trusting me completely and giving me everything she possesses. It made me very protective and quite possessive. It didn't help those feelings that she was pregnant. As a matter of fact, it only intensified them.

I lifted her leg to rest on top of mine and eased my cock into her warmth. Bella's fingers gripped mine and she exhaled sharply. I stopped immediately.

"Are you okay?" Even though I knew it was safe, I was always afraid of hurting her.

"Yesss," she moaned. "Don't stop." she said, pushing back against me.

That flipped the switch from 'loving husband' to 'caveman'. Well...loving caveman, anyway. I bit down gently on the place between her shoulder and neck and began thrusting into her slowly.

"Fuck. You're so tight in this position, Bella." I told her, taking her ear lobe between my lips.

"I need more, Edward. Faster." she pleaded.

I tweaked a nipple and started moving faster. "How's this, baby?" I panted.

"Yeah," she breathed. "More...harder."

I gave her what she wanted and by the time we were done, we were both worn out and completely satiated. I curled my body around Bella and tucked her head under my chin.

"I'm okay with Elizabeth," I said yawning.

"Okay." Bella muttered, patting my cheek. The next thing I heard was her snoring.

The next 6 weeks seemed to fly by. Between Bella's insomnia, and her late night cravings for Chinese food, I was getting very little sleep. So, when I was brought out of a deep snooze by four tiny fists beating on my chest, I was somewhat disoriented.

"What? Stop! I'm awake." I told my two frantic looking boys. "What's the problem?"

All I heard was 'mommy' and 'on the floor', and I was off the couch. I ran into our bedroom and heard Bella before I saw her. I found her lying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of water.

"Christ, Bella, what the hell happened?" I asked, bending down to help. "Did you slip?"

"My water broke, you asshole." Bella said through clenched teeth.

I got behind her and started to lift her off the floor. I saw blood and panicked. I eased Bella back down.

"Ethan!" I yelled. "Call Aunt Alice!" I watched my son scramble to the bedroom phone. We had run through different emergency scenarios with the boys, and Ethan had picked up the dialing of the phone better than Zac. Plus, all he had to do was push 2 buttons. All the family was on speed dial.

"Which one, Daddy?"

"3, Ethan."

I pulled out my cell and called 911. The blood was freaking me out and obviously not a good sign. Bella was breathing heavily and looked pale.

"Bella?" I pushed the hair from her face. The operator picked up just as I was going to try to lift Bella again.

I explained the situation to the emergency operator, who told me not to move Bella. The ambulance was on the way, and so was Alice. I sat on the floor, cradling Bella's head in my lap and caressing my daughter through her belly.

"Stay with me, baby. Help is coming." I said, trying to calm Bella, but also myself. I noticed the boys staring, wide eyed and just as freaked out as me.

"It's going to be okay, guys. Mommy will be fine. Go wait for Alice in the living room."

I was at a loss at what else I should do. All I knew was that I couldn't let them just stand there and watch this unfold, but I couldn't leave Bella. I heard the front door slam, and knew that at least some help was here.

My head shot up to the door way as Jasper and Alice ran into the room.

"Her water broke, and there's blood. The ambulance is on the way." I said. My voice sounded far away, but it wasn't just the sound resonating off the bathroom walls. The weight of the situation hit me head on, when I saw the look in my sister's eyes.

"Jasper, go get the boys. Take them to our house, right now. They don't need to see their mother taken out of here on a stretcher." She turned back to me. "I called Dad; he and Mom will be waiting at the hospital."

The next few minutes were a blur to me. Alice somehow got Bella's dress off, and a clean one on. She got a wet cloth to wipe down Bella's face. The whole time, reassuring us both. The ambulance arrived and I watched them get Bella onto the stretcher. They put an oxygen mask on her, set up an IV, injected something into it and rushed her out to the vehicle.

Alice and I clambered into the back, squeezing in to make enough room for the guy to work on Bella. I felt Alice's arms around my shoulders, and her telling me that everything would be alright.

"It has to be." I whispered, and took Bella's hand.

We arrived at the hospital and they took Bella immediately into a ready and waiting operating room. My father was there, stopping me from following.

"Edward, you can't go in there." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fuck that, I'm going in." I said, as I made my way to the door.

"Edward." Dad put his hands against my chest. "You can't. They are going to do a Cesarean section on her. From what the emergency workers told her doctor, this is a very serious situation. It's called an Amniotic Fluid Embolism. Some amniotic fluid has entered Bella's bloodstream and is wreaking havoc on her system. They need to work fast and not have a hysteric husband in their way."

"Dad, how serious is this?" I dropped into a chair outside the room. The door to the operating suites opened, a nurse had come out to speak to us.

"They've started the Cesarean, it shouldn't take too long and the doctors will do everything in their power to save them both." she spoke gently and had a sympathetic look in her eyes. They took on a look of shock when I jumped out of my chair.

"Save them both?" I yelled, incredulous. "They damned well better save them both!" I pushed my dad and the nurse out of the way and went through the doors.

I found Bella in the first operating suite and watched in horror through the window. I was just in time to see them carry my baby girl, bloody and thankfully wailing, to a small table across from Bella. I could only see Bella's head from where I stood. There were doctors and nurses working on her and blood was everywhere. I felt my dad's hands on my shoulders, guiding me away from the door.

"Come, Edward. Let them finish."

When we got out to the waiting room, everyone was there except Jasper, who was at home with the kids. I said hello to Rose and Emmett and called to check on Ethan and Zac. Jasper had been able to distract them and got them to settle down and go to sleep. I could only wonder if there'd be repercussions to them seeing their mother like they had.

I heard everyone talking in hushed tones, asking my dad questions about Bella and the baby. I tuned them out as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. My mother was trying to console me, linking her arm through mine and resting her head on my shoulder. At this point, nothing anyone said mattered. The only thing that I wanted to hear was that both Bella and our little girl were going to be okay.

The wait was killing me. I sat up, bouncing my knee with nervous energy. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes; I didn't want to see the sympathy I knew I'd find there. I got up and started pacing.

_What the hell is taking so long? _I thought to myself. The door opened and a grim looking doctor walked in. He looked around the room at us all, nodding his head towards my father.

"Carlisle." he said in acknowledgment. Then his eyes met mine. "Well, the good news is that everyone is fine. Bella will finish the night in ICU and the babies will be in the NICU for a short while."

I sighed heavily with relief and sank into the chair next to Emmett. "Yes!" he said, clapping me on the back.

"There is more." the doctor interrupted. "We weren't able to save Bella's uterus. I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be having any more children. Bella needed a full hysterectomy."

The news saddened me some, but I honestly couldn't care much at that point. Bella and baby Elizabeth were going to be fine.

"I need to see them." I said, rising from the chair.

"Of course. We need to let them get your wife settled in her room." the doctor said. "I'll take you by the nursery first, if you like."

"Yes." I said, anxious to get moving.

The entire entourage followed the doctor to the nursery viewing area. He stopped, waiting for everyone to get a place in front of the window.

"There." he pointed, then tapped lightly on the window to get the nurse's attention.

I watched as she angled two of the bassinets towards us. She adjusted the little knit hat on one of the babies and smiled at us.

"The cards are too small, I can't read which one is Elizabeth." I said. I heard a collective gasp and turned to see Alice, Mom and Rosalie all staring at me.

"Oh my God." Alice whispered, looking at Rose. "The doctor did say babies, didn't he?" Rose nodded. I was thoroughly confused. I turned my head back to the doctor, who smiled and said "Babies."

I looked through the glass again, and saw that the nurse had brought the bassinets closer. They were right in front of me now. Both cards read 'Baby girl Cullen'.

"But..." I stuttered, looking at the doctor. "You said there was only one."

"Yes, well...you see how the one on the right is a bit smaller?" I looked and sure enough, she was awfully tiny. "She was hiding."

"Ha!" Emmett laughed. "Twins again! I gotta call Seth and Jasper."

"Two precious baby girls." my mother gushed as she pressed closer to the window.

"I need to see Bella. I have to tell her." I said.

"Sure. Bella should be in her room now. The rest of you will need to wait outside." the doctor instructed.

"I'll stay here with the girls." my mother offered.

I walked in a daze to Bella's room, hardly being able to wrap my head around the night's events. Bella was safe and we had two baby girls.

"_Two." _I thought giddily.

I stopped short upon entering Bella's room. The nurse saw my reaction and started speaking.

"My name is Mark, I'll be your wife's nurse for the next couple of nights."

"I'm Edward." I told him, walking over and taking Bella's hand in mine.

"Your wife is fine. Right now we have her on oxygen and fluids to replenish her system, along with a morphine drip. She'll be a little swollen for a few days, but that is to be expected after being opened up like she was." he informed me. "Right now, we just want her to rest. Tomorrow will be the hard part."

"Why is that?" I asked suspiciously.

"The sooner we get her up and moving, the better. It'll be quite painful, but she'll heal faster and actually have less pain in the long run."

I'm not sure how long I sat at Bella's side. I finally settled down and leaned back in the chair, her hand still in mine. I must've fallen asleep because I woke up with a start when I heard my girls enter the room.

A nurse was wheeling their bassinets in, my mother in tow. "Your babies are hungry." she smiled. "And I wanted to know if you needed any help." Mom asked.

I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings, but I really felt the need to be alone with my girls. "I think I've got it." I smiled. "I have had some practice at this." I laughed, hoping it would help to not offend her.

"Of course, Edward. I'll be right outside if you need me." Mom gently touched each of the babies cheeks and walked out.

The nurse showed me where all the baby supplies were and left us alone. I stood over my girls, just watching them for a moment before scooting one of them over and placing the other next to her sister.

I unwrapped them both, hats and all. I wanted to see that they were all there. I looked them both over from head to toe. They were both perfect. Both girls had full heads of hair; one reddish brown like mine and one pale blonde...just like Beth.

The enormity of that hit me like a ton of bricks. All these years, I thought I had been over Beth's death, but not until this very moment, was I truly free from it. As I looked at baby Ellie, I felt my whole being lighten. Not only was I finally free, I had been blessed with two baby girls.

"Hi Ellie." I cooed. "I'm your Daddy." I picked her up and nuzzled her face gently. "and you, little one..." I managed to get the second baby in my arms. "me and Mommy are going to have to come up with another name."

I held my girls at Bella's bedside and let the tears roll down my face. I wanted to remember this moment forever.

The babies' fussing brought me back to the task at hand. I got them dressed and re-wrapped, leaving them lying next to each other. I found the bottles and wheeled the bassinet to the bedside. Ellie seemed to have dozed off temporarily, so I picked up Baby Girl and got her to latch onto the nipple. I heard a soft sound and looked up to see Bella staring at me with glassy and confused eyes.

"Bella." I said with relief. I leaned in and kissed her temple. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Foggy. What happened?" she said hoarsely, looking at the baby in my arms.

I sat the bottle down and offered Bella a drink from cup of water. She gingerly took the straw and drank. Ellie coughed, getting Bella's attention, which only added to the confusion. She lifted a weak hand, pointing towards the unattended baby.

"Umm, well...Surprise." I smiled. "There was another one in there after all. We need another name."

I laid the baby down next to her sister and raised the head of Bella's bed some. After getting her situated with an extra pillow, I picked up Ellie and put her in her mother's arms. I got Baby Girl and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Bella asked, inspecting both babies as best she could. I put Baby Girl, as I had now been referring to her, on my shoulder and gave her back some gentle taps.

I told her about the boys finding her on the floor, which made Bella cry. Then about Alice coming in and taking charge of the situation. I was never more proud of my little sister than at that moment, I told her.

I rushed through the rest, not really wanting her to know just how hard it was on me to see her looking bloody and broken. I paused, but Bella knows me too well.

"What else?" she asked quietly.

"They had to do a hysterectomy, Bella." I took her hand, not sure how she'd take the news.

"Oh." was all she said. I watched her face. Bella's eyes danced around the room, then came to rest on me and the baby on my shoulder. She looked at Ellie and took a deep breath, wincing a little at the pain it caused, then smiled sadly. "We have four beautiful children. It doesn't matter."

The next day, Bella was moved out of ICU. We gathered everyone in her room for the big introduction. Dad held Zac while Ethan was on Emmett's shoulders. Jazz had he and Alice's son, Tyler. All of them were bouncing with excitement. We had decided on the full names of the girls, and with our boys' stamp of approval, we were going to announce them to the family.

"Bella, Zac, Ethan and I would like to introduce...Alice Esme Cullen." I said proudly.

"Allie!" Ethan yelled. Bella kissed little Allie's forehead.

"And Elizabeth Rose Cullen." My voice cracked a little speaking her name.

"Ellie!" Zac said.

I held up Ellie, much like Mufasa did in Lion King, which was at Zac and Ethan's request.

The women in the room, and my dad, all had tears in their eyes. The babies were taken from Bella and I and passed around the room.

"Edward, Bella. I can't tell you how honored I am that you included me in Allie's name." Mom hugged us both, then took her turn with Allie.

"Without sounding ungrateful, because I truly am, why did you name Allie after me?" Alice asked, wiping a tear.

"Alice, you've been such a big part of our lives. You got us together in the beginning, you've been there for us through everything, and the other night..." Bella wiped at her own tears. "you were there when we needed you the most."

Alice leaned forward, hugging us together. "I love you guys."

"Well, I knew I'd be included. If you didn't name one of your kids after me, there'd be hell to pay!" Rose joked. Though, I don't know exactly how serious she was. She always scared me just a little.

I sat next to Bella, my arm around her and just took in the laughter and happiness from everyone. Our boys were so excited to be big brothers to two little sisters. Everyone was healthy and happy.

And I had Bella by my side. What man could ask for anything more?

It was proof that everything we had gone through to get to this point, had been worth it. I leaned Bella back against her propped up pillows and kissed the ever loving hell out of her. We had our happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. The very last installment of Love Ink. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
